Una doncella entre dos tierras
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: El Escocés Edward Masen clama venganza contra los soldados ingleses por violar y matar a su prometida el día de su boda...en su cruzada se encontrara con Lady Isabella Swan, Escocesa por parte de madre e inglesa por parte de padre, el destino esta echado.
1. Prólogo

**Yo no soy la autora solo me dedico a la adaptación de las novelas que me gustan, si les cambio algunas cosas, pero ni la historia ni los personajes me Pertenecen, algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre de la historia original la publicaré al final. Que disfruten… **

_**PROLOGO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Irlanda, 1560**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En la capilla de Ballinarin de la familia Masen, prevalecía un clima festivo y expectante, porque todos habían venido a ser testigos de la boda de Edward Masen, y su amada Tanya Denaly. En un pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás de la capilla Edward caminaba impacientemente. Su hermano Jasper mientras tanto estaba en la puerta y observaba la llegada de más invitados.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Edward dejó de caminar. La luz del sol, que se filtraba a través de la pequeña ventana hacía que su cabello cobrizo brillara como el fuego. El novio lucía magnífico con sus ropajes negros.

Esa impresión se enaltecía con la capa que tenía bordada el escudo de armas de los Masen.

-No hay nada que temer - opinó Jasper -la muchacha te ama. Simplemente debes tener más paciencia. -Y después agregó -La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes. Pero en este caso debes tener mas comprensión. Dale a Tanya la oportunidad de presentarse lo mas bella posible para su futuro marido.

-Ella no puede ser mas bella, de lo que ya es ¿Y por qué debo seguir esperando? Ya he esperado toda mi vida por este día.-

- ¡Es cierto! Parece como si hubieras estado enamorado de ella desde siempre.

-Desde que era un muchacho de doce años -, reconoció Edward. Con su famosa sonrisa cada muchacha entre Cork y Derry habían caído bajo su encanto. Probablemente no había ninguna mujer joven que no hubiera soñado con compartir un futuro con el hijo mayor de los Masen. Pero Edward siempre había tenido solo ojos para Tanya. - He nacido para ella-, explicó con convicción. -Jasper, hoy es el día en que mi existencia se hace perfecta. Te juro que no puedo esperar un día mas sin que ella sea mía.- Jasper lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas.

-Debes estar pasando por una terrible experiencia.-

-Tanya se rehusó a entregarse a mi deseo. Dijo que sólo se uniría a mí en la noche de bodas. Su inocencia será un regalo especial para su marido.

-Considerando toda la energía sexual que has acumulado, tu noche de bodas será una inolvidable experiencia.- En ese momento la puerta se abrió impetuosamente, y los hermanos se dieron la vuelta.

Una joven muchacha, vestida en seda rosa, entró abruptamente.

- ¡Temí que fuera demasiado tarde!-

-¿Demasiado tarde para qué, Elisabeth?- Edward sonrió con afecto ante la imagen de su hermana menor. Con su cabello rojo despeinado por el viento, y sus mejillas, ardiendo.

Ella respiró agitadamente, y Edward asumió que había corrido desde la torre principal del castillo hasta la capilla, siempre tenía que correr, para poder seguir el ritmo de sus hermanos.

-Demasiado tarde para darle a mi hermano un beso antes que parta- Elisabeth jadeante respondió.

-No hables de esa manera, como si me fuera a ir. Tanya y yo viviremos aquí en Ballinarin.

-Pero serás un hombre casado.- Elisabeth se rió, y un hoyuelo en sus mejillas se hizo visible. -Y asumo que serás padre muy pronto. Y entonces no tendrás mas tiempo para tu hermana.- Edward la besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Siempre tendré tiempo para vos, Elisabeth-, afirmó. -Además puedes venir todos los días y ayudar a Tanya con los pequeños.-

- ¿Cuántos niños van a tener?- preguntó

-Al menos una docena. Los muchachos se parecerán a su padre, y las muchachas tendrán como su madre el cabello rubio y la piel clara. Serán tan bellas que tendré que encerrarlas para protegerlas de los jóvenes de la zona.- Elisabeth y Jasper se rieron ante sus palabras.

-Hermano, es por esto que te quiero tanto. Cuando sueñas acerca del futuro, tus sueños siempre son grandiosos. Espero que las cosas no te salgan al revés y que tus hijos sean menudos y delicados como su madre y tus hijas gigantes, como tú.- dijo Jasper sonriente.

-Esperemos que no -, respondió -sería...

Se detuvo, porque oyeron ruidos desde fuera de la capilla. Aliviado Edward sonrió.

-Bien, finalmente. Pensé que... - Otra vez Edward se detuvo en el medio de la frase. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Alarmado oyó los repentinos gritos, y los invitados se apresuraron a salir de la capilla.

Cerca de la entrada había un niño de seis o siete años, quien gesticulaba agitadamente y articulaba palabras casi incomprensibles. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, manchadas con sangre. Edward se abrió paso entre la multitud, fue hacia el niño y se agachó, rodeando sus hombros. Al aproximarse detectó pánico en el hermano de Tanya.

- ¿Qué pasó, Alec? ¿Dónde están los otros?

-En el camino... en la curva... Soldados ingleses... Mas de una docena

Edward reprimió el creciente sentimiento de terror con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Alec, dime, qué pasó!- El niño estaba obviamente aterrorizado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, cuando dijo:

-mi padre se cayó sobre mí. No me podía mover. He visto todo. ¡Oh Edward, todos están muertos!

-¡No!- Edward soltó al niño, se enderezó y corrió a su caballo, que estaba atado a un árbol. Montó de un salto y acicateó al animal. Partió velozmente sin escuchar que otros jinetes lo seguían. Antes de alcanzar la curva, Edward ya había captado el ominoso silencio. Ningún sonido, ningún movimiento de otros animales. Parecía como si el mundo hubiera dejado de respirar y después lo vio, varios cuerpos si vida de seres humanos y animales.

Los caballos, en cuyos cuellos las lanzas todavía estaban clavadas. Los hombres valientes que aparentemente habían luchado hasta su último aliento.

Algunos aún muertos sujetaban sus espadas. Pero las mas agredidas eran las mujeres Edward vio algo blanco flotando en el viento. Un pedazo del vestido de novia, que había sido rasgado por manos crueles. Pudo localizar a Tanya. Temblando se arrodilló al lado de su amada muerta. Su cuerpo parcialmente expuesto indicaba evidencias de haber sido violada antes de haber sido brutalmente asesinada. Con un grito Edward pegó su cara a su cabello manchado con sangre. Tembló incontrolablemente. Era como si su corazón se rompiese en pedazos.

-¡Edward, por Dios!- Jasper estaba al lado de su hermano. Impotente observó el infinito dolor de Edward.

Él no estaba avergonzado de sus lágrimas. Gradualmente más gente llegó a la escena de horror.

Carlisle Masen fue hacia su hijo mayor. Su voz tembló, cuando dijo:

-Edward, sabemos quien es responsable de esta masacre. Alec oyó como se llamaba el líder de los asesinos. El lo describió como un hombre grande y musculoso, con cabello amarillento y una cicatriz que va desde su ojo derecho hasta su mentón.

-Lo Encontraré.- Edward se quitó su capa y cubrió el cuerpo violado de Tanya. Luego se puso de pie, al lado de la joven, con quien debería haberse casado ese día. Esa noche debería haber estado en su cama. Pero ahora yacería en una fría tumba para siempre. Edward miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado por su familia y amigos, quienes lloraban atónitos y en silencio. Sus propias lagrimas habían desaparecido.

En sus ojos había una mirada fría y dura. Rígidamente Edward miró la devastación a su alrededor.

-Juro que no descansaré hasta que encuentre a la bestia Inglesa que hizo esto.- Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro.

-Buscaremos un carro para transportarlos.- Edward se sacudió para sacar la mano de su padre.

-Nadie va a tocar a Tanya. Yo mismo la llevaré. Es la última cosa que puedo hacer por ella.- Fue una procesión triste y silenciosa de vuelta a la capilla. A esa altura Edward caminaba con su ropa manchada de sangre y barro. Tanya estaba en sus brazos completamente inconsciente de la capa que la cubría. En la capilla, Edward se detuvo.

Sostuvo a Tanya en sus brazos por un largo tiempo, hasta que la tumba fue cavada y el Padre Malone dijo las palabras, con las cuales su cuerpo sería transferido a la tierra.

Edward permaneció por horas en silencio arrodillado ante la tumba, donde su amada descansaba ahora, mientras todas las otras víctimas de la brutal masacre eran enterradas. Edward vio las tumbas a su alrededor y finalmente perdió su mirada en la distancia.

Los miembros de su clan lo rodeaban silenciosamente. Finalmente se volvió hacia sus padres, abrazó sólo a su madre y a su padre, y luego le dio un breve beso en la mejilla a su hermana. El silencioso sollozo de Elisabeth se convirtió en un ruidoso llanto.

- No me abandones Edward-, ella lloró desesperadamente. - Quédate aquí. Si te vas, no querré verte nuevamente-

-Shh, mi pequeña.-

Edward abrazó a la muchacha, y le prometió:

-Volveré. ¡Confía en mí!- Jasper tomó del codo a su hermano.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No, esta es una misión que debo llevar a cabo solo. Quédate aquí donde eres necesario.- Edward miró a su madre, quien rodeaba con sus manos los hombros de Alec. - ¿Cuidarás al niño?- Esme Masen asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo. -Edward ajustó su espada y acomodó las alforjas en su caballo.

Su padre se quitó su propia capa con el escudo de armas de los Masen y la puso sobre los hombros de su hijo.

-Dios te acompañe, Edward, y te haga volver pronto.

Sin una palabra mas Edward montó su caballo. Lanzó una última mirada a Ballinarin. En la distancia Croagh Patrick se levantaba majestuosamente. La montaña que dominaba el paisaje cambiaba de color dependiendo de la hora del día. Por el momento asumía un tono terroso y rosado. Edward amaba ese paisaje a pesar que ocasionalmente parecía ser un paisaje inhóspito. Ahí estaba él, en el lugar donde siempre había querido estar.

Pero las idílicas tierras de su hogar habían probado ser traicioneras por los terribles eventos que había ocurrido en ese lugar, tenía que dejar Irlanda. Su viaje continuaría por años, sino por el resto de su vida. Porque no había ningún motivo para volver a sus tierras hasta que no cumpliera su juramento.


	2. Ángel del cielo

_**Ángel del cielo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Condado de Dublín, 1562**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Son tantos, Edward.- La voz era apenas mas fuerte que el susurro de las hojas movidas por el viento. Media docena de figuras escondidas observaban desde la costa a los soldados ingleses, que se bañaban en el río.

-Si-, Edward respondió y miró al granjero, agachado a su lado. -Esperaba que viajaran en pequeños grupos-.

-Los Ingleses se reúnen en el río -, explicó el granjero

-¿Estás seguro que él de la cicatriz está entre ellos?- El granjero suspiró.

-No lo descubrí todavía. Pero estaba ayer, los hijos de puta encontraron a mi hija en los campos y abusaron de ella.- Su voz revelaba la agonía que sentía. - Solo tiene once..., Edward...- La voz del granjero se quebró. Sólo después de un momento continuó - El de la cicatriz fue el primero en forzar a mi hija.- Edward puso su mano sobre el brazo del granjero, cuando murmuró lleno de odio -Quiero matar a ese cerdo.

-Yo también, Seamus -, afirmó Edward. -Vos ya has hecho demasiado vete a tu casa con tu familia.

-Sólo encontraré paz si veo su cadáver.- Seamus tocó la única arma que poseía, un pequeño cuchillo de hoja curva.

-Pero tu familia te necesita -, objetó Edward - ¿Quién mas proveerá a tu familia y la protegerá? Vamos, vete, y confía en nosotros, le haremos pagar a esos ingleses.

-¿Lo matarás, Edward? ¿Por mi pequeña Fiona y por mí?-

Por Tanya, pensó. Por Tanya. Seamus no notó el brillo de odio en sus ojos pero no dudó del hecho que Edward ejecutaría la venganza por el mal y el deshonor que los ingleses habían causado a su familia. Edward Masen lideraba una campaña de venganza implacable contra los ingleses, y su fama se había extendido en los últimos dos años en toda Irlanda. Donde quiera que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre irlandeses los soldados del rey inglés, Edward podía ser encontrado. En ese tiempo, había matado tantos ingleses que se ofrecía una recompensa por su cabeza. Lo llamaban "Corazón Negro Masen". Ese nombre se debía a la habilidad y frialdad con que usaba su espada.

Sin embargo cada niño en Irlanda conocía su apariencia, Edward era tan amado por su gente que encontraba alojamiento y comida en cada ciudad y en cada villa. Y donde Edward aparecía encontraba hombres que se unían a su campaña.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?- uno de los jóvenes susurró, después que el granjero se hubiera ido.

-Paciencia, Colin- , le recordó Edward. Él observó a los ingleses jugando entre ellos en el agua. -¿Están listos?- Edward se levantó y extrajo su espada de la vaina. Sus hombres lo siguieron, y de repente el aire pareció llenarse de excitación. Nadie habló, todos esperando la señal de su líder. -Ahora-, Edward susurró. Eran menos que los ingleses, pero el factor sorpresa del ataque los ponía en clara ventaja. Edward entró en el agua, moviendo incesantemente su espada. Enfrentaba los soldados pero buscaba al hombre con el rostro desfigurado. Ya no sentía nada por los hombres que morían bajo su espada. También se había hecho sordo a los gritos, los gruñidos y gemidos de agonía. Lo único que no podía borrar era el rostro de su amada Tanya, tampoco era posible borrar de su memoria la imagen de su novia muerta, terriblemente violada por los ingleses. Ese recuerdo lo empujaba y lo guiaba a continuar con su implacable campaña. Entre los cuerpos flotando en el agua, descubrió a alguien de cabello amarillento entre los ingleses.

Finalmente, un rayo de euforia recorrió su cuerpo. Se lanzó sobre el joven soldado,

Quien lo miraba aterrorizado. La visión de Edward estaba nublada por el éxtasis de la victoria.

-¡Ahora conocerás a Edward Masen!- Nada ni nadie podría detener ahora la fuerza letal con que atacó al hombre. Edward detectó su error demasiado tarde. ¡Su oponente no tenía una cicatriz en la cara! El joven ante él había abierto sus ojos con terror y había abierto la boca para gritar. Pero antes que pudiera emitir un sonido, el soldado ya estaba muerto. Edward descubrió el escenario que lo rodeaba. Ningún soldado inglés había sobrevivido al ataque. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado? no lo sabía. El tiempo no significaba nada para él. ¿Verdaderamente ya habían pasado dos años de la campaña de venganza? A veces se sentía completamente exhausto y agotado. La idea de volver a Ballinarin era tentadora pero Edward no era alguien dado a ceder a la tentación. Veía la imagen de su amada Tanya y sabía que debía cumplir su juramento, sin importar cuan cansado se sentía. Sólo cuando hubiese matado al inglés que había sido responsable de la muerte de Tanya y su familia, encontraría paz.

Sus hombres se habían reunido en la costa y esperaban nuevas órdenes.

-Vamos, muchachos, continuaremos el viaje- dijo, reprimiendo su cansancio. -Si nos apuramos, esta noche podremos dormir en Dublín.

-Tengo que partir, Isabella.- Lord Swan buscó la mano de su hija.

-Te comprendo, padre-, afirmó. -Tienes obligaciones que cumplir.

-Pero tan pronto… después de la muerte de Renée...

Isabella tocó sus labios con la punta de un dedo, para silenciarlo.

-Cada día de mi vida, extrañaré a mi madre - le explicó - y sé que la extrañas también. Pero no puedo pedirte que dejes todas tus cosas sólo para sostener mi mano.

-El dolor es tan reciente.

-Estaré de duelo pero con el tiempo encontraré modos de distraerme. Te lo prometo.

-Te pido una vez más, que me acompañes.

-Padre, ya lo hemos hablado. Simplemente no estoy lista todavía, no puedo abandonar la casa... y su tumba.

Lord Swan suspiró.

-Lo sé, y te comprendo querida. Por eso le pedí a lord Billy que se ocupe de ti. Y lady Lauren Mayori planea hacer una gran comida, a la cual te va a invitar. Por lo que he oído, algunos caballeros interesantes recientemente llegados de Inglaterra serán presentados. Tal vez alguno despierta tu atención.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa.

-Oh, padre, yo simplemente...

-¿Pero, no es algo razonable?- Charlie Swan objetó. -Necesitas un marido y una familia. Ahora no tienes a mamá en casa y tu padre te abandona...

-Eso no es así- Isabella lo contradijo. -Me prometiste que volverías para mi cumpleaños.

-Y tienes mi palabra que lo haré- afirmó lord Swan. -espero que conozcas algún joven durante mi ausencia.

- ¿Con un señor mayor cuidando de mí?

Lord Swan observó el barco.

-No me gusta que te quedes aquí esperando hasta que carguen el barco. No me gusta verte aquí rodeada por esta gente. Vivimos tiempos difíciles.- Como era usual había una gran actividad en el puerto.

-Vete ahora, hija. Sam te espera en el carruaje.-

-Dios te proteja, padre.

Isabella absorbió el aire con olor a mar, a tierras lejanas y a gente. Una mezcla multicolor de personas, desde ricos propietarios a pobres trabajadores del puerto, se reunían en el puerto de Dublín. Vendedores callejeros ofreciendo sus productos a viva voz, niños corriendo y jugando, gente despidiendo a los viajantes y pescadores cargando y descargando mercadería. Isabella sintió que volvía a su infancia...

-¡Oh no! ¡Por favor, que alguien la detenga!- gritó una mujer joven.

Isabella apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, porque los soldados corrían seguidos por una pequeña multitud. Una pequeña niña se acercaba peligrosamente al borde del agua. Sin pensar en su propia seguridad, Isabella corrió y agarró a la niña, alzándola. En el momento siguiente los soldados la alcanzaron.

- Gracias, Mi lady - En los ojos de la joven mujer lagrimas de alivio y gratitud brillaron. Besó las manos de Isabella y luego tomó a su pequeña hija en sus brazos.

-No es nada-, aseguró Isabella y continuó -No puedo creer que los hombres no vieran lo que sucedía.

-Esos vieron todo.- La mujer hizo un gesto con su mano. -Pero no les importa. Nuestras vidas no significas nada para ellos.- Con voz emocionada agregó -Muy pronto conocerán la espada de Corazón Negro Masen.

-No entiendo.

-El está aquí-, susurró la joven madre con voz apenas audible. -Se dice que está en este instante en algún lugar en esta zona.

- ¿Quién está en el área?- Isabella habló muy suavemente, aunque no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía.

-¡Edward Masen, gracias al Cielo! Ha venido para terminar con la injusticia.

Repentinamente ella desvió la mirada.

-Ahí están. Mi lady, venga. No debemos quedarnos aquí. Ya han llegado.- Isabella no entendía nada. -no tenemos mas tiempo. ¡Rápido, sígame!- La mujer joven empujó a Isabella. Al momento siguiente un grupo emergió, los hombres blandiendo espadas, decidido a atacar a los soldados ingleses.

Isabella los observó escondida detrás de un carro cargado con pescado, la pelea entre los ingleses y sus agresores se inflamó. El líder de los hombres irlandeses atrajo su atención.

-Ese es Edward Masen-, susurró la mujer joven al lado de Isabella. -Nuestro valiente Masen con su corazón de piedra.- Isabella no podía apartar su mirada de él. Ese Masen peleaba con una fuerza que parecía sobrenatural y parecía estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Usaba su espada con elegancia y gracia, se movía rápidamente y certeramente. Un momento después cuando sólo tres de los soldados permanecían de pie, Edward gritó.

-No vinimos para hacerles daño a ustedes. El hombre que buscamos no está aquí. Queremos que le lleven un mensaje a vuestra reina: Nuestro deseo es vivir en paz. Pero sépanlo, no bajaremos nuestras armas hasta que esos bárbaros que vejan a nuestras esposas e hijos inocentes paguen su precio. Esas violaciones traen deshonor a vuestra reina y a vuestro país. ¿Comprenden?

Los soldados asintieron con sus cabezas. Edward bajó su espada.

- Ahora bajen sus armas. Y luego dejaremos este lugar.

-¡Cobardes!- gritó una voz. Un hombre fuerte dio un paso adelante. Su cabello amarillento le llegaba hasta los hombros. Una cicatriz grande que iba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mentón, recorriendo su cara. Un silencio pesado reinó en el lugar. Isabella habló con la joven mujer.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó con voz apenas audible. -Ese soldado se llama Felix, pero la mayoría de la gente lo llaman Lucifer, particularmente aquellos que tiene que sufrir su crueldad.

- ¿Qué clase de crueldad?

-Le gusta torturar antes de matar. Abusa de las esposas de los irlandeses y de sus hijas, fuerza a los maridos y a los padres a ser testigo de sus torturas. Y ha jurado matar a nuestro Corazón Negro Masen.- Isabella vio que los labios de la mujer temblaban. -Pero hay un Dios - continuó - Edward nos llevará a la victoria. Si no lo hace, la gente de nuestro país estará perdida.- Isabella se guardó sus pensamientos.

- ¡Este hombre me pertenece!- Edward gritó acercándose a Felix. Pero antes que lo pudiera atacar, varios mercenarios que habían estado escondidos hasta ese momento, aparecieron. Masen y sus hombres pelearon por sus vidas. A pesar de su cansancio pelearon sin tregua.

- ¡No puedes seguir escondiéndote!- Edward gritó -Felix, cobarde, muéstrate.- Uno de sus compañeros puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Edward.

-Vamos, Edward, debemos ir a un lugar seguro. En los barcos hay más soldados ingleses.

Un hombre como Felix jamás aceptará un duelo.

-Quiero a ese hombre. Lo he buscado durante mucho tiempo, no voy a rendirme ahora.

-No, mi amigo. Te estás debilitando, has perdido mucha sangre. Escapemos, mientras podamos correr.- La resistencia de Edward había sido quebrada.

Isabella observó como la gente formaba una fila que servía como una pared protectora para que Edward y sus compañeros pudieran desaparecer.

-Ahora comprendo porque Edward Masen es llamado Corazón Negro. Pero... - Se dio la vuelta hacia donde la mujer joven había estado. Pero la desconocida había desaparecido, junto con su hija. Isabella estaba perpleja. Parecía que esa gente tenía el hábito de irse como si desaparecieran en el aire.

-Gracias, Sam.-

Isabella fue ayudada a subir al carruaje. Más de una hora había pasado, desde que había dejado la escena de la pelea entre los ingleses y los irlandeses de Edward Masen.

- ¿Sam, dónde está mi capa? Creo que la perdí.

-No, mi lady. Se cayó de sus hombros pero la recogí.- Luego el cochero agregó -Probablemente avanzaremos muy despacio. Hay demasiados carros en este camino.

-Está bien- respondió Isabella -Después de todo lo que viví hoy, me vendrá bien poder descansar un poco.

- ¿Vio la pelea, verdad?- preguntó el cochero.

Sam giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarla.

-Entonces probablemente vio a Corazón Negro Masen. ¿Es magnífico, verdad? -

Isabella asintió con la cabeza

-Algunos lo describirían de esa manera. Yo lo describiría como bastante peligroso y violento.

-Es un hombre violento con una profunda pasión. Y se dice que tiene razón para serlo. Su novia fue violada y asesinada el día de su boda por los ingleses.

Isabella se sintió peculiarmente conmovida, pero reprimió ese sentimiento inmediatamente.

-Después de todo, no toda la gente reacciona de esa manera ante una pérdida por tremenda que esta sea

Sam no dio una respuesta. Parecía completamente ocupado con el enjambre de carros delante de él. Isabella interpretó su silencio como una tácita oposición a su opinión. A pesar que el cochero y su esposa, Emily, eran bien remunerados por sus servicios, no había duda de a quienes apoyaban con su lealtad. Irlanda era la tierra de Emily y Sam, y ellos sentían de la misma manera que los irlandeses. Aunque La madre de Isabella había nacido y crecido en Dublín, su hija era considerada una inglesa.

Renée Doyle se había casado con un Lord inglés y había insistido en que su hija fuese educada en Londres.

-Llegamos.- Sam detuvo el carruaje. Isabella, perdida en sus pensamientos, no había notado que habían llegado a su casa. El cochero la ayudó a baja.

El carruaje ya doblaba por la esquina. Isabella cuando vio su capa en la parte trasera del carro, flotando al viento. Resignada, entró en la bella mansión, Clay Court, perteneciente a la familia de su madre por seis generaciones. Su prioridad era eliminar ese olor a pescado pegado a su piel y a sus ropas. A continuación, se pondría presentable para la visita del más viejo amigo de su padre.

.

.

— Emily, el pollo estaba delicioso — elogió Isabella, terminando la comida servida en salón de cenar.

— Gracias, mi lady. ¿Le gustaría mas te?

— No. ¿Lord Billy, acepta mas te? ¿O preferiría más cerveza?

El hombre dio una palmadita en su estomago.

—Ni una gota más, mi querida. Tengo miedo de explotar.

— Fue muy gentil de su parte venir esta noche para hacerme compañía.

— Sabía que te sentirías sola, con la partida de tu padre. Y me quedé preocupado cuando supe de la pelea ocurrida en el puerto hoy. — Lord Billy se limpió a boca con una servilleta y la puso a un lado. — Si hubiera adivinado que llegarías a estar tan cerca de esos bárbaros, te habría escoltado personalmente de vuelta a tu casa.

—Jamás corrí peligro — afirmó Isabella — Buscaban a un soldado inglés llamado Felix.

—No te dejes engañar, mi querida. Nadie está seguro cerca de hombres desesperados como esos. Una inocente como tu ni se imagina de lo que son capaces. Las historias que oí sobre el destino de doncellas inglesas en manos des esos animales te darían escalofríos.

Emily golpeó los platos entre sus manos temblorosas. Isabella miró a la criada.

—Estás pálida, Emily. ¿Te Sientes mal? La mujer desvió su rostro.

—Un poco de cansancio, nada mas, mi lady. — Levantando los platos, y se retiró de la sala.

Qué tal una partido de ajedrez, ¿querida?

Isabella se rehusó.

—Lo siento mucho, Lord Billy, pero como Emily, estoy demasiado cansada para representar un mínimo desafío esta noche.

—Está bien — El caballero se levantó y apartó la silla de Isabella — Tal vez otra noche.

—Adoraría eso, — Isabella tomó el brazo del visitante y juntos recorrieron el largo corredor hasta la puerta del frente — ¿Irá a cenar a la casa de lady Mayori?

El caballero asintió.

—No me lo perdería por nada. Aunque estoy seguro que la comida no le llegará a los pies a la que saboreamos esta noche.

Fuera, la silueta del carruaje con los colores del lord brillaba bajo el cielo nocturno. El caballero se inclinó y rozó un beso en el rostro de Isabella.

— Que Tengas una buena noche, mi querida. Y dile a Emily que fue la tarta de frutas más deliciosa que probé en mi vida.

—Si no me equivoco, usted mismo se lo dijo. Unas tres veces.

El caballero rió.

—Para que ella volviese tres veces a ofrecerme mas tarta. Si no la cuidas, te la robaré...

El lord subió al carruaje. Una vez instalado, se quitó el sombrero.

Que Duermas bien, Isabella.

— Usted también, Lord Billy.

Ella sacudió su mano hasta que el carro arrancó. Entonces, entró en la casa y fue directo a su habitación, en el segundo piso. En un minuto, se quitó la ropa.

— ¿Precisa algo mas, mi lady? — preguntó Emily, desde la puerta del cuarto.

La criada Jessica, estaba abriendo la cama, y se apresuró a recoger las faldas y las enaguas. Por la mañana, las lavaría, las plancharía y las guardaría de nuevo en el armario.

— No, gracias, Emily — Isabella cubrió un bostezo con la mano — Como vos misma dijiste, fue un día extenuante.

—Si, mi lady.

Isabella miró a la ama de llaves mas detenidamente. Parecía preocupada. Su rostro había perdido color.

— ¿Estás segura que estás bien, Emily?

— Si, mi lady. Estaré mejor después de dormir un poco. Si no precisa nada más, le deseo buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Emily.

Isabella esperó que el ama de llaves y la criada saliesen, después apagó la vela con un soplo y se acurrucó en la cama. Pero el sueño no venía. Rodaba de un lado al otro, buscando la mejor posición. Simplemente, estaba demasiado excitada con todo lo que había visto y había oído ese día. Determinada a descansar, cerró los ojos. De inmediato, fue asaltada por la imagen de Edward Masen, a punto de morir. Nunca había visto un hombre semejante. Con tal presencia y autoridad. Tan indiferente al enfrentar una muerte casi cierta. Se trataba del hombre más valiente que jamás hubiera visto y esa voz. De solo pensar en todo ese odio y en esa pasión, se estremecía. Se sentó y apartó de sus ojos sus rizos oscuros. No podía dormir. Tomaría una taza de te y le escribiría a su padre.

Salió de la cama, se puso un chal sobre su camisón y dejó el cuarto descalza. Las Velas en las candelas a lo largo del corredor se estaban derritiendo, lanzando sombras siniestras en las paredes.

En la cocina, puso una olla con agua sobre las brasas ardientes del fuego. Esperaba que el líquido hirviera cuando notó su capa tirada sobre un banco. Que extraño. Sam no acostumbraba a ser tan descuidado con sus pertenencias. Al tomar la prenda, sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso. La Aproximó a la luz y frunció el ceño. Había una mancha roja, como sangre. Debía ser el reflejo de las brasas engañando a sus ojos.

Acercó una vela y examinó el tejido con detenimiento. Dios del cielo. Era sangre. No una o dos gotas, sino grandes manchas en toda la capa. La dejó caer, como si tocarla le quemase.

Ante el sonido de pasos a su espalda, Isabella dio media vuelta. Y se paralizó ante lo que vio.

Edward Masen se destacaba entre las sombras y ahora se apoyaba pesadamente en la mesa.

Lo Lamento por la capa — declaró — Parece que la arruiné

La sangre todavía fluía por su cuello, su pecho y su brazo, empapando el frente de su túnica, sus calzas y las botas, Él sujetaba su espada en la mano derecha.

Edward estrechó su mirada ante la imagen delante de él. Al reflejo del fuego, la mujer parecía bañada en un halo de luz. Lentamente, bajó la espada.

—Me estoy muriendo — confesó, su voz todavía fuerte, profunda y apasionada. Sonreía afectuosamente.

Entonces, dejó que la espada cayera y se agarró al borde de la mesa con las dos manos. La sangre corría por su rostro. Lentamente, fue cayendo de rodillas, hasta desparramarse sin fuerzas en el suelo.

Ante los ojos afligidos de Isabella, murmuró:

— Temo ser condenado al infierno por el camino que escogí... pero quedo contento de abandonar la vida, ahora que encontré uno de los ángeles del cielo para llevarme a casa...

* * *

_**bueno como finalmente subi la historia tarde... les subo dos capis de golpe... les gustó?, espero que sí... subiré a diario como siempre aunque puede que algún dia falle ;)... un besote y como siempre bienvenidas las nuevas y bien hayadas las que siempre están alli. muakis**_


	3. Gentil y hermosa

_**Gentil y hermosa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Mi lady... — Teniendo en las manos una fuente de agua sacada del pozo, Emily se paralizó al ver a su ama. — Pensé que estaba durmiendo.

Sam, con una vela en la mano, se detuvo detrás de su mujer. Ambos se ruborizaron con culpa.

— Sé lo que pretendían — declaró Isabella, también ruborizada, pero de rabia. — Iban a esconder a este asesino aquí en mi casa, a mis espaldas.

Al ver la figura tirada en el suelo, Emily dejó caer la fuente, desparramando el; agua por todos lados. En un segundo, ella y su marido se arrodillaron al lado de Edward, intentando sentir su pulso.

Aunque contrariada, Isabella se conmovió con la preocupación de la pareja.

— ¿Él está muerto? — preguntó Sam, afligido. Siguieron instantes de silencio, e Isabella contuvo la respiración.

— No, está vivo — constató Emily — ¡Gracias a Dios! — Hizo la señal de la cruz.

Isabella miraba el charco de sangre cada vez mayor.

— Si aprecian a este hombre, ¿por qué no tratan sus heridas?

El empleado la encaró.

— Él no quería, pero yo estaba preocupado por sus hombres. Corrí a la ciudad buscando refugio para ellos.

— No debe haber tenido dificultad, considerando la alta estima en que todos parecen tener a este... Corazón Negro Masen. — Isabella arrugó su nariz

— De hecho, mi lady. El problema es que, después de la confrontación en el puerto hoy, los emisarios de la reina proclamaron que todo aquel que diese refugio a Edward Masen o a sus hombres será considerado enemigo de la Corona, bajo pena de ahorcamiento.

— ¡¿Ahorcamiento? - Isabella quedó todavía más airada — ¿Y aún sabiendo eso, lo trajo a mi casa?

— Se está muriendo, mi lady – Sam la miró suplicante - No podíamos llevarlo a otro lugar. Ya fue muy peligroso sacarlo del puerto. Si no hubiese sido por nuestro carruaje y su capa, no lo habría conseguido. Además de eso usted es considerada inglesa, mi lady y la ley no se aplicaría a usted. Siempre podrá proclamar que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba...

Isabella observó a la pareja de empleados con respeto renovado. Había conocido a Sam y a Emily toda su vida. Hasta había pasado un verano allí huyendo del ruido de Londres. Nunca había imaginado que esas personas discretas y humildes fuesen tan valientes.

Hasta entonces.

— Pero ustedes no podrían proclamar lo mismo. Aún así, ¿arriesgarían sus vidas por este extraño?

Sam confirmó sin vacilar.

— Edward Masen arriesga su vida todos los días por la gente de su país, mi lady. No podemos hacer menos por él. Con su permiso, nos gustaría cuidar de sus heridas.

— ¿Y después? - Isabella cruzó los brazos — Él está al borde de la muerte. Aunque sobreviva, ¿como lo sacarán de Dublín?

El viejo empleado se rascó el mentón.

—No llegamos a pensar en eso, mi lady. Primero, vamos a ver si conseguimos salvarlo.

— ¿Y dónde piensan esconderlo esta noche?

Sam respondió.

—En el establo, con su permiso.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

— Eso involucraría mucha gente. El jefe de establo. Los muchachos que limpian el establo. Cuanta menos gente sepa, mayor son sus posibilidades de mantener el secreto. — Ella razonaba con fervor, sin darse cuenta que se involucraba en algo muy peligroso.

Para ella, no era más que una oportunidad de ejercitar su inteligencia y pericia, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a la pareja que había sido fiel a su familia por tantos años.

— El mejor curso de acción es esconderlo en un lugar en el que nadie pueda encontrarlo accidentalmente. — Sonriendo, apuntó hacia el techo. — Ya sé. El pequeño ático encima de mi cuarto.

Sam y Emily intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. ¿La muchacha tenía noción de lo que decía?

— No se puede llegar a ese cuartito sin pasar por sus aposentos, mi lady.

— Exactamente. Ni siquiera Jessica sabrá de nuestro huésped secreto.

— Pero, ¿cómo vamos a cuidar de él allá arriba?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

— No había pensado en eso... Creo que tendré que cuidar de él. Bien, considerando el largo tiempo en que cuidé de mi madre, no será novedad para mí.

Antes que su ama cambiase de idea, Sam se inclinó y luchó por levantar al hombre inconsciente.

— Es un plan perfecto, mi lady. Pero me temo que ni nosotros tres juntos lograremos llevarlo allá arriba.

— Vamos a despertarlo — Isabella recogió la falda de su camisón, evitando el charco de sangre, y se arrodilló al lado de la figura inmóvil — ¿Edward? ¿Edward Masen?

Ante la voz autoritaria, él abrió los ojos, pero era como si no entendiese.

—Vamos a llevarte arriba — informó Isabella — Pero me temo que nos tendrás que ayudar.

— ¿Allá... arriba? — Edward sonrió — Está bien. Finalmente... veré a mi Tanya.

Isabella miró a la ama de llaves.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— Él piensa que va a morir, mi lady.

—Entiendo — Isabella se inclinó sobre él — Edward Masen, toma mi mano.

— Con... placer.

A pesar de sus heridas, todavía disponía de una fuerza increíble. Cuando cerró la mano en torno a la de Isabella, ella sintió una oleada de calor que la dejó perpleja.

—Sam, toma la otra mano. — Isabella intentaba ignorar el hormigueo en su columna vertebral. — Ahora, empújalo.

Los dos consiguieron poner al hombre de pie. Entonces, sujetándolo por los hombros, fueron lentamente rumbo a la escalera. En el cuarto de Isabella, abrieron la puerta que daba a otra escalera estrecha. Cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto del ático, estaban todos sin aliento, y las heridas de Edward sangraban profundamente. Lo acomodaron en la cama.

Apartándose, Isabella observó a Sam y a Emily cortar las ropas ensangrentadas del rebelde, la extensión de sus heridas le causó náuseas, e imaginó como soportaba tanto dolor.

El ama de llaves la miró preocupada.

— Tal vez sea mejor retirarse ahora, mi lady. No será una escena agradable.

Era todo lo que Isabella precisaba para enderezar sus hombros.

—No será más desagradable que lo que fue cuidar a mi madre. Si pude tratarla durante tantos meses, con certeza puedo ayudar a curar las heridas de este hombre. — Con eso asumió el comando.

—Vamos a precisar de vendajes limpias, Emily. Y de alguna poción que lo duerma.

—Si, mi lady. — El ama de llaves llamó a su marido.

—Tendrás que traer agua caliente, Sam.

La pareja se fue e Isabella estudió la figura estirada en la cama. Hasta entonces, no había pensado en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ahora, de repente, cuestionaba su propia sanidad mental. ¿Como había podido concordar en esconder a un asesino en su casa? Un hombre considerado enemigo de la Corona. Si fuese encontrado allí, todos serían ahorcados.

¡Dios del cielo! ¿Qué diría su padre si la descubriese?

Apartando de su mente esas preocupaciones, trató de cortar el resto de las ropas del herido. Simplemente, se aseguraría de que su padre jamás supiese de su iniciativa. Al día siguiente, a esa misma hora, Edward Masen probablemente estaría muerto. Si por algún milagro sobreviviese, se iba a librar de él y recordaría ese episodio como un momento de locura,

— Bien, hicimos todo lo posible. Ahora, está en las manos de Dios, mi lady. — Emily alisó las mantas sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward Masen y se levantó. — Es mejor que mi lady vaya a dormir un poco.

— Ya me voy. Pero recuerden: no confíen en nadie. Ni siquiera en Jessica.

— Si — Sam trancó la puerta y entonces siguió a las dos mujeres escaleras abajo. — La criada jamás sería capaz de guardar un secreto como ese. Andaría contándoles a sus amigos y conocidos que sabía del paradero de Corazón Negro Masen. En poco tiempo, toda Dublín lo sabría también.

En el cuarto de Isabella, Emily tomó la mano de su ama y la llevó a sus labios.

— Dios la bendiga, mi lady, por su compasión. No me olvidaré de lo que hizo esta noche.

— Ni yo, mi lady — Sam imitó a su mujer, haciendo una reverencia. — Es un ángel de misericordia.

O una idiota, pensó Isabella, cerrando la puerta detrás de la pareja. Fue a la cama, ignorando las manchas de sangre en su ropa de dormir, y se acurrucó debajo de las mantas. Pero estaba demasiado agitada para descansar. Acostada, se quedó observando las estrellas y pensando en el hombre que agonizaba en el piso superior.

Si la descubriesen dando refugio a ese criminal, no alegaría ignorancia. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Y para ser franca, también sabía por qué lo hacía.

Había bastado una mirada a ese hombre para entender que estaba irremediablemente perdida. El guerrero irlandés que había luchado de modo tan salvaje y valiente había encendido una llama en su tonto corazón romántico. En toda su vida, nunca había conocido a ninguno como él. Los nobles ingleses que había conocido en la corte eran anodinos, en comparación con Corazón Negro.

Al cortarle la túnica, se había sorprendido con los músculos de sus brazos y de su pecho, y se había horrorizado con las cicatrices. Había algo conmovedor en ese hombre y su dedicación. La historia contada por Sam permanecía en su mente. Un amor como el que Edward Masen había sentido por su prometida era fascinante.

Cerró los ojos, ansiosa por dormir. Pero la gravedad de su actitud le agitaba los nervios. Al oír un ruido en el cuartito del ático, saltó de la cama y subió la escalera.

Caído en el suelo, Edward se revolvía entre las sabanas. Isabella se arrodilló a su lado y le sujetó las manos.

— Edward Masen, ¿me estás oyendo?

Él paró de moverse y abrió los ojos.

— Mi... Espada. Preciso... un arma.

— No hay nada que temer. No hay nadie aquí que pueda herirte.

— Mi... Espada.

Ella suspiró.

— Buscaré una para vos. Pero, primero, vuelve a la cama.

Intentó levantarlo, pero no tenía tanta fuerza. Cuando él le empujó las manos, ella cayó nuevamente de rodillas.

— ¿Dónde... donde estoy?

—En mi casa. Clay Court. En Dublín.

—Dublín... — Edward cerró los ojos — No estoy en el cielo — Segundos después, abrió los ojos, asustado. — ¿Quién... eres?

— Mi nombre es Isabella.

Él se esforzó en focalizar el rostro delante de él. Entonces, sus ojos se suavizaron.

— ¡Ah... mi ángel!

— Ven, Edward. Precisas volver a la cama — Ella lo empujó por las manos y, esa vez, él consiguió levantarse hasta el borde del colchón.

Al recostarse de nuevo sobre las almohadas, Edward volvió a sentir mucho dolor.

— Necesito... las armas.

— No necesitas nada...

— Armas... — Su voz no era más que un gemido. No obstante, la pasión y el fervor perduraban.

— Está bien — Isabella atravesó el cuarto y tomó la espada, sorprendiéndose con su peso. El cabo exhibía un blasón tallado, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. — Es tu espada.

La colocó al lado de él en la cama y lo observó empuñar el cabo.

— Más...

— ¿Mas armas?

Edward confirmó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella revisó las pertenencias del guerrero y encontró dos cuchillos. Realmente, estaba armado. Se las Entregó, y él puso un cuchillo en cada mano. Sólo entonces cedió al cansancio y cerró los ojos.

Isabella concluyó que intentaba alcanzar esos objetos cuando se había caído al suelo. A pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, había enfrentado el dolor para conseguir sus armas. Sería un guerrero hasta que la muerte lo llamase.

— Voy a dejarte ahora — susurró.

—Quédate.

Ella se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de morir?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— Yo daría la bienvenida... a mi muerte. Pero quédate, mi ángel. Serás mi guía... cuando yo deje este mundo.

— No vas a morir, Edward Masen — aseguró Isabella, temblando ante esa posibilidad.

— ¿El... te lo dijo?

— ¿El? Oh, ¿hablas de Dios? — Suprimió una risa — Me Temo que Él no habla conmigo directamente. Pero afirmo con conocimiento de causa que tus heridas, aunque dolorosas, no son fatales — Esperaba ser perdonada por esa mentira, pues quería desesperadamente darle una esperanza.

— Entonces... ¿por qué estás aquí?

Ella tocó los labios de él con un dedo, para callarlo.

— Basta de preguntas. Debes dormir para curarte.

Cuando intentó apartar la mano, el guerrero la sorprendió tomándola en la de él y llevándola a sus labios. La presión de la boca contra su piel le provocó una avalancha de sensaciones tan perturbadoras que ella sólo pudo mirarlo.

— Quédate... un poco más.

Cada palabra susurrada contra su mano desencadenaba otro sobresalto en su sistema nervioso ya sobrecargado por los acontecimientos del día. Si él le pidiese la luna, intentaría dársela, mientras continuase tocándola de esa manera.

— Está bien, Edward Masen — Isabella alisó las mantas, como había visto a Emily hacerlo, y se instaló en una silla al lado de la cama. — Sólo un poquito mas.

Ella se quedó observando el pecho del guerrero subir y bajar, con cada respiración, rogando para que su muerte se atrasase un poco mas, hasta que el sueño la venciera.

La poción ya había perdido efecto y el cuerpo de Edward ardía por la fiebre. Un dolor lacerante irradiaba de su hombro y su espalda y se extendía hasta la punta de sus manos y de sus pies. Sus ojos cerrados quemaban. Sus sienes latían como si fuesen a explotar en cualquier momento.

Como el menor movimiento aumentaba el dolor, estaba obligado a permanecer inmóvil. El sudor corría por su frente y labio superior, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la mano.

Edward sentía su propia respiración agitada e instable, pero se dio cuenta de otro sonido en las proximidades. Un sonido suave, rítmico. Como el susurro de un ángel.

Abrió los ojos. Y contuvo una exclamación de espanto. En una silla colocada junto a la cama, una mujer dormía. Tenía las piernas encogidas bajo su cuerpo y el rostro apoyado en sus manos unidas. Cabellos que parecían hilos de ébano enmarcaban su rostro y sus hombros delicados.

Había imaginado que había soñado con ella. Pero era real. Necesitando comprobarlo, extendió la mano y tocó una mecha de su oscuro cabello. Era suave como el de un ángel.

Adormecida, ella apartó la mano de él, luego levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Él se dio cuenta de su confusión inicial. A continuación, esos ojos del color del chocolate fundido, de repente se aclararon.

Se enderezó y posó los pies en el suelo.

— Estás vivo, Edward Masen.

— ¿Lo estoy?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como... si hubiera sido golpeado... por una legión de espadas inglesas.

— A juzgar por los cortes en tu cuerpo, lo fuiste. — Isabella fue hasta la mesita en la pared opuesta. — Voy a darte un remedio para aliviar el dolor.

— Lo Tomaré con placer. Pero después. Por el momento, me gustaría tener la cabeza lúcida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque preciso saber donde estoy.

Edward escudriñó el cuarto, reparando en el techo inclinado.

A excepción de una pequeña abertura por donde entraba un rayo de sol matinal, no había otras ventanas.

—Estás en el ático de mi casa, Clay Court, en Dublín.

— ¿Tu casa?

— Pertenece a la familia de mi madre hace varias generaciones.

— ¿Y cuál es el nombre de ella?

— Era Renée Doyle.

Era. Edward notó el dolor en la voz de ella al hablar y no la presionó más.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Isabella.

— Bien, Isabella, si no te importa, tomaré el remedio ahora. — El dolor escapaba a su control, castigando su cuerpo que ardía de fiebre.

Ella sirvió un poco en una copa con agua y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Gentilmente, lo ayudó a levantar la cabeza y llevó el remedio a sus labios.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy hermosa y delicada, Isabella?

— ¿Está coqueteando conmigo, Edward Masen?

— ¿Te gustaría?

— Es mejor dejar tus coqueteos para otro momento. Ahora, bebe.

Él tragó el remedio, preguntándose si algo sería capaz de detener las llamas que consumían su sangre. Llamas que se intensificaron cuando Isabella lo tocó.

— Ahora, voy a dejarte— anunció ella, posando su cabeza en la almohada. Con un lienzo inmaculado, le enjuagó el sudor de la frente.

Edward le sujetó la mano.

— Y muy gentil...

Ella luchó por ignorar la sensación de placer que el guerrero le provocaba.

— Mi cuarto queda justo debajo de aquí. Cuando sea seguro, volveré. Pero no debes llamarme, ni hacer el menor ruido. ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tenemos que mantener tú presencia en secreto. Desde la pelea en el puerto, tu cabeza tiene precio, Edward Masen. Y cualquiera que te de asilo a ti o a tus hombres será ahorcado.

— Malditos ingleses — murmuró él. Entonces, miró a su benefactora, y le dijo:

— Entiendo. No temas, bondadosa Isabella. Aún sabiendo que voy a morir, intentaré hacerlo en silencio, sin llamar la atención. — Esbozó una sonrisa, lo que lo volvió todavía más guapo.

— Cuento con vos — Ella dejó el ático sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_**ya veremos lo que pasa cuando se entere que es medio inglesa... jejejej... por cierto...**_

_**Soniardi: Gracias, a mi me pasa igual por eso intento actualizar a diario... **_

_**Joli: como siempre impaciente... jejejejeç**_

_**V: Va a ser que si... cuando dos territorios se tienen tanto odio, por desgracía uno no ve a la persona sino la nacionalidad...:(, pero no te preocupes los tiras y aflojas no van a ser tanto entre ellos... serán más entre la gente que los rodea.**_

_**AleLupis_ si no hubiera llegado medio muerto, apuesto a que Bella le hubera dado una patada en su hermoso trasero... jejejej.**_

_**Lizzy90: totalmente de acuerdo contigo...**_

_**Saphia 18: Gracias guapetona y lo mismo digo... muakis.**_

_**bueno hermosas... nos leemos mañana besotes.**_


	4. No acepto órdenes

_**No acepto órdenes**_

.

.

— Buenos días, mi lady — Después de un golpecito en la puerta, Jessica entró con los brazos cargados de ropas limpias.

Tomada por sorpresa, Isabella no tuvo elección sino esconderse debajo de las mantas con el camisón sucio de sangre.

— Despertó temprano esta mañana, mi lady. Oí sus movimientos e imaginé que estaría necesitando esto. — La muchacha apoyó las enaguas sobre una mesita cercana y colgó un vestido limpio en el guardarropa. — ¿Qué gustaría que le trajese?

— Nada, por el momento. Creo que me voy a quedar un poco más en la cama.

— ¿No se siente bien, mi lady?

— Bien, es que... — Isabella alisó las mantas, evitando los ojos de la empleada. — Tal vez sea el principio de una gripe...

Ambas intercambiaron miradas cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Emily entró con una bandeja cubierta por un paño.

— Buenos días, mi lady — La ama de llaves lanzó una mirada perspicaz a su ama — Espero que haya tenido una noche tranquila.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

— Dormí muy bien, Emily.

La mujer mayor suspiró aliviada.

— Le traje sopa de avena, te y galletas.

— Mi lady no va a querer nada — se adelantó Jessica. — No se siente bien y planea quedarse en la cama.

El ama de llaves posó la bandeja en silencio.

— La Dejaré aquí, con la esperanza de que le apetezca en algún momento.

— Gracias, Emily — Isabella miró a la criada — Ya que no voy a precisar de vos hoy, puedes ayudar a Emily allá abajo.

— Si, mi lady — La criada se retiró pareciendo desanimada.

Un día a la merced del ama de llaves significaba fregar el suelo hasta que brillara y después acompañar a Sam al puerto para comprar pescado fresco. Tareas que Jessica dejaría de buen grado para alguno de los otros empleados.

Isabella salió de la cama, miró el camisón que vestía y susurró a Emily:

— Espero que consigas explicarle estas manchas a Jessica sin despertar sospechas.

— Déjemelo a mí, mi lady. Pensaré en algo. — Bajando la voz, el ama de llaves miró al techo — Y en cuanto a nuestro... huésped. ¿Sobrevivió la noche?

— Sobrevivió.

Emily hizo la señal de la cruz y murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento.

—Tuve miedo que... — Enjuagó una lágrima — Tal vez fuese bueno que veamos como está.

— Acabo de dejarlo — Ante la expresión pasmada del ama de llaves, Isabella se sintió ruborizar. — En el medio de la noche, él se cayó de la cama y fui a ayudarlo. Me pidió que me quedara y... acabé durmiendo en la mecedora.

— Nada más natural, después de todo por lo que pasó. Dios la bendiga, mi lady. Gracias a los cielos, Masen todavía está vivo. ¿Todavía siente mucho dolor?

— Mucho — informó Isabella — A juzgar por las cicatrices en su cuerpo, diría que está acostumbrado, pero le di una de las pociones. Dormirá en paz por algunas horas.

— Entonces, ¿cree que va a vivir?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo Dios lo sabe. Pero es un hombre fuerte. Un luchador. Y ya superó el peor momento.

Emily señaló la bandeja cubierta.

— Creí que le daría prioridad a él y no le importaría tomar el desayuno en el salón.

— Acertaste, Emily. Sólo avisa a los criados para que no me incomoden.

— Si, mi lady. Y, si Masen ya estuviera lo bastante fuerte como para comer, traeré una comida más substanciosa. — El ama de llaves se retiró cerrando la puerta.

A solas, Isabella se quitó el camisón y fue hasta la fuente con agua. Después de lavarse todos los vestigios de la sangre de Edward en su piel, se puso una camisa y una enagua delicadamente bordadas y, por encima, un vestido color rosa claro. Luego, sujetó los cabellos con peinetas y se calzó los zapatos. Finalmente, tomó la bandeja y subió la escalera estrecha hasta el cuartito en el ático.

Edward estaba tan inmóvil que ella imaginó que todavía dormía. Al aproximarse, sin embargo, vio sus ojos abiertos y nublados por el dolor. Las sabanas estaban empapadas de sudor, Pero él no se movía, no daba la menor señal de cuanto sufría.

Posando la bandeja, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y puso la mano en la frente del enfermo.

— Ah... — gimió Edward — Mi ángel volvió. Hice lo que me pediste, no hice ningún ruido.

Isabella se emocionó por su coraje.

— Lamento haber demorado tanto— Humedeció un paño en agua fresca y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, el cuello, el pecho y los hombros — Parece que el remedio no funcionó.

— Funcionó, si... por algún tiempo. Hice una agradable visita al cielo... antes que el infierno me reclamase otra vez...

Ella mezcló un polvo con agua y le llevó el remedio a sus labios.

— Bebe. Tal vez alivie el dolor.

— Ya me siento mejor... ahora que estás aquí... — Edward sorbió todo el líquido y se acostó, debilitado, pero sin dejar de notar el perfume de rosas que siempre la envolvía.

— Mientes muy bien, Edward Masen — Isabella se sentó en la mecedora al lado de la cama, hundió una cuchara en la fuente humeante y la acercó a los labios de él.

— ¿Qué es eso? — quiso saber.

— Sopa de avena.

El la rechazó.

— Mi madre nos obligaba a comer eso... Prefiero barro.

— Tal vez te traiga un poco mañana. Pero, hoy, vas a comer sopa de avena. Mi ama de llaves, Emily Unly, la hizo especialmente para ti, para que recupere las fuerzas. Y vas a comer aunque sean unas pocas cucharadas.

— Dios del cielo, hablas igual que mi madre... — Edward degustó la sopa y la tragó, pareciendo sorprendido. — Emily Unly debe ser una bruja. Nunca probé una sopa de avena tan sabrosa...

— Le Diré que la aprobaste. Parece que no vas a tener que comer barro mañana. — Isabella le ofreció otra cucharada, que él aceptó de buen grado.

Se daba cuenta que cuidar a ese hombre no le recordaba en nada a la asistencia que le había prestado a su madre enferma. Cada vez que él abría la boca, sentía un deseo extraño de probar aquellos labios ávidos. Cuando él tragaba, cerrando los ojos con placer, experimentaba un estremecimiento íntimo.

Isabella se sentía totalmente fuera de su elemento en la presencia de ese hombre rudo, grosero, que se entregaba a la simple necesidad de alimentarse. Nunca había conocido alguien así. A Edward Masen parecía no importarle el hecho que estuviera desnudo debajo de las mantas. Pero ella estaba mas incomoda de lo que le gustaría admitir. Simplemente, no conseguía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Él sólo rechazó la sopa de avena después haber devorado casi media fuente.

— Basta... Es mucho esfuerzo... comer.

Isabella posó la fuente en la bandeja y sirvió te en una taza.

— ¿Lograrás tomar algunos tragos?

Edward se negó.

— De ningún modo.

— Entonces, voy a esperar y ver si la poción alivia tu dolor — decidió ella, acomodándose en la mecedora.

Edward sonrió.

— Sólo mirarte me hace más bien que los remedios...

Isabella sintió su rostro arder.

— Tus galanteos ya están pasando todos los límites, Edward Masen.

Él pasó su mano por sus ojos.

— Deberías conocer a mi hermano Jasper. El, si, que es galanteador...

— ¿Verdad? ¿Y cómo te defines tú?

— Soy un luchador. Siempre el luchador.

Ella revolvió el te.

— Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

— Jasper es dos años mas joven que yo. Fue educado en el exterior, y nuestra madre quería que fuese sacerdote. Pero nuestro padre tenía otros planes...

— ¿Qué planes?

— Como Jasper es guapo, inteligente y conoce Inglaterra, mi padre espera verlo como representante de nuestro pueblo en la corte de Elizabeth.

Isabella sonrió.

— Me parece una manera más segura de conseguir cambios que con la espada.

— Noto un tono de desaprobación en la voz del ángel...

— Estoy contra la violencia.

Edward la miró de un modo que la hizo ruborizar. Ella resolvió cambiar de tema.

— Y... ¿tienes más hermanos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo una hermanita, Elisabeth.

— ¿Y ella quiere mas a Jasper o a su hermano mayor?

— Ella ha sido mi sombra desde que nació... — le contó Edward, lleno de afecto y orgullo. — Es capaz de manejar una espada mejor que la mayoría de los hombres y ninguno es más hábil con un cuchillo...

Isabella no pudo contener la risa.

— ¡El cielo nos ayude! Una guerrera Masen.

— De hecho, es la desesperación de mis padres.

— Háblame de ellos.

— Mi padre, Carlisle, es de origen noble. Descendiente del rey Anthony... Mi madre, Esme, desciende los antiguos druidas y de los celtas... Después de tantos años, el amor de ellos todavía brilla más que todas las estrellas en el cielo. Da gusto verlos...

Isabella pensó en el amor de sus progenitores, también. Su padre había sufrido demasiado durante la larga enfermedad de su esposa. En su corazón, nadie jamás ocuparía el lugar de su amada Renée.

— Ellos tienen mucha suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

— De hecho, es un amor raro. Asusta saber que continúan enamorados después tantos años juntos...

Edward se calló, e Isabella se preguntó si él recordaba a la mujer con quien casi se había casado. O lo que una persona sentiría al tener su amor arrebatado antes de poder declararle todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón.

— Es mejor que intentes dormir ahora — aconsejó, poniendo la taza de lado.

—Lo intentaré... — Edward cerró los ojos. Al oírla levantarse, le sujetó la mano — Gracias, bondadosa Isabella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por hacerme olvidar del dolor por algunos minutos.

— No fui yo. Fue la poción.

Él sonrió débilmente.

— Y agradécele a Emily Unly por la sopa de avena. Creo que voy a querer más mañana, en vez de barro...

— Se lo Diré.

Isabella lo observó por algunos segundos y entonces salió. Él ya se había hundido en el sueño.

Al mediodía, Emily volvió al cuarto de Isabella con otra bandeja.

— Por cuánto tiempo va a fingir estar enferma, ¿mi lady?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que al final de la tarde, tendré que recuperarme de forma sorprendente, pues debo ir a cenar con lady Mayori.

—Pues bien. Confirmaré con mi lady antes de mandarle a Jessica para ayudarla a vestirse.

— Gracias, Emily — Isabella tomó la bandeja, pero se volvió antes de subir la escalera estrecha. — Ah, Edward Masen mandó a felicitarte por la sopa de avena. Dice que es mucho mejor que la que su madre prepara.

El ama de llaves dejó el cuarto hinchada de orgullo. Isabella se espantó porque un simple elogio de un guerrero embrutecido causase tanta conmoción en una mujer de mediana edad.

En el pequeño cuarto del ático, encontró a Edward transpirando abundantemente, esforzándose para levantar la espada caída en el suelo. Usando las dos manos, consiguió recobrarla, pero entonces cayó fatigado sobre las almohadas.

La herida en su hombro se había abierto y ahora manaba sangre.

—Mira lo que lograste — Contrariada, Isabella apoyó la bandeja y se inclinó sobre el guerrero, apretando un paño contra el corte. — Y todo a causa de un arma sin gracia.

— ¿Sin gracia? — Edward le sujetó la muñeca y la miró a los ojos — Mujer, no pensarías así si hubieses enfrentado una columna de soldados blandiendo espadas. Entonces, darías todo lo que tienes por tener un arma para defenderte.

— Pero no hay soldados aquí, Edward Masen. Estás muy bien escondido.

El la miró pensativamente.

— Es lo que dices. Pero, ¿cómo tener certeza?

— Tienes mi palabra. ¿No te basta?

— Si, me basta.

— Debía guardar tus fuerzas y darle a las heridas la posibilidad de curarse.

— Las guardaré — Edward permitió que Isabella lavara el nuevo flujo de sangre. Pero no la soltó completamente, manteniendo los dedos en contacto con la muñeca delicada. — Es difícil cambiar los viejos hábitos...

Empeñada en la tarea, ella sentía los ojos del guerrero fijos en ella. Se ruborizó. Peor aún, su pulso se aceleró. Y sabía que él podía sentir el cambio, pues sujetaba su muñeca.

Para disimular su pudor, Isabella derramó una buena cantidad de alcohol sobre el corte.

— Te Va a doler un poco — Lo oyó retener el aliento — Aguante mientras hago un nuevo vendaje.

Lo miró. Él la observaba detenidamente. Y se concentraba en su boca. Sus labios estaban tan cercanos que casi se tocaban. Bastaba un movimiento, y podría degustarlos.

Como si le leyese la mente, Edward la empujó un milímetro mas cerca.

— Tu perfume me recuerda al rosal de mi madre...

Isabella tragó en seco.

— No soy tu madre, Edward Masen — le recordó, con voz trémula.

— Eso jamás pasó por mi cabeza —El guerrero sonrió seductoramente — Nunca quise besar a mi madre como te quiero besar a ti...

Ella posó la mano contra su pecho, dispuesta a empujarlo.

— No...

Tuvo que tragarse la protesta cuando él le tomó la boca. Eran labios calientes, firmes, expertos. Se movían sobre los de ella saboreándola, provocándola.

Ante el primer contacto, Isabella contuvo la respiración. Habría retrocedido, pero él previó ese movimiento y la sujetó firmemente. Con una de las manos apretaba su nuca, y la otra se deslizaba por su hombro y espalda. Edward movió sus labios sobre los de ella, hasta que ella no pudo contener más un suspiro de placer.

— Que esto te sirva de lección, Isabella... — murmuró Edward, contra su boca — Nunca me digas qué debo hacer. Existe algo en mi naturaleza que se rehúsa a acatar órdenes.

Ella respiró profundamente, sintiendo su cabeza girar.

— Recordaré eso. Ahora, suéltame, Edward Masen.

Él repitió una sonrisa peligrosa y ella se dio cuenta de su error, demasiado tarde.

— ¿Está viendo? — Edward le tomó el rostro entre sus manos — Lo hiciste nuevamente...

Sin el menor esfuerzo, Edward le impuso otro beso. Esa vez, enterró los dedos en sus cabellos, besándola hasta que casi quedó sin aliento, sin darle tiempo de recuperar el sentido común.

Él supo el momento exacto en que Isabella dejó de resistirse y se rindió. Ella enlazó su cuello con las mismas manos pequeñas que antes había usado para empujarlo. Y apretaba sus senos contra él de un modo muy sensual.

Caliente y dócil, se abandonó en sus brazos. La excitación llegó rápidamente, insistentemente. Edward se dejó avasallar por el deseo pero la cautela lo detuvo.

Con un movimiento ágil, sujetó a Isabella por los hombros y la apartó un poco. Fue el tiempo necesario para aclarar su mente y calmar su corazón descompasado.

— Espero que hayas aprendido la lección... Nunca más me diga qué debo hacer.

Los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron de rabia. Aunque fuese difícil hablar, pues el corazón latía locamente en su pecho, consiguió elaborar un comentario sarcástico.

— Quieres decir que para impedir que esto se repita, ¿debo ordenarte que me beses?

Edward tiró a cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. ¡Era deliciosa!

— ¿Me Tomas por idiota? Si me ordenases que te bese, no podría resistirme, eres demasiado hermosa. Simplemente tendría que obedecer...

— Me Voy en este instante.

— ¿Ya? ¿Antes de atender mis necesidades?

— Tus necesidades — Isabella soltó el paño y señaló la bandeja — Anoche, temí que muriese en esa cama. Pero veo que estás lejos de morir, Edward Masen. Un hombre capaz de agarrar a una mujer puede perfectamente sujetar una fuente. Espero que encuentres la sopa de Emily tan deliciosa como la sopa de avena.

— Estoy seguro de que lo está — Viendo que Isabella abría la puerta, Edward agregó — Pero no va a ser tan buena sin ti dándomela en la boquita...

Ella respondió retirándose y cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

En su habitación, Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevó la mano a sus labios. Todavía latían por el contacto con la boca del guerrero. Y preservaban su sabor peligroso.

Este era un juego tonto. No Permitiría que el guerrero irlandés tocara la cuerda romántica en su corazón. No sería la primera doncella en quedar con el corazón roto por un canalla. Tal como estaban las cosas, había más que su corazón en juego aquí. Se trataba de vidas. Y las consecuencias podían ser fatales.


	5. Furia

_**Furia **_

.

.

— ¿Como ha sido su primera visita a Irlanda, lord James?

Como le habían insistido en sentarla al lado del joven visitante, Isabella no había tenido otra opción mas que entablar una conversación agradable con ese hombre serio.

Aparentemente, era la única mujer en la sala que no se había encantado con la sonrisa fría y los ojos gris gélidos de lord James.

— ¡Fascinante! Por lo que ya vi, es una tierra salvaje. Y con gente salvaje. — Él agradeció las manifestaciones de aprobación de la mesa — Si no fuese por el placer de conocerla, mi lady, ya habría vuelto a Inglaterra sin un solo buen comentario sobre mi estadía aquí.

Isabella sintió sus rodillas siendo rozadas por debajo de la mesa y se apartó, pero lord James se acercó otra vez, insistiendo en el contacto.

— Tuve la buena suerte de encontrar a su padre varias veces en Londres, mi lady. — Él puso la mano sobre la de ella, presionándola con fuerza cuando ella intentó desprenderse. Era obvio que le gustaba llamar la atención. Consciente de que los demás observaban y oían, inició una representación. — Si hubiera sabido que la hija de lord Swan era tan bonita, habría atravesado el canal hace mucho más tiempo. — Si sintió que ella se retraía, no lo demostró.

— Me Gustaría que pudiésemos convencerlo de prolongar su estadía, lord James —Lady Mayori bebía el vino, feliz en compañía de los coterráneos. —Estoy harta del dialecto que se habla en este lugar y es una alegría estar entre los míos, oyendo nuestra lengua siendo hablada correctamente.

El muchacho le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.

— ¿Por qué no me vende sus tierras, lady Mayori? Así, podría volver a Inglaterra y pasar los años que le quedan entre los suyos.

— ¡Como si necesitase de mas tierras! — La anfitriona rechazó el comentario y rió coquetamente.

Los otros se unieron a su risa. Todos sabían que lord James, rápidamente se convertiría en uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra.

Un caballero del otro lado de la mesa se manifestó:

— Estuvo recientemente en la corte con Su majestad, James. ¿Cómo planea Elizabeth lidiar con el problema irlandés?

El joven caballero hinchó su pecho. Su padre y su abuelo habían tenido importantes posiciones junto al padre de Elizabeth, Enrique VIII. Agradecido, el rey los había recompensado con generosas extensiones de tierra y varias de las más bellas residencias de Inglaterra. El actual lord James había aprendido de sus ancestros ha ser leal a la reina para aumentar todavía mas su fortuna.

— La reina es de la misma opinión que yo. En realidad, estoy aquí a pedido de Su majestad, para verificar personalmente si existe de hecho algún problema.

— Estoy seguro de que hay un problema — el viejo Lord Billy, sentado al lado de la anfitriona, hablaba en tono bajo. — Y se agrava cada día — Miró a su alrededor — ¿Alguna noticia de ese guerrero irlandés herido? ¿Ese que se llama Corazón Negro Masen?

Isabella no se movió, apenas atreviéndose a respirar. James expresó su desdén.

— ¿Guerrero? Idiota de la corte lo definiría mejor. A mi parecer, no es más que un campesino liderando un grupo de marginales, posando como héroe para la población local.

— Vi con mis propios ojos al tal "campesino" y algunos de sus espadachines derrotar a toda una guarnición de soldados ingleses — Lord Billy vació la copa y aguardó que un criado la llenase nuevamente. — No hay nada más peligroso que un fanático que agrada al corazón de las masas populares. Recuerde mis palabras, James. Ese hombre revuelve una olla de pasiones reprimidas. En poco tiempo, esa olla comenzará a hervir. Y Su majestad tendrá que echar mano a algo a lo que juró no recurrir.

— ¿Y qué sería eso, Lord Billy?

— Una guerra que vacía las arcas inglesas.

— ¡¿Guerra? ¿Contra esos campesinos? — James tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, siendo pronto imitado por todos en la mesa.

— La reina Elizabeth no es idiota. Si ese tal Corazón Negro Masen se convierte en una amenaza seria, nuestra reina simplemente enviará una compañía de sus mejores soldados. Créame, Lord Billy, nuestros espadachines son capaces de ahogar cualquier rebelión liderada por un campesino analfabeto y su banda de forajidos.

Él se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Se calló, de repente, mi lady. ¿Toda esta conversación sobre guerra afectó su delicada sensibilidad?

— De hecho — Isabella tragó en seco, incómoda por ser el centro de las atenciones.

— Perdón, querida — Lord Billy se levantó y fue al lado de ella. Posando la mano en su hombro, comentó:

— Que falta de consideración de mi parte haberme olvidado. Isabella fue obligada, a asistir a una pelea en el puerto ayer. Estoy seguro que quedó muy afectada — Se inclinó sobre ella — ¿Te gustaría retirarte, querida?

Era la excusa que Isabella precisaba. Posó la mano en la del señor.

— Gracias. Es lo mejor.

— ¡Oh, querida! — Lady Mayori llevó una fina servilleta a sus labios. — Sería tan bueno si pudieses quedarte un poco más, Isabella. Lord James estará volviendo a Londres en poquísimo tiempo.

— Estaría feliz de acompañar a Isabella a sus casas — se ofreció el guapo inglés.

Isabella consideró rehusarse, mas no había como hacerlo de manera gentil. Sin alternativa, se despidió de la anfitriona y abordó el carruaje con el viejo amigo de su padre y el muchacho cuya arrogancia era tan insoportable como su ignorancia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo espera permanecer en Irlanda? — preguntó Lord Billy, sentado frente a la joven pareja, mientras el carruaje viajaba por las calles de Dublín.

— Había planeado quedarme sólo algunos días — Lord James sonrió a la muchacha a su lado, cuyo rostro se ocultaba en la sombra.

— Pero ahora pienso en permanecer un poco más...

Isabella sofocó un gruñido.

— Excelente — retrucó el caballero más viejo, sonriendo en la oscuridad. Su amigo, lord Swan, adoraría saber que su hija ha llamado la atención de este joven amigo de la reina.

— ¿Puedo ordenar al cochero que pase primero por su casa, Billy?

Antes que Isabella pudiese protestar, Lord Billy concordó con vigor.

— Eso mismo iba a sugerir. Quedé muy cansado con tanta comida y tanta conversación interesante.

Isabella sabía muy bien cual era la intención del viejo amigo de su padre. Era irritante esa intromisión, pero nada podía hacer para defenderse. Lord Billy parecía tan determinado como lord Swan en conseguirle un buen partido.

James gritó una orden al cochero. El carruaje cambió de dirección y, en poco tiempo, estaban en la puerta de la residencia del viejo caballero.

— Buenas noches, lord James. —Lord Billy tocó el ala de su sombrero y se inclinó hacia adelante, para besar a Isabella en el rostro. — Buenas noches, querida. Dormiré tranquilo, sabiendo que te dejé en buenas manos.

— Buenas noches, Lord Billy — Isabella observó al amigo de la familia saltar del carruaje y subir los escalones del frente de su mansión.

Con una orden de lord James, el cochero arrancó y pronto recorrían nuevamente las calles oscuras.

En cierto momento, el carruaje dobló a la derecha en una ligera subida e Isabella se vio apretada contra su acompañante. Fue sutil, pero lord James aprovechó para rozar su mano contra sus senos. Ella se puso rígida, apartándose, pero notó la sonrisa maliciosa que él le dirigió. Era de una insensibilidad oprobiosa. Sintió un gran alivio cuando tomaron la calle de su casa.

Lord James apreció el jardín de forma curva, las velas brillando en las ventanas detrás de las cortinas de la residencia de los Swan.

— Entonces, es aquí donde resides cuando estás en Irlanda. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Clay Court. Es la casa de los ancestros de mi madre.

El tono con que Isabella había hecho la declaración llamó la atención del joven noble.

— Yo tendría mas cuidado si fuese usted, mi lady. Algunos podrían pensar que considera a Irlanda su hogar, mas que a Inglaterra.

Isabella sintió un frío en su columna vertebral.

— Me gustaría recordarle, lord James, que mi padre es un respetado miembro del consejo de la reina. Y a pesar de mi herencia mixta, mi lealtad jamás fue cuestionada.

— Y No seré yo el primero en hacerlo, mi lady. Pero siempre habrá quien sospeche de una fidelidad hacia el pueblo de su madre.

Lord James descendió del carruaje y le ofreció la mano. Ella no tuvo más elección que aceptar su ayuda.

En la puerta de casa, Isabella forzó una sonrisa.

— Gracias por acompañarme, lord James. Le deseo buenas noches.

Para espanto de ella, el muchacho logró entrar antes que la puerta se cerrase.

— No estaría tranquilo si no me asegurase que se encuentra en total seguridad, mi lady.

— Cuento con criados fieles para garantizar mi seguridad.

— Ah, perfecto. — Lord James estudió el ambiente, reparando en las piedras pulidas del hall, el brillo cristalino de decenas de velas encendidas. — ¿Y esos criados fieles no deberían estar aguardándola en la puerta?

— Cada uno tiene su tarea. Sam debe estar allá arriba, encendiendo el fuego para calentar mi cuarto.

— ¿Sam? Si me lo hubiese pedido, hermosa señora, yo mismo me habría ocupado de eso. Y no precisaría de madera, ni de una antorcha. Bastaría con el contacto de su mano con la mía para que un fuego se encendiese entre nosotros...

Isabella odiaba la sonrisa afectada de él. Pero odiaba todavía más el rubor que le subió la cara ante el avance masculino.

—Mi criada, Jessica, debe estar esperando también, para ayudarme a desvestirme— agregó, la voz calma, sin embargo dejando claro que lo dispensaba.

— Una tarea todavía más agradable, creo. Una que yo haría todavía con más placer...

Isabella contuvo el impulso de abofetearlo, consciente de que debía ser cautelosa en cuanto a ese hombre. Optó por ignorarlo. Era un tratamiento al cual él no debía estar acostumbrado.

— Y Emily debe estar en la cocina, preparando el te que siempre tomo antes de acostarme. — Llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un bostezo — Perdón, lord James, pero fue un día extenuante y me temo que debo desearle buenas noches...

— Naturalmente — El muchacho le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, demorándose tanto en la despedida que fue ella quien se desprendió de él — Espero tener su permiso para visitarla mañana.

— Yo... — Isabella pensó frenéticamente en busca de una evasiva — Yo... creo que voy a salir.

— Entiendo. Que pena. Pero no faltará oportunidad — Lord James le dio una sonrisa indolente, dejando en claro que se daba cuenta de la mentira. En voz baja, habló como si compartiesen un secreto — Eres tan diferente de las otras mujeres, siempre sonriendo y agitando las pestañas invitando a los hombres. Esta reticencia tuya me intriga. Quiero que sepas que despertaste mi curiosidad, además... de otras cosas. Ahora, me empeñaré en conocerte mejor, mi lady. Para mi suerte, pasaré buena parte de mi tiempo aquí con Lord Billy. Tal vez lo acompañe cuanto te haga una visita.

— Si — Isabella respondió en tono indiferente — Naturalmente.

A la luz de las velas, el muchacho la miró más detenidamente.

—Eres liadísima. Y misteriosa —Alargando su sonrisa, levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro. Su reacción perpleja le provocó una risa — Ahora que te conocí, me olvidé de todas las objeciones que tenía para visitar esta tierra maldita. Buenas noches, querida Isabella. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Ella observó al caballero salir y abordar el carruaje. Sólo cuando el vehículo desapareció en la oscuridad, soltó el aliento, el cual había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Suspirando por ese pavo inglés, eh?

Isabella se dio la vuelta abruptamente. Edward dejaba las sombras, vistiendo sólo la calza toda sucia con sangre. Exhibía un semblante furioso.

— ¿Qué hace aquí abajo?

— Veía como hacías el papel de tonta. ¿Hasta ese punto llegan nuestras mujeres? ¿Al punto de jugar con nuestro enemigo?

Isabella levantó el mentón, mirándolo rabiosa.

— ¡Irlanda no puede exigir nada de mí!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer? Eres irlandesa. Dices que tu madre se llamaba Renée Doyle.

— Si. Y mi padre es lord Charlie Swan.

Edward la miró pasmado por algunos segundos. Cuando recuperó la voz, y fue para confirmar:

— ¿Su padre es el jefe del consejo de la maldita reina de Inglaterra?

Isabella asintió y él sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

— ¿Qué diría él si supiese que su hija está ayudando a Corazón Negro Masen?

— Quedaría desolado. No debe saberlo nunca.

— Entonces, a pesar de la posición y del título de tu padre, te consideras irlandesa.

Isabella se puso rígida...

— No soy inglesa, ni irlandesa, Edward Masen. Respondo por mí misma. En cuanto a jugar a jueguitos, estás equivocado al respecto, así como tu concepto de lord James.

Él se aproximó un paso.

— Ah, ¿ese era James? Ya oí hablar de él. Conquistó todos los títulos a costa de la sangre de granjeros inocentes. No mide esfuerzos para agradar a la reina, siempre y cuando ella continúe recompensando su lealtad con más riqueza y poder — Miró a Isabella detenidamente — No ganas nada en negarlo, mi lady. Fui testigo del modo en que le permitiste que te hablase — Resentido, Edward bajó su voz — Y vi con mis propios ojos como permitiste que te tocase.

Isabella se espantó furiosa. Las acusaciones de Edward la llevaban peligrosamente al borde de la explosión. Levantando las faldas, intentó pasar para subir la escalera.

— No me voy a quedar aquí discutiendo contigo, ¡Edward Masen!

— Claro que no, simplemente porque no tienes nada que decir — En un impulso, él la detuvo tomándola por los hombros y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho — Pero no permitiré que me dispenses como a un criado servil

El mal genio siempre había sido su perdición. Y había tenido bastante tiempo para cultivar la rabia, mientras el guapo extraño ponía las manos encima de Isabella. Como si eso no fuese bastante, ella le había revelado ser la hija de un noble inglés. Furioso, ahora actuaba sin pensar. Cerrando las manos en tomo a los brazos delgados de la muchacha, casi la levantó del suelo mientras le cubría la boca con un beso salvaje.

La rabia de uno se fundió con la del otro cuando sus labios se pegaron. El impacto equivalió a la de una estocada de una espada enemiga. Edward levantó su rostro y retrocedió, mirando a Isabella mientras era arrasado por un torbellino. Su cabeza giraba, la sangre le latía en las sienes.

Isabella estaba tan perpleja que no conseguía moverse, ni hablar. No era sólo el efecto del beso robado, lo cual, de por sí, era bastante perturbador. El problema era que el hombre estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y la sensación de su carne bajo las palmas de sus manos provocaba pensamientos terribles. Una cosa era cuidar de él cuando estaba inconsciente, ardiendo de fiebre. Otra muy diferente era tocar a un hombre despierto, lleno de músculos y ardiendo con un calor de origen muy distinto...

Completando el razonamiento, Isabella lo empujó.

— ¡Cómo te atreves, Edward Masen! ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!

Él consideró su pedido. Por un segundo apenas. Y decidió ignorar la protesta de la dama. También en ese segundo, su rabia desapareció, siendo reemplazada por algo muy diferente. El deseo se hizo sentir en su entrepierna.

Sintiendo la respiración caliente de Isabella junto a su rostro, Edward vio sus ojos oscurecerse, como la noche más cerrada, al mismo tiempo que se embriagaba con la fragancia de rosas que la envolvía.

Él inclinó su rostro y tomó los labios carnosos nuevamente. El beso fue menos salvaje, sin embargo no menos potente. El sabor no se parecía a nada a lo que él hubiese probado. Dulce como un jardín en verano. Delicado como la lluvia. Inocente. Único. No obstante, sentía en Isabella una pasión entorpecida. Una pasión que lo excitaba.

Edward besaba con tanta pericia que Isabella tenía su corazón a los saltos. Sin darse cuenta, fue deslizando las palmas de sus manos sudadas en torno a la cintura de él, apretándolo. Se aferró al hombre con desesperación, como si temiese caer.

Ella ya había sido besada antes. Por muchachos esperanzados en conquistar a la hija del rico y poderoso lord Swan. Y por muchos otros, como James, que pensaban que sus títulos y sus privilegios les daban el derecho de tomarse libertades con las mujeres de la corte. Pero siempre había evitado que su corazón se involucrase. Hasta ahora.

Los sentimientos despertados por el guerrero irlandés no se asemejaban en nada a algo que Isabella ya hubiese experimentado. Él la sujetaba con manos fuertes, perfectamente capaces de matar y a la vez capaces de mostrarse gentiles, y ella no pudo evitar acurrucarse junto a ese cuerpo musculoso. Edward movía sus labios calientes, firmes y expertos sobre los de ella con una delicadeza que le provocaba reacciones extrañas en el corazón, el cual latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que temía que él pudiese oírlo.

Edward adoraba ver a Isabella perdida en el beso. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro suave y levantó los brazos, enlazándolo alrededor de su cuello. Edward fue deslizando sus manos por los brazos delgados, a lo largo de las curvas femeninas, hasta que sus pulgares encontraron las protuberancias de sus senos. Cuando ella intentó desprenderse, movió sus manos a su espalda, a modo de tranquilizarla, pero sin dejar de explorarla con los labios.

Que deliciosa sorpresa revelaba ser Isabella. Inocente, sin embargo tentadora. Tímida y atrevida al mismo tiempo. Aunque vacilase, ella dejaba entrever una fuerza de voluntad que Edward hallaba profundamente excitante.

Una fuerte oleada de deseo lo tomó de sorpresa. La idea de poseer a Isabella, allí, en ese mismo instante, hizo que su sangre corriese caliente y acelerada en sus venas. Si no acababa pronto con esa tortura, traspasaría el límite de la razón y el sentido común. Sin embargo, prolongaba el beso, deleitándose con el sabor de Isabella, y la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

Cuando, por fin, reunió el coraje para levantar su rostro, fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido de frustración de la muchacha.

— Sólo estoy atendiendo a tu pedido, mi lady — Él sonrió irónicamente — Me pediste que te soltara.

— En efecto — Con las palabras ahogadas en la garganta, Isabella retrocedió un paso, separándose del hombre. Mientras tanto, el gusto de él, permanecía en su lengua. Jadeando, tuvo que tragar en seco varias veces antes de poder retrucar: — Ya que te encuentras bastante recuperado como para sobrepasarte conmigo, Edward Masen, sugiero que dejes mi casa inmediatamente.

— Si, mi lady. Cuando quieras — Él alargó su sonrisa — Pero, si fueses realmente honesta, tendrías que admitir que no precisé usar la fuerza para involucrarte en ese beso.

Isabella sintió su rostro ardiendo. Era verdad. Ella se había mostrado deseosa de entregarse desvergonzadamente. Desde ese primero beso, en el cuartito del ático, había deseado que el irlandés la sedujese nuevamente. Y la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos había resultado tan excitante como la primera vez.

Ella se volvió, para esconder su vergüenza.

— Espero que partas antes del amanecer. Así, ningún criado te verá. Edward con certeza replicaría. Ella adoraría entrar en un duelo de palabras con él. Como él no respondía, Isabella se dio la vuelta, ávida por atacarlo.

Edward se aferraba al borde de la mesa. Su rostro había perdido el color. La sangre manaba de la herida en su hombro, una fina línea roja serpenteaba a lo largo de su espalda.

Ella corrió junto a él y examinó la herida. Entonces, poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros, lo condujo hacia la escalera.

— Ves lo que hiciste — dijo entre dientes.

La rabia era una emoción mucho más segura que esa que había experimentado segundos antes. La rabia no implicaba culpa, ni recriminaciones. La rabia le permitía tomar una actitud inmediata.

— ¿A dónde... me estás llevando? — preguntó Edward, con los dientes apretados.

— A tu cama.

—Pero me echaste...

— Eso fue antes. Ahora, tendré que cuidar de esa herida otra vez.

Él no discutió. No podía hacerlo. Entrarían en una especie de tregua. Al subir los escalones apoyándose en Isabella, no supo si maldecir o agradecer al destino.

* * *

_**Celosillo quizas¿? jejejejejej... bueno pues ya descubrio que és mitad inglesa y no se lo tomo tan mal no creen¿?... un besote nos leemos mañana... **_

_**por cierto... si no hoy mañana empezare nueva historia... esta vez actual... aunque de principes y princesas... intrigas e intentos de asesinatos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. un besote nos leemos.**_


	6. No te ves a ti misma

_**No te ves a ti misma**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

— ¿Va a querer su desayuno en el cuarto nuevamente, mi lady? — preguntó Jessica, mirando a Isabella de un modo extraño mientras se movía por el aposento — ¿Habrá sido alguna cosa que comió en la cena de lady Mayori anoche?

— Claro que no. No estoy enferma, Jessica. Sólo un poco cansada. Puedes dejar la bandeja ahí, y ve a ayudar Emily allá abajo.

— Si, mi lady.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Isabella saltó de la cama y completó su aseo personal, vistiendo las ropas que la criada había dejado extendidas. Entonces, haciendo equilibrio con la bandeja cubierta, subió los escalones estrechos hasta el cuartito en el ático. Sin duda, pensó, con un suspiro, la criada estaba curiosa respecto a lo que podría haber causado la indisposición de su ama.

En realidad, esa mañana, Isabella de buen grado habría permanecido en su habitación, en vez de enfrentar a Edward Masen. Se había hartado de él. Aún después que había tratado su herida y lo había puesto a dormir con una de las pociones de Emily, él había continuado con ella. Pensamientos e imágenes oscuros, en los que la abrazaba, la besaba, la atormentaba, robándole el sueño. Cosas que deberían permanecer reprimidas.

Suspiró de nuevo. Pero en uno o dos días Edward estaría fuera de su vida. Al empujar la puerta y entrar, imaginó por qué esa perspectiva no la alegraba. Para ser franca, sólo aumentaba la tensión.

— Buenos días, Edward Masen — Isabella posó la bandeja en la mesa y sólo entonces miró al enfermo.

Él tenía la piel color gris y mantenía la mano izquierda apretada contra el hombro derecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ella se apostó a su lado, afligida — ¿Qué estás sintiendo?

— No consigo... mover este maldito brazo...

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— Estoy segura que es sólo por el corte.

— No... Dejé caer la espada durante la noche y... no conseguí tomarla más.

Vio el sudor empapando su frente y su labio superior.

— Estás exigiéndote demasiado, Edward. Estoy segura que mañana...

— No estás entendiendo — Él le tomó la muñeca de la mano izquierda, con una fuerza que siempre la sorprendía —Estuve todo este tiempo... acostado en la cama, cuando debería estar liderando a mis hombres en nuevas batallas. Ahora, como castigo, perdí mi fuerza.

— ¿Como castigo?

— Si

Por el pecado de pereza, sin duda.

Edward la miró enojado.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, mujer?

Isabella suprimió la risa.

— ¿Cree que me atrevería a burlarme del valiente Corazón Negro Masen, de Irlanda?

Él estrechó la mirada. Su protectora estaba encantadora, con un vestido rosa que daba juventud e inocencia a su cara. Sus ojos reflejaban una luz traviesa que la hacía todavía más deseable. Su voz baja y suave agudizaba sus sentidos, provocándolo a pesar del dolor.

— Te Está divirtiendo conmigo, Isabella. Tienes el coraje de hacer eso con un hombre débil e indefenso...

Ella miró la mano que continuaba sujetándola con fuerza.

— Si esto es una muestra de cuan indefenso estás, no querría verte en pleno uso de tu fuerza.

Sólo entonces Edward se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la soltó, esperando no haber dejado marcas en su piel sedosa. Con esfuerzo; se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

Era visible el dolor que el menor movimiento le causaba. Isabella se apresuró a acomodar las almohadas y a alisar las mantas antes de tomar la fuente de sopa de avena.

— Tal vez alimentarte un poco te ayude. Emily hizo esto especialmente para ti.

Cuando ella le ofreció la primera cucharada, él reaccionó airado.

— No soy un niño para ser mimado. Puedo alimentarme solo.

— Como quieras — Isabella le pasó la fuente y se ocupó de servir te en dos tazas.

Después que Edward acabó con la sopa, Isabella tomó la fuente y le extendió un plato con galletas, y una taza de te humeante. Aunque el enfermo comiese en silencio, percibía que, de a poco, él se reanimaba.

— En cuanto a tu brazo... — Ella no se intimidó con la mueca de él — Precisas ejercitarlo, suavemente, al principio, hasta recuperar la fuerza. Pronto, estará como antes.

— Es fácil para ti hablar. No estás sintiendo dolor.

— Pero tienes que ejercitarlo, a pesar del dolor.

— ¿Ah, si? — Edward la miraba airado — ¿Y puedo saber dónde fue que aprendiste eso?

— Cuidé de mi madre por varios años, antes que muriese. Aunque inconscientemente, un dejo de dolor se transparentó en su voz.

Está Sensible, Edward se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pérdida reciente.

— Cuanto más tiempo se quedaba en la cama, mas se debilitaba. Los miembros comienzan a atrofiarse por falta de uso. Descubrí que, moviendo sus brazos y piernas varias veces al día, podía retardar el proceso.

El irlandés la observaba detenidamente y eso la incomodaba. Sin querer encararlo, se volvió, posando la taza vacía en la bandeja.

— Iremos con cuidado, al comienzo, para no abrir la herida otra vez. Ya perdiste mucha sangre. Pero, si tenemos cuidado, creo que podremos recuperar tu fuerza sin perjudicar el hombro...

— ¿Nosotros? — cuestionó Edward, sonando mas rudo de lo que había planeado. El dolor lacerante y la sensación de debilidad, tan extraña, lo enervaban al extremo. Para completar el cuadro, Isabella se movía con facilidad por el cuarto, mientras que él estaba obligado a permanecer inmóvil, su frustración era tan grande que tenía que descargarla en alguien. — Yo soy quien va a hacer todo el trabajo de recuperar la fuerza y ejercitar mi brazo. ¿Puedo saber dónde entras tú en esta historia?

— Voy a ayudar.

— Si no te molesta, me puedo arreglar sin tu ayuda — Para probarlo, él agarró el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y lo levantó.

El dolor recorrió el brazo, dejándolo jadeante. El brazo debilitado cayó hacia el costado. Atónito, se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas ni para mover los dedos.

Ante el rostro crispado del guerrero, Isabella se compadeció, pero creyó mejor disimular ese sentimiento. Pena era lo que menos quería o necesitaba ese hombre, aún mas estando tan malhumorado.

Levantó la bandeja y fue hacia la puerta.

— Bien, si lo prefieres así...

— ¿Isabella?

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios la detuvo. En un segundo, recobró la compostura, y se volvió.

— ¿Necesitas algo mas?

— Si... — Edward estaba odiando esa situación. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de evitarla. Pero el hecho era que no tenía opción. Por ahora. — Creo que voy a precisar de tu ayuda... finalmente.

Ella atravesó el cuartito y posó la bandeja en la mesa. Entonces, se enderezó y se subió las mangas del vestido.

Ver a su protectora tan segura y eficiente irritó al guerrero todavía más.

Pues bien, ya que estás dispuesto, vamos a comenzar ahora mismo.

Notando el énfasis del verbo en plural, Edward maldijo en silencio.

— Creo que estarás mas confortable en la silla — Isabella extendió la mano, ayudándolo a pasar de la cama a la silla. El esfuerzo pareció drenar las fuerzas que le restaban.

Ella se arrodilló delante de él y le tomó la mano derecha.

— ¿Esto duele? — indagó, comenzando a masajearle los dedos.

— Sólo un poco...

En realidad, al ver a Isabella arrodillada entre sus piernas le hizo olvidar el dolor y pensar en otras cosas. Cosas que harían ruborizar a la muchacha, si ella pudiese leer su mente. Inhalando el aroma a rosas que siempre la envolvía, concluyó que gozaría ese tratamiento.

— Muy bien — lo incentivaba, masajeando los dedos, cerrándolos, para que él cerrase el puño, y abriéndolos nuevamente, bien lentamente.

Con cada movimiento, él sentía un hormigueo que comenzaba en la mano y recorría todo el brazo, hasta el hombro. Pero no sabía si la causa era el movimiento, o la presión que Isabella imprimía.

Ella tenía dedos delgados, graciosos, y uñas de hermoso formato. Al imaginar aquellas manos tocando otras partes de su cuerpo, el guerrero sonrió.

— ¿Encuentras esto divertido?

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No debería?

— No vas a sonreír así cuando lleguemos a la parte más difícil.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Usar el brazo. En breve, te haré levantar la espada encima de la cabeza. Y blandirla del modo que hizo en el puerto el día que fuiste herido.

— ¿Ya te conté que te vi allí? — susurró Edward, junto a su oído.

Isabella lo miró, sorprendida. Él la miró a los ojos. Ella bajó el rostro, tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo puede haber sido?

— ¿Niegas que estabas allí, Isabella?

— No. Yo estaba allí. Y vi la pelea entre tus hombres y los soldados ingleses. ¿Pero cómo pudiste haberme visto, cuando estabas luchando por tu vida?

— Es imposible no verte, mi lady — La voz de él era una caricia ahora — De todas las mujeres en el puerto ese día, tu rostro es el único que recuerdo.

El guerrero la miraba nuevamente. Para ocultar el rubor que sabía que cubría su cara, Isabella bajó la mirada. Pero no conseguía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando, por entre sus pestañas.

— Tienes lindos ojos, Isabella. ¿Sabía que son las ventanas del alma? — A juzgar por lo que había visto hasta entonces, el alma de ella era la más pura e inocente de todas.

— Creo que debería parar de charlar y concentrarte en el trabajo.

— Claro, el trabajo... — repitió Edward, con una sonrisa — Si esto es trabajo, me dedicaré a esto por el resto de mi vida.

— Recordaré tus palabras mañana, cuando lleguemos a la parte más difícil.

Cuando él comenzaba a apreciar la gentil flexión de los dedos, Isabella pasó a levantar y bajar el brazo. El dolor causado por el movimiento simple lo hizo apretar los dientes.

— Lamento provocarte sufrimiento, Pero es necesario, si quieres recuperar plenamente el uso del brazo.

— Entiendo... — Él contuvo la respiración, enfrentando el dolor lacerante que le atravesaba el brazo y se concentraba en su hombro rígido.

Isabella repitió el movimiento varias veces y luego finalizó el ejercicio. Edward suspiró aliviado.

Ella tomó una servilleta de lino e hizo una bola.

— Siempre que puedas, aprieta esta bola entre los dedos de tu mano. Va a ayudar a fortalecerlos.

Por fin, Isabella se levantó lista para partir.

— ¿Era sólo eso? — Protestó el guerrero — ¿Es así como planeas ayudarme a recuperar las fuerzas?

Ella casi se rió ante la expresión contrariada de él.

— Te olvidas de la gravedad de tu herida, Edward Masen. No me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido. Si te esfuerzas demasiado ahora, eso retardará tu recuperación. Ahora, necesitas descanso.

Él suprimió un insulto al volver a la cama, con la ayuda de la protectora. Sin demora, ella lo hizo tomar una copa con agua en la cual había mezclado la poción.

Cuando Isabella dejó el cuarto y descendió la escalera, Edward ya estaba dormido. Todavía sintiendo el contacto de las manos de ella y la fragancia de rosas.

— ¿Mi lady? Le Pido permiso para entrar

Isabella apenas había llegado a su cuarto cuando oyó la voz de la criada del otro lado de la puerta. Después de recomponerse, la abrió.

— ¿Si, Jessica? ¿Qué es tan importante para perturbar mi descanso?

— Emily me mandó a avisarle que Lord Billy está aquí — La criada bajó la voz — Y no vino solo. Un muchacho muy guapo está con él.

Isabella estrechó la mirada.

— ¿Lord James?

— Si, ese es el nombre, mi lady. Él y Lord Billy la aguardan en la sala. ¿Quiere que la ayude a vestirse?

Isabella se miró en el espejo. Tenía el vestido medio arrugado. No obstante, la idea de arreglarse para James no le atraía.

— Gracias, Jessica. Voy a ir así como estoy. Puedes llevar la bandeja a abajo.

—Si, mi lady.

La criada no disimulaba su desaprobación. Si un hombre de la riqueza de lord James un día la buscase, ella movería cielo y tierra para presentarse lo mejor posible. Hacia años que los criados especulaban sobre el futuro de Isabella, que había desperdiciado muchos años cuidando a su madre enferma. Ahora, se mostraba madura, obcecada y demasiado desafiante a las convenciones de arreglar un matrimonio. ¿Qué hombre ofrecería su apellido y su fortuna a una mujer incapaz de usar ardides femeninos?

La criada continuaba con el ceño fruncido al acompañar a su ama escaleras abajo.

— Lord Billy — Isabella se detuvo por un instante.

— Querida — El señor la besó suavemente — Espero que nos perdone esta intrusión.

— Eres amigo de mi padre. Jamás serías un intruso - El caballero sonrió radiante.

— Lord James y yo íbamos para el puerto para recibir a un viejo amigo que llega de Londres. Imaginamos que te gustaría acompañarnos y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Lo lamento. Tengo un... compromiso prioritario.

— Podemos llevarte — se ofreció James — Sería un placer ofrecerte mi carruaje.

— Gracias, lord James — Isabella se obligó a saludarlo, extendiendo la mano para recibir un beso — Es mucha gentileza de su parte. Pero ya le ordené a Sam que preparar mi carruaje.

— Tal vez en otra ocasión, entonces, mi lady. Ella inclinó la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa.

— No faltará oportunidad.

— ¿Que tal mañana?

— Prometí a lady Mayori ir a visitarla...

— En ese caso, Lord Billy y yo podremos acompañarla, ya que también concordamos en visitar a la dama. ¿No es así, Billy?

El hombre mayor sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Isabella estaba acorralada. El viejo amigo de su padre estaba determinado a hacer el papel de cupido. Y James se mostraba más que persistente. Nada le restaba más que aceptar la derrota con gracia.

— Gracias, lord James. Acepto su gentil oferta.

El muchacho se inclinó sobre la mano de ella.

— Hasta mañana, entonces, mi lady.

Isabella acompañó a los visitantes hasta la puerta y esperó que subiesen al carruaje.

Entonces, le ordenó a Sam que preparase su propio carruaje. Tal vez un paseo al aire libre fuese todo de que precisaba para aclarar su mente.

De vuelta en su habitación, se asustó al ver la puerta que daba al cuartito del ático abierta. Edward estaba inclinado sobre el suelo al pie de las escaleras estrechas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Isabella, exasperada.

— Oyendo a través de la puerta.

— ¡Deberías estar durmiendo!

— Y lo estaba. Pero sonido de cierta voz me despertó — El guerrero avanzó un paso — ¿Qué quería tu inglés esta vez?

— Él no es mi inglés. Y sólo vino a ofrecerme su carruaje.

— Con él adentro, lo apuesto.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Edward Masen.

Él la agarró por los hombros.

— Pavadas, Isabella. Todo lo que acontece en esta casa es asunto mío. Ese James es tan carnicero como Felix. Pero tú permites que te adule, te corteje...

Ella escupía fuego por los ojos.

— No puedo impedirle que me adule. Pero ningún hombre me corteja sin mi permiso. Lord James se encuentra lejos de su hogar y de los suyos. Y por eso me ve como un alma gemela.

Edward le tocó el mentón, forzándola a mirarlo.

— Si crees eso mismo, Isabella, estás completamente equivocada. Ese hombre te desea. ¿Por qué no? — Con los pulgares, delineó sus labios llenos, enviando una oleada de calor por su columna vertebral — Nunca vi una muchacha mas linda...

Ella se apartó, temerosa de los sentimientos que el contacto con el irlandés le provocaba.

— Son sólo las pociones, Edward Masen.

— Las drogas pueden haberme debilitado, pero no afectaron mi visión. Ni mi mente. ¿No ves en ti lo que los otros ven, Isabella?

— Veo... — Ella se calló. En realidad, se veía reflejada en los ojos de él. Y tenía una sensación extraña.

Estaba acostumbrada a las lisonjas de los caballeros de la corte. Las mismas palabras en los labios de lord James habrían sonado afectadas y condescendientes. Dichas por ese hombre, sin embargo, adquirían un significado totalmente nuevo.

—Ven, ahora — Señaló la escalera — Es mejor ayudarte a volver a la cama antes que te desmayes aquí en mi cuarto.

—Está bien — Edward sofocó la ira respirando profundamente y entonces subió la escalera, lentamente, seguido por Isabella.

Minutos después, acostado en la cama, oía el ruido de las actividades en el patio. Ruedas de carruaje se aproximaron, luego se apartaron, y entonces, silencio.

Se olvidó del dolor por la rabia. Inmóvil, sólo pensaba en Isabella. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido. Inteligente, educada, desenvuelta, capaz y perspicaz. Una muchacha rica que parecía contraria a las ostentaciones de la sociedad. Aunque tuviese una bella casa, tan grandiosa como la de él en Ballinarin, adoptaba un estilo de vida simple. Y, a pesar de su belleza arrebatadora, no había noción del efecto que causaba en los hombres. Y era hija de lord Charlie Swan, amigo íntimo y consejero de la reina.

Cuando finalmente se adormeció, el bello rostro de Isabella visitó sus sueños. Se habría sorprendido de saber que ella, sola en el carruaje, vivía una situación semejante. Como le venía sucediendo con frecuencia, pensaba en las cualidades de un cierto joven irlandés. Siempre en busca de un justificativo para mantenerlo a distancia.

* * *

_**No les parece tierno nuestro Edward. petonets, nos vemos mañana. muakis,**_


	7. Deseo

_**Deseo**_

.

.

-Lord James, supe que recibió amigos en el puerto anoche. — Lady Mayori tomó asiento en la sala, desparramando las faldas a su alrededor, mientras los invitados se acomodaban. — ¿Alguna novedad?

James parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

— La reina recibió mi primera misiva y respondió enviando un contingente de soldados. Les Ordené que recorriesen la ciudad en busca de los forajidos irlandeses.

Isabella sintió que su corazón fallaba.

— ¿Mas soldados?

— Su majestad aseguró que seguirá todos mis consejos — replicó James, dándose importancia — Finalmente, fue para eso que me envió.

Isabella respiró profundamente. Ya que estaba obligada a soportar una tarde entera en compañía de lord James, al menos podría intentar obtener el máximo de información.

— A esta altura, creo que los rebeldes ya han dejado Dublín y se escondieron en la zona rural. ¿No concuerda?

— No, mi lady. No estoy de acuerdo. Pusimos barreras de soldados en todos los caminos que salen de Dublín el mismo día de la pelea en el puerto y ninguno de los forajidos fue capturado. Eso significa que están escondidos aquí, en la ciudad.

— ¿Qué planea hacer? — preguntó Isabella, tensa. — ¿Buscarlos puerta por puerta?

— Si es preciso. Pero hay un modo más fácil...

— ¿Y cual sería? — quiso saber lady Mayori.

— Ponerle precio a sus cabezas, principalmente la del líder. Va a ser difícil que el pueblo ignore esa tentación, después de todo, la mitad de la gente aquí pasa hambre. La recompensa de un rey debe ser bastante tentadora. Sólo precisamos descubrir el escondrijo de esas ratas. La pena que se les impondrá servirá de ejemplo para los que se atreven a desobedecer a la reina. Los demás quedaran tan amedrentados después de asistir a uno o dos ahorcamientos que le negarán asilo hasta a sus propios hijos y hermanos. Y la pequeña rebelión morirá.

— Admiro a los hombres fuertes. — Lady Mayori sorbió la cerveza y alternó su mirada entre James e Isabella — ¿Tu no, querida?

Isabella escogió bien sus palabras.

— La Fuerza es algo que todos debemos admirar. Pero me pregunto si no estamos subestimando la fuerza de voluntad del pueblo irlandés.

— ¿Crees que una buena cantidad de dinero no puede tentarlos a traicionar a uno de los suyos?

— Tal vez. Siempre hay gente desleal.

— Es justamente con eso que cuento. Sólo necesito una persona dispuesta a susurrar uno o dos secretos. Y Corazón Negro Masen será mío.

— Espero que tenga razón — Lord Billy disimuló un bostezo. Habían pasado buena parte del día en compañía de lady Mayori, cenando poco antes y, ahora, el crepúsculo ya caía sobre la ciudad — Si tiene éxito, Su majestad tendrá un gran alivio.

— ¿Quién sabe? — Lady Mayori dejaba traslucir su admiración — Como recompensa, Elizabeth Tal vez lo consagre caballero. Y le conceda poder sobre un territorio...

— Es muy posible — concordó Lord Billy — Irlanda sería la elección lógica. A pesar de la pobreza del lugar, existen buenas porciones de tierra y algunas propiedades muy bonitas.

El señor miró a Isabella, que parecía pálida a la luz de las velas.

— Te callaste de repente, querida ¿Estás cansada?

— Un poco.

— Siendo así, vamos a irnos. — Lord Billy se levantó y fue hacia ella, ofreciéndole la mano.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa. Y la mantuvo en la despedida de la anfitriona y durante el largo trayecto en el carruaje al lado de lord James. En la puerta de su casa, recurrió a la paciencia mientras el noble afectado se demoraba sobre su mano.

— Buenas noches, lord James.

— Buenas noches, mi lady. Gracias por la tarde agradable. ¿Puedo visitarte nuevamente mañana?

— Lo lamento. Estaré fuera la mayor parte del día.

— Entiendo — Sin intimidarse, James sonreía perspicazmente — Sabes, con cada rechazo tuyo, mi apetito por ti aumenta. ¿Que tal pasado mañana?

Antes que Isabella respondiese, él se adelantó:

— No ahora, mi lady. Mandaré al cochero mañana para buscar tu respuesta. Buenas noches.

Ella observó su carruaje desvanecerse en el crepúsculo. Entonces, cerró la puerta y subió corriendo hacia el cuarto.

Como la criada estaba allí, no tuvo elección más que aprontarse para ir a dormir.

— Emily mandó preguntar si va a comer algo, mi lady.

— Creo que si, algo liviano, Jessica. Te y galletas, ¿Está bien?

— Si, mi lady.

En poco tiempo, la propia Emily llegaba con una bandeja. Cerrando la puerta, susurró:

— En su ausencia, cuidé de nuestro huésped.

— Gracias, Emily. ¿Cómo está?

— Como todos los hombres convalecientes. Irritado. Impaciente. Cayendo en la auto compasión.

Isabella se rió.

— Estamos hablando del mismo Edward Masen. ¿Se alimentó?

— Muy poco. Al saber que mi lady pasaría el día afuera, rechazó la bandeja y perdió el ánimo.

Por algún motivo extraño, Isabella tuvo ganas de reírse en voz alta. Pero disimuló su sonrisa.

— Estoy segura que superará eso. Sugiero que prepares una fuente grande de sopa de avena mañana.

— Si, mi lady — El ama de llaves señaló la bandeja — Hay bastante comida para la noche — Miró a Isabella — En Caso que quiera verlo antes de acostarse...

— Gracias, Emily — Isabella se dio cuenta que quería verlo, si, Mucho. — No me cuesta nada darle una visita.

— Buenas noches, mi lady.

Cuando el ama de llaves se retiró, Isabella trancó la puerta, tomó la bandeja y subió la escalerita.

Edward ya reconocía los pasos leves de su protectora. Mirando de reojo la puerta, su corazón se aceleraba con la expectativa. La había extrañado. Sin su presencia, el día había sido largo y aburrido, marcado por el dolor incesante.

Había pasado a aguardar ansiosamente las visitas de Isabella, aunque los ejercicios vigorosos que ella imponía lo hiciesen apretar los dientes con frustración. El esfuerzo valía la pena. No sólo se fortalecía, sino que ganaba más y más tiempo en compañía de su protectora.

Ella parecía no darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado en los últimos días. Al principio, lo había tratado con desdén, tocándolo sólo cuando era necesario, hablando con una indiferencia casi cínica. Al mismo tiempo, descubría dentro de sí una paciencia que nunca había imaginado poseer. Se había mostrado tan gentil y formal en relación a ella. Ahora, parecían tener una tregua. No obstante, a veces detectaba bajo esa aparente calma de Isabella un verdadero torbellino interior.

Isabella entró con unos susurros de faldas y posó la bandeja en la mesita.

— Buenas noches, Edward Masen — saludó, sonriente — ¿Cómo lo pasaste en mi ausencia?

— Dormí como un bebé la mayor parte del día.

Ella se rió de su mal humor.

— ¿Por qué esa cara seria, entonces?

— Porque dormí mucho y dormir así sólo es bueno para los niños. Un hombre de mi edad debería avergonzase de eso.

-Vergüenza o no, es necesario para tu cura — Isabella levantó la tapa de una fuente y un aroma de sopa y galletas calientes llenó el aire — Hum, parece que Emily se superó esta vez — Después de extender un paño limpio sobre las mantas, le pasó una fuente humeante — debe creer que sólo la comida puede operar milagros, como acelerar la cicatrización de tus heridas.

Edward tomó un bocado. Y volvió a sonreír.

— Dile a Emily que es una santa y que su comida hace milagros.

— Se va a ruborizar como una adolescente cuando se lo diga — Isabella abrió la ventana estrecha, permitiendo que una fresca brisa nocturna entrase en el cuarto. Mientras Edward tomaba la sopa, extendió sobre a cama una calza limpia y una camisa blanca.

— ¿Para qué es eso?

— Para reemplazar las ropas que usabas cuando llegaste aquí — Ella recogió la camisa rota y se la mostró — Cuando puedas me gustaría que tirases esa calza.

— Con todo placer, mi lady — Edward tocó la cintura de su calza, con intención de sacársela, pero Isabella lo detuvo.

— Prefiero que esperes a que yo salga.

— ¿Y estropear mi broma? Vamos, hermosa Isabella, ven y ayúdame a sacarme la ropa...

— Naciste insolente, Edward Masen. Haz el favor de esperar a que yo salga.

— Pero no voy a tirar esta calza. Emily consiguió quitarle todas las manchas de sangre...

—Si pero coser todos los cortes hechos por cuchillos y espadas es una tarea imposible. Mejor quemarla.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? — Edward estrechó la mirada, desconfiado — ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

— Tus ropas pueden delatarte, si alguien las reconoce. Todos los que estaban en el puerto ese día se acordarán de ellas. Apuesto a que no hay muchos hombres caminado por ahí con sus calzas y su camisa rasgadas.

Él adoptó un tono gélido.

— Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo, Isabella. ¿Por qué esa súbita preocupación por mis ropas?

Ella bajó la voz.

— En realidad, hoy descubrí que otro barco llegó al puerto. Soldados ingleses están recorriendo la ciudad. Lord James puso un alto precio a tu cabeza, con la esperanza de inducir a tus compatriotas a traicionarte. Parece determinado a ser quien capturare al astuto Corazón Negro Masen.

Edward dejó la comida de lado. No era la primera vez que pensaba en la situación peligrosa de Isabella. Al mismo tiempo, surgía la oportunidad de obtener una respuesta.

— Considerando el peligro de la situación, ¿por qué me escondes aquí, Isabella?

Ella tomó la fuente y le dio un plato con carne, queso y pan crocante recién salido del horno, con la esperanza de estimular su apetito.

— Si recuerdo bien, no tuve opción. Me impusieron tu presencia.

— Podrías haberme denunciado a las autoridades.

— Lo sé — Ella sirvió agua en una fuente y dobló varias toallas al lado de la fuente.

Como Isabella no decía mas nada, Edward volvió a comer.

— Podías haberme echado — consideró.

— Lo sé. Ella cerró la ventana, acomodó las cortinas y tomó una manta que se había caído al suelo, doblándola con cuidado.

— Pero no me echaste, Isabella — Él la sujetó por la mano, obligándola a interrumpir el trabajo. — Me dejaste quedarme, sabiendo que ponías tu casa en peligro. ¿Por qué?

Ella evitaba mirarlo.

— Precisabas ayuda. No podía darte la espalda, ni a ti ni a ninguna otra persona necesitada.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! Mi cabeza tiene precio. ¿Piensas que no sé lo que te pasará si los ingleses me encuentran aquí?

— No van a encontrarte — Ella lo miró, y sintió su rostro ardiendo. Levantó el mentón, esperando parecer arrogante — Como dijiste, soy una de ellos.

— Yo dije muchas cosas. De algunas, me avergüenzo — Edward bajó la voz — No sois una de ellos, Isabella. Jamás podrías serlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Mi padre es uno de los consejeros de mayor confianza de la reina. En este exacto momento, debe estar reunido con ella, aconsejándola respecto a la mejor manera de lidiar con el "problema irlandés", como a ella le gusta definirnos.

— ¿Estás viendo? — El guerrero sonrió — Acabas de hablar en plural. Te consideras una de nosotros, los irlandeses.

— Es una manera de hablar. Nada más.

— No, no es así. Tu madre era irlandesa. Tu corazón está aquí. Lo sé. — Edward le tocó el rostro — Conmigo.

Isabella se esforzó por no demostrar emoción. Cada vez que Edward la tocaba, sentía una oleada de calor en sus entrañas, además de un aprieto súbito en el corazón.

— Das a mis palabras más significado de lo que poseen, Edward Masen. Está herido. Precisabas un lugar donde recuperarte. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier criatura necesitada, fuese un perro, o fuese un hombre.

— Claro. Tienes buen corazón. Y es otra de las cosa que amo de ti, Isabella.

Ella apartó la mano.

— No uses palabras bonitas para quebrar mi resistencia.

— ¿Es eso lo que hacía?

— Tengo la impresión de que siempre sabe lo que haces, Edward Masen — En tono mas seco, para parecer más distante, sugirió: — Si quieres sentarte en la silla, podremos trabajar con tu brazo antes de irnos a dormir.

— ¿Dormir Juntos? — provocó el irlandés, con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

La única cosa que vamos a hacer juntos es mover tu brazo.

Él se sentó en la silla y se quitó la camisa, aguardando, tenso, el instante en que lo tocase. Cuando Isabella se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros, cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente.

El contacto de Isabella tenía el efecto de una droga. Bastaba que ella rozase su carne para sentir los cambios. Su pulso se tornaba errático. La respiración se aceleraba. Todos los pensamientos se suspendían, todos menos uno. La Quería. Estaba desesperado por sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Quería saborearla. Y Quería poseerla. Allí. En ese instante.

Apretó los dientes para no gritar. Y cerró los puños, para no agarrar a Isabella y tomar lo que quería.

— No estás moviendo tu brazo como deberías.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No siento un nudo de tensión aquí — Ella le apretó un músculo, y él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, facilitándole el acceso — Ni aquí — Presionó los pulgares sobre su hombro rígido, masajeando la carne con una presión firme pero agradable.

— Tal vez la tensión venga de algo más allá del dolor...

— ¿Y qué sería?

Edward suspiró, tanto de placer como de frustración.

— Dejaré que lo deduzcas sola, mi lady.

Isabella maldijo las sombras nocturnas que daban un aire romántico al cuartito del ático. Ciertamente, era ese el motivo por el que las provocaciones de Edward parecían aún más osadas. Mientras deslizaba los dedos por la carne musculosa de él, levantando y bajando el brazo herido con paciencia, deseó poder relajarse y disfrutar de lo que el hombre le ofrecía. Pues, la verdad fuese dicha, estaba cada vez mas tentada.

— Por hoy, basta — Ella sirvió la poción en una copa con agua y tomó la bandeja.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Si — Isabella se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo. Un segundo mirando ese rostro guapo, esa sonrisa pícara y esos ojos verdes y divertidos, y estaría perdida.

— ¿Te veré mañana? ¿O planeas pasar otro día en compañía de tu inglés?

Isabella lo miró, pero de un modo fulminante.

— Tendrá que esperar y descubrirlo, Edward Masen.

Cuando alcanzó la seguridad de su habitación, largó la bandeja y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Era cada vez más difícil tener en mente que debía ser sensata, en vez de rendirse a los placeres que su huésped sugería.

.

.

— ¿Como fue crecer en Inglaterra, Isabella?

Se había convertido en un ritual. Isabella le llevaba la comida a Edward y luego se dedicaban juntos a la difícil tarea de ejercitar el brazo herido. Durante la rutina, ella le contaba sobre su infancia, o lo hacía hablar de la de él, para que se olvidase un poco del dolor. Ahora, consideraba a sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, a su hermano y su hermana Elisabeth tan conocidos como miembros de su propia familia.

— Tuve una infancia solitaria en Inglaterra. Por su salud frágil, mi madre sólo tuvo una hija. Recuerdo que deseaba tener hermanos y hermanas con quien conversar y jugar. En vez de ellos, mi padre me rodeó de preceptores y profesores para ser educada. Estudié etiqueta y protocolo, música, francés, español y, claro, inglés. — Isabella se rió — Mi profesora de inglés vivía reprendiéndome por el acento que heredé de mi madre...

Ahora, Edward entendía por qué hablaba esa extraña mezcla de inglés e irlandés. Su acento se había debilitado, pero continuaba presente. Y sonaba como música para sus oídos.

— Es una Pena que no hayas sido educada aquí. Los tutores irlandeses habrían incentivado tu acento.

—La señorita. Morgan me golpeaba con una vara cada vez que me atrapaba hablando con acento irlandés.

— ¿Ella te golpeaba? — Edward estaba indignado — ¿Y tus padres no hacían nada?

— Nunca me atreví a contarles. Mi madre vivía enferma y podía empeorar si se enteraba. Por eso, yo lo ocultaba e intentaba contentar a mis profesores.

El irlandés sintió una inexplicable urgencia de proteger a esa muchacha valiente.

— ¿Y tus amigos?

— Tenía pocos. Me consideraban demasiado irlandesa. Y cuando venía a Clay Court con mi madre en los veranos, los jóvenes de aquí me consideraban demasiado inglesa. Creo que eso explica como adquirí mi propia opinión — Isabella ansiaba cambiar de tema — Ahora, háblame mas de Jasper. Por qué tus padres decidieron mandarlo al exterior, ¿en vez de enviarle contigo? Después de todo, como hijo primogénito, tú tenías más derecho...

Edward se rió.

— Yo me rehusé. Estaba harto de libros y tutores. Los monjes de St. Brendan intentaron inculcar sus conocimientos en mi cabeza desde que nací, pero yo sólo quería saber de las tierras y las propiedades de mi padre. Sólo me importaba la tierra. Nuestra bella Ballinarin...

Isabella notaba la emoción en la voz de Edward siempre que mencionaba su hogar. Su deseo de volver era tan inmenso que ni la obstinación del guerrero conseguía disimular.

— ¿Por que no vuelves, entonces, Edward?

Él sacudió la cabeza y gruñó cuando fue obligado a levantar el brazo encima de su cabeza. Sentía mucho menos dolor ahora, en relación a los primeros días del tratamiento.

— No puedo volver hasta que no termine esta cosa...

— Esta cosa — Isabella se estremeció ante el término usado para describir su obsesión con el soldado inglés llamado Felix. Le Bajó el brazo y volvió a masajear los músculos en su hombro — ¿Qué bien le harías a tu familia si murieses?

— Ninguno — Edward giró la cabeza para mirarla — Es por eso que planeo continuar vivo. Lamento haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo. Mi padre continúa trabajando a una edad en la que podría estar todo el día sentado frente a la chimenea, rodeado de nietos. Y mi madre tuvo que asumir la tarea de criar al pequeño Alec, el único sobreviviente de la masacre hecha por Felix. Lamento no estar allí para ver a mi hermana Elisabeth convertirse en una mujer adulta. Y Jasper... — Hizo una pausa, sacudido por la emoción. — Somos más que hermanos. A pesar de ser diferentes en nuestra apariencia física y nuestro temperamento, tenemos almas gemelas. Lo extraño todos los días de mi vida.

Isabella interrumpió el masaje. Podía sentir el dolor vibrando dentro de él. Sin darse cuenta, cerró las manos en torno a los brazos musculosos y susurró al oído del guerrero:

— Lo siento mucho. Imagino cuan difícil ha sido para vos. Pero no te atormentes, Edward.

Dios del cielo. Isabella no se imaginaba lo que provocaba en él cuando lo tocaba así. Devastado por una oleada de calor, sentía su miembro latir con fuerza dentro de su calza.

Demasiado Tarde, ella se dio cuenta de la tensión en el guerrero. Y de la suya propia. Cuando intentó apartarse, él la sujetó.

— No es eso lo que me atormenta, Isabella.

Ella intentó liberarse, Pero él la retenía firmemente. Con su garganta seca, apenas conseguía expresarse.

— Debo ir abajo, Edward Masen — De repente, el cuartito parecía todavía pequeño y sofocante.

— No, mi lady — Con un movimiento ágil, el guerrero se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos — No te vayas todavía.

Sorprendida y un tanto amedrentada, Isabella intentó minimizar la situación comprometida.

— Parece que nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido bien empleado. Ya estás recuperando la fuerza...

— Y también el apetito.

— Se lo Diré a Emily.

— No estoy hablando de comida, Isabella. Sabes que te deseo.

— Suéltame, Edward Masen.

— ¿Por qué? No soy sólo yo quien desea. Me deseas, también.

Ella entró en pánico.

— Retira tus manos de mí. No quiero nada de eso.

Mentira — Cuando Isabella intentó liberarse, Edward aproximó su rostro más todavía.

Lo Veo en tus ojos, Isabella. Lo siento en tus manos. Me deseas. Quieres lo mismo que yo. Sólo que ese deseo te asusta, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó el mentón.

— De ningún modo. No tengo miedo de nada, y mucho menos de ti.

— Pruébalo, entonces. Bésame. Aquí. Ahora.

Isabella se paralizó ante el desafío.

— No preciso probarte nada.

— De hecho. Pruébatelo a ti misma, Isabella. ¿No Será que tienes miedo de lo que puedes descubrir?

Edward la soltó y bajó los brazos, permitiéndole escoger. No la tomaría contra su voluntad. Pero ya la conocía tan bien. Estaba seguro que no resistiría un desafío.

Deliberadamente, Isabella se colocó en puntas de pie y aproximó su rostro al de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Al rozar sus labios con los de él, vio como Edward estrechaba la mirada. Entonces, posó la boca sobre la de él y pasó a mover los labios. Con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas trémulas, experimentó el shock, el súbito calentamiento de la sangre, al mismo tiempo que una corriente helada le recorría la columna vertebral. Todo aconteció en cuestión de segundos, pero el asombro perduraba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella se dio cuenta que él no se había movido. Continuaba con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del cuerpo, como si nada hubiese acontecido. Era una calma extraña, disimulando la tensión pulsando dentro de él. Esbozando una sonrisa, él prolongaba el desafío.

— Y entonces, Isabella, ¿qué descubriste?

— Nada — Ella sintió su rostro ardiendo con la mentira, pero no daría el brazo a torcer. — No sentí absolutamente nada. ¿Satisfecho?

El irlandés sonrió.

— Eres la mentirosa mas linda que jamás haya conocido.

— Acepté tu desafío. Era todo lo que pretendía...

La oración murió incompleta, pues Edward la agarró y la apretó contra su pecho de acero. Presa de un beso ardiente, hambriento, ella no tuvo más opción que responder con igual avidez.

Él era increíblemente ágil con la boca. Degustaba. Saboreaba. Devoraba. Con dientes, labios y lengua, él la conducía a un paseo salvaje que le hacía girar la cabeza y acelerar el corazón. El calor pronto se transformó en infierno. Su sangre fluía como lava, su cuerpo en una erupción que amenazaba sobrepasarla. Todo el tiempo, él deslizaba las manos grandes por su espalda, abriendo una senda de fuego.

— Edward... espera un poco — Isabella se apartó, jadeante — No consigo pensar.

— No pienses, Isabella. Sólo debes sentir — Él continuó dándole besitos en la sien, en el rostro y sobre la nariz respingada. La actitud dulce y gentil la hizo suspirar. Edward le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su pecho. — Ves lo que le haces a mi corazón.

El corazón de él saltaba, fuera de control, exactamente como el de ella.

Isabella levantó la mano y él la llevó a sus labios, imprimiendo un beso en su palma. Sus miradas se encontraron. Uno podía leer el deseo en el otro.

Sin una palabra, los labios se encajaron y los cuerpos luchando por lograr mas proximidad.

Edward sostenía su cabeza para profundizar el beso cada vez más.

Ella enlazó sus brazos en torno a su cuello, necesitando estrecharlo, ansiosa por sentirlo con todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Era una locura. Él lo sabía. Pero detenerse equivalía a impedir que el sol brillara, o que la brisa dejara de soplar sobre la tierra. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa. Tenía que poseerla. O morir intentándolo.

—Acuéstate conmigo, Isabella. Déjame amarte. Aquí. Ahora...

Esas palabras, susurradas contra sus labios, dentro de su boca, hicieron efecto. Era tan fácil aceptar lo que Edward le ofrecía. Pero le temía a las sensaciones que le oscurecían su mente, perjudicando su capacidad de razonar.

— No puedo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

— No sé. No consigo pensar cuando me abrazas así, cuando me besas de esa manera...

Isabella retrocedió un poco, buscando recobrar el control.

— Te entiendo. Una mujer como tu no daría su amor a cualquiera. Y es un hecho que mi cabeza tiene un precio.

Ella se enfureció.

— ¿Crees que eso me detendría? Si piensas eso, es porque no me conoces.

— Oh, creo que te conozco bastante bien — Edward tocó los labios de ella, húmedos e hinchados por sus besos — Ya me sacaste mi duda.

— ¿Qué duda?

— Ahora estoy seguro que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero. Puedes negarlo, pero tus besos me lo confirman.

* * *

_**capi subidito de tono... no creen¿?, estos dos no tardarán mucho... si las circunstancias les dejan por supuesto. un besote y disculpen ayer el trabajo me impidió subir cap. nos leemos mañana.**_


	8. Un gran amigo o un gran enemigo

_**Un gran amigo o un gran enemigo**_

.

.

Isabella despertó con golpecitos suaves en la puerta. Había tenido una noche miserable, atormentada por las palabras de Edward, perseguida por las imágenes en las que él la abrazaba y la besaba.

Salió de la cama y atravesó el cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta, la criada entró y posó una bandeja en una mesa.

— ¿Por qué comenzó a trancar la puerta, mi lady?

Tomada de sorpresa, Isabella no consiguió pensar en una explicación.

— Sé que tiene miedo de los forajidos que según dicen, están escondidos En Dublín, mi lady, quédese tranquila. A pesar de lo que se comenta sobre ellos, parece que no lastiman a las mujeres. Ni siquiera a las mujeres inglesas. Su lucha es contra los soldados de la reina.

— Gracias, Jessica. Es un alivio saberlo.

— ¿Quiere que la ayude a vestirse, mi lady?

— Tal vez mas tarde. Lord Billy y Lord James van llevarme a un picnic.

La criada se mostró deslumbrada.

— ¿Lord James? ¿Ese guapo?

Isabella asintió.

— Necesitaré una capa y un gorro. Y pídele a Emily que haga esa torta. Sé que a Lord Billy la adora.

— Si, mi lady. ¿Va a llamarme cuando quiera que la ayude a vestirse?

—Si. Hasta entonces, creo que voy a quedar descansando aquí en mi cuarto.

Camino a la puerta, la criada miró la bandeja pesada.

— Espero que al menos consiga comer una parte de todo lo que Emily preparó — Bajó la voz — Si quiere saber, creo que se está volviendo loca. Si yo no le llamaba la atención, habría puesto dos tazas de te y dos fuentes de sopa hoy

Isabella tosió detrás de su mano, disimulando así su risa.

— Tal vez esté trabajando demasiado. Hablaré con ella.

— Si, mi lady — La criada salió cerrando la puerta. Antes que diese un paso, oyó el sonido en la cerradura.

Sola en el cuarto, Isabella se cubrió con un manto de terciopelo, bien largo. Estaba determinada a no revivir la tentación de la noche anterior. Continuaría cuidando de Edward, pero conservaría el pudor y el recato.

Con un suspiro resignado, levantó la bandeja y subió los escalones hacia el ático. Allá en lo alto, empujó la puerta con la cadera.

— Buenos días, Edward Masen — lo saludó impersonalmente.

— Igual para ti — Él bostezó y se desperezó, fingiendo indolencia. En realidad, estaba despierto hacia horas, esperando ansioso la primera aparición de Isabella esa mañana.

Se sentó y la observó posar la bandeja en la mesa. A pesar de la capa sobre sus hombros, podía imaginar cada línea y curva de su cuerpo esbelto.

Ella le extendió una fuente con sopa.

Antes que ella se apartase, Edward le sujetó la mano y la empujó al borde del colchón.

— ¿No vas a hacerme compañía?

Isabella se rió, disimulando el pequeño sobresalto provocado por el contacto de él.

— Hoy no será posible. Mi criada, Jessica, notó dos tazas y dos platos en la bandeja y acusó a la pobre Emily de estar loca. Por eso, sólo envió tu desayuno.

— Entonces, vamos a compartirlo — el irlandés le ofreció la primera cucharada, en un gesto extrañamente íntimo que la enervaba.

Él la observó tragar, luchando contra el impulso de limpiar su boca con un beso.

— Eso es poca comida hasta para un pajarito — Él hundió la cuchara en la sopa y se la ofreció nuevamente.

La proximidad del guerrero la afectaba demasiado. La Seducían los músculos que se marcaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. Los ojos verdes que la estudiaban tan detenidamente.

— Puedes comerte el resto — decidió, tensa — Necesitas una buena nutrición para recuperar tus fuerzas — Para imponer distancia entre ambos, fue a abrir la ventana estrecha.

— ¿Cómo está el clima hoy?

Isabella se mantenía de espalda a Edward, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar de esos ojos.

— Hay una neblina fina, pero el sol ya despunta por el este. Creo que será un lindo día.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

— Voy a un picnic — Isabella hizo una pausa antes de completar la frase — Con Lord Billy, un viejo amigo de mi padre.

El irlandés notó que ella vacilaba

— ¿Sólo los dos?

Ella negó, manteniendo la mirada a distancia.

— Habrá mucha gente. Lady Mayori, lord James...

Edward adoptó un tono gélido.

— Muy conveniente.

— No tuve modo de rehusarme.

— Intentaste decir que no. A veces funciona.

Isabella se volvió llena de rabia por su sarcasmo.

— No es tan simple. Lord Billy es un viejo amigo de la familia que le gusta jugar a ser cupido. No puedo herir sus sentimientos — Viendo que él había acabado la sopa, fue a recoger la fuente y le sirvió una taza de te — Lamento que tengas que pasar el día solo.

— Está bien. Diviértete, mi lady — Edward hablaba en tono indiferente, ocultando las emociones turbulentas debajo de su apariencia de calma — Espero conseguir levantar mi espada una o dos veces sin tu ayuda.

— Haz eso — Isabella pasó las manos por la falda, buscando un justificativo para prolongar la visita — ¿Precisas algo?

— No. Has sido más que gentil.

— Que tengas un buen día, entonces, Edward Masen.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

— Mi lady.

Ella dio media vuelta y descendió por la escalera, sintiéndose extrañamente melancólica. Maldito lord James, por sacarla de la casa cuando no tenía la menor ganas de estar en su compañía. Y maldito el guerrero que estaba en el cuartito del ático, también. Era como si ambos conspirasen para estropear su día.

.

.

— ¿Ya lo dije? — Recostado sobre tronco de un árbol seco, Lord Billy bebía su cerveza.

— Existen lugares espléndidos aquí en Irlanda.

— En efecto — James apreció la mesa puesta a la sombra de un árbol, donde cuatro caballeros jugaban a las cartas. En otra época, habría participado del juego y habría apostado gran cantidad de oro. El hecho era que había descubierto un tesoro todavía mayor. A su lado, arrodillada sobre una manta extendida en el pasto, Isabella sujetaba una copa de vino en una de sus manos y un bollito en la otra. — Comienzo a entender porque deseas permanecer aquí, mi lady.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario inesperado.

— Cuidado, lord James. Puede quedar hechizado por Irlanda.

— Creo que eso ya sucedió. Pero no es la tierra lo que me cautiva... Lady Mayori, excitada ante el romance en ciernes, no pudo evitar un suspiro.

— Oh, lord James. Mi querido finado marido me miraba del mismo modo en que usted mira a la dulce Isabella. ¿No es así, Lord Billy?

— De hecho, querida —El viejo caballero se levantó y le ofreció el brazo — Vamos dar una vuelta y dejar a los jóvenes solos...

— Si no les importa, me gustaría acompañarlos — Isabella se levantó y acomodó sus faldas, decidida a no quedarse atrás — Después de este almuerzo delicioso que su cocinero preparó, lady Mayori, una caminata es lo que preciso.

La señora se volvió hacia James.

— En ese caso, únase a nosotros. Insisto.

Satisfecho, el muchacho se apostó al lado de Isabella y le ofreció el brazo mientras iniciaban un paseo por el terreno irregular.

— Algún progreso en la búsqueda de Corazón Negro Masen, ¿mi Lord?

— Ninguno. Pero mis soldados dijeron que la oferta de oro causó agitación en el pueblo. Después de todo, es una cantidad mayor de oro de lo que la mayoría llegaría a ver en toda su existencia. No tengo duda de que alguien soltará la lengua.

— Brillante jugada, James. Brillante — Lord Billy secó su frente con un pañuelo fino y señaló un tronco caído — Si no les importa, creo que voy a sentarme un poco y recuperar el aliento.

— Yo lo acompaño — se ofreció lady Mayori acomodándose en el borde del banco improvisado.

Al ver Isabella que interrumpía el paseo, Lord Billy la incentivó a proseguir.

— No necesitas esperarnos. Ve adelante, querida. James señaló un claro entre los árboles.

— Vamos hasta la costa del río, mi lady.

Isabella estaba lista para rehusarse, pero el muchacho ya la conducía por la senda. Mas adelante, se oían las voces de amigos, que también caminaban después del almuerzo.

En la costa del río, un grupo de personas miraba pasmado a una muchacha de pie en medio del agua, vistiendo sólo una camisa y una enagua, con una niña desnuda en los brazos. Detrás de ella había un niño y una niña asustados. Era evidente que habían sido sorprendidos durante un baño en el río.

— ¡Salgan ya de allí! — Gritó uno de los jóvenes nobles desde la costa — Están ensuciando nuestro bello río con vuestra mugre.

Los demás rieron, señalado a la madre y sus hijos, quienes evidentemente estaban avergonzados.

— Lord Ramsay — Isabella se acercó al borde del agua y bajó el tono — Está avergonzando a la muchacha.

— Quiero que salga ya de allí. Verla en esa situación me ofende. Además de eso, mi esposa desea tomar agua fresca.

La esposa apretó un pañuelo contra su boca.

— Cómo puedo beber de ese agua ahora, Thomas, ¿cuando esa gente se bañó en ella? Y mira... — Señaló un cesto de ropas mojadas allí cerca. — Encima lavan sus ropas inmundas en el río.

Otra mujer avistó una cabaña con techo de paja a lo lejos.

— No me sorprende que se desnuden para que todos los vean. Miren como viven. Como animales en un corral. ¿No les da vergüenza?

Enfurecida, Isabella no sopesó sus palabras.

—Los que no tienen vergüenza son ustedes. Ni decencia. Esta pobre mujer no tenía cómo saber que nosotros apareceríamos. Lo mínimo que podrían hacer es darle un minuto para cubrirse ella y sus hijos y para que puedan retirarse con dignidad.

— ¿Dignidad? —La esposa de lord Ramsay estaba ultrajada. — ¿Cómo puede sugerir que esos bárbaros tienen alguna dignidad? Véalos. Mendigos inmundos.

Ante la risa general, Isabella sintió un aprieto en el corazón. Dando algunos pasos más hasta acercarse al agua, se quitó la capa y la extendió a la muchacha asustada.

— Toma, cúbrete con esto.

La pobre mujer llegó hasta el borde del agua con su hijo apretado en sus brazos, el niño y la niña estaban agarrados a su enagua empapada, ambos con ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados.

— No puedo aceptar su gentil oferta, mi lady — murmuró la joven madre. Es un manto muy fino. Yo lo estropearía...

— Insisto — Isabella pisó el agua y extendió la amplia prenda sobre los hombros temblorosos de la muchacha.

— Le estoy muy agradecida, mi lady. Si puede esperar, volveré para devolverle la capa lo más rápido posible.

— No es necesario. Tengo otras. Esta se queda contigo. — Isabella miró a los niños temblando de frío. — Llévalos pronto a casa y enciende un buen fuego.

— Si, mi lady. Dios la bendiga.

La joven madre envolvió al niño mas pequeño en un chal raído, lo colocó sobre las ropas en el cesto y se apartó apresurada, sin mirar hacia atrás, luchando bajo el fardo pesado. Tras ella, el niño y la niña corrían para acompañar su ritmo.

Cuando se volvió, Isabella se vio siendo el blanco de todas las miradas, incluyendo las de Lord Billy y lady Mayori.

— Bien — manifestó James, rompiendo el silencio — Te das cuenta, mi querida Isabella, que tú bella capa alcanzará un alto precio en el mercado, ¿verdad? Esa prostituta con certeza lo venderá para comprar whisky a su hombre.

— Tal vez. Pero también podría usarla para mantener a sus hijos calientes en la cama.

James tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada.

—Necesitas a alguien que te salve de sus ideas románticas, mi lady. Esa gente no les provee nada a sus hijos. Por lo que veo, se reproducen como animales.

— ¿Es eso lo que planea decirle a la reina? — Furiosa, Isabella ya no tenía ni la menor cautela — Tal vez le agradase un decreto inglés prohibiendo que la gente irlandesa más humilde tenga hijos, lord James.

— No es mala idea. Creo que la reina debería asegurarse que esta gente no pudiese heredar mas, ya que no tienen ni condiciones, ni voluntad de mejorar la herencia. Mira a tu alrededor, Isabella. Dejado en manos del pueblo irlandés, este país pronto se convertiría en el paraíso de los cerdos y de los salvajes.

Isabella temblaba de indignación.

— ¿Conoce a fondo el tema, mi Lord?

Antes que la discusión se agravase, Lord Billy extendió su propia capa sobre los hombros de Isabella y la obligó a acompañarlo.

— Basta, querida. Sopla un viento frío aquí en la costa del río. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

— Todavía no terminé.

— Terminaste, si.

Autoritario, Lord Billy la tomó a por el brazo rumbo a la senda. Los demás los siguieron.

Cuando se aproximaron a los carruajes, el viejo caballero le advirtió:

— No debes irritar a lord James, querida. Él puede ser un amigo poderoso o un enemigo peligroso.

— Lord James no me importa en lo mas mínimo. Ni él ni los otros.

— Isabella, Isabella — Con un suspiro desaprobador, el viejo amigo de la familia observó la aproximación de los conocidos. — Si no te importan ellos, al menos piensa en mí.

Ella acarició el rostro del caballero.

— Sabes que te amo, Lord Billy.

Él le sujetó la mano y la miró severamente.

— Entonces, cuidado con la lengua. No vamos a tocar mas este tema. Si lord James está dispuesto a olvidar, tú harás lo mismo ¿Entendido?

Isabella respiró profundamente.

—Entendido.

— Perfecto, perfecto — El caballero le dio palmaditas en la mano antes de ayudarla a subir al carruaje. Segundos después, cuando lord James se acomodó a su lado, respiró aliviado.

Sin embargo, mientras la caravana de carruajes recorría el camino de vuelta a Dublín, Lord Billy tenía el mal presentimiento de que Isabella había ido demasiado lejos. Ya había oído hablar del carácter intempestivo de lord James. Aquellos que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino solían no sólo perder el favor de la reina, sino que también veían su fortuna disminuir y sus propiedades confiscadas.

Su única esperanza era que la belleza de Isabella continuase encantando al poderoso James lo suficiente como para mantenerla en un buen concepto con la reina.

Cuando el carro se detuvo delante de Clay Court, James descendió y graciosamente extendió la mano.

— Gracias, mi Lord.

— De nada, mi lady — Él la acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa — Me gustaría mucho verla por la noche.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa.

— Me temo que tanto aire fresco me ha fatigado. — Miró el carruaje, desde donde Lord Billy los observaba atentamente — Tal vez otro día.

— Naturalmente. Vendré a visitarte mañana, si me lo permites.

— Gracias, lord James. Hasta mañana, entonces. El joven caballero rozó sus labios en la mano de ella.

— Buenas noches, mi lady.

Isabella entró y se recostó exhausta contra la puerta cerrada. El esfuerzo de mostrarse educada y encantadora en compañía de James la desgastaba de sobremanera. La sensación de los labios de él en su mano le causaba escalofríos. De cualquier forma, no podía ignorar la advertencia del viejo amigo de la familia. James era peligroso. Debía tener eso en mente y comportarse adecuadamente.

Segundos después, mientras subía la escalera, sintió el cansancio desaparecer de sus hombros. ¿Sería por estar a punto de volver a ver a Edward?

Con una sonrisa de expectativa, abrió la puerta del cuarto.

— ¡Oh, mi lady! — Jessica se volvió con la mano sobre pecho — Qué susto...

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jessica?

— Estaba colgando sus vestidos limpios, mi lady - La criada dio una última mirada al aposento y retrocedió de espaldas a la puerta. — Quiere que la ayude a desvestirse.

— No es necesario, Jessica. Buenas noches.

— Está bien. Buenas noches, mi lady — Aliviada, la criada dejó el cuarto.

A juzgar por su excitación, la criada debía ir al encuentro de uno de los empleados del establo. Isabella no podía culparla. ¿Ella misma no estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con el hombre que la esperaba en el cuartito del ático?

Estudió su propia imagen en el espejo, acomodando una mecha de cabello suelta. Un día al aire libre le había dado a su cara un tono rosado y un nuevo brillo a sus ojos. Alisando las faldas, atravesó el aposento y, entonces, se paralizó. La puerta que daba a la escalera del ático estaba entreabierta.

Recordaba perfectamente haberla cerrado esa mañana.

Llevando las manos a su rostro, sintió su preocupación crecer. Si Jessica había descubierto el secreto, todos corrían peligro de vida. Era sabido que la criada jamás conseguiría ser discreta ante un hecho de semejante magnitud. Si ella se lo contase a algún amigo, pronto todo Dublín sabría lo que pasaba en Clay Court.

Se acordó entonces de la jactancia con la que James había hablado. Los irlandeses eran patriotas, pero la mayoría vivía en una extrema pobreza. La promesa de una recompensa en oro podía ser demasiado tentadora hasta para el ciudadano más leal.

Isabella descendió corriendo la escalera principal de la casa en busca de la criada.

— ¿Jessica? ¿Jessica? — La buscó en cada sala, sin disimular su pavor.

Encontró a Emily y a Sam tomando te con galletas en la cocina.

— ¿Vieron a Jessica? — indagó.

Si, mi lady. Hace un minuto, salió corriendo de aquí como si la persiguiese un demonio

— ¡Dios del cielo! — Isabella le dio la espalda a la pareja y corrió de nuevo a la escalera.

Edward Masen tenía que partir inmediatamente. Si sus sospechas se confirmasen, su muerte era algo seguro.

* * *

_**Que hará la chismosa de Jessica... irá directa a contarle todo al cruel ingles¿?... corren peligro nuestra pareja preferida¿?... esto y más en el prox. cap. un beso nos leemos hermosas.**_


	9. Secuestro

_**Secuestro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Edward? Edward Masen?— Isabella llegó jadeante al cuartito en el ático. La cama estaba vacía. Edward se ocultaba en las sombras. Descalzo, sin camisa, vistiendo sólo una calza negra que ella le había dado.

Él se volvió, sorprendiéndola con la fuerza de su presencia. No era sólo la anchura de sus hombros, sus músculos marcados y su cara guapa. El guerrero tenía un aura de determinación que la hipnotizaba.

— Tienes que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Edward se aproximó y la sujetó bruscamente por los hombros.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Isabella? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Mi criada, Jessica — Ella hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento. — La Encontré en mi cuarto cuando llegué. La puerta que da a esta escalera estaba entreabierta. ¿Alguien subió hasta aquí mientras yo estaba afuera?

Él estrechó la mirada.

— Dormí varias siestas a lo largo del día, pero...

— ¿Pero, qué...?

— Oí un ruido. Fui a investigar, pero no vi a nadie. Me quedé preocupado, tan preocupado que no logré dormirme mas.

— Lo sabía — Isabella comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. — Nuestro secreto ya no está seguro, Edward. Si Jessica lo ha descubierto, pronto otros lo sabrán. Tienes que partir ahora. Mandaré a Sam preparar un caballo y un carruaje.

— No — Él la interceptó en el medio del cuarto, deteniéndola. — Debo salir de una manera que no conduzca a los ingleses hasta ti — Bajó la voz. — Ya estuve demasiado tiempo aquí. Es hora de retomar mi búsqueda de Felix.

— Todavía no estás suficientemente recuperado como para pelear...

— Eso es lo que me vengo diciendo hace días — Edward la miró profundamente a los ojos — Pero ambos sabemos que es mentira. Mis heridas están curadas. La verdad es que no me quería ir. Dejarte... — Le acarició el rostro — Pero es necesario. Cada día que permanezco aquí, te pongo a ti y a todos en esta casa en peligro.

— Ya te lo dije, mi padre es amigo de confianza de la reina. Los soldados ingleses no me harían nada.

Él la calló con un dedo.

— Esto no es un juego, Isabella. Es una guerra. Ni la amistad de tu padre con la reina te salvaría, si descubriesen que albergaste a un enemigo. ¿Estás entendiendo?

Isabella lo miró largamente, reconfortada por su contacto. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca más sentiría el contacto de Edward. Ni oiría su voz. Ni vería su rostro.

Respirando profundamente, concordó.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Pídele a Sam que mande un mensaje a mis hombres, avisando que llegó la hora. Ellos ya conocen el plan.

Con el cuchillo, forzó la ventana estrecha. En seguida, cortó su propia mano y manchó con su sangre el antepecho de la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Isabella, horrorizada ante la visión de la sangre.

— Haciendo parecer que forcé la entrada a tu casa. Ahora, tranquilízate, Isabella.

Ella dio media vuelta, afligida.

— Mandaré a Emily a preparar un poco de comida...

— Nada de eso, Isabella.

— Pero...

Edward levantó la mano, silenciándola.

— Al salir de aquí, seré el hombre mas perseguido de Irlanda. Muchos, incluyendo mis compatriotas, intentarán capturarme por la recompensa. Recuerda lo que te dije: no puede haber nada que conduzca a mis captores a ti.

Isabella comprendía la sabiduría de las palabras de Edward, pero su corazón sangraba ante la idea de su captura.

— Volveré, Edward.

— No, mi lady. Cuando Sam salga, quédate con Emily en la cocina.

— Quiero despedirme de ti...

Él atravesó el cuarto y la apretó contra su pecho, rozando su boca con sus labios.

— Esta es la despedida que vamos a tener, Isabella — La besó una última vez, apasionadamente, deseando poder hacer mas, poder decir mas — Espero que baste. Ahora, vamos. Corre.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al tomar la escalera. Tenía ganas de llorar. No allí. No en ese momento. Mas tarde, habría tiempo para lágrimas. Ahora, tenía mucho que hacer.

En el cuartito del ático, Edward se vistió apresuradamente, colocando un cuchillo en la cintura y otro en la bota. Entonces, dio la vuelta a la mesita, tiró la silla al suelo, y corrió las cortinas, para que pareciese que un intruso había pasado por allí.

Con la espada en la mano, descendió al cuarto de Isabella y salió al corredor. Sin nadie a la vista, descendió al primer piso de la mansión. Antes que pudiese buscar a los demás en la cocina, oyó caballos aproximándose al portón del frente.

Maldijo el contratiempo. Debió haber sabido que los ingleses llegarían rápidamente cuando descubriesen su paradero. Ahora tenía que salvar la reputación de aquellos que lo habían ayudado.

Entró en una sala en penumbras y oyó el sonido de las botas hacer eco en la entrada. Desde su escondrijo, vio a Emily correr para abrir la puerta.

La voz imperiosa de lord James rompió el silencio.

— ¿Dónde está tu ama?

— En la cocina, mi Lord.

— Hazte a un lado, vieja idiota — James pasó por al lado del ama de llaves y fue directamente a la cocina, seguido por un mínimo de doce hombres armados.

— ¿Lord James? — Isabella apoyó la taza de te de modo delicado, asustada con el temblor en su propia voz. — ¿Qué lo trae de vuelta a esta hora?

— Tiene una criada llamada Jessica Stanley?

— Si.

— Ella reclama una recompensa por haber encontrado a Corazón Negro Masen.

— ¿Nuestra Jessica? — Desde la puerta de la cocina, Emily intentaba desviar la atención de todos. Aplaudió con fuerza — ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Dónde lo vio?

Ignorándola, James miraba a Isabella con ferocidad.

— Ella dice que él está escondido en un cuartito debajo del tejado. Isabella llevó su mano al cuello.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En la casa de mi padre?

— Es lo que ella dice. ¿Afirma que no sabe de nada?

— Mi Lord — Isabella se levantó y se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla. — No puedo afirmarlo, pues no voy a ese cuarto hace meses. Pero creo difícil creer que algo así pueda ocurrir en mi casa sin mi conocimiento.

— Siendo así, ¿no te importa si mis hombres revisan el aposento en cuestión?

Isabella miró a los soldados y volvió a mirar a James.

— No sólo no me importa, mi Lord, sino que insisto — Levantó sus faldas y fue hacia la puerta. — Vamos. Yo les muestro el camino.

— No, mi lady — James la sujetó por el brazo e hizo una señal a los soldados — La vieja nos mostrará el camino.

Con el sonido pesado de las botas, Isabella rezó para que sus piernas no flaqueasen. ¿Estaría James percibiendo su terror?

Varios soldados se apostaron en la puerta, mientras Isabella y James oían atentamente los pasos y las voces en el piso superior. Pronto, las voces se aproximaron y uno de los soldados mostró su mano manchada de rojo.

— Encontramos sangre fresca en el antepecho de la ventana, mi Lord. En la puerta también. Masen estuvo aquí.

James estrechó la mirada.

— Revisen toda la casa. Cuarto por cuarto. La señorita y yo esperaremos aquí,

Isabella se volvió hacia el ama de llaves.

— Me siento débil. Tráeme cerveza. — Entonces, recordando los buenos modales, miró a James — ¿Acepta una bebida, mi Lord?

— Acepto — El noble emisario de la reina la miraba con atención, notando su temblor y su palidez innegable.

El ama de llaves corrió a la cocina e Isabella se aproximó a la chimenea, calentando sus manos. ¿Dónde estaría Edward? ¿Cómo escaparía con tantos soldados vigilando la casa?

— Cerveza, mi lady — Emily le extendió una copa, ofreciendo la segunda a lord James.

En el instante en que el caballero tomaba la bebida, la puerta del fondo se abrió y Sam entró agarrándose la cabeza ensangrentada. Emily gritó y corrió junto a su marido, tomándole la cabeza entre las manos.

— ¡Sam! ¡Oh, Sam, mi amor! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

El cochero dio unos pasos tambaleantes y entonces se derrumbó en el suelo. Varios soldados habían llegado atraídos por la agitación.

— Ladrones... — tartamudeó Sam, apretando en su cabeza una servilleta de lino que su mujer le ofrecía. — Invadieron el establo... robaron los caballos...

— ¡Fue Masen! — le gritó James a los soldados — ¡Está intentando huir! ¡Corran! ¡Cien monedas de oro para el hombre que lo atrape!

Los soldados se precipitaron fuera de la casa, rumbo al establo.

— ¡No importa si lo traen vivo o muerto! — completó James, entusiasmado.

Después de observar a sus hombres compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero al establo, ávidos por la recompensa, James se volvió hacia los moradores de la casa.

El ama de llaves y su marido herido, inmóviles, miraban la escena boquiabiertos.

— ¿Qué pasa, idiotas?

Sin una palabra, Emily señaló algo que sucedía a su espalda.

Edward había abandonado su escondrijo, salió por detrás de Isabella. Con una de sus manos, le tapaba la boca a la joven. Con la otra, mantenía un cuchillo junto a su cuello.

— ¡Suelte a esa mujer inmediatamente! — ordenó James. Edward le dio una sonrisa gélida.

— Esta mujer va a morir, a menos que hagan exactamente lo que les ordene.

— ¿Sabe el nombre de la mujer que se atreve a deshonrar? — preguntó el noble inglés.

— No lo sé, ni lo quiero saber. Lo que interesa ahora es que ella va a garantizar mi fuga. Si sus hombres intentaran capturarme, cortaré este lindo cuello...

— Idiota. Escogió una pésima rehén. Esa mujer es la hija de lord Charlie Swan, consejero jefe de la reina, Elizabeth de Inglaterra. Si tocar un pelo de su cabello, la reina moverá cielo y tierra para buscar reparación.

— Elizabeth no es mi reina. En cuanto al nombre y la posición de esta dama, tanto mejor. Sepa que a mi espada no le importa si la sangre derramada pertenece a un hombre o a una mujer. — Edward llamó a Emily — Vamos, amárrele las manos y los pies a los dos hombres.

El ama de llaves sollozaba.

— Por favor, señor, mi marido está gravemente herido... Edward rechazó, sus palabras.

— Te Mandé a amarrarle las manos y los pies a ellos. Si no haces eso ya, me veré obligado a lastimar a tu ama.

Llorando y lamentándose, Emily obedeció.

— Ahora, ve a buscar una capa para tu ama — ordenó Edward a la criada.

En un minuto, Emily volvía con una capa forrada con piel de cibelina, con capucha, que Edward colgó de un brazo. Siempre con el cuchillo apoyado en el cuello de Isabella, comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde va a llevarla? — Furioso, James se esforzaba por desatar las amarraduras.

— Lejos de la comodidad y el lujo en el que siempre vivió. Al otro lado de esta tierra bárbara que tu y tu reina tanto desprecian.

Con eso, Edward encaró la puerta y salió arrastrando a Isabella.

James maldijo, dominado por el odio.

— Acaba de firmar su decreto de muerte, ¡Edward Masen!

— ¿Si? Es un precio pequeño, ya que tendré la posibilidad de matar al soldado de su reina, Felix.

Mientras Edward desaparecía en la oscuridad, su risa se la llevaba el viento. Se Oyó también el llanto débil de Isabella. Después, silencio.

— ¿Edward? ¡Aquí!

Al oír el susurro, Edward se desvió hacia una arboleda.

Seis hombres aguardaban montados, sujetando las riendas de otro caballo. Cuando la sombra oscura se aproximó, uno de ellos indagó:

— ¿Quién es está mujer, Edward? ¡Por Dios!

— Esta adorable dama me salvó la vida, compañeros. Se Llama Isabella Swan.

Edward subió en la silla de montar y acomodó a Isabella delante de él cubriéndola con la capa.

— ¿Swan? — Otro hombre gruñó — ¿No será la hija de lord Charlie Swan?

— La misma — Edward ajustó la capucha de la capa para ocultar los cabellos negros de Isabella.

Ha pensado en todo, concluyó Isabella. La capa oscura la tornaría invisible en la noche.

Nada era improvisado. Los caballos. Los hombres. El lugar de encuentro. Él había planeado todo. Aparentemente, habían planeado todo mucho antes que Edward se refugiara en su casa. Ella ahora formaba parte de una trama peligrosa y complicada.

— Y es así como me lo agradeces — replicó ella, entre dientes.

Temblaba violentamente, si era de frío o de miedo, no lo sabría decir. Pero una cosa era segura. El hombre que la había raptado en medio de la noche no era el mismo que había cuidado por tantos días y noches. Ese hombre era bueno, gentil y noble. Este no era más que un bárbaro. Un forajido brutal, inescrupuloso e insensible.

— Jamás te perdonaré esto, Edward Masen. Que me secuestres o dejar que estos bárbaros golpeasen a un viejo o por casi matar de terror a una vieja.

Ignorándola, Edward se dirigió a sus subordinados:

— Conocen el plan, compañeros. Vamos a separarnos ahora. De ahora en adelante, no nos conocemos. Vuelvan a sus casas y a sus familias. Un día, si es necesario, serán convocados para una reunión. En caso contrario, sepan que conquistaron la gratitud eterna de Corazón Negro Masen.

— Si, Edward. Ve con Dios.

Sin una palabra, los caballeros dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Edward hizo lo mismo, incitando al caballo al galope.

Era inútil intentar hablar. Con el viento zumbando, a Isabella sólo le restaba agarrarse a la silla de montar y confiar en ese hombre desesperado. Increíblemente, ese guerrero que luchaba por su vida era el mismo alma sensible que ella había llegado a conocer y a amar en el cuartito del ático. Al mismo tiempo, pensando en el pobre Sam, todo ensangrentado, y en su amada Emily muerta de terror, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

¿Que había hecho?

Dios misericordioso, ¿que aflicciones terribles se había impuesto a si misma y a aquellos que amaba?

El nombre de su padre había sido deshonrado para siempre. La hija de lord Swan se había transformado en una ficha en un juego mortal. Y aquellos que la amaban estaban de alguna manera involucrados en este loco plan de venganza ejecutado por el guerrero irlandés.

* * *

_**Bueno que opinan... la cosa a partir de ahora se va a poner muy interesante... y esta noche actualizaré de nuevo. un besote nos leemos guapisimas.**_


	10. Amor

_**Amor**_

.

.

Cabalgaron durante horas sin parar. Sin hablar. A veces, Isabella captaba luces parpadeantes de cabañas minúsculas y pequeña villas, en esos momentos pensaba en liberarse de los brazos de Edward y correr hacia su libertad. Pero el miedo y la confusión la mantenían paralizada. Miedo a las personas que podría encontrar. Confusión en cuanto al lugar en que se hallaba. Hacia donde se dirigían.

De vez en cuando, era como si fuesen las dos únicas personas vivas en el universo. Un universo donde no había nada mas allá de la oscuridad, iluminada por una u otra estrella.

Viajaban por el bosque, con las ramas de los árboles enganchándose en sus cabellos y sus ropas y criaturas nocturnas huyendo del camino a medida que pasaban. A cierta altura, sintiendo sus ojos feroces observándolos, Isabella gritó y Edward la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí.

— Es sólo un lobo — susurró en su oído — Tiene mas miedo él de ti que tu de él.

Edward no imaginaba cuan profundo era su temor. Respecto a su propia seguridad. En cuanto a la posibilidad de no volver nunca más a casa. Respecto a haber confiado en un hombre que de repente se le revelaba como un extraño.

Aún después de dejar atrás los ojos vigilantes de las criaturas de la noche, surgieron más aspectos atemorizantes. Voces. Risas. El olor al fuego de una hoguera, denunciando la presencia de personas en las proximidades. ¿Pero, qué tipo de gente sería, si dormían bajo las estrellas, sin techo, sin raíces? ¿Serían amigos o enemigos?

Como si tuviese la misma duda, Edward cambió de dirección el caballo. Siguieron una corriente de agua, hasta que Edward hizo que el caballo subiera un barranco para adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque.

Desde allí no se veía ni un pedazo del cielo, ni una estrella. Los árboles se unían formando una bóveda oscura e impenetrable. Los aromas, los sonidos, y el propio alma del bosque los rodeaban. Mas pacífico que amenazador, el ambiente le recordaba a un capullo caliente y acogedor.

El suelo se nivelaba en ese punto. El caballo proseguía a paso lento, laborioso, e Isabella ya no conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Superados el shock y el terror, el cansancio descendió sobre ella. Sus músculos se comenzaron a relajar. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward, ella se hundió en el sueño.

Fue la súbita ausencia de movimiento lo que despertó Isabella. Ella miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Por entre las ramas de los árboles, a luz del amanecer que ya se insinuaba, comenzando a pintar el cielo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué paramos?

— No es seguro proseguir ahora. Vamos a pasar el día aquí.

— ¿Aquí? — Ella bajó la capucha y miró de nuevo a su alrededor — ¿En medio del bosque?

Edward desmontó y la ayudó a descender.

— Aquí, en el medio del bosque.

Atontada por el sueño, Isabella observó al irlandés conducir el caballo al arroyo para que el animal saciara su sed. Entonces, Edward lo amarró en medio de los árboles, oculto de la vista por el follaje.

De vuelta, Edward notó la palidez de Isabella, le tomó la mano y se abrió camino en un laberinto de árboles. En medio de la densa vegetación, bien escondida, había una cabaña de paja. Dentro, estaba demasiado oscuro para que Isabella pudiera distinguir algo.

Cuando Edward encendió un fuego, se reveló un interior rústico, pero acogedor, con una mesa y sillas toscas, además de una cama inmensa, cubierta con pieles de animales.

El guerrero revisó las alforjas y encontró hojas de te y galletas.

— Esto debe alcanzarnos hasta que pueda pescar algo para nuestra cena.

— ¿Cena? — A pesar del hambre, Isabella rechazó el alimento — ¿Estás pensando en mantenerme aquí?

Edward sorbió el te y partió una de las galletas.

— ¿Qué esperabas?

— Que tuviese la decencia de liberarme después del éxito de tu fuga.

— ¿Liberarte? ¿Aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros, demasiado enojada y confundida para razonar.

— En cualquier lugar. Estoy segura que alguien en una de las villas por las que pasamos me ayudaría a llegar a mi casa sana y salva.

— Tal vez. Pero también podrían mirar a sus esposas e hijos, temblando de frío en la noche, y luego tu costosa capa y tu bello vestido, concluyendo que serías más útil muerta que viva.

Isabella se indignó.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que me matarían por mi capa?

— Es posible. O por la peineta cara que llevas en tus cabellos. O el anillo en tu dedo. Esa gente pasa hambre, mi lady. Y, si descubriesen que tu padre es el poderoso lord Charlie Swan, consejero de la reina de Inglaterra, podrían cortarte el cuello sólo por eso.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mi madre era Renée Doyle, de Dublín. Era una de ellos. Pertenecía a este lugar.

— No creo que eso fuese suficiente razón para un pobre granjero cuya plantación fue destruida por los soldados de la reina. O para aquel cuya mujer e hija fueron violadas por esos mismos soldados, mientras él cuidaba de su rebaño. Sólo tendrían en mente que tu padre es amigo del monarca que les chupa la sangre.

Perturbada con las imágenes suscitadas por las palabras del irlandés, y extremadamente fatigada, Isabella enterró su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

— Entonces... ¿fue por eso que te volviste igual a los hombres que tanto desprecias? — preguntó, entre sollozos.

— ¿Es lo que piensas? ¿Que soy capaz de tomar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad? Puedes quedarte tranquila, mi lady. Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo. No soy como los carniceros ingleses, que violan y roban. Por otro lado, si tengo que matar algunos soldados inocentes junto con los culpables. En ese caso, soy, de hecho, como los hombres que desprecio. Pero alguien tiene que rebelarse y decir basta — Edward endureció su voz — Para mí, la gota que rebalsó la copa fue el asesinato de una muchacha que iba camino a su propio casamiento... Su voz flaqueó un poco — Y la masacre de toda su familia. Para otros, fue la madre, o el padre, o un hijo o una hija, violados, asesinados, simplemente por ser irlandeses.

— ¿Y eso justifica lo que hiciste anoche?

— ¿Anoche? — el guerrero bajó la taza de te y la miró a la luz del fuego — ¿A qué te refieres?

Isabella se enjuagó las lágrimas, pero continuaron cayendo.

— No me refiero tanto a mí. Merecía el castigo, después de haberme dejado embaucar. Nunca debí haber creído en un criminal. Acogerlo en mi casa... en mi corazón.

Cegada por las lágrimas, no vio la reacción de Edward ante su declaración. Él abrió los ojos y relajó los labios, en un esbozo de sonrisa.

— Pero Emily y Sam no merecían lo que pasó, Edward Masen. Tus hombres golpearon a un viejo y casi mataron de miedo a su esposa. Sin hablar de los caballos que robaron...

Isabella levantó el rostro. El irlandés sonreía. Sonreía. Para ella, fue suficiente. Se puso de pie. De un golpe, derribó la mesa, lanzando el te y las galletas por el aire.

— ¡Maldito, Edward Masen! ¿Cómo puedes reírte?

— Isabella. Hermosa Isabella. — Riendo, le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios. — Fue todo una farsa. Parte de nuestro plan.

— ¿Farsa? — Ella desprendió la mano, su mirada se estrechó — ¿Cómo?

— Sam participó del plan. Y Emily también. Usamos la sangre de una gallina.

— ¿Sangre de gallina? — Isabella recordó la apariencia del viejo cochero, con las ropas rasgadas, la cabeza sangrando profundamente — ¿Me estás diciendo que Sam no fue golpeado?

— ¿Por qué lastimaríamos a un leal hijo de Irlanda? El hombre arriesgó su vida dándonos refugio mientras curábamos nuestras heridas. Si no fuese por Sam y su amada Emily, mis hombres y yo hubiéramos muerto después de la batalla en el puerto.

A Isabella le llevó algún tiempo digerir la información. Entonces, con las manos en la cintura, miró al guerrero.

— Si es verdad, ¿por qué no me contaron sobre el plan?

— Sam y Emily no tenían la certeza de que su joven ama conseguiría mentir de un modo convincente. Sin conocimiento del plan, reaccionaste exactamente como lo habíamos previsto. Con horror, shock e indignación.

— Entonces... ¿ellos sabían todo? ¿Y tu y tus hombres, también?

Edward confirmó.

— ¿Y me dejaron sufrir y llorar toda la noche, sin decir una palabra?

— Perdón, mi lady. No había tiempo para explicar. En caso que te hayas olvidado, los soldados de James habían llegado antes que yo consiguiese escapar. Y, durante nuestra fuga, casi nos descubrieron varias veces. Yo tenía mucho en que pensar.

— Mucho en que pensar... — Isabella dio media vuelta, para esconder sus lágrimas de alivio — Oh, Edward, si hubiese imaginado... No sabes cuanto te odié, cuanto me odié por haber confiado en ti.

Ella sintió una manos fuertes en sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que Edward la apretaba contra sí. Con el rostro enterrado en sus cabellos, murmuró:

— Espero que consigas perdonarme, Isabella. No se trataba sólo de huir. Yo tenía que asegurarme que la reputación de todos los que me ayudaron saliese ilesa de toda esta situación, ¿entiendes? Si yo no convencía a James de que tu casa había sido usada sin tu conocimiento o deseo, todos sufrirían. Sam y Emily tendrían una muerte segura. El buen nombre de tu padre quedaría arruinado, sus propiedades serían confiscadas por la corona de Inglaterra. Por eso, tuve que traerte conmigo a la fuerza. Para que James nunca dudase de ti. De nosotros.

Isabella volvió a llorar. Y esta vez no consiguió parar.

— Oh, Edward... — Volviéndose, se abandonó en los brazos del guerrero, empapándole la túnica con lágrimas — Nada de eso jamás se me pasó por la cabeza. Que bueno que conseguiste pensar tan rápido. Estoy eternamente en deuda contigo.

— No, mi lady. Pagué poco a cambio de todo lo que hiciste por mí. — Él enjuagó las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares — Ahora, sécate tus lindos ojos y descansa en la cama mientras levanto la mesa y preparo más te y galletas.

Isabella se acurrucó debajo de las pieles suaves y observó a Edward moviéndose por la cabaña minúscula, arreglando el lío que ella había causado en un arranque de furia. Un peso terrible le había sido quitado de sus hombros. Y el bárbaro malvado y perverso volvía a ser el héroe noble en el que ella siempre había creído.

Movió los dedos de los pies y estiró los músculos tensos y doloridos. Edward había garantizado su seguridad y la de sus queridos criados y había salvado su reputación, así como la de su padre. Él se había preocupado por su seguridad aún cuando ella lo había maldecido por eso. Ahora, al menos por algún tiempo, estaría segura, protegida y caliente.

Cielos, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En el sopor de la euforia, una vez más se sumergió en el sueño.

Edward se quitó las botas, amontonó varias pieles contra la cabecera de la cama, formando una almohada, y se acomodó al lado de Isabella adormecida. Con la jarra de cerveza junto a sus labios, susurró una plegaria de agradecimiento por el alma caritativa que había dejado tantas provisiones en la cabaña. Si al menos pudiesen contar con ese alivio en el resto de la odisea... Era un deseo improbable, bien lo sabía. No le importaba por él. En los últimos dos años, había aprendido a vencer las adversidades. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en Isabella.

Contemplándola, alternó una sonrisa con su preocupación. Ella dormía tan tranquilamente. Como un ángel venido del cielo. Y era un ángel. Uno que no se merecía nada de aquello. Odiaba pensar en los peligros a los que la había expuesto.

Nunca le desearía esta vida. No la había elegido, sin embargo, no había como volver atrás las cosas. Ella pasaría noches interminables en la silla de montar, huyendo de cada fantasma y sombra que se cruzara en su camino. De día, tendría que esconderse como una ladrona.

Se acordó del coraje y la dignidad al creer que había sido secuestrada. Debía haber sido una pesadilla para ella ver a sus criados lastimados, su propia vida dada la vuelta de un minuto para el otro. Pero ella no se había desmayado, ni se había desesperado.

Manteniendo la compostura, había demostrado un espíritu inquebrantable y un temperamento maduro. No era extraño que ya la quisiese tanto.

Amor.

La idea lo acertó como un rayo, dejándolo atontado y perplejo. No había planeado amarla. Apenas había aceptado el refugio que ella le había ofrecido. Y de buen grado habría aceptado cualquier otra cosa que ella le hubiera dado... Pero eso había sido antes. Antes que el deseo se hubiera transformado en otra emoción más profunda.

Amor.

Sabía lo que era el amor. Colocar en primero lugar la vida y el bienestar de otra persona. Que alguien te importara tanto que ningún sacrificio era demasiado grande, ningún precio era demasiado alto. Saber, en lo profundo del corazón, que preferiría morir antes que verla lastimada.

Amor.

Con el amor, venía la responsabilidad. De algún modo, tenía que informar al padre de Isabella que ella se encontraba a salvo. A esas alturas, ya debía saber que su hija había sido secuestrada por Corazón Negro Masen. Tenía que actuar rápidamente para aliviar a lord Charlie Swan del terror.

Edward bebió el resto de la cerveza y posó la jarra al lado. Relajado, se acomodó bajo las pieles al lado de Isabella, con cuidado de no tocarla. Pues, si la tocaba, nada lo detendría. La quería tan desesperadamente, la amaba tan completamente que ni un regimiento de soldados ingleses conseguiría apartarlo de ella, una vez desencadenada la pasión. Sin embargo, no tenía derecho a declarar su pasión. No mientras su cuestión pendiente con Felix no se resolviese. Como hombre honrado, debería devolver a Isabella a su padre en el mismo estado en que la había encontrado. Casta. Sana y salva. Con su virtud intacta.

Tendría que cambiar sus planes debido a ella. No podía arrastrarla por el país mientras buscaba a Felix. Una mujer como Isabella precisaba refugio seguro.

La respuesta pronto surgió. Iba a llevarla a su casa. A Ballinarin. Aunque hubiese planeado no volver a su hogar antes de completar su venganza, tendría que romper ese juramento. La seguridad y la paz de Isabella venían en primer lugar.

Adormeciéndose se imaginó como reaccionaría su familia ante la idea de dar refugio a la hija de lord Charlie Swan.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Isabella se despertó. Ella miró a su alrededor y no vio a Edward, sino las pieles a su lado que todavía conservaban marcas de su cuerpo musculoso. Recostándose, asimiló la idea de que habían compartido la misma cama. Una sensación extraña... e inquietante.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el objeto de sus pensamientos entró con un pescado.

— Ah, despertaste. Buenos días, mi lady. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

— Confortable, como si estuviese en mi propia cama. — Isabella le dio un sonrisa tímida y seductora. — En realidad, hasta mas cómoda, sabiendo que estabas aquí conmigo, para protegerme...

Edward notó el rubor en su rostro angelical y se odió por los pensamientos que había tenido.

— Si quieres lavarte, tienes agua fresca y toallas.

Con eso, se concentró en limpiar los pescados, determinado a no pensar en nada más.

Isabella salió de la cama y fue hasta la fuente. En el espejo roto, pudo verse, con cabellos desordenados y sueltos sobre los hombros, el rostro sucio, el vestido arrugado y rasgado por los arbustos. No era, de forma alguna, una apariencia deseable. Mas ahora, que estaba a solas con Edward.

Con agua y jabón, remedió los peores daños y entonces desenredó los cabellos con los dedos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, formó con ellos una gruesa trenza.

Al otro lado de la sala, Edward intentaba no mirarla. Pero había algo tan íntimo en observarla lavándose el rostro y arreglando sus cabellos. Eran quehaceres comunes, sólo que a él le despertaba lujuria. Tenía que aferrarse al borde de la mesa para no atravesar el cuarto y tomar Isabella en sus brazos.

Ella lanzó la trenza hacia atrás, alisó las faldas y se volvió. Viéndolo en agonía, corrió a su encuentro.

¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Él sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarle la preocupación.

— Nada. No fue nada.

— Estás mintiendo — Isabella posó su mano en su brazo — Oíste algo. Viste algo. Algo que te asustó. Lo sé.

Edward apartó el brazo como si su contacto lo quemase.

— Voy a... buscar agua al arroyo.

Tenía la esperanza de que el aire fresco le aclararía las ideas.

— Tienes agua en el jarro — Isabella fue a buscarlo — ¿Dónde quieres que la vuelque?

— En esa olla — Él se rehusaba a mirarla — Vamos a hacer te.

Inmóvil, la observó apartarse. Entonces, aliviado con la distancia entre ambos, acabó de limpiar los pescados y los puso en una fuente. Antes que los llevase al fuego, Isabella la tomó. El roce de sus manos lo hizo arder de deseo.

— Puedes dejar que yo cocine, Edward.

Él la observó mientras les daba la vuelta a los pescados cuando comenzaron a dorarse. Intentó mantener una conversación impersonal.

¿Cocinas tan bien como Emily?

Ella se rió.

— ¿Quién crees que me enseñó?

Parecía tan cómoda preparando esa comida simple en una cabaña modesta. Lo incitaba a tomarla en los brazos y a besarla hasta que ambos se quedasen sin aliento.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Ella siempre tuvo una salud frágil. Pasaba días, semanas, sin salir de la cama. Prácticamente, fue Emily quien me crió. Era ella quien cuidaba de mis heridas y quien me ponía a dormir. Fue ella quien me enseñó a cocinar y a coser.

Sintiendo cuan solitaria había sido, Edward pensó en su propia familia, ruidosa y afectuosa.

— Cuando supe que iba a morir, mi madre le imploró a mi padre que la trajese a Irlanda. Quería morir en la casa de su familia, rodeada por los que la amaban.

Edward casi llegó a tocar los cabellos de Isabella, pero retrocedió. La idea de pasar los dedos entre las mechas, de enterrar su rostro en esa cortina de seda, lo hacía jadear.

— Sé cómo se sintió ella. Yo también querría ser enterrado en Ballinarin.

Isabella se volvió del fuego y comenzó a disponer los pescados en una bandeja. Cortó un pedacito, y lo llevó a los labios de él y dándole una sonrisa radiante.

— Ahora, me vas a decir si Emily ha sido una buena profesora o no. Atontado ante el contacto de sus dedos delicados con sus labios, Edward no distinguiría el gusto del pescado del de cenizas. La sangre que latía en sus sienes perturbaba sus sentidos. Consiguió tragar el pescado y pensar en una forma de huir.

— Casi me quemé... Tengo que cortar leña para el fuego.

Confundida con esa reacción, Isabella borró su sonrisa.

— Pero tenemos mucha leña al lado de la chimenea.

— No es suficiente — Bruscamente, la sujetó por los hombros y la hizo a un lado, tomando el rumbo de la puerta.

— Edward, el pescado se va a enfriar...

— una pena.

Él no la miraba. No podía. Abriendo la puerta, salió ahogado, inspiró profundamente el aire fresco. A veces, un hombre tenía que hacer lo que era necesario para pensar con la cabeza y no con su entrepierna.

Boquiabierta, Isabella vio a Edward salir de la cabaña casi corriendo. Entonces, triste, tomó un pedazo de pescado y lo probó, imaginando que lo había estropeado. Pero estaba bueno. Delicioso. Ni Emily lo habría hecho mejor.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensativa. Si Edward no se había escapado por el pescado, había sido por algo que ella habría dicho. Pero por más que intentaba recordar la conversación, no descubrió lo que podría haberlo espantado como si lo persiguiera una legión de demonios. Había intentado, de todas formas, demostrarle cuanto apreciaba estar allí con él. Estaba más que feliz. Exultante. En esa cabaña pequeña, no tenían que esconderse de los criados. Ni atender visitantes indeseados. Estaban solos.

Completamente solos. Y libres para hacer lo que quisiesen.

¡Oh, quería tanto agradar a Edward! ¿No le había dado su sonrisa más cautivante? ¿Él no había notado la invitación en su mirada? Tendría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de la invitación a que avanzase. En vez de acercarse, él había huido como si ella fuese la peste. ¿Por qué? Edward se había mostrado tan osado en su casa, en Dublín... ¿Qué había cambiado?

Todavía sentada, reflexionando sobre cada palabra y cada actitud que había tomado, de repente se acordó de lo que él le habría dicho la noche anterior. _Su virtud está segura conmigo, mi lady._

Se Cubrió la boca con la mano. Oh, cielos. Él actuaba así por ella... ¡por su virtud! Para conservarla casta y virgen. Pero... ¿por eso se había perdido la cena? ¿Por eso, había ido a cortar leña fuera, en vez de quedarse en la cabaña caliente?

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Tendría que tragarse el orgullo e informar a Edward sobre cómo se sentía.

Si al menos Emily le hubiese hablado de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres tan abiertamente como le había enseñado a cocinar y coser...

Camino a la puerta, rogó para que Edward Masen no le dificultase todavía más la tarea que tenía por delante.

* * *

_**Bueno pues la virtud de Bella, me parece que la va ha poner en peligro ella misma...jajajaja. quien puede culparla¿? yo no. jejejejejej... en el prox. cap... mis niñas... mis disculpas, ayer por la tarde la conex. a internet, me falló y hasta esta mañana no he podido conectarme... muakis.**_


	11. Aquí y ahora

_**Aquí y ahora**_

_**.**_

.

Edward clavó el machete con tanta furia que el leño se partió de un solo golpe. Haciendo saltar los dos pedazos por todos lados, puso otro leño grueso y repitió el proceso.

Frustrado, se quitó la túnica y ahora una capa de sudor le cubría el torso. Con cada movimiento, la herida en su hombro le dolía, sin embargo aceptaba el sufrimiento de buen grado. Era algo en que concentrarse. Algo además de Isabella, con su sonrisa angelical y su cuerpo pecaminosamente tentador.

Se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos de ella por disculparse por su ataque de rabia de la noche anterior. Pero no necesitaba pedir disculpas. Su rabia había tenido justificativo. Ahora, naturalmente, la muchacha confundía gratitud con amor.

Levantó el machete y lo blandió con toda su fuerza, esperando así borrar la imagen de los pechos altos y firmes y de sus caderas redondeadas. Cuando su decisión era la de comportarse con toda nobleza, todo lo que ella hacía era ofrecerse a él.

La madera se partió con tanta violencia que las dos mitades saltaron por el aire, cayendo a más de un metro de distancia. Edward puso otro leño bien grueso, notó por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento cercano.

— Isabella — Se volvió y la miró — Deberías estar dentro comiendo.

— No quiero comer sola — Ella jadeaba, el corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido kilómetros — Decidí esperarte, Edward.

— No hay necesidad. Tengo mucha leña que cortar.

— Está bien. Voy a llevar la que está lista a la cabaña y apilarla al lado de la chimenea. Después, vengo a buscar más.

Cuando Isabella se agachó, Edward la agarró rudamente por el brazo. El calor lo inundó con el mero contacto, el aire helado no lograba enfriar el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

— No quiero tu ayuda. La leña es muy pesada para ti.

— No soy una muñeca frágil, Edward. — Ella le tocó el rostro y lo sintió retraerse. Se Entusiasmó. Entonces, tenía razón. Él se esforzaba por comportarse noblemente, reprimiendo todo lo que deseaba. La Quería. Saber eso le proporcionaba una excitante sensación de poder. Suavizó la voz — Soy una mujer, en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta...

— Me dí cuenta — tenía un nudo en la garganta — Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta.

Isabella sonrió.

— Perfecto. ¿Te diste cuenta, también, que soy una mujer con voluntad propia?

El irlandés parpadeó.

— Ese hecho me llamó la atención, una o dos veces.

Ella subió su mano, poniéndola en la nuca del guerrero.

— En este exacto momento, tengo ganas de besar tus labios y ver si consigo alisar esa arruga en tu frente... — Apenas disimulaba la diversión en la voz.

Edward le sujetó la muñeca, deteniéndola. Sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron por momentos.

— No estoy con ganas para juegos, Isabella.

Ella sintió que el corazón dejaba de latir y tuvo miedo. Pero pronto puso rígida su espalda.

— Ni yo. No se trata de un juego, Edward Masen. Es algo mucho mas serio.

— Que bueno que te das cuenta de eso.

En un error fatal, él relajó el agarre de su mano. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que Isabella no planeaba darle espacio para retroceder.

Se acercó, rozando los senos en su pecho. ¿Tendría idea de lo que provocaba en él? Era como si todo el aire hubiese escapado de sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Isabella?

— Quiero que hagas el amor conmigo, Edward.

Él no tuvo ninguna reacción ante esa declaración osada.

— ¿Quieres que tome tu virginidad? ¿Para que después no me considere mejor que esos malditos soldados ingleses?

Ella llevó un dedo a sus labios, callándolo.

— Tú jamás serías como ellos. Hay una diferencia. Tú no estarás tomando. Yo estaré dando...

— Sería un desperdicio. Soy un hombre buscado por la corona. Un hombre sin futuro. No tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio.

— No pediré nada más allá de esto.

Cuando Edward abrió la boca para protestar, Isabella introdujo un dedo en su boca. El murmuró un insulto. Y sintió que el mundo se sacudía peligrosamente.

El guerrero tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de ella.

— No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Isabella.

— Sé exactamente lo que hago. Nunca tuve tanta certeza de algo en mi vida.

Mirándola a los ojos, Edward vio todo su amor, todo su deseo, tan inmensos como el suyo propio. El machete escapó de su mano, cayendo entre los pies de ambos con un golpe seco. Ninguno de los dos lo oyó.

El irlandés endureció el tono de su voz.

— Una vez pasada esa línea, no habrá retorno, Isabella. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió.

Él la empujó bruscamente contra su cuerpo e inclinó su rostro. Con la boca junto a la de ella, murmuró:

— Creí que resistiría. Estaba determinado a devolverte a tu padre en el mismo estado en que te encontré. Pero, Dios me ayude, soy un hombre.

— El único hombre que quiero, Edward Masen — declaró Isabella, antes que él tomase su boca.

El guerrero demostraba tanto deseo, tanta pasión al devorarle los labios. Le Exploraba la boca, saboreándola, como un hombre hambriento. Enroscaba su lengua en la suya, provocándola, excitándola. Casi le lastimaba los hombros debido a la fuerza con que la sujetaba, apretándola contra sí. Al mismo tiempo que descubría sus sabores, iniciaba una exploración paralela, deslizando sus manos por su espalda y luego hacia delante hasta encontrar sus pechos erguidos. Con los pulgares masajeó sus pezones duros, estimulándolos hasta el punto de la locura.

Ella se ruborizó todavía más, se fundió con el cuerpo masculino y levantó la cabeza, inspirando profundamente.

— ¿Cambiaste de idea? — preguntó Edward, mordisqueándole el cuello.

— No — aseguró Isabella, con un suspiro, lanzando sus cabellos hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso — Sólo necesito un segundo para recobrar el aliento...

En vez de ayudarla, él bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca encontró uno de sus pechos llenos, haciéndola jadear todavía más.

Edward ignoraba la barrera de las ropas, mordisqueando y succionando sin parar, hasta que Isabella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo conmigo?

El irlandés sonrió.

— Espero que lo mismo que has hecho conmigo desde el día en que nos conocimos, Isabella — Y la besó nuevamente, con tanta pasión que acabó empujado su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Enterrando las manos en la cabellera despeinada, Edward empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, depositando besos en todo su rostro. Entonces, tomó la oreja con la boca y la mordisqueó juguetonamente.

Isabella exclamó de placer y sorpresa.

— Edward, espera... Hay una cama grande y cómoda dentro. El guerrero gruñó.

— Debía saber que querrías que te amara en un lugar limpio y confortable— dijo — No quiero saber nada de una cama grande y cómoda, Isabella. Con pétalos de rosas esparcidas entre las sabanas. Tomaré tu amor donde tú me lo ofrezcas. Y Cuando me lo ofrezcas. Y yo exijo lo mismo. Tómame como soy. Donde estoy...

— Oh, Edward, ámame... — Ella suspiró y tragó en seco — Te Amo.

Él pegó sus labios a los de ella en un beso tan ardiente y tan voraz que ella no tuvo elección más que retribuirlo con la misma intensidad.

El tronco rugoso del árbol lastimaba la espalda de Isabella, pero estaba demasiado embriagada con los besos para notarlo. Edward se concentró de nuevo en su cuello, y después maldijo, frustrado. Ella oyó un tejido que se rasgaba y sintió el aire frío en contacto directo con su piel, al mismo tiempo que su vestido caía al suelo. A continuación, Edward agarró las cintas de su camisa, liberándole los pechos.

Siempre había imaginado que se sentiría avergonzada al exponerse desnuda ante un hombre. Pero la expresión en los ojos de ese hombre le secó la garganta.

— Dios del cielo, Isabella... Eres todavía más hermosa de lo que imaginé.

Entonces, suspendió las palabras. Con las manos y la boca, Edward le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Era un hombre sediento que había encontrado una fuente de agua. Un hombre desesperado aferrándose a ella como si fuese su propia vida.

Ella quería verlo y sentirlo de la misma forma. Nerviosamente, abrió torpemente el cordón del pantalón de él.

Edward le sujetó las manos mientras sus ropas caían junto a las de ella. Abrazándola, comenzó a aplicar besos en su hombro, entre sus pechos. Sus piernas temblaban y temió caerse de rodillas.

Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por el follaje densa, aumentando el calor que los asolaba.

El guerrero luchaba por aplacar su necesidad. Había deseado a Isabella con tanta intensidad que la urgencia de poseerla era casi intolerable. Pero por el bien de ella, avanzaría lentamente. Finalmente, era la única cosa que podía darle. Una buena experiencia. Con el acto del amor, él la apartaría de la situación difícil que estaba atravesado. De la vida dura de forajido que él había elegido. De los peligros que los amenazaban. De las diferencias que los separaban. Durante algún tiempo, podrían perderse uno en el otro y olvidar.

Calmándose, continuó a besándola y acariciándola, en el rostro, en el cuello, en los hombros. Con cada toque, con cada beso, sentía el cuerpo de ella ponerse rígido y la respiración, mas jadeante.

Con la sangre ardiendo y el cuerpo pulsando, Isabella comenzaba a desinhibirse. Había temido mostrarse tímida y avergonzada con un hombre, pero con Edward no había reaccionado así. Con él, se sentía atrevida y liberada. Libre para ser ella misma. Libre para tocarlo del modo en que él la tocaba. Libre para amarlo de todas las maneras.

Le gustaba ese lado gentil del guerrero en el acto del amor. Sumida en el placer, suspiraba contenta con sus besos y sus caricias.

Edward deslizó sus labios por su cuello y entonces hundió su cabeza para tomar un seno. Sin aviso previo, un demonio pareció tomar vida dentro de ella. Las sensaciones placenteras de repente se intensificaron exigiendo liberación.

Sintiendo el cambio en ella, Edward vibró. Experimentaba mucho más que mero placer. Más que pasión. Era una necesidad cruda. Una necesidad abrasadora. Salvaje. Pulsante.

Enterrando los dedos en la cabellera, Edward empujó la cabeza de Isabella hacia atrás y le cubrió la boca con un beso voraz.

— Ahora, te voy a mostrar todas las cosas que soñé hacerte... — le susurró, sin despegar sus labios.

Él la hizo acostarse en el suelo. Exploró todo su cuerpo con la lengua y los dedos, excitándola a un nivel insoportable. Imitándolo, ella lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó ávidamente en el cuello. Sintió los músculos masculinos contrayéndose. Con una nueva sensación de poder, pasó a explorarlo como él la había explorado, tocándolo, saboreándolo, provocándolo con toda osadía.

Edward sintió su cuerpo hervir de deseo. Había planeado ir lentamente, para que aquella primera vez fuese lo mas agradable posible para ella. Pero, una vez liberada la pasión, necesitaría de todo su control para evitar perderse en Isabella.

Con extrema ternura, continuó besándola y amándola hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Edward apoyó el rostro en uno de sus pechos, mordisqueando y succionando su pezón, haciéndola gemir, retorcerse e implorar liberación. En vez de escuchar su pedido, él se dedicó al otro pecho.

Isabella emitió un grito, que podía ser tanto de placer como de protesta, pero Edward todavía continuaba llevándola cada vez más alto. Incansablemente, le arrancó gemidos de placer.

El aire se enfriaba rápidamente, pero nada aplacaría el calor que los devastaba, el sudor hacía brillar sus pieles.

Isabella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse espasmódicamente, su cuerpo clamando liberación, Cuando él comenzó a lamer su mayor intimidad. Su mundo ahora estaba centrado en ese hombre. En sus manos hábiles. En sus labios seductores. En su lengua exigente.

Él la sintió ponerse rígida al alcanzar el primer climax. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, deslizó sus labios por su cuerpo hasta encontrar su boca.

Atontada con las nuevas sensaciones, Isabella tenía los ojos oscuros de pasión. No había imaginado que fuera posible querer más. Pero quería. Quería todo.

— Edward, por el amor de Dios... Ahora. Por favor. Ahora.

Cuando el guerrero la penetró, ella sintió una excitación todavía mas profunda. Sorprendiendo a ambos, Isabella enlazó el cuerpo masculino con sus piernas, necesitaba tenerlo aún mas cerca, mientras el tormento volvía a comenzar.

Edward intentaba arremeter con cuidado, consciente de que estaba completamente perdido, a medida que se elevaban juntos.

— Isabella... Dios del cielo, Isabella... — Cesó sus palabras pegando sus labios a su boca.

Cuando finalmente, con un estremecimiento, alcanzó el orgasmo, ella creyó estar tocando las estrellas.

Permanecieron acostados, todavía unidos, incapaces de moverse. De a poco, retornaron a la realidad después de la tormenta.

Edward se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en dos años, no estaba preocupado por espadas, soldados o persecuciones. Las armas estaban en algún lugar por allí, mezcladas con las ropas. Si los ingleses los atacasen en ese instante, No podría defenderse. Pero al menos moriría feliz. Delirantemente feliz.

— Estoy aplastándote.

— No — Isabella le acarició el rostro, y luego bajó la mano — Quédate.

Edward la miró detenidamente.

— Estás... tan perpleja como yo.

Ella consiguió reírse.

— Si, estoy perpleja.

De repente, comenzó a llorar. Asustado, Edward se incorporó.

— Discúlpame, amor. Fui bruto... No quise...

Amor. La palabra le provocó más lágrimas. Con la mano, lo hizo callar.

— Edward, no fuiste tu quien me hizo llorar. Me siento una idiota por estar llorando. Pero esto fue tan... increíble. Nunca imaginé que sería así.

El guerrero sintió que su corazón volvía a latir. Apoyando la frente en el pecho de ella, susurró:

— Si, fue increíble. Maravilloso. Eres maravillosa, Isabella. Mi dulce Isabella.

— ¿Es siempre así? ¿Como ser arrastrada por una ola? Edward arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

— Buena descripción, amor. Fuimos arrastrados por una ola. — Rozó sus labios en los de ella — No es siempre así. A veces, el amor puede ser calmo, tranquilo.

— No con vos.

Él se rió de nuevo.

— Te avisé.

— Me avisaste — Isabella frunció la nariz — Sabes, estoy acostada aquí en el suelo duro, cuando... hay una cama grande y calentita dentro.

— Ah, ¿vas a querer hacerlo en la cama la próxima vez?

— Debe ser diferente.

— No tanto.

Edward volvía a encantarse con la delicada curva del hombro de Isabella. La besó. Sintió de nuevo la suavidad de su piel. Ella se estremecía con cada movimiento de su boca.

— Edward, para...

— ¿Por qué? — dijo depositando besos mojados en su cuello.

— Porque me hace cosquillas.

— En algún momento lo haré... — Si lograba contener su apetito. Pero el deseo parecía estar de vuelta. Tan intenso como antes.

— Entonces me tendrás temblando continuamente.

— Perfecto — Él siguió mordisqueándola — Eso mismo es lo que quiero.

* * *

_**Me chifla esta Bella, es moderna como ella sola, jejejeje. nos leemos besotes**_


	12. Valiente luchadora

_**Valiente luchadora**_

.

.

- ¿Estás caliente, amor? — Isabella le respondió abrazando a Edward por la cintura y pegando sus labios a su cuello. Jamás se cansaría de oírlo llamándola amor. O se hartaría de sentir aquellos brazos fuertes rodeándola, o ese cuerpo caliente y sólido junto al suyo.

En algún momento después del crepúsculo, la había cargado hasta la cabaña. Pasaron la noche alternando la pasión con el descanso. A veces, la tormenta de la pasión los tomaba por sorpresa. Otras, se amaban lenta y lánguidamente, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Edward sabía que estaba actuando sin escrúpulos. Con cada hora que pasaba en esa cabaña rústica en el bosque, los ingleses se aproximaban. Pero no hallaba el coraje para partir. No ahora que Isabella era finalmente suya. No cuando su corazón desbordaba de amor.

La luz del amanecer ya irrumpía en la oscuridad y estarían obligados a pasar un día más allí, antes de retomar el viaje de manera segura.

Contempló a la mujer que dormitaba en sus brazos. Qué linda era. ¿Quién hubiera creído que revelaría ser tan seductora y apasionada?

— Estás sonriendo, Edward Masen. — Isabella bostezó y, con el dedo, siguió el contorno de sus labios.

— Tal vez tenga pensamientos felices,

— ¿Puedo saber cuáles son?

— Te ruborizarías...

— Creo que después de esta noche, nada me hará ruborizar nuevamente.

— De hecho. Vives sorprendiéndome, mi lady. ¿Quién podría imaginar que la recatada Isabella Swan inventaría tantas...maneras de satisfacerme?

Ella se sentó y, sorprendiéndolo una vez más, se sentó encima de él.

— Prometiste enseñarme otras maneras de... — ella se inclinó y lo besó en la boca.

— Lo Prometí. Pero tal vez sea mejor que esperemos uno o dos días.

Isabella arrugó la boca.

— ¿Por qué?

Él pasó el dedo por sus labios rosados y sonrió cuando ella lo mordió.

— Porque debes estar un poco dolorida hoy.

— Creo que eres tu quien debería preocuparse por posibles dolores — Ella jugaba con el vellos cobrizo del pecho masculino, causándole placer — Fuiste herido gravemente y te levantaste muy pronto sin terminar de recuperarte. Y ahora estás... ejercitándote demasiado.

— Tienes razón — Edward le sujetó la mano, cesando la tortura. — Si no paras con esto, tendría que ejercitar todavía mas. Y serás responsable por lo que me pueda suceder.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Lo Prometes?

— Oh, Isabella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de ella brillaban con malicia.

— Sugiero que hagas ahora lo que haces tan bien, Edward Masen.

Él suspiró desolado.

— El trabajo de un guerrero nunca termina.

Rodando encima de ella, la besó lenta y profundamente hasta que ella se quedó sin aire.

— Oh, mi guerrero bravo y fuerte... — se burló. Él la besó de nuevo, interrumpiendo su provocación.

— Ah, parece que descubrí un modo de callarte, mujer. Entre suspiros, se deslizaron una vez mas al maravilloso mundo de la pasión. Un mundo donde ya no necesitaban palabras.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Edward, con un brazo bajo la nuca y el otro en torno a la cintura de Isabella.

Era tarde y el sol se infiltraba por las hendijas en las paredes.

— Mucha. — Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro — No comimos el pescado que trajiste anoche.

Edward enrolló una mecha del cabello de ella en su dedo y admiró el juego de la luz en sus cabellos negros ya que surgían de ellos unos reflejos rojizos de los cuales no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento.

— Si no me equivoco, teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Si, pero ahora tienes que alimentarme, Edward Masen.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

Isabella sonrió.

— Quedaré tan débil que no podré besarte más.

El guerrero saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

— No te muevas. Quédate aquí descansando, que voy a traerte comida, mi lady. No quiero que nada te robe energía ahora.

Ella se arrodilló en el medio de la cama, sin recordar el hecho que estaba desnuda.

— ¡Qué fácil! ¿Basta con que diga eso para que hagas mi voluntad?

Él la sujetó por el cabellos y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, besándola con una ferocidad que le aceleró el corazón.

— En los próximos cien años, si. Después, probablemente desearás pasar algunos minutos lejos de mí.

Con eso, el irlandés dejó la cabaña.

Mirándolo con adoración, Isabella se convenció de que ni cien años con Edward Masen serían suficientes. Su corazón contenía tanto amor que desbordaba. Sin embargo, sentía una puntada de pesar. No se habían prometido nada el uno al otro. No se habían comprometido de ninguna manera. Y ambos sabían que, cuando retomasen el viaje, él volvería a ser el guerrero endurecido que ella había visto en el puerto por primera vez.

.

.

— No estabas exagerando — Edward liquidó su tercera porción de pescado y bebió un trago de te fuerte — Realmente, cocinas tan bien como Emily.

Llegado su turno de recibir elogios, Isabella ahora entendía como la vieja criada se sentía. Era demasiado agradable.

— Ella me enseñó también a hacer milagros con aguja e hilo. Ves mi vestido. — Ella se lo mostró — Prácticamente lo rasgaste por el medio.

— Tú tenías mucha prisa por librarte de él.

— Ambos teníamos prisa, si mal no recuerdo. — Isabella retomó la costura — La próxima vez, te bastará con pedirme que me lo quite, ¿Entendido?

Isabella sólo vestía su camisa y su enagua, los cabellos caídos hacia adelante en una maraña salvaje de rulos de Ébano brillante. Contemplándola, Edward casi conseguía olvidar el dolor del pasado. Podía fingir que sólo eran un hombre y una mujer locamente enamorados, ajenos al mundo.

Su amada levantó el rostro y captó su expresión preocupada.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Edward?

— Que no esperaba sentir tanta felicidad otra vez en mi vida.

Isabella puso a un lado el vestido. Cruzando el cuarto, se arrodilló delante de él y le tomó las manos.

— Así es como yo me siento, Edward. Ya no había esperanza de encontrar un hombre que me llegase al alma — Miró sus ojos nublados — ¿Entiendes?

— Entiendo — Él trabó sus manos, impidiéndole moverse. Ella lo miró, ganándose esa sonrisa peligrosa que ya conocía bien.

— Deja de hacer eso.

El guerrero desató los lazos y le quitó la prenda diáfana. En un movimiento rápido, la puso sobre su regazo.

Isabella suspiró al sentir los labios masculinos contra su piel. A continuación, mientras el sol completaba la trayectoria en el cielo, se revelaron el uno al otro, sin una sola palabra, todo el amor que había en sus corazones.

— ya es hora, Isabella — anunció Edward, sin volverse.

Las sombras de la tarde se hacían densas. El crepúsculo caía nuevamente sobre la tierra. Esa siempre había sido la hora favorita del día para Edward. Ahora, sin embargo, temía su llegada. Pues significaba el fin del idilio con Isabella.

— ¿Está lista? — Él colocó un cuchillo en la cintura y otro en la bota.

Detrás de él, Isabella se puso la capa y se subió la capucha para ocultar sus cabellos oscuros.

— Si, estoy lista.

Edward se aseguró que el fuego en la chimenea se hubiera extinguido por completo. Sólo entonces fue a buscar el caballo a la arboleda y volvió a la cabaña.

Isabella cerró la puerta, la trancó y esperó al guerrero.

— Me Gustaría que pudiésemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, escondidos del mundo.

Edward montó el caballo y extendió sus brazos, levantando a Isabella sin dificultad. Mientras ella se acomodaba delante de él, la besó en el rostro.

— Yo también amor. Pero siempre supimos que esto sólo sería una pausa.

Él acicateó el caballo y se internaron de nuevo en el bosque. En cuestión de minutos, el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover. El agua pronto se convirtió en un aguacero que les empapó las ropas.

Cuando el caballo comenzó a subir una colina, Edward empujó las riendas con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Isabella, temblando de frío.

— Me Parece que oí algo.

Agudizaron los oídos, pero sólo detectaron el sonido de la lluvia. Edward bajó a Isabella al suelo.

— Espera aquí. Voy a investigar.

El instinto le urgía a aferrarse a su amante e implorarle acompañarlo. Pero aceptó lo que decía, consciente de que las cosas tenían que ser a su modo.

Inmóvil bajo el aguacero, intentó no perderlo de vista.

Caballo y caballero avanzaron. Edward sacó la espada. Segundos después, seis soldados ingleses a caballo formaban una sólida pared delante de él. Instintivamente, él hizo que el caballo diese media vuelta, sólo para toparse con otra línea de soldados saliendo de un escondrijo.

— ¡Baje el arma, Edward Masen! — gritó el líder del regimiento.

— ¿Y si no quiero? El hombre gruñó.

— Estás en clara desventaja, asesino irlandés. Es mejor que obedezcas.

La risa de Edward hizo que ellos quedasen perplejos.

— Están equivocados. Ustedes son los que están en desventaja. Cuando los soldados, aprensivos, miraron por encima de sus hombros para ver si sus compañeros continuaban allí, Edward avanzó en medio de ellos, blandiendo la espada con una habilidad que dejó una senda de sangre y gritos.

— ¡Está solo! — gritó el líder del regimiento — ¡Tomen sus armas y capturen al bandido!

Tres hombres a caballo se lanzaron contra Edward de diversos lados, Pero él consiguió evitar las hojas de las espadas, haciendo que uno de ellos retrocediera empujando a otros dos, que cayeron al suelo. Ellos se levantaron sin demora, listos para atacar, pero Edward hábilmente usaba las patas delanteras del caballo para rechazarlos.

Uno de los soldados disparó una lanza, acertando en el cuello del caballo de Edward. El animal se puso rígido, jadeante, sus ojos muy abiertos por el súbito dolor. Edward saltó de la silla un segundo antes que el garañón cayera de costado.

Desde el punto privilegiado en la colina, Isabella vio movimientos y el ruido de los cascos del caballo al caer. Protegiendo sus ojos del aguacero, distinguió el brillo de la espada de Edward rechazando las envestidas de los soldados que lo atacaban.

Casi estaba venciendo. Le Faltaban unos pocos, Edward se daba ánimo. Pero, al levantar la espada para enfrentar a otro soldado, sintió un dolor agudo, seguido por el calor y la humedad de la sangre. Acababa de recibir un golpe de espada en el hombro recién curado. Ignorando la herida, continuó luchando, haciendo retroceder a los soldados que quedaban. Al intentar levantar el arma, sin embargo, sucedió algo extraño. Su brazo se negaba a obedecer. Miró perplejo al miembro colgando al costado, al mismo tiempo que la espada se deslizaba de sus dedos sin sensibilidad, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. Con la otra mano, intentó sacar el cuchillo de la cintura, pero la punta de una espada se cruzó en el aire hiriendo la palma de la mano. El cuchillo también cayó al suelo.

Con una sonrisa desdeñosa, el líder del regimiento avanzó con la espada en su puño. Estaba listo para perforar el corazón de su enemigo cuando fue atacado por una mujer.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! — gritó Isabella, tirándose en los brazos del militar.

Tomado por sorpresa, él dejó caer su espada

— ¿Lady Swan? ¿Es usted? ¿Todavía está viva?

— Lo estoy. Ustedes me salvaron de este loco.

Ella mantenía la mirada baja, pues no soportaría ver la sangre manando del hombro de Edward. Bajó la capucha de la capa, fue de soldado en soldado, ofreciéndole a cada uno una sonrisa.

Encantados, los hombres sólo miraban a la hermosa mujer que alternaba llantos y risas.

— Pensé que moriría en manos de este... animal — Isabella dio una mirada rápida a Edward, volviendo a mirar a los soldados. — Pero, gracias a todos ustedes, estoy sana y salva ahora. — Batió sus pestañas — Mi padre les agradecerá personalmente a cada uno de ustedes. Y creo que la propia reina les ofrecerá una generosa recompensa por su coraje, cuando le entreguen a Masen.

— ¡¿Entregar a Corazón Negro Masen? — El líder del regimiento empalideció ante la idea de mantener vivo a ese peligroso enemigo. Sería tanto más fácil matarlo y acabar de una vez con esa historia.

— ¡Naturalmente! — reforzó Isabella — La reina va a querer ver al hombre que causó tanto daño en sus tierras. Estoy segura que habrá grandes honras para los bravos soldados que derrotaron a Corazón Negro Masen.

— ¡Atiéndelo inmediatamente! — ordenó el líder, ya se veía siendo presentado en la corte.

Mientras sus subalternos cumplían la tarea, Isabella se abrazó temblando.

— ¿Tendría un poco de cerveza, capitán? Me estoy muriendo de frío...

— Tengo, si, mi lady — El líder mandó a otro hombre.

Cuando el soldado volvió con un barril de cerveza, Isabella le dio su sonrisa más seductora.

— ¿Y podría encender un fuego? Estoy temblando...

En unos minutos, Isabella se acomodaba en una tienda armada con pieles, tomando cerveza y calentándose delante de una hoguera. A poca distancia, Edward se recostaba contra un árbol con sus manos y tobillos atados. Un soldado lo vigilaba, mientras el líder del regimiento y los dos soldados restantes se acomodaban en torno al fuego, oyendo fascinados la historia del secuestro de lady Isabella Swan.

— El bárbaro invadió mi casa y me tomó como rehén cuando se dio cuenta que sería capturado. Jamás lo perdonaré.

Los hombres concordaron enfáticamente. Isabella extendió la copa.

— Me gustaría un poco mas de cerveza.

El líder le sirvió y llenó de nuevo su propia copa y la de sus subalternos.

Isabella levantó sus faldas.

— Mis botas están totalmente empapadas. Un motivo más por el cual odio a Masen.

Los tres hombres no conseguían quitar los ojos de esos tobillos bien torneados.

Ella movió los pies.

— ¿Saben qué me gustaría?

Los hombres sacudieron sus cabezas.

— Quitarle las botas a Masen. Que tenga que recorrer todo el camino a Inglaterra descalzo. ¿No creen que sería un castigo perfecto para este asesino? Isabella se levantó y salió corriendo de la tienda. Al soldado de guardia, le dijo — Su capitán dice que puedo quedarme con las botas de Masen.

— ¿Con... las botas de él, mi lady?

— Si, las mías están empapadas. Quiero las de él. — Isabella movió el rostro en dirección a la tienda — Puede confirmarlo con su capitán, si quiere.

El guardia miró al prisionero, que parecía inconsciente, y después a la mujer, que temblaba bajo la lluvia, y luego al comandante, que le dio autorización sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Si el capitán está de acuerdo, mi lady, se las quitaré ahora mismo.

El hombre se inclinó sobre el prisionero y comenzó a quitarle el calzado, observado de cerca por Isabella. Ella los tomó sin perder tiempo. Palpando con su mano el cuchillo de Edward, lo escondió entre los pliegues de su falda. Entonces, al volverse, ella dejó el arma caer en el regazo de él.

En la tienda, aturdidos por el exceso de cerveza, los soldados se relajaban en torno a la hoguera. Callados, observaban a la hermosa dama quitarse sus botas. Sin la menor prisa, Isabella levantó un poco más su falda y se masajeó un tobillo.

— Hum... — gimió, con los ojos cerrados — Adoraría poder ponerme ropas secas y acostarme en una cama caliente.

Uno de los soldados suspiró. Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando una espada traspasó la piel que formaba la pared del fondo de la tienda. El soldado se puso rígido y luego cayó hacia adelante. Antes que los otros dos pudiesen reaccionar, Edward desarmó la tienda a patadas y los miró.

— Usted... — El líder todavía sacó la espada, pero era demasiado tarde.

La espada que Edward le había sacado al guardia le atravesó el corazón. El líder estaba muerto antes de caer. Otro soldado retrocedió, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Edward le lanzó el cuchillo, acertando de lleno en el blanco. El soldado gritó y cayó al suelo.

Isabella contemplaba la escena como si despertase de un sueño. Ya había considerado que Edward Masen era un bárbaro. Esa vez, sin embargo, no podía culparlo. Ella misma había participado de la muerte de esos hombres, leales soldados ingleses. La idea era aterradora.

Antes que ella cayese de rodillas, Edward la abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien, amor?

— Si... si... — Isabella respiró profundamente. Él la miraba detenidamente.

— Veo que si. Serías una perfecta forajida, Isabella.

— No lo creo. Oh, Edward, estoy aterrorizada...

— Es una reacción natural. Lo que importa es tu manera de lidiar con ese miedo que sientes. — Él le acarició el rostro — Podrías haberte quedado escondida en el bosque y nadie te culparía. Finalmente, eres una noble gentil — La apretó contra su pecho y la besó sonoramente — Es la segunda vez que quedo en deuda contigo por salvarme la vida.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

— Estoy segura que me la voy a cobrar, Edward Masen.

— Puedes cobrarla cuando y como quieras.

Él la condujo junto al fuego. A continuación, examinó cada cadáver antes de recoger los caballos y las armas ahora sin dueño.

Edward escogió el animal mas robusto, ató a los demás en la retaguardia y empujó la fila de animales hasta el lugar donde estaba Isabella.

— Ponte las botas y la capa, amor. Tenemos que estar muy lejos cuando el resto del regimiento llegue a buscar a sus compañeros.

— Está bien — Isabella se aprontó y se unió a Edward, quien apagaba la hoguera — Estaba pensando... Emily y Sam me creían demasiado ingenua para mantener una mentira delante de lord James. Creo que he probado lo contrario.

Su risa murió en su garganta al ver los cadáveres de los soldados muertos. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho. Pálida como un fantasma, sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían.

Edward la sujetó por los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Si, mi valiente luchadora — murmuró junto a su rostro — Lo Probaste. Nos Probaste a todos que eres una mujer valiente.

Pero Isabella ya no oía, hundida en la inconsciencia de su desmayo.

* * *

_**Astuta la muchacha, no creen¿?, Edward tiene que estar dando gracias al cielo por ese angel...jejejeje. un besote nos leemos. muakis**_


	13. La hija de Charlie Swan

_**La hija de Charlie Swan**_

.

.

La lluvia continuó a lo largo del día. Aunque hiciese el viaje incómodo, también les ofrecía protección. El ruido de las gotas del agua amortiguaba el de los cascos de los caballos. Edward esperaba también que la intensidad de la tormenta obligase a los perseguidores a buscar refugio.

Era arriesgado mostrarse a la luz del día, pero no había otra opción. Estaba desesperado por llevar a Isabella a un lugar seguro.

Isabella.

La miró, durmiendo en sus brazos. ¡Qué mujer increíble! ¿Quien podía imaginarse que una dama tan bien criada se revelaría como una persona tan desenvuelta?

—Estás con la frente fruncida de nuevo — Con una leve sonrisa, ella alisó el surco entre los ojos de él.

— Me pongo así siempre que te miro a ti — Edward suprimió una sonrisa — Es difícil.

— ¿Si? — Isabella levantó el mentón.

— Si. Me impresionan tus cabellos que brillan con el color del Ébano contra la luz del fuego. — Edward capturó una mecha y la enganchó detrás de su oreja. — Esos ojos color chocolate que se vuelven chocolate liquido cuando estás enfadada — Bajó la voz — Esos labios tan perfectos que, cuando los veo, sólo consigo pensar en besarlos — Rozó su boca en la de ella — Así.

— Oh, Edward — Isabella se acurrucó mas, sensibilizada por sus palabras — Creo que nunca oí elogios mas lisonjeros.

— Es un don irlandés. Tenemos un modo especial de manejarnos con las palabras. Ahora, es tu turno.

— ¿De qué?

— De elogiarme.

— Ah — Ella fingió concentrarse — Me gustan tus ojos verdes como los bosques irlandeses. Me Fulminan cuando estás enfadado. Y brillan cuando te ríes.

— Mis ojos brillan. — Edward reflexionó sobre esas palabras mientras dirigía el caballo a través de un arroyo estrecho. — Ya es algo. ¿Qué mas?

— Me gusta tu mentón.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi mentón?

— Es muy fuerte.

— Entonces, tengo un mentón fuerte y ojos que brillan. ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir sobre mí?

Isabella pensó antes de responder.

— Creo que puedo agregar un elogio más.

— Que bueno. Vamos, dilo. ¿Qué mas?

— Para ser un hombre arrogante, te muestras bastante... sensible al dolor.

Edward la miró, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

— Un auténtico elogio inglés. Para ser una mujer inteligente, te revelas como alguien bastante... divertida, cuando quieres — Le pellizcó la nariz.

— Me gusta divertirte, Edward Masen.

— Lo sé, mi lady — Él levantó su rostro y la besó con ímpetu antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la senda.

Cuando salieron del bosque, se encontraron con un viento helado que se tornó todavía mas frío con las ropas mojadas.

— Lo lamento pero no podremos parar a calentarnos en una hoguera, Isabella.

— No te preocupes, Edward, estoy bien. — Ella apretó la capa en torno al cuello, sujetando la capucha para que no volase.

El día se fundió en noche con el viento frío y la lluvia persistiendo. Edward se admiraba por la fuerza de voluntad de Isabella. Otra mujer ya se habría desesperado. Pero Isabella era diferente al resto de las mujeres que él había conocido. Aceptaba el dolor y la incomodidad así del mismo modo en que aceptaba la elegancia y la comodidad del ambiente en que había crecido. Con gracia, dignidad y discreción.

Podrían haber parado para pernoctar. Pasaron por varias cabañas oscuras en las cuales podrían haber encontrado comida y calor. Las ganas de buscar refugio contra la naturaleza inclemente casi dominaron al guerrero. Mientras tanto, se movía con urgencia para poder llevar a Isabella a un lugar seguro.

El amanecer comenzaba a iluminar el cielo cuando cruzaron un arroyo en las montañas. Al rato las aguas plateadas de un lago relucían delante de ellos.

Edward frenó el caballo en lo alto de la elevación y absorbió la belleza del paisaje.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Dónde estamos?

— Estamos en casa, Isabella.

Ante la reverencia con la que él habría dicho la palabra, Isabella lo miró. Tenía en los ojos una expresión que ella nunca había visto antes. Como si estuviese en presencia de Dios Todo poderoso. Retribuyendo la sonrisa de su amado, ella se volvió para apreciar el paisaje. Y contuvo la respiración ante esa belleza salvaje.

— Ese gran pico es Croagh Patrick.

— ¡Cascadas! — Isabella señaló en una dirección. — Son espectaculares.

El agua serpenteaba dos picos más altos, derramándose por el valle hasta juntarse en la corriente del lago.

— Parece brillar como plata con la luz de la mañana — completó, fascinada.

— Si, son las joyas de Croagh Patrick. Ese brillo especial se debe a los fragmentos de cuarzo y mica.

Isabella contempló el valle estrecho, protegido de los vientos, salpicado con pinos altos.

— ¿Hasta dónde llegan las tierras de tu familia? Edward incitó al caballo al trote.

— Hasta dónde alcanza tu vista.

Isabella se espantó.

— ¿Es Verdad? ¿Los lagos? ¿Las montañas? ¿Toda esta tierra?

— Si — La voz de Edward era sólo un susurro. Era como si no quisiese quebrar el encanto del retorno a su hogar — Son millares de acres de pantanos, montañas, lagos y bosques. Los que tienen la suerte de conocerlas afirman que este es el lugar más bello de Irlanda.

Y lo era. Pasaron por aldeas que despertaban a la mañana, con casas de apariencia limpia y próspera. Los campos estaban listos para la cosecha. Rebaños de ovejas pastaban en las colinas vecinas. Los Viejos se quitaban sus gorros a modo de saludo y los jóvenes festejaban al reconocer al hombre en la silla de montar.

— ¿De vuelta al hogar, Edward Masen?

— Si, Paddy.

— ¡Dios te bendiga, Edward! — exclamó una anciana, desde su ventana, sacudiendo una sabana.

— ¡Igualmente, señora Fallon!

Uno de los hombres partió con su caballo para divulgar la noticia que Edward Masen había vuelto a su casa.

Doblando en una curva, Isabella vio por primera vez el hogar de Edward.

— Oh, Edward...

El castillo había sido construido con piedra gris clara, extraída de Croagh Patrick, Tal vez, por eso, como la montaña, brillaba en medio de la bruma matinal. Tenía varios pisos y torres redondeadas en cada punta. El tortuoso camino que conducía a la fortaleza estaba flanqueado por pinos altos. Pronto transpusieron un enorme portón de entrada, adentrándose en un patio con piso de piedra. Era evidente que el personal del castillo ya sabía de su llegada. Un grupo de perros rodeó el caballo, gruñendo su bienvenida.

Edward los silenció con una orden seca.

La puerta se abrió y una muchacha todavía en camisón descendió las escaleras corriendo. Al verla, Edward desmontó y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Oh, Edward, Edward... No teníamos noticias tuyas desde hace tanto tiempo. Temíamos que hubieses... — La muchacha volvió a llorar, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que él se asustó.

— Calma, Elisabeth. No quieres sofocarme, ahora que volví a casa, ¿verdad?

Pero ella no se calmaba. Y no lo soltaba. Las lágrimas fluían abundantemente por su cara sonrojada.

Desde el caballo, Isabella asistía a la escena en silencio. Entonces, esa era la hermana de Edward, Elisabeth. Él la había descrito a la perfección. Sus cabellos anaranjados y la adoración que sentí por su hermano mayor. En ese momento, se entregaba abiertamente a las emociones. Se reía y lloraba alternadamente, abrazando y besando a su hermano.

Un guapo muchacho salió corriendo por la puerta, cerrándose torpemente la túnica que se había puesto apresuradamente. Tan alto como Edward y sus cabellos eran rubios. Su rostro, sin embargo, era tan hermoso como el de Edward. Sonreía radiantemente.

— ¡Gracias a todos los santos! Has vuelto, Edward.

Si, Jasper. Me Ausenté por mas tiempo del que tenía planeado.

Los dos hombres jóvenes intercambiaron una sonrisa cálida antes de abrazarse.

— Ah, Edward, te extrañé.

— Y yo a ti, Jasper.

Ambos levantaron el rostro al oír un grito. En la puerta, había una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, los cabellos de color caramelo con algunas canas trenzados en lo alto de la cabeza, como una corona. Majestuosa, su rostro exhibía pómulos altos, una nariz pequeña y recta y labios carnosos. Sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas y finas líneas de risa le marcaban la piel clara.

Delante de la mujer, un niño rubio de ojos azules permanecía inmóvil como una estatua.

— Madre — Edward se apartó de su hermano y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

— Edward... ¡Oh, mi hijo querido! Tanto tiempo... — Esme sacudía sus hombros, llorando contra el pecho de Edward.

— Calma, mamá. Estoy en casa ahora. — Retrocediendo, tomó el rostro materno entre sus manos y le enjuagó las lágrimas con besos tiernos.

Reparando en el muchachito que se había escondido bajo las faldas de Esme, Edward se agachó y estudió su carita seria.

— Hola, Alec. Has crecido.

El niño bajó la cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Como el niño no respondía, Esme explicó:

— Alec... no es de hablar mucho. Tiene nueve años ahora.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— Nueve años... ¿Sabes quién soy, Alec?

El niño asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras salieron lentas y reticentes.

— Tú ibas a ser mi tío. Pero ahora... — Sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Viendo el dolor en los ojos del niño, Esme buscó animarlos.

— Pero ahora estás de vuelta.

— Y para quedarte, espero — alguien se manifestó detrás de ellos. Edward se enderezó y vio un hombre de cabellos rubios con varias canas de pie en la puerta.

— Bienvenido al hogar, hijo, — El viejo sonreía feliz, pero tenía la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

— Papá.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Carlisle Masen miró detenidamente el rostro cansado de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Se acabó, entonces? ¿Te vengaste del bastardo inglés?

Una sombra atravesó las facciones de Edward antes que él se recompusiese.

— Todavía no. No volví para quedarme.

— ¿Por qué, entonces? — preguntó su padre — No es justo venir y torturarnos, si te vas a ir nuevamente.

— Traje a alguien que precisa la protección de Ballinarin.

Carlisle miró, entonces, a la mujer que todavía estaba montada en el caballo. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Ante las miradas de los criados en las ventanas, Edward fue hasta el caballo y ayudó a Isabella a descender. Inhibida, ella no lograba contener el temblor de sus manos. Él las frotó entre las suyas, intentando transmitir calor y coraje.

— Esta es Isabella Swan. Cuando fui herido gravemente, me ofreció refugio en su propia casa, corriendo un gran riesgo para sí misma y para los suyos. Si no hubiese sido por la generosidad de Isabella, yo no habría sobrevivido.

Mientras todos se limitaban a observar, mudos por la sorpresa, Esme se adelantó.

— En ese caso, eres bienvenida a Ballinarin, Isabella Swan. Por el tiempo que quieras, nuestra casa es tuya.

— Gracias.

Isabella se esforzó por tragar el nudo en la garganta. Se había emocionado por el amor y el afecto de la familia de Edward, quien aceptaba sin preguntar a una extraña.

Una mujer pequeña salió despavorida por la puerta abierta. Mientras recobraba el aliento, acabó de sujetarse los cabellos blancos en un rodete apretado en la nuca. En su piel translúcida, las venas azules. Tenía los ojos llorosos, sin embargo, brillantes de felicidad.

— En la cocina dijeron que estabas de vuelta, Edward.

— Señora Sue. — Edward tuvo que curvarse para abrazar a la mujer. — Ven a conocer a nuestra huésped. Esta es Isabella Swan. Isabella, la señora Sue es el ama de llaves de Ballinarin desde que mi padre era un niño.

— Si, yo lo he visto crecer a él, y a sus hermanos. Todos son guerreros — comentó la mujer, llena de orgullo, pellizcando la mejilla de Edward. — Bienvenida a Ballinarin, mi lady. — Ella tomó las manos de Isabella — ¡Pero está temblando! Tus ropas están empapadas. ¿Dónde está tu cabeza, Edward, traer a una muchacha de viaje en una noche lluviosa?

Esme detuvo al ama de llaves.

— Vamos a llevar a la huésped dentro. Elisabeth y yo nos ocuparemos de que se ponga cómoda.

Al oír la sugerencia de su madre, Elisabeth corrió junto a su hermano, agarrándole el brazo.

— Quiero estar con Edward. Quiero oír todas las aventuras que vivió.

— Tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con tu hermano y oír sus historias. Ahora, vas a ayudarme a acomodar a nuestra huésped.

Y la muchacha supo que no cabía discusión. La madre había hablado en ese tono que las madres del mundo habían venido perfeccionando a lo largo de los siglos. La señora Sue llamó a una criada pecosa.

— Calienta agua, Vélia. Los dos necesitan un baño caliente y ropas secas — Levantando el rostro, vio las ventanas repletas de espectadores — ¡El resto vuelvan al trabajo! ¡Tenemos que preparar la fiesta de bienvenida para Edward Masen!

Ante la orden severa del ama de llaves, la servidumbre se movió. Esme y su hija condujeron a una Isabella medio atontada rumbo a uno de los cuartos en el segundo piso del castillo.

Edward pensó en acompañarlas, pero fue detenido por su padre y por su hermano, que apoyaron sus brazos en sus hombros.

— Nada de baño caliente para ti, muchacho, hasta que respondas algunas preguntas.

Consciente de que Isabella estaba en buenas manos, Edward cedió.

— Les Daré las respuestas que quieran delante de una copa de whisky, porque necesito calentarme. Pero para las historias tendrán que esperar...

Carlisle y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Dejarían que el guerrero durmiese todo el día, o toda la semana. Pero sólo después que les contase detalles de todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos dos años de exilio.

— ¿Y nunca mas viste al maldito Felix? — Jasper extendió a su padre y a su hermano copas con whisky, sirviéndose también para él.

Los tres se reunieron junto a la chimenea, con los perros a sus pies. Esme había frustrado el plan de Carlisle y Jasper de hacer que Edward les contara toda su odisea, ordenándole a su hijo primogénito que fuese dormir. Ahora, horas después, habiendo tomado un buen baño, habiendo descansado y habiéndose puesto una túnica limpia con el blasón de la familia, Edward finalmente satisfacía la curiosidad de su padre y de su hermano en la biblioteca.

— Si, lo vi. En el puerto de Dublín. Lo habría matado en esa ocasión, si el bastardo no se hubiese escondido detrás de las espadas de un barco de soldados recién llegados de Inglaterra.

— ¿Fue cuando fuiste herido? — preguntó Carlisle.

— Exactamente — Edward se frotó el hombro inflamado — Y el corte se abrió de nuevo cuando me topé con otros soldados ingleses en el bosque. Eso casi me costó la vida.

Su madre se manifestó desde la puerta.

— Debiste haberme dicho eso antes de vestirte. La señora Sue va a preparar uno de sus ungüentos especiales. Déjame darle una mirada a la herida...

Edward besó a su madre en el rostro, esquivando sus manos ansiosas.

— Después. Por el momento, el whisky me aplaca el dolor.

Esme habría insistido, si no fuese por la llegada de su hija.

— ¿No te dije que los encontraríamos aquí? — comentó Elisabeth — Entra, Isabella.

Isabella entró en la biblioteca, deteniéndose al darse cuenta que era el blanco de todas las miradas. Hasta los perros salieron del estupor causado por el calor del fuego, olisqueando a la extraña.

Edward posó el whisky y atravesó el recinto, tomando a Isabella de la mano. Se miraron por un segundo. Entonces, él la condujo a la chimenea.

Elisabeth trató de romper el silencio.

— Mamá me dejó escoger un vestido para Isabella y consideré que este azul combinaría perfectamente con sus cabellos y sus ojos. ¿Le queda muy bien, verdad Edward?

— Si — Edward percibía que su familia estudiaba a la muchacha detenidamente. — Le queda perfecto.

El vestido tenía un escote redondo que mostraba la parte alta de los pechos firmes de Isabella. Un cinto Azul en un tono más oscuro le realzaba su cintura delgada. Los volados de la falda se fruncían a intervalos, sujetos por lazos azules, revelando el borde de la enagua de encaje.

— ¿Aceptas cerveza o whisky? — le ofreció Jasper.

— Gracias. Un poco de cerveza sería perfecto. —Isabella tomó la copa servida por la criada y tomó un trago de la bebida, siempre bajo el escrutinio de la familia Masen. Se ruborizó.

— La señora Sue preparó una fiesta, Edward — Carlisle tomó toda su bebida y se sirvió mas — La gente del castillo apenas puede esperar para saludarte, después de la cena.

Edward sonrió.

— Que bueno que puedan esperar. Isabella y yo no hemos dormido desde anoche. Y creo que yo sería capaz de comer una oveja entera yo solo. Cruda y con piel — agregó, exagerado.

Los demás lanzaron una carcajada.

— Siempre tuviste mucho apetito — les recordó Jasper.

— De hecho. Debe ser por eso que el whisky se me está subiendo directo a la cabeza, produciendo esta hermosa visión delante de mis ojos...

De nuevo, examinada por la familia, Isabella sintió su rostro ardiendo.

Cuando un criado anunció que la cena estaba servida, Edward puso la copa de lado y le ofreció el brazo a Isabella.

— Ahora, podrás juzgar si Fiola es tan buena cocinera como Emily.

— ¿Quién es Emily? — preguntó Elisabeth.

— Es el ama de llaves de Isabella en Dublín, esa mujer es capaz de hacer que una sopa de avena sea exquisita.

— Ah, debo conocer a esa hechicera — declaró Jasper, risueño, siguiendo a Edward y a Isabella fuera de la biblioteca.

Carlisle también estaba saliendo, pero su esposa lo sujetó por la manga.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— ¿Viste el modo en que Edward mira a esa muchacha?

— Lo Vi — Su marido suprimió una sonrisa — Creo que nuestro hijo primogénito está enamorado.

— Él está mucho más que enamorado, Carlisle. La ama. Estoy segura de eso.

Carlisle le dio palmaditas en la mano.

— Esme, querida. Nuestro hijo acaba de llegar a casa en una pausa de su guerra personal y ya lo declaras enamorado.

— Una mujer sabe de esas cosas. Esa mirada es inequívoca. Edward y esa muchacha ya estuvieron... juntos... íntimamente.

Ella vio a su marido alterar su expresión y dio una sonrisa pícara. ¡Cielos!, ¿cómo entender a los hombres? Mientras ella se preocupaba por lo que podría existir entre Edward y la muchacha desconocida, su marido todo lo que sentía era una especie de orgullo masculino de ver a su hijo ganarse un hermoso trofeo. ¿Quién sería esa Isabella Swan? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué sentía ella por su hijo? Hasta el momento, nada sabían de ella más allá de su nombre...

Esme trató de recomponerse al entrar al salón con su marido.

Carlisle tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, con su esposa a la derecha y su hijo mayor, a la izquierda. Cuando los demás se acomodaron, los criados entraron con bandejas de pescado cocinado en manteca y bandejas con pan de centeno.

Cada criado se esforzó por sonreírle a Edward y darle una palabra de bienvenidas. Hasta la cocinera apareció en la puerta, entusiasmada.

Sabiendo que todos aguardaban su opinión, Edward probó un bocado y cerró los ojos, deleitándose.

— ¡Oh, cómo extrañé esto, Fiola! Apuesto a que lo pescaron hoy mismo.

— Es verdad. — La cocinera parecía feliz de formar parte de la celebración familiar.

— Espera a probar el salmón — comentó Jasper, sirviéndose la segunda porción. — Y el cordero. Nadie sabe preparar un cordero como Fiola.

Pasmada, Isabella vio platos y más platos ser llevados a la mesa y ser devorados por personas acostumbradas a trabajar mucho y alimentarse muy bien. Había carne de cordero y de buey, pescados y frutos del mar, más allá de unos panes exquisitos. Hasta el pequeño, Alec, dejó de lado la timidez y se embarcó en el espíritu festivo de la familia. Dos de los perros que estaban a los costados de la mesa agradecían las sobras ofrecidas. Cuando llegó la tarta rellena con grosellas y nueces, el niño sólo consiguió comer una porción, y extendió sus dedos para que los animales los lamieran.

Edward sorbió la cerveza y se recostó con un suspiro.

— Pasé dos largos años sólo pensando en esto... Elisabeth lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Dónde dormías, Edward? ¿Y qué comías?

— Dormía en graneros. En los campos. A veces, en las cabañas de personas que apoyaban nuestra causa. Comía lo que se me presentaba. Pescado, casi siempre. Un ciervo, cuando podía darme el lujo de cazar. — Él posó la mano sobre la de Isabella — Hasta el día fatídico en que fui herido en el puerto. Entonces, por primera vez en dos años, dormí en un colchón de plumas y saboreé el néctar de los Dioses.

— Cuéntanos, Isabella — Carlisle le hizo una señal a un criado, que llenó de nuevo su copa. — ¿Cómo fue que salvaste a nuestro Edward?

— Fue... por casualidad, se los aseguro.

Ante la sonrisa de Edward, Isabella concluyó que no recibiría su ayuda. Tomó un trago de cerveza.

— Yo estaba en Clay Court, la casa de mi madre en Dublín, cuando encontré a Edward, muy mal herido en mi cocina.

— ¿Como consiguió entrar allí? — preguntó Jasper.

— Mi criado lo trajo del puerto a casa en mi carruaje, escondido debajo de mi capa.

— ¡Qué romántico! — se deleitó Elisabeth — Y, entonces, cuidaste de él hasta que se curo.

— No fue tan simple — le informó Edward, secamente. — La dama se chocó con mi presencia en su casa.

— ¿Pero no acabó cuidando de ti?

— Si, lo hizo. Y al hacerlo, puso a su casa y a su gente en peligro, pues mi cabeza tiene precio.

— Los ciudadanos leales no deben temerle a nada — Jasper frunció el ceño — Cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo.

Esme se interesó por otro aspecto del relato.

— Dices que es la casa de tu madre. ¿Cómo tomó ella tu actitud?

— Mi madre está muerta.

Sintiendo el dolor en la voz de la muchacha, Esme se compadeció.

— Lo lamento.

— ¿Y tu padre? — Carlisle continuaba bebiendo — ¿También falleció?

— No — Isabella miró a Edward y entonces se concentró en su plato — Mi padre está de viaje.

— ¿De viaje? ¿dónde?

— En Inglaterra.

Esme detuvo la copa a mitad de camino de sus labios.

— ¿Qué asuntos tiene en Inglaterra?

Como la joven vacilaba, Edward decidió aclarar el tema.

— Isabella es hija de lord Charlie Swan.

Carlisle parecía perplejo e incrédulo.

— ¿Charlie Swan, el consejero de la reina de la Inglaterra?

— Si, el mismo — confirmó Edward.

Carlisle apretó la mano en torno a su copa con tanta fuerza que el vidrio se partió. Ignorando la sangre de la herida, se levantó abruptamente y miró a Isabella como si fuese un monstruo.

Los perros, percibiendo la tensión, huyeron de la mesa, refugiándose en un rincón.

— Carlisle, te lastimaste...

Esme intentó examinar la mano de su marido, Pero él la esquivó. Con los ojos fijos en una pálida Isabella, Carlisle Masen era pura ira e indignación.

— ¡No alojaré a la hija del demonio Charlie Swan bajo mi techo ni por una noche! — La Señaló con un dedo ensangrentado — ¡Mujer, sal de Ballinarin inmediatamente!

* * *

_**bufff! como se puso Carlisle... a ver que opina Edward de todo esto jejeje. nos leemos mañana guapas... que conste que llego ahora del trabajo y estoy muerta... pero... por ustedes al pie del cañon subiendo cap. muakis**_


	14. Una partida de ajedrez

_**Una Partida de Ajedrez**_

.

.

Asustados con la furia de Carlisle, los criados interrumpieron el servicio. Durante algunos segundos, no se oyó ni un sonido en el salón. Entonces, uno por uno, el resto de la familia se levantó y formó un semicírculo detrás del patriarca. Elisabeth miraba intensamente a la odiada inglesa. Alec no conseguía siquiera mirarla, tanto era su odio por todo lo que fuera inglés. Edward empujó la silla y enfrentó a su padre del otro lado de la mesa.

— Si echas a Isabella de Ballinarin, me estarás echando a mí también.

— Edward...

Él hizo que su madre se callara con un sola mirada.

— Isabella Swan arriesgó su propia vida, y la de todos en su casa, para salvarme. No aceptaré nada menos de mi familia.

La voz de Carlisle parecía un trueno.

— El padre de ella en este exacto momento confabula con la reina para destruir nuestra tierra. No daré ayuda y refugio al enemigo.

— Si no fuese por esta mujer a la que llamas enemiga, yo no estaría vivo aquí discutiendo contigo, padre.

— No estamos discutiendo — Carlisle golpeó el puño cerrado en la mesa, lanzando platos y cubiertos volando por el aire — Acabo de dar una orden. Esta es mi casa. Tengo derecho de determinar quien permanecerá aquí y quien no. Y yo digo...

Jasper se puso entre su padre y su hermano. Hacia mucho tiempo había aprendido el arte de la mediación, siendo el hijo del medio en esa familia exacerbada. Aún sintiéndose tan perplejo como los demás al enterarse del origen de Isabella, adoptó un tono conciliatorio.

— Papá, después de dos largos años, Edward volvió al hogar. Sabes cuanto sufrió. Cuanto sufrimos todos. Es como si hubiese resucitado.

— Si, todos sufrimos. ¿Pero, qué descubro ahora? Que mi hijo primogénito cayó en las garras del enemigo.

Jasper bajó la voz, siempre gentil.

— Nos criaste para ser honrados. ¿Negarás la deuda de honor que Edward tiene con ella?

— Sabes que no — Carlisle continuaba furioso, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta donde su hijo quería llegar.

— La mujer que salvó la vida de Edward ahora se encuentra en peligro debido a la generosidad que tuvo con él. Él la trajo aquí para que la protegiésemos. ¿Podemos hacer menos que lo que esta noble mujer hizo por Edward?

El patriarca no se rendiría sin luchar.

— Su padre es un maldito inglés.

— Pero la madre era irlandesa — le informó Edward, desafiante como siempre.

— ¿Irlandesa? — Esme miró a Isabella, aliviada con la pausa en la tensión. — ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Isabella no la miró. A ninguno de ellos. Odiaba verse en esa situación humillante. Esto terminaría en una guerra entre padre e hijo. ¿No le había advertido a Edward de que su familia la rechazaría?

Edward respondió en su lugar:

— Ella se llamaba Renée Doyle.

Esme se animó todavía más.

¿Su padre era Hugh Doyle? ¿De Kerry?

Isabella estrechó la mirada. Si esas personas se atreviesen a decir una sola palabra en contra de su amada madre, dejaría el castillo sin mirar atrás en ese mismo instante.

— Si. Su padre se llamaba Hugh y su madre, Claire.

— ¡Oh, Carlisle! — Esme agarró el brazo de su marido — Sé de quien se trata. Conocí a Renée cuando éramos niñas. Supe que se había casado con un inglés y que se había ido a vivir a Londres. Supe también que él era un buen hombre. A pesar de los conflictos, no la obligó a abandonar su fe católica. — Conteniéndose, se volvió hacia la huésped. — Oí decir que fueron muy felices. ¿Pero... dices que ella murió?

Isabella levantó el mentón, disimulando el dolor.

— Murió. Hace menos de dos meses.

Después de un segundo de vacilación, Esme dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa y posó la mano en el hombro de Isabella.

— Tan poco tiempo. Todavía es una herida abierta. Lamento tu pérdida, querida. Renée era una niña encantadora. Estoy segura que fue una madre amorosa y que la extrañas mucho.

Isabella lloriqueó, demasiado emocionada con las palabras de la mujer como para hablar. Sin embargo, no iba a derramar lágrimas delante de esas personas que la consideraban una enemiga.

— Carlisle, necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar respecto a todo esto. Es todo tan reciente. Tan confuso — Detrás de Isabella, Esme miraba severamente a su marido.

Él conocía bien esa mirada. Devolviéndosela, él parpadeó.

— Pues bien. No hablaremos más de esto por esta noche. Pero mañana... — Se volvió hacia un criado. — Vamos a tomar whisky en la biblioteca.

Esme dejó el salón al lado de su marido, seguida por Alec y Elisabeth.

— Dios Santo... — murmuró Jasper.

— Siempre conseguiste cautivar a los pájaros en los árboles. — Edward mantenía los puños cerrados, todavía ansioso por la pelea y sintiéndose frustrado. — Sólo que en este caso yo no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

— Lo sé. Pero, si yo hubiese dejado la situación en tus manos, papá y tú hubieran pasado de los gritos a los golpes. Edward, tú y papá resuelven todo con los puños o con las espadas.

— A veces, ni tu lengua aterciopelada logra convencerlo, Jasper. En esas ocasiones, estarás agradecido si yo estoy presente con mi espada. — Edward miró a Isabella, cuya palidez denunciaba cuanto se había asustado con la pelea. — Vamos, mi lady. Lo peor ya pasó.

Ella se negó a moverse.

— No seré la causa de discordia entre tú y tu padre, Edward.

— Él es mi padre, Isabella. Deja que yo me ocupe de él.

— No me quedaré aquí, donde no me quieren. Debo marcharme. Edward se esforzó por mantener la calma.

— Si te vas, yo me iré contigo. — Él notó su sorpresa. Y se aprovechó de su vacilación. — No veo la hora de dormir en mi propia cama esta noche...

Él apenas disimulaba una sonrisa e Isabella supo que estaba siendo extorsionada. Con un suspiro, cedió.

— Me quedaré, pero sólo esta noche. Mañana...

Edward llevó un dedo a sus labios, callándola.

— No hablaremos más de esto hasta mañana.

Isabella concordó. Al acompañar a Edward a la biblioteca, sin embargo, se juró que esa sería la última noche bajo el mismo techo con los malditos y volubles Masen.

— ¿Qué habías ido a hacer al puerto? — preguntó Carlisle, ásperamente.

Hacia algún tiempo que padre e hijo intentaban conversar civilizadamente, pero sólo ahora habían encontrado un tópico seguro. Algo que compartían. El amor por las batallas y el odio por el enemigo inglés.

— Oí rumores de que Felix estaría allí. Durante dos años, parecía estar siempre un paso detrás de él. Creí que era mi mejor posibilidad de atraparlo.

— Pero era una trampa — adivinó Carlisle.

— No. Felix estaba allí. Pero no sabíamos que un contingente de soldados desembarcaría a esa misma hora.

— ¿No crees que todo fue planeado?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Nosotros lo tomamos por sorpresa. Creo que los ingleses habían debilitado sus fuerzas con nuestras pequeñas escaramuzas. Felix había perdido tantos hombres que necesitaba llamar refuerzos. Creo también que pronto la reina exigirá saber por qué todo un regimiento de soldados entrenados no logró detener el ataque de los campesinos irlandeses.

Isabella miraba a Edward sorprendida. ¿No había hecho Lord James casi el mismo análisis de la situación en la casa de lady Mayori? Al darse cuenta que Carlisle Masen la estudiaba, ella se ruborizó. Tal vez la considerase una especie de espía enemiga.

Avergonzada, caminó por la sala, mientras la conversación proseguía en el fondo.

Los perros la rodearon, olisqueando sus faldas. Cuando les rascó las orejas y les acarició el pelaje, ambos se acostaron de espalda, con la lengua fuera.

Como todos los cuartos en Ballinarin, la biblioteca ocupaba un espacio inmenso. Una pared guardaba una colección de libros como Isabella nunca había visto. Aparentemente, los Masen y sus ancestros eran muy instruidos.

Una chimenea de piedra ennegrecida dominaba la otra pared, bajo un escudo representado por un león, un ciervo y una corona con joyas incrustadas. Era el mismo blasón de la túnica de Edward, y también de su capa, que Emily había usado para vendar sus heridas. El león, ella lo sabía, era el símbolo de un guerrero. El ciervo representaba al cazador. Sólo la corona era un enigma, hasta que se acordó que los Masen descendían del primer rey de Irlanda, tal como Edward le había contado muy orgulloso. No era extraño, entonces, que su padre fuese tan arrogante. Su temperamento era tan autoritario como el de la reina inglesa que él tanto despreciaba.

Se volvió. La pared opuesta tenía tres ventanas en arco que daban a un jardín con plantas y pinos. Una vista agradable.

La tapa del escritorio de madera estaba marcada con surcos, señal evidente de que muchos negocios se realizaban en ese lugar. Al mismo tiempo, conjuntos de sofás y poltronas daban una apariencia de calidez a la biblioteca.

Cerca de la chimenea había una mesita con dos sillas. Isabella se detuvo junto a ella. Había un tablero de ajedrez con piezas talladas en madera. Examinándolas de cerca, se espantó al constatar que un conjunto representaba espadachines irlandeses y el otro, soldados ingleses.

— No se ha usado desde que Edward partió — le informó Jasper, por encima de su hombro. Isabella se volvió sobresaltada. Él señaló los dos caballeros delante de la reina.

— Ese fue el último movimiento de él.

— ¿Nadie más juega? — preguntó Isabella.

— Todos jugamos, pero mi padre perdió las ganas cuando Edward partió. Decía que mi hermano era el único desafiante digno.

— Una pena... — Isabella estudió las piezas por un segundo.

— Cuando Edward lo desafíe nuevamente, él tendrá que mover esta torre en posición opuesta. Sino se verá jaqueado.

Oyendo la sugerencia, Carlisle atravesó el recinto y examinó el tablero. Después de varios minutos de estudio, sacudió la cabeza.

— Tonterías. En ese caso, mi oponente estaría libre de mover este caballo.

Isabella se encogió de hombros, consciente de que todos les prestaban atención.

— Como quiera, Carlisle Masen. No deseo irritarlo nuevamente esta noche.

Carlisle hirvió. ¡Mujer atrevida! Llamó a su hijo.

— Edward, ven acá. Voy a darte una o dos lecciones en el arte de la estrategia.

— Tal vez sea yo quien te las de, padre — lo provocó Edward. Los dos hombres se sentaron, mientras los demás rodearon la mesa, atentos al juego.

Edward levantó el rostro.

— Creo que el primer movimiento es tuyo, padre.

— Si — Carlisle miró a Isabella, pensó en la sugerencia de ella, la descartó y movió otra torre.

Edward se espantó.

— ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

— Si.

Edward movió sus piezas.

— Debiste haber oído el consejo de la muchacha, padre. Jaque mate.

Los ojos de Carlisle se oscurecieron. Por un instante, Isabella temió una nueva explosión de furia. Era como si quisiese fulminarla.

— ¿Hiciste eso a propósito, no es así, inglesa?

Isabella sintió su cara ardiendo bajo el escrutinio de los demás.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Me diste el consejo correcto, sabiendo que yo lo rechazaría, sólo porque venía de ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No fue mi intención. Si quiere creer eso, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

— Tal vez lo haya.

Ambos se Miraron.

— ¿Crees que lograste derrotarme, Isabella Swan?

— Juego ajedrez con mi padre desde niña. Y acostumbro vencerlo.

— Ah, pero se trata de un inglés. Yo te desafío a jugar ajedrez con un irlandés astuto.

Isabella estudió a los espectadores, que parecían tan sorprendidos como ella.

Elisabeth no contuvo su espanto.

— Pero papá, siempre te rehusaste a enseñarme los rudimentos de este juego, alegando que la estrategia es una cosa que sólo los hombres pueden entender.

— De hecho. Es un juego de guerra. De astucia e inteligencia. La mente femenina simplemente es incapaz de esas cosas. ¿Y entonces, mi lady? ¿Temes que te humille?

Conforme había previsto, Isabella no pudo rehusarse su provocación.

— Acepto el desafío, Carlisle Masen.

— Comencemos ahora, entonces.

Esme tocó el hombro de su marido.

— Carlisle, esta muchacha debe estar cansada. Fueron días de un viaje arduo.

— Ella podrá dormir cuanto quieras, una vez que termine con el juego.

Antes que Esme insistiese, Jasper la tomó por los hombros y la condujo al sofá más próximo.

— Mientras ellos juegan, vamos a calentarnos con cerveza y a oír las aventuras de Edward.

Durante una hora, Edward intentó distraerse a sí mismo y a su familia. Pero en realidad estaba preocupado por Isabella enfrentando a su padre en un tablero de ajedrez. ¿Tendría ella idea del problema en que se había metido? Para Carlisle Masen, no se trataba de un juego, sino de una guerra, una guerra que lo fascinaba. Al Final de la partida, Isabella sin duda quedaría reducida a lágrimas.

— Te acorralé, inglesa — le informó Carlisle, exultante. Habían disminuido el ritmo del juego, cada uno intentando adivinar la estrategia del otro.

Carlisle estaba sorprendido con la velocidad mental de la muchacha. Era capaz de adivinar sus intenciones y bloqueaba cada movimiento con eficiencia. Ahora, sin embargo, la jovencita conocería el sabor de la derrota.

Isabella estudió las opciones que le quedaban y lanzó una sonrisa indolente.

— En ese caso, sólo me queda decir... jaque mate, Carlisle Masen.

— ¡Imposible! — bramó Carlisle, atrayendo a toda la familia junto al tablero otra vez — ¡Analicé cada movimiento! ¡Por Dios...!

Mientras Edward y Jasper estudiaban las piezas del juego, Esme intentaba determinar la extensión de la rabia de su marido. No quería otra explosión como la que presenciaron en el salón.

El pequeño Alec se mantenía introvertido, como durante toda la noche, mirando el suelo. La llegada de Edward Masen y de la mujer extraña lo había perturbado, el hecho de que ella fuese inglesa lo puso en un estado lúgubre.

Elisabeth no se despegaba de Edward, durante toda la noche, como si precisase desesperadamente asegurarse que su adorado hermano realmente estaba en la casa. Al mismo tiempo, prestaba atención a Isabella. Había pasado toda la vida oyendo sobre la crueldad de los ingleses. Por otro lado, esa muchacha estaba lejos de ser cruel. Isabella Swan era diferente de todas las mujeres que había conocido. Había arriesgado la vida para salvar a un extraño. Había cruzado toda Irlanda, enfrentando peligros desconocidos. Y ahora, con calma, enfrentaba en un confuso juego de estrategia a un hombre que abiertamente la consideraba una enemiga.

Aún sabiendo que era traición pensar bien de los ingleses, Elisabeth casi lamentaba que Isabella tuviese que partir por la mañana. La hallaba fascinante.

— Parece que perdiste, papá — concluyó Jasper, incrédulo.

— Esa mujer es una bruja — la acusó Carlisle, vaciando la copa de whisky, los ojos fijos en el tablero en busca de una salida.

— Admítelo, papá. Ella te derrotó.

El viejo sacudía la cabeza.

— No es posible.

Esme le dio una palmaditas en el hombro.

— Es el momento de irnos a descansar, Carlisle. Después de todo, es sólo un juego.

— ¡¿Sólo un juego? — Carlisle estrechó la mirada — Nada de eso. Jamás conocí a una mujer que tuviera una mente capaz de aprender una estrategia de guerra.

— Acabas de conocer una — Edward posó su copa y tomó la mano de Isabella — Muy bien, mi lady. — Inclinándose, rozó los labios en sus dedos. — Ahora, estés de acuerdo o no, papá, Isabella se ganó su bien merecido descanso.

Carlisle dejó de analizar las piezas de ajedrez y miró a la mujer que lo había derrotado.

— Si, vamos a descansar. Pero, mañana, después del desayuno, quiero una revancha.

Impulsivamente, Elisabeth trató de recordarle:

— Pero, papá, ordenaste que la inglesa partiese por la mañana.

— Es cierto — Para disimular su disgusto, Carlisle declaró gruñendo — ¡Pero sucede que ninguna inglesa va a dejar a Ballinarin antes que yo tenga mi revancha! — Miró severamente a Isabella — ¿Fui claro?

Ella asintió levemente.

— Bastante claro, Carlisle Masen. Tendrá su revancha mañana, antes que yo parta. Ahora, les deseo a todos buenas noches — Dejó la biblioteca al lado de Edward.

Ya estando a solas con el resto de su familia, Carlisle hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué están mirando? Es mejor que todos vayan a la cama.

— Si. Buenas noches, papá. — Jasper besó a su madre en el rostro y salió arrastrando a Elisabeth y a Alec, seguidos por los perros.

Junto a la chimenea, Esme observó a su marido por algunos segundos.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad?

Carlisle bufó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me puede gustar ella? es una maldita inglesa.

— Pero tiene sangre irlandesa — Esme miraba tiernamente a su marido — Ella te gusta.

— No me gusta ser derrotado. — Carlisle tomó la mano de la mujer y fue hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Mientras subían la escalera, Esme insistió:

— Admítelo, Carlisle.

Él la miró enojado.

— No admitiré nada.

La mujer suspiró. Carlisle Masen siempre había sido temerario y rencoroso. Pero ella siempre le había perdonado ese defecto. Después de todo, se trataba del amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, hallaba que su marido tenía razón en expulsar a la muchacha. Isabella Swan podía haber conquistado el corazón de Edward, pero seguía siendo una enemiga. Además, no tenían cómo confirmar si la inglesa retribuía el afecto de su hijo, o si lo usaba con algún propósito siniestro.

Tal vez ella formase parte de un plan para infiltrar soldados ingleses en la fortaleza de los Masen. Si fuese así, pronto aprendería que los Masen no medían esfuerzos para mantener a los suyos seguros. Y más aún, en su propia casa.

* * *

_**Parece que al final no se fue... de momento... y a mi me da que a Carlisle le cae más bien de lo que intenta demostrar...jejeje. mañana más guapetonas... respecto al titulo original... ya saben que como siempre al final, de cada historia lo pongo... please... no insitan... si solo quieren leer el original... yo lo respeto de corazon... pero tendran que esperar a que este completa la historia y ver el ult. cap. un besote. **_


	15. Dolor

_**Dolor**_

.

.

— Oh, mi lady... — Cuando Isabella entró en el cuarto, Vélia, la pequeña criada, saltó de la silla en la que dormitaba. — Perdón.

— Está bien, Vélia. Estoy segura que has trabajado mucho hoy.

— Si, mi lady. — La niña apartó los rulos rebeldes de su rostro. — Me desperté antes del amanecer, para ir a la villa a ver... — Ella se mordió el labio, pensando en cuanto podría revelar. Bajó la voz. — Es que le hago pan y galletas a Titus O'Malley, un granjero, y debo entregárselos antes que él parta para el campo.

— ¿Un granjero? ¿Él te está cortejando?

Vélia asintió con la cabeza. Isabella no disimuló la sorpresa.

— Pero eres tan joven...

— No tanto. Tengo trece años. Y apenas puedo esperar para tener mi propia familia. A veces, después de cumplir con mis tareas, voy a la villa para ayudar a mi hermana con su hija. Es un beba y da un poco de trabajo.

— ¿A los Masen no les importa que salgas de la casa?

— No. Ellos me incentivan. Saben cuanto significa mi hermana para mí, ahora que sólo quedamos nosotras dos. — La adolescente se ruborizó — Sólo tengo a mi hermana y a Titus.

— ¿Que sucedió con el resto de tu familia?

— Mis padres y mi hermano menor fueron asesinados.

— Lo lamento, Vélia. ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Llevaban ovejas al mercado a través del río cuando fueron atacados por soldados ingleses... — La criada se calló, desviando el rostro. A esas alturas, ya sabía del origen de Isabella, como el resto de la servidumbre, todos habían reaccionado tan furiosamente como Carlisle Masen. — Perdón, mi lady. Siempre hablo de más.

— No tienes que disculparte, Vélia.

— Oh, si tengo, si. No importa su origen, usted es una huésped en Ballinarin. Ahora déjeme ayudarla... — La criada se acercó a la dama, ansiosa por retractarse. - No quiero que se sienta descuidada. Mas ahora, que ha tenido una pequeña muestra del humor de mi Lord.

— ¿Una pequeña muestra? — Isabella se rió, haciendo relajar a criada.

— Si, mi lady. No le gustaría sentir toda la fuerza del temperamento de Carlisle Masen. — Hasta las pecas de la criada parecieron estremecerse. —Tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Como una tormenta venida del mar. Todos los que conocen a Carlisle Masen le temen. Ahora, vamos a sacarle ese vestido...

Con cuidado, Isabella se quitó el traje prestado y se puso un camisón.

— ¿Y todos los Masen heredaron el carácter del padre?

— Yo diría que Edward y su hermana son los Masen más característicos. No es que Jasper sea suave como el algodón, pero, como a madre, aprendió a controlar su humor.

— Edward me contó que Jasper prefiere conversar a luchar.

— Es así. — Sonriente, Vélia condujo a Isabella a una lujosa cómoda. — Jasper sabe como hablar y expresarse. Creo que su madre desea que él use ese don para difundir la fe.

— ¿Un hombre de la Iglesia? ¿Crees que él considera esa posibilidad?

— Hasta ahora, Jasper ejercitó la palabra sólo para seducir muchachas.

A través del espejo, Isabella vio las mejillas sonrojadas de la criada. Aparentemente, aunque estuviese enamorada de un joven granjero, no era inmune a los encantos de Jasper Masen.

Vélia quitó las hebillas de los cabellos de Isabella y comenzó a peinarlos.

— Edward Masen también acostumbraba a seducir los corazones de las muchachas. Pero todas sabían que él sólo tenía ojos para Tanya.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

— ¿la conociste, Vélia?

— Oh, si. Y a toda su familia. Todavía no puedo creer que todos estén muertos. Excepto Alec, pobrecito.

— Háblame de Alec.

Vélia bajó a voz.

— Él está muy amargado. Nunca sonríe. Casi no habla. Y nunca contó nada... sobre ese día.

Las dos se callaron, perdidas cada cual en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, para borrar la tristeza, Isabella decidió comentar respecto al camisón que usaba, demasiado transparente, con encajes en los bordes y las mangas.

— Elisabeth fue muy gentil al prestarme una de sus mejores prendas.

— Es una muchacha muy generosa. — Vélia posó el cepillo. — En realidad, no le presta mucha atención a los vestidos.

— ¿Qué le interesa?

— Espadas. Caballos. Todo lo que le gusta a Edward. Él siempre fue su modelo. Casi murió de tristeza cuando partió. Parecía un pájaro sin alas. La alegría que sintió esa muchacha al darse cuenta que su héroe estaba de vuelta...

Isabella concordó, recordando. Elisabeth había llorado de felicidad el día de la llegada.

La criada apartó las mantas de la cama y cerró las pesadas cortinas de las ventanas.

— Le deseó Buenas noches, mi lady. Que los ángeles velen sus sueños hasta mañana.

— Gracias, Vélia. — Isabella se había emocionado con esas palabras afectuosas — ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

— Tengo un cuarto aquí en Ballinarin. Me dijeron que puedo considerar esta casa como mi hogar por el tiempo que quiera. Por eso, estaré siempre en deuda con los Masen.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio a la criada salir. Pasó algún tiempo miró las llamas temblorosas de la chimenea, considerando lo que Vélia le había contado. No era extraño que Carlisle Masen hubiese reaccionado tan violentamente ante la mención del nombre de su padre. Lamentaba que los soldados ingleses fuesen la causa de tanto dolor y sufrimiento para esa buena gente. A pesar de eso, no era justo culpar a un solo hombre. Si al menos conociesen a su padre como ella lo conocía...

Recordó la explosión de ira de Carlisle Masen. Era difícil relacionar ese ataque con el hombre bondadoso que le había ofrecido su hogar a huérfanos como Vélia y Alec. Aparentemente, a pesar de su carácter intempestivo, se trataba de un hombre generoso.

Era una pena que hombres de diferentes naciones, leales a causas distintas, no pudiesen conocerse tan bien como sus familias y amigos se conocían.

Sacudió la cabeza, exhausta frente al dilema.

Con un suspiro, se dejó hundir en la suavidad del colchón de plumas. Cerró los ojos, sin embargo, oyó que la puerta se abría. Sobresaltada, vio a Edward cruzando el cuarto descalzo y sin camisa.

— Pensé que nunca se iba a ir.

Isabella se sentó, las mantas caídas revelando el camisón transparente.

— ¿Quién?

Edward tragó en seco al verla tan expuesta.

— Tu criada insufrible.

Isabella quedó perpleja.

— ¿Estabas oyendo detrás de la puerta?

El irlandés le dio una sonrisa peligrosa.

— Claro. ¿De qué otro modo sabría que finalmente estabas sola?

Al ver que él se quitaba el resto de sus ropas, Isabella protestó:

— Edward, no deberías estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? — El levantó las mantas y se metió en la cama al lado de su amada.

— Porque estamos en la casa de tus padres. No es correcto.

— Dime que no crees que esto no es correcto. — Edward la sujetó por los cabellos y la besó larga, lenta y profundamente.

Era imposible pensar, o resistirse. Se aferró a él, retribuyendo el beso. Después, ávida por tomar aire, Isabella lo apartó un poco.

— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Los criados van a comentar. Tus padres van a saber. Por la mañana, todo el castillo sabrá que dormiste conmigo.

— Si no lo saben a estas alturas, deben estar ciegos. — Edward pasó los dedos por sus cabellos, mordisqueándole el mentón, el borde de la boca.

Ella sentía el calor, el deseo, comenzando a crecer en su interior.

— Te extrañé, Isabella. Todo el día, toda la noche, sólo pensaba en ti. Extrañaba esto...

— Edward la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó de nuevo, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. — Dime la verdad. ¿No me extrañaste?

— Hum-humm — admitió Isabella, demasiado extasiada como para hablar.

El guerrero depositó besitos por su nariz, las cejas, los párpados.

— Por más largo que haya sido el día, ahora tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

— Oh, si siempre pudiese ser así...

— Lo será, amor. Lo prometo.

Con increíble ternura, Edward le hizo el amor.

— Buenos días, mi lady.

Empujando la puerta con la cadera, Vélia entró de espalda al cuarto con un jarro de agua y toallas limpias. Varios de los perros la acompañaban. Sólo al darse vuelta la joven criada se dio cuenta de su error.

— Oh, perdón, creí que ya estaría despierta a esta hora.

Ante las palabras, Isabella emergió del sueño con dificultad, como si estuviese drogada. Por un instante, no recordó donde se encontraba. Entonces, sobresaltada, miró a su alrededor, temiendo que Edward todavía estuviese durmiendo a su lado. Viendo la cama vacía, suspiró aliviada. Recordaba vagamente que él le había susurrado una despedida al amanecer. Tomando su rostro, la besó tiernamente antes de irse. De algún modo, se había dormido nuevamente, prometiéndose a sí misma que le escribiría a su padre para comunicarle que estaba bien. La criada ya dejaba el cuarto, empujando con ella a los perros.

— No, Vélia — le pidió Isabella. — Por favor, quédate.

— ¿Está segura, mi lady?

— Si. No recuerdo haber dormido tanto alguna vez.

— No es de extrañar. Oí decir que tuvo un largo y peligroso viaje, mi lady. Todo el castillo admira su coraje.

Cuando la criada abrió las cortinas, Isabella pudo ver que el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo.

— Me ordenaron que no la incomodase. — Vélia llenó una fuente con agua y extendió una muda de ropas limpias.

— Es mucha gentileza de parte de tu ama. — Isabella salió de la cama y acarició un perro antes de dirigirse a la fuente.

— No fue el ama del castillo quien dio la orden. Fue el propio Edward Masen. Él prohibió que cualquiera moleste a mi lady.

Isabella se inclinó sobre la fuente con agua para esconder el rubor en su cara. Conversaría con su atrevido amante mas tarde. Por ahora, debía prepararse para partir.

— ¿Bajaron todos ya?

— Si, mi lady. — Cuando Isabella terminó de lavarse, la criada la ayudó a ponerse una camisa y una enagua, y luego le dio un vestido de color celeste. — ¿Este cuenta con tu aprobación?

— Es lindo. Pero debo usar mi propio vestido y mi capa, ya que voy a partir.

— Como quiera, mi lady. — La joven criada parecía preocupada. — Sus ropas se estropearon bastante. Pero las traeré a su cuarto.

Isabella se calzó las botas y estudió su propia imagen en el espejo mientras la criada le arreglaba los cabellos. Luego descendió corriendo la escalera, en busca de Edward.

El sonido de voces la llevó al salón. Al entrar, todos en la mesa la miraron y callaron. Era evidente que estaban hablando de ella. Probablemente, conjeturaban acerca de cuando se verían libres de la huésped indeseable.

— Ah, Isabella. Buenos días. — Fue Jasper, siempre galante, quien atravesó el recinto, le tomó la mano y la condujo al encuentro de su familia.

— Buenos días, Jasper. — Isabella hizo una reverencia, los demás apenas movieron sus cabezas en respuesta.

— Edward creyó que estarías despierta hacia horas. — Jasper empujó una silla.

Isabella no tuvo elección más que sentarse al lado de Carlisle Masen. Aceptó una copa de vino caliente.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas. Fue Carlisle quien respondió.

— Salió a caballo. Quería visitar algunos lugares. Pasó mucho tiempo lejos de aquí.

Una criada se inclinó ante Isabella con una bandeja con pescado y carne de oveja cocidos al vapor. Ella rechazó la comida, prefiriendo una feta de pan todavía caliente.

— Le solicité a Vélia que aprontara mi vestido y mi capa para el viaje — les informó Isabella — Partiré cuando Edward llegue.

— No puedes partir todavía, inglesa — la contrarió Carlisle, malhumorado. — Me Debes una revancha en el tablero de ajedrez.

Isabella se esforzó por responder con frialdad, sin ceder un milímetro.

— No vamos a demorar mucho, Carlisle Masen. Puedo derrotarlo y estar en camino en menos de una hora.

Mujer insolente. Carlisle se levantó abruptamente, con una mirada fulminante.

— Desafortunadamente, primero tendré que ir a la villa. Luego, veremos quien gana y quien pierde.

Isabella concordó.

— Que así sea.

Ya sin apetito, se preguntó dónde estaría Edward. ¿Por que la había dejado sola en ese momento tan delicado? Debía haber previsto el disgusto que ella sentiría al estar a solas con su familia. Todas las promesas que le había hecho en la cama la noche anterior perdían la fuerza a la luz del día.

Esme notó su incomodidad y sugirió:

— ¿Qué tal un paseo por los jardines?

— Sería perfecto. Gracias. — Isabella se levantó, ansiosa por dejar el recinto.

— Vamos, Elisabeth — dijo Esme — nos acompañarás.

Isabella se vio rodeada por los perros que seguían a sus amas afuera. En un minuto, se libró de la frustración que había sentido antes.

— Oh, Pero que lindo...

Los jardines del castillo copiaban el estilo inglés, con plantas bien separadas, sendas de piedra y confortables bancos de piedra entre las plantas.

— Será mas lindo todavía cuando el sol del verano ejerza su magia en los pimpollos.

— Aún sin flores, es muy bello y causa una sensación de paz — retrucó Isabella.

Esme sonrió, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward, haciendo sobresaltar el corazón de su huésped.

— Si, la primera vez que estuve aquí, cuando estaba recién casada, también sentí lo mismo.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía? — preguntó Isabella, exponiendo el rostro al sol débil.

— Quince.

Isabella miró a la mujer.

— Tan jovencita.

— De hecho. Tenía la edad que Elisabeth tiene ahora. Es Increíble que ya supiese lo que quería siendo tan joven. Cuando vi a Carlisle Masen, supe que él era el hombre de mi vida.

De cierta forma Isabella comprendía por qué una muchacha entregaría su corazón a un guerrero valiente y orgulloso. ¿Su hijo no la había conquistado de la misma manera?

— ¿Su padre no se opuso?

— Ah, si se opuso.

Esme señaló un banco al sol y las tres mujeres se sentaron.

— Carlisle Masen tenía fama de ser un guerrero valiente. Hombres de ese tipo acostumbraban a dejar a sus esposas viudas siendo muy jóvenes. Mi padre quería que su única hija tuviese un marido que le proporcionase una vida tranquila y confortable. Lo rechazó, cuando Carlisle pidió mi mano. Carlisle insistió, y mi padre le dijo que no habría dote, y por lo tanto no habría casamiento.

Isabella quedó intrigada.

— Esta claro que su padre finalmente cedió. ¿Cómo lo convenció Carlisle?

— No fue Carlisle. Yo fui quien convenció a mi padre. — Esme llevó las manos a su rostro, estaba ruborizada con la historia aunque habían pasado tantos años. — Primero, le pedí, le imploré. Luego hice lo que me quedaba por hacer. Le envié a Carlisle un mensaje, pidiéndole que fuese a buscarme, firmado con el nombre de mi padre. Cuando Carlisle apareció al borde del río reclamando a la novia y la dote, le dije que sólo podría tenerme si me aceptaba con lo único que tenía: la ropa que llevaba puesta. — Ella se rió avergonzada. — Como ven, él me aceptó.

— ¿Tuvo que romper las relaciones con su familia?

Esme sonrió.

— Creí que tendría que hacerlo. Pero la sangre es más densa que el agua. Al saber que tendría su primer nieto, mi padre manifestó el deseo de visitarnos. Hicimos las paces y, en poco tiempo, mi padre y Carlisle se hicieron amigos. Hasta su muerte, nos visitamos frecuentemente.

Esme levantó el rostro al notar que la cocinera se aproximaba.

— Preciso hablar con Fiola. Elisabeth te hará compañía, ya que pareces estar más cómoda aquí en el jardín que en el castillo.

— Gracias. — Ante el rostro serio de Elisabeth, Isabella concluyó que la joven estaba a disgusto. Ella Intentó relajarla. — Tu casa es tan agradable como Edward me había contado.

— ¿Él te habló de Ballinarin?

— Si, siempre habla de su casa con mucho amor. Y también cuando habla de todos ustedes.

— En ese caso, estamos en desventaja, inglesa. Pues no sabemos nada de ti. Oh, ¿por qué tuviste que venir aquí a crear problemas?

Isabella tocó la manga del vestido de la joven.

— Sé que estás contrariada, Elisabeth. Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí. No tuve elección. Ni Edward. Las circunstancias lo obligaron a traerme aquí.

La adolescente retiró su brazo, como si el menor contacto con la huésped le diese asco.

— Me Gustaría que mi hermano jamás te hubiese conocido. Me Gustaría que todo volviese a ser como era antes de la masacre, antes que Edward se fuera. No te quiero aquí. Eres una carga para Edward.

Con eso, Elisabeth levantó las faldas y sin la menor gracia corrió de vuelta a la fortaleza.

Con un suspiro, Isabella se levantó, deseando poder huir tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Elisabeth. Sintiéndose inquieta e irritada, siguió por la senda sinuosa del jardín. De repente, notó una voz hablando bajito. Intrigada, continuó caminando, hasta llegar a una curva. La voz era más alta. Ella espió. Se trataba de Alec. Pero no se parecía en nada al niño tímido que ella había conocido el día anterior. Él hablaba con voz enérgica y gesticulaba como lo había hecho Carlisle Masen.

Con la esperanza de encontrar a Edward con el niño, Isabella atravesó la brecha y se vio en un patio circular, con bancos alrededor de una fuente central. Las estatuas en la base de la fuente representaban a una madre con su hijo en brazos. En las manos del niño había un ramito de flores, que le ofrecía a su madre. La expresión de amor era idéntica en los rostros de ambos.

Isabella se dio cuenta, entonces, que Alec estaba solo. Hablando con una estatua.

— Ella es inglesa — decía — Una maldita inglesa. Nunca debo olvidarme de eso, aunque se parezca a ti. Cuando la vi, pensé que era mi madre, volviendo de la tumba. Pero ahora sé que jamás...

Oyendo un ruido, el niño se volvió y se topó con Isabella. Se calló instantáneamente. Sus ojos brillaron, como los de un soldado en el auge de la batalla.

— Discúlpame si te asusté. — Isabella no se movía, consciente de la tensión del niño. Para darle tiempo para recomponerse, miró la fuente. — Es muy bonita.

El niño continuaba callado.

— Si yo viviese aquí, vendría siempre a este lugar. Calma el espíritu. — Estudió la estatua y miró de nuevo a Alec. — ¿Ella te recuerda a tu madre?

El niño giró el rostro, rehusándose a mirarla. Isabella bajó la voz.

— Perdí a mi madre hace dos meses. No sé si un día mi corazón va a dejar de llorar. A veces, lloró sin ningún motivo aparente.

Alec respondió enojado:

— Masen dice que no está bien llorar.

Era la primera vez que el niño le hablaba. A pesar del tono airado, ella se animó. Se Abría una brecha en el muro de odio que él había construido. Escogió las palabras con cuidado.

— Masen no es Dios Todo poderoso. Apuesto a que se equivoca de vez en cuando.

Alec la miró por algunos segundos, demasiado atónito para responder. Entonces, con un una expresión casi sonriente, le dio la espalda.

— ¿Está buscando Edward? — susurró.

— Si. ¿Sabes dónde fue?

En vez de responder, Alec comenzó a caminar, mirando por sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Isabella lo seguía. Atravesó todo el jardín, pasó por la capilla y allí tomó el camino al pantano.

Isabella adoraba caminar por lugares salvajes. El cielo gris y amenazante, con nubes oscuras que aseguraban lluvia. El viento frío le agitaba las faldas contra las piernas.

Caminaron por algunos minutos mas, hasta que tras doblar en una curva, Alec se paralizó.

Esa franja de tierra no parecía diferente del resto. Aún así, Isabella tuvo un escalofrío. Ninguna oveja pastaba allí. No había canteros con plantas o flores. Sólo un pájaro volaba en lo alto del cielo, llamando a su compañera, el grito solitario hizo eco en el silencio.

Mas adelante, un caballo aguardaba parado en el lugar, las riendas colgando. Isabella pensó que el jinete se había caído, pero al aproximarse reconoció a Edward arrodillado en el suelo, su rostro enterrado en sus manos.

Entonces entendió la escena, y se llevó la mano a la boca. Cielos. En ese lugar, Tanya y toda su familia había sido masacrada. Un dolor agudo, lacerante, le traspasó el corazón. ¿Celos de una mujer muerta? No, no podía ser. Pero le lastimaba saber que Edward todavía sufría por ese amor perdido. Al mismo tiempo, se consoló, si no hubiese sido por la masacre ocurrida allí, jamás se habrían conocido. Jamás habría perdido su corazón por ese valiente guerrero irlandés.

— Aquí es donde... — Isabella no consiguió hablar de la desgracia que se había abatido sobre la familia del niño.

Alec pasó la mano por una roca, estaba parado como un centinela.

— Vengo aquí todos los días.

— ¿Todos los días? ¿Por qué?

El niño la miró con ojos tristes. Maduros. Sufridos.

— Para recordar.

Isabella estremeció.

— Creo que deberías olvidar.

— ¿Olvidarme? — Alec se puso furioso — Jamás me olvidaré. — Frunció el ceño. — Debo recordar. Para que nunca más vuelva a suceder.

— ¿Y cómo un muchachito como tu puede asegurar una cosa así?

— ¿Ves esto? — El niño le mostró una daga oculta en su cinto — Desde que Edward partió, vengo aquí todos los días para entrenar, practicar. Con esto, soy capaz de arrancarle el corazón a un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

Al ver a Alec mirar al pájaro que volaba solo, Isabella le sujetó la muñeca.

— No, Alec. No soportaría ver a ese animal muerto.

El muchacho se desprendió de ella violentamente.

— Suéltame, inglesa. Si es necesario, le arrancaría hasta su corazón.

Concentrándose en el pájaro, Alec le lanzó la daga. Sólo que, en el último instante, el ruido de una rama lo distrajo. Con furia, el niño clavó la daga en el suelo.

Isabella estaba perpleja con la violencia de ese niño. A pesar de haber evitado matar al pájaro, había tenido la clara impresión de que Alec hubiese preferido lanzarle el puñal al corazón de ella.

El niño recobró la daga y la guardó en la vaina en el cinto.

— Cuando tenga edad suficiente, me uniré a Edward en su búsqueda de venganza. Juntos, libraremos a esta tierra de los ingleses.

Isabella sintió un aprieto en el corazón ante el tono venenoso del niño.

— Oh, Alec... Rezo para que ese día nunca llegue. — Se volvió, sus ojos ardiendo con lágrimas. — Me Voy ya de este lugar.

Alec fue hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué huyes, inglesa? ¿Temes ver lo que tus compatriotas hicieron?

— No tengo derecho a estar aquí. Soy... una enemiga.

Las palabras le quemaron en la mente. Callada, apresuró su paso por el camino.

Ambos miraron sobre sus hombros ante el sonido de cascos de caballo.

— ¡Isabella! — Edward frenó el caballo. Tenía la mirada dura. El dolor en su corazón tornaba su voz más severa de lo que pretendía. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Le pedí a Alec que me mostrase... — ella midió sus palabras —, este lugar. Él viene aquí todos los días.

Edward miró a al niño.

— ¿Es verdad, Alec?

El muchacho miró valientemente al guerrero cuyo nombre se pronunciaba con tanta reverencia en Irlanda, un hombre que casi era un Dios. Todavía recordaba la expresión salvaje en su rostro al ver la escena de la masacre. Por las noches, era común despertar con el sonido de su propio grito, idéntico al de Edward, desesperado, cuando había encontrado a su amada Tanya. De noche podía llorar, pero de día trataba de imitar al hombre cuyos ojos ya estaban secos y sin vida al jurar venganza sobre las tumbas.

Edward descendió del caballo y se arrodilló junto al niño.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Alec?

El niño lo miró.

— No. No tengo miedo de ti. Aunque te llamen Corazón Negro Masen y seas el hombre mas temido de toda Irlanda.

— Los únicos que deben temerme son los soldados ingleses, Alec.

— Y que tengan miedo de mí, también. Pues, si nos encontramos de nuevo, no seré mas un muchachito escondido detrás de su papá.

Edward analizó al muchacho, tan parecido a él mismo. A continuación, miró a Isabella.

Ella desvió el rostro, evitando su mirada. Había visto su dolor. Lo Había sentido en la voz de él.

— Me Gustaría volver a Ballinarin, ahora.

— Si. Parece que se viene una tormenta. Vamos a caballo.

Edward levantó a Isabella sobre la silla de montar, colocó al niño junto a ella y montó detrás de los dos. Isabella sintió a Alec retrayéndose ante el contacto físico con ella.

Durante el trayecto hasta Ballinarin, Isabella permaneció rígida, ponderando sobre todo lo que había visto y había oído. Si consiguiese conquistar el corazón de un niño cuya alma había sido tan herida, tal vez hubiese esperanza para los otros en Ballinarin.

Al mismo tiempo, temía que fuese demasiado tarde. Debido a crueldad de sus compatriotas, todos los corazones de Ballinarin podían estar irremediablemente perdidos para ella. Sellando para siempre el destino de dos amantes desafortunados.

* * *

_**Bueno el cap. un poco triste... mañana mas besotes**_


	16. Sin mirar atrás

_**Sin mirar a atrás**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La tormenta se desató antes que alcanzasen el refugio de los establos. Bajo el azote del viento y de un aguacero, Edward dirigió el caballo rumbo a la capilla.

— Vamos a refugiarnos aquí.

Saltando, ayudó a Isabella y a Alec a descender. Debajo del aguacero, forzó la pesada puerta de la pequeña construcción.

Allí dentro, el aire estaba perfumado con la fragancia de aceites, cera de abejas e incienso. Edward sacudió su capa y la colocó sobre los hombros de Isabella.

— Voy a encender un fuego.

Apilando leña, alimentó la llama débil que ardía en la chimenea. A continuación, empujó un banco de madera y en el acomodó a Isabella y a Alec. Pronto, la capilla se calentaba, mientras la tormenta se intensificaba afuera. Edward se frotó las manos.

— Con pan, queso y un poco de vino, estaríamos como en casa — comentó.

— ¿Alguien pidió vino? — preguntó una melodiosa voz masculina desde detrás del altar.

— Fray Malone.

Edward corrió a abrazar al viejo monje que vestía una túnica rústica. Tenía el rostro tan marcado como cuero viejo y los cabellos desgreñados totalmente blancos, pero sus ojos oscuros eran curiosos e intensos como los de un niño.

— Edward, supe que habías vuelto a casa. — El viejo párroco lo apartó un poco, constatando en la rigidez de su cuerpo, la capa de músculos del guerrero. — En misa de esta mañana, agradecí por tu retorno seguro.

— Gracias, fray. Muy agradecido.

El religioso miró a Alec. ]'

—Noté tu falta en misa, niño.

Alec miró el suelo. Edward tomó el brazo del anciano y lo empujó mas cerca.

— Fray Malone, quiero presentarle a lady Isabella Swan.

— Mi lady. — El viejo fray tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. — Ofrecí mi misa a mi lady también, cuando supe que fueron su bondad y su coraje los que salvaron a nuestro Edward.

— Gracias, fray.

— Pero, ¿cómo supo de Isabella? — preguntó Edward, intrigado. Los ojos de Fray Malone brillaron divertidos.

— Tu madre estuvo aquí al amanecer, pidiendo una misa de acción de gracias. Así que cuando terminamos de rezar, Esme me contó todas las novedades. — Miró de nuevo a Isabella. — Reveló que su padre es Lord Charlie Swan.

Sin darse cuenta, Isabella se puso rígida.

— Es verdad.

— ¿El mismo lord Charlie Swan que aconseja a Elizabeth de Inglaterra?

Isabella confirmó.

— Si no me equivoco, él desposó a una muchacha irlandesa. ¿Le permitió cultivar su fe a tu madre, o ella tuvo que aceptar la fe de Inglaterra?

Isabella preferiría no responder, pero aclaró:

— Mi padre dejó que ella escogiese.

— Apuesto mis botas que tu madre eligió la fe católica. Pues, en el fondo, Isabella Swan es irlandesa.

— Yo soy irlandesa e inglesa — afirmó Isabella, severamente — De lo cual me enorgullezco mucho.

Ante su tono serio, Alec levantó el rostro hacia la muchacha. El viejo fray disimuló una sonrisa.

— Pedían pan y queso, Edward. Voy a buscarlos a mi cuarto.

— Sería perfecto. Y no se olvide del vino, Fray Malone.

Rumbo al fondo de la capilla, el anciano miró por encima de su hombro, retrucando:

— Nunca me olvido del vino, pues calienta no sólo la sangre, sino el alma también.

El fray volvió en un minuto. Después de extender una manta tosca en el suelo delante de la chimenea, los invitó a sentarse mientras partía el pan y el queso. Llenó copas con vino de un cántaro de barro.

— ¿Usted vive aquí en la capilla? — le preguntó Isabella.

— Vivo aquí. Carlisle y Esme amablemente me ofrecieron un cuarto en el castillo, pero prefiero la simplicidad de la vida aquí en la capilla. Fácilmente me podría olvidar de mis votos de pobreza y humildad si me entregase a la buena vida.

Isabella sorbió el vino.

— Conocí a los hombres de la Iglesia que rodean a la reina en la corte. Es exactamente como dice. Se olvidan de las personas que viven más allá de las murallas del castillo. La mayoría disfruta de tanto esplendor que comienza a creerse que pertenecen a la realeza.

— Es vergonzoso que hombres de la Iglesia se olviden tan fácilmente de sus votos. — El fray sacudió la cabeza antes de servir mas vino a Isabella. — ¿Qué cree de la reina?

— Es una mujer fascinante. Fuerte. Cuando ella entra en una sala, es como si todos desapareciesen. Creo que Elizabeth nació para regir. Hasta los hombres que la aconsejan se intimidan ante su determinación.

Fray Malone estudiaba la expresión de Isabella.

— Hay quienes dicen que la monarca es una tirana. Pero por otro lado, la admiran.

— Si, yo la admiro. Es una mujer gobernando en un terreno masculino. ¿Cómo no admirarla?

El viejo religioso cortó un pedazo de queso.

— Esme me contó que se puso a usted misma y a toda su familia en peligro al ayudar a nuestro Edward.

Isabella se ruborizó.

— No pensé en eso. Al menos, no mucho.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Edward se volvió hacia el fray. — Han puesto precio a mi cabeza. Y muchos nobles ingleses solían visitar a Isabella. Cuando afirma no haber pensado en peligro, esta dama sólo está siendo humilde. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Y tenía total consciencia del precio que podría pagar por su bondad.

Alec le dedicó a Isabella una expresión maravillada.

— ¿Podrías haber muerto por ayudar Edward?

— Tal vez. Pero no te preocupes por eso, Alec. Estoy aquí ahora. El peligro ya pasó.

— ¿Pero, no tuviste miedo?

— Claro que lo tuve. Pero el miedo no me impediría hacer lo que consideraba correcto.

— Una muchacha noble debe haber tenido miedo de dar refugio a un guerrero rudo — comentó Fray Malone.

— No tanto. Siempre admiré a los guerreros... — Isabella miró a Edward. — Aunque fueran tontos.

El religioso se rió, sirviéndose mas vino. Alec oía todo muy atento, serio y callado.

Prolongaron el almuerzo, deleitándose con la rica voz de Fray Malone relatándole la historia de Ballinarin a Isabella.

— Edward me contó que San Patricio en persona bautizó a los ancestros de los Masen — comentó Isabella. — ¿Es cierto?

— Puede ser. La familia desciende de reyes irlandeses. — El viejo le guiñó un ojo. — Y de algunos piratas.

Isabella sonrió.

— Quiere decir, Edward Masen, que en tus venas corre sangre infame junto con la sangre real de la que tanto te enorgulleces.

El pequeño Alec casi dejó escapar una carcajada.

— De hecho, no todos mis antepasados fueron caballeros — admitió Edward — Por lo tanto, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, mujer.

— Tu también debes tener cuidado. — Isabella estaba alegre con o el vino caliente. — Pues la misma mujer que te salvó la vida te la puede quitar.

Alec sofocó de nuevo una risa, evidentemente apreciando el intercambio de provocaciones. Edward agudizó su oído.

— Creo que la tormenta amainó.

Fue hasta la puerta, miró el exterior y volvió al lugar de la reunión, ayudando al viejo religioso a levantarse.

— Voy a ayudarlo a recoger todo, fray — se ofreció Isabella.

— No, querida. Ve con Edward. — El fray le tomó las manos y le sonrió afectuosamente. — Disfruté mucho de este momento juntos.

— Yo también.

Los tres visitantes se encaminaron a la salida.

— Alec, espero verte en misa mañana — le advirtió el párroco. El muchacho bajó la cabeza.

El anciano fray observó a Edward ayudar a la muchacha y al niño a subir en la silla de montar, montando detrás de ellos en seguida.

— ¡Vayan con la bendición de Dios, hijos míos! — se despidió, retribuyendo los saludos.

Fray Malone continuó de pie en la puerta de la capilla hasta que los visitantes desaparecieron de vista. Entonces, se volvió con un suspiro. Esme tenía razón. Los dos estaban enamorados. Al contrario de la madre del guerrero, saber eso le daba una sensación de paz. La vida de Edward Masen había sido castigada con brutalidad y él se movía por sed de venganza. Tal vez una dama como Isabella pudiese curarle las heridas de su alma.

Al recoger los restos del picnic, continuó pensando. Pero lo más fascinante de todo había sido la reacción del pequeño Alec. El niño deseaba odiarla por ser inglesa. Pero ella lo había conmovido de algún modo. Sería interesante asistir al progreso de esa relación.

Edward ayudó a Isabella y a Alec a desmontar, entregando el caballo a un muchacho del establo. Cruzaron el patio y entraron en el castillo siendo saludados por Vélia.

— Su padre y su madre lo aguardan en la biblioteca con Jasper — informó la criada.

— Gracias, Vélia.

Mientras subían la escalera, Isabella se sobresaltó.

— ¡Oh, el juego de ajedrez! Me olvidé completamente de él.

En la biblioteca, Elisabeth, Jasper y sus padres se calentaban juntos en la chimenea, mientras conversaban seriamente. Levantaron sus rostros ante la llegada de Edward.

— Perdón — pidió Isabella, cruzando el amplio cuarto. — Me olvidé del juego de ajedrez. Fuimos sorprendidos por la tormenta y... — Notando las expresiones serias, tragó en seco — Está enojado, Carlisle Masen.

El hombre se levantó y le tomó la mano.

— No con vos. Es otra cosa. — Miró a su hijo primogénito y al niño a su lado — Edward, debemos conversar. A solas.

Isabella los miró.

— Si es sobre mí, tengo derecho a oír.

Carlisle consultó a su hijo, quien concordó. Carlisle Suspiró derrotado.

— Jasper y yo fuimos a la villa por la mañana. Las novedades no son buenas.

Edward estrechó su mirada.

— ¿Soldados ingleses?

Su padre lo confirmó.

— Están recorriendo la región, te buscan a ti y a la muchacha.

Edward se desesperó.

— Y los traje a nuestra hogar.

Carlisle le tocó el brazo.

— No tenías opción, hijo. ¿A dónde más habrías ido?

Edward se desprendió y empezó a caminar en círculos.

— Había muchos lugares posibles. Pero cedí a la tentación de volver a casa.

Su madre se levantó.

— Este es tu lugar, Edward.

— Si — reforzó su papá. — Además de eso, estás a salvo aquí. Ballinarin es una fortaleza natural. Nadie se atreverá a atacarla.

Edward se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

— Papá, tengo a la hija de Charlie Swan. ¿Crees que se irán sin ella?

— Si intentasen recuperarla, serían unos idiotas, pues muchos perderán la vida — le recordó Jasper.

Edward concordó.

— Muchos pero no todos. Llamarán a más soldados, y a más, hasta lograr lo que quieren.

Isabella vio la preocupación en los rostros de toda la familia.

— ¿Por qué no darles lo que quieren, entonces?

Los Masen la miraron perplejos.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, jovencita? — preguntó Esme, aproximándose.

Isabella levantó la mano, deteniéndola.

— Lo Sé. — ella razonaba furiosamente — Les Diré que escapé de las garras de su hijo. Que huí sin que se diesen cuenta. Quedarán tan aliviados de recuperarme sana y salva que se olvidarán de Edward.

Esme miró a Isabella a los ojos y sintió su corazón oprimirse. Si la muchacha era capaz de eso era porque estaba enamorada. Pero no sólo ella estaba involucrada en esa trama de amor.

Edward interrumpió los pensamientos de su madre.

— Aunque la recuperen sana y salva, jamás se olvidarán de Corazón Negro Masen. Un campesino irlandés consiguió derrotarlos en su propio juego. ¡Yo los humillé! Yo los hice quedar como idiotas delante de sus compatriotas. Delante de la reina. Van a perseguirme hasta el final. Y no estarán satisfechos mientras no cuelguen mi cabeza en la Torre de Londres.

Isabella apretó los brazos en torno a sí, angustiada.

— No digas eso, Edward.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la pura verdad. — cruzó la biblioteca y la sujetó por los hombros, sacudiéndola. — Piensa en eso, Isabella. Puedes entregarte para salvarme, sería un gesto noble, pero no servirá de nada. Pues no es solamente a ti a quien quieren. Es a mí. ¿Entiendes?

Todos confirmaron lo que temían. Entre ellos dos había una relación de amor, la cual, si era quebrada, los destruiría ambos.

Cuando una criada anunció que la comida estaba servida, Esme miró a Edward y a Isabella.

— No vamos hablar más de esto por hoy. Tendremos una cena en familia y en paz.

O así ella lo esperaba, pensó, al tomar del brazo a su marido para ir al salón.

— Su camisón, mi lady.

Aprensiva con la tensión reinante en el castillo durante la cena, la pequeña Vélia ahora extendía la prenda a Isabella, quien se preparaba para dormir.

— Gracias — Isabella se puso el camisón — Puedes irte ahora, Vélia.

— Pero su cabello, mi lady. Falta peinarlo...

Con un suspiro, Isabella cedió. Sentada delante del espejo, observó la criada desenredarle cada nudo con eficacia.

— Listo, mi lady. — Vélia posó el cepillo y atravesó el cuarto para apartar las mantas. — Espero que tenga sueños tan dulces como los de los ángeles.

— Gracias, Vélia. — Isabella mantenía una sonrisa con esfuerzo. — Buenas noches.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, se quitó el camisón y se puso su propio vestido, que había sido cuidadosamente lavado y remendado.

Había tenido bastante tiempo para elaborar un plan. Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, saldría del castillo e iría a la villa a caballo. Estaba segura de poder convencer a los soldados de que había escapado de Edward y que deberían llevarla de vuelta a su hogar de inmediato. Después de todo, era la hija de lord Charlie Swan. No se atreverían a contrariarla. Aún más si ella invocase el nombre de la reina.

Sería preciso mucho poder de convicción para persuadir a los soldados para que se contentasen con sólo el rescate de la rehén y para que desistieran de capturar a Edward. De cualquier forma, aunque ellos insistiesen en intentar capturar a su amado, al menos, el personal de Ballinarin y de las aldeas vecinas tendrían tiempo para preparar una defensa.

Apenas tomó la capa, oyó pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Suprimiendo una exclamación, corrió por el cuarto y saltó en la cama, escondiéndose bajo los mantas.

Edward abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró rápidamente, se recostó sobre ella. Isabella sintió la garganta seca. ¿El se habría dado cuenta de su pequeña farsa?

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Qué sucedió?

Él la miraba seriamente.

— Sólo quería mirarte. Eres tan linda, Isabella. — Se aproximó a la cama y continuó admirándola de pie.

Ella se asustó. Él se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal. ¿Se daría cuenta de su respiración jadeante, o de la aceleración de su corazón? Cielos. ¿Y si quiera dormir con ella esa noche? Tenía que librarse de él, y rápidamente.

Isabella simuló un bostezo, ocultándolo con su mano enseguida.

— Perdón, Edward. Creo que los acontecimientos del día fueron demasiado para mí. Apenas consigo abrir los ojos.

— Si, sé como te sientes, amor. Tengo ganas de ir a la cama.

Triunfante, Isabella se relajó.

— Buenas noches, entonces, Edward. Hasta mañana.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios en los de ella.

— Buenas noches, mi amor. — susurró — Estoy feliz porque mi familia comenzó a ablandarse contigo. Mi carga se vuelve menos pesada sabiendo que tu y ellos se tienen el uno al otro.

Isabella lo agarró por los hombros.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué carga? Edward, ¿qué estás planeando? Él le sujetó las muñecas, con lo que las mantas se cayeron, revelando la vestimenta a de Isabella.

— Yo te Pregunto lo mismo — retrucó Edward, su mirada clavada en ella. Perturbada, Isabella apenas mantuvo la mirada, rehusándose a hablar.

— Planeabas huir a escondidas, no es así, ¿Isabella? Y apartar a los soldados de mí.

Ella cruzó los brazos, siempre en silencio.

— Pequeña idiota — la reprendió Edward, nerviosamente — ¿Sabes qué tipo de hombres son ellos? Han sido embrutecidos por años de campaña lejos de sus hogares. La crueldad y la brutalidad los destituyeron de cualquier rasgo de humanidad.

— ¿Preciso recordarte que soy la hija de lord Charlie Swan?

— Para ellos, sólo eres una mujer indefensa. Nada más. Nada menos. Harán contigo lo que han hecho con las mujeres por toda Irlanda.

Isabella se recostó rígida en la cabecera de la cama.

— No se atreverían. Yo los denunciaría con mi padre. Y él hablaría con la reina.

En cualquier otro momento, Edward se habría divertido con la indignación de la joven. Pero necesitaba hacerle ver cuan arriesgado era su plan.

— Una mujer muerta no habla, Isabella. Y, al devolver tu cuerpo muerto y mancillado a tu padre, le dirán que ese fue un horror mas cometido por Corazón Negro Masen. ¿Crees que tu padre y la reina dudarán de su palabra? No, ellos son leales soldados ingleses...

— Es por mi causa que los soldados están aquí. Todavía creo que puedo convencerlos de dejar a tu familia en paz.

— Si, ese es el objetivo — Ante la sorpresa de la joven, Edward bajó la voz, revelando — Tengo que irme, Isabella. Haré que me persigan. Estaré a medio camino de Dublín antes que me capturen.

— Antes que... — Ella intentó salir de abajo de las mantas, pero él la detuvo. Sólo entonces reparó en las ropas que él llevaba, las botas y la capa pesada. Con el corazón en la garganta, se dio cuenta de que él había pasado por allí sólo para despedirse — ¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?

— Óyeme, Isabella. Te observé a ti con mi familia. A pesar de que la relación es reciente, ellos ya aceptaron el hecho de que eres muy importante para mí. Pronto, verás cuan bondadosa eres y te amarán por eso. Por ti, por lo que tú eres. Hasta Alec comienza a verte de otra forma. Mi madre me contó cuanto sufrió en estos dos años, siempre callado y triste. En apenas dos días, ya conversó contigo. Cuando te conozca mejor, se abrirá aún más. El muchacho te necesita. Después que yo me vaya, los demás precisarán de ti, también. De tu fuerza. De tu dulzura. De tu coraje.

— ¿Y que hay de lo que yo preciso?

Edward se dio cuenta del temblor en la voz de su amada.

— No te prometí nada, Isabella. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Mi deber ahora es sacar a los soldados de aquí. Cuando finalmente me capturen, les diré que estás muerta.

— ¿Para que te ahorquen por asesinato?

Cuando apoyó la mano en los labios de ella, él experimentó un deseo, agudo y febril. Habría dado todo por una noche más en sus brazos. Pero era imposible.

— Yo siempre supe que ese sería mi destino, Isabella.

— No lo permitiré — Ella lo empujó y salió de la cama. Voy a despertar a todo el castillo. Tu padre te detendrá. Tu hermano...

Edward le tapó la boca con fuerza. Entonces, con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, la amordazó.

— Discúlpame, amor. Pero no había otro modo.

Bajo una lluvia de patadas, él le amarró las muñecas con el cinto de su propio vestido. Entonces, tirándola en la cama, le ató también los tobillos. Finalmente, la cubrió hasta el mentón.

— Espero que algún día consigas perdonarme, Isabella. En el futuro, si puedes dedicarme un pensamiento, recuerda sólo una cosa: te amo más de lo que jamás creí que podría amar a alguien. — La besó por encima de la mordaza. — ¿Cómo puedo temer a la muerte, si te amo mas que a mi propia vida?

Edward atravesó el cuarto y salió sin mirar a atrás. Porque, si hubiese mirado, su corazón destrozado habría debilitado su determinación.

* * *

_**Se que les dejo, con mucha tensión pero no me maten...jejejejeje... el prox. cap. aún será más preocupante... pero no daré más pistas...un besote nos leemos.**_


	17. Hay que reunir un ejercito

_**Hay que reunir un ejército**_

.

.

Alec estaba teniendo un pesadilla. Era siempre la misma. Cruzaba el campo con su familia, llevaba sus mejores ropas. Mas Adelante, el pico rocoso de Croagh Patrick relucía en tonos dorados por el sol. Después de una lluvia matinal, el día estaba soleado, con unas pocas nubes en el cielo. Un bello día para un casamiento, comentaba su padre.

Tía Tanya, la hermana mas joven de su padre, estaba rodeada por sus familiares sonrientes, iban rumbo a Ballinarin, al encuentro de su futuro marido. Algunos los seguían a caballo, otros en carruajes. El resto caminaba. Alguien cantaba. Una voz aguda, lírica, entonaba una alegre melodía. Debido a los comentarios felices y las exclamaciones de los niños, no habían oído a los caballeros aproximándose. Entonces, alguien gritó. El cortejo se detuvo, se volvió y se vio rodeado.

Los soldados se distribuyeron de modo que ninguna de las víctimas pudiese correr al bosque cercano. Eliminaron primero a los hombres y a los muchacho, para que las mujeres y los niños quedasen desprotegidos.

Alec vio a su padre sacar la espada cuando el primer caballero atacó. Él consiguió derrumbar al soldado, sin embargo, antes que pudiese matarlo, un segundo caballero se aproximó del otro lado y lo envistió, arrancándole la espada de su mano. En la segunda estocada, el soldado enterró su espada en el corazón de su padre.

El joven padre cayó encima de su hijo, presionándolo contra el suelo.

— No te muevas, Alec — susurró él. — Si creen que estás muerto, sobrevivirás.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Alec oyó de su papá. Desde entonces, todas las noches, las oía nuevamente cuando la pesadilla se le presentaba. Había Permanecido allí tapado por el cadáver de su padre, oyendo los gritos, viendo a las mujeres y a las muchachas siendo violadas y después asesinadas. Los soldados reservaron lo peor para su bella madre y para la novia, Tanya. El había asistido a la masacre impotente.

Despertó con el sonido de sus propios gritos.

Se sentó en la cama, con los puños cerrados. Odiaba la noche. Odiaba los sueños que lo atormentaban. Odiaba esa sensación de impotencia.

Ante un ruido sordo en las proximidades, se levantó para investigar. No tenía miedo, Después de lo que había pasado, nada mas podía asustarlo. Excepto la noche y sus terrores.

Portando una vela encendida, salió del cuarto y caminó lentamente por el corredor. Junto a la puerta de Isabella, se detuvo y agudizó el oído. Otro ruido, más alto esta vez. Golpeó la puerta y apoyó el oído en la puerta. El ruido proseguía.

Empujó la puerta y se espantó ante una extraña visión.

Acostada en el suelo, enrollada en las ropas de cama, Isabella golpeaba sus pies contra la pared.

— ¡Inglesa!

Alec corrió hasta ella y la iluminó. Viéndola amarrada y amordazada, puso a un lado la vela y comenzó a soltar las muñecas y los tobillos.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — indagó. Ella estaba enojada como un gato lanzado al agua. Inicialmente, decía cosas sin sentido.

— ¡Maldito Edward Masen! ¡Cuándo lo agarre, pagará por esto! Pero, primero, Alec, tienes que conseguirme un caballo y un arma.

— ¿Un... arma?

— Si. ¡Porque antes de hacerlo pagar por esto, tengo que salvarle su miserable vida!

Isabella se movía rápidamente. No había tiempo que perder. Edward estaba a punto de hacer un desastre.

Arrojándose sobre los hombros su capa, descendió corriendo la escalera y se perdió en la noche.

En el establo, Alec la aguardaba, conforme habían acordado. Sujetaba las riendas de dos caballos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó.

— Voy contigo. — El niño la ayudó a montar y entonces, se acomodó encima del otro caballo.

— No vas a hacer nada de eso. — Isabella tomó las riendas de él. — Baja ya del caballo. No voy a llevare en esta aventura peligrosa.

— ¿Y cómo crees que me lo vas a impedir? Simplemente iré detrás de ti cuando partas.

— Oh, Alec... — Isabella empujó las riendas de él con mas fuerza, esperando hacerlo entender la gravedad de la situación. — Dame tu faca y vuelve a la cama.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el cuchillo?

— Voy... a usarlo. Nadie tiene por qué saber que nunca usé uno antes.

— Pues yo soy capaz de arrancarle el ojo a un hombre a veinte pasos de distancia. — El niño le empujó el brazo, obligándola a mirarlo. — Me necesitas, inglesa. No te dejaré ir sola.

Isabella contempló la fortaleza a oscuras. Sabía que jamás la perdonarían si el niño saliese herido de esa aventura. Pero no había tiempo. Era preciso detener a Edward antes que cometiese un error terrible.

—Está bien, Alec. Iremos juntos. Que Dios nos acompañe.

Ella maniobró el caballo y él la imitó. Pronto galopaban por las tierras onduladas de la propiedad, hasta alcanza la franja de tierra que conducía a la villa.

Oculto en las sombras, Edward observaba los dos soldados bebiendo. Desde la taberna, llegaban voces rudas y risas obscenas.

Sólo tenía que pasar por los guardias y entrar por una de las ventanas del primer piso. Entonces, atravesar la galería y descender por la escalera hasta el salón.

Con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha del tosco hábito marrón de Fray Malone, contó no más que doce soldados. Era extraño. Había por lo menos el doble de caballos en el establo. Eso significaba que un número igual de soldados se encontraba en algún otro lugar de la villa. Tal vez con prostitutas, o durmiendo.

— ¿Acepta una cerveza, fray?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y tomó la jarra de la mano de una joven servicial. Al mismo tiempo que degustaba la bebida, estudiaba los rostros de los soldados. Se Paralizó al reparar en uno de cabello amarillo.

Inmediatamente, se olvidó de todos sus planes. Del disfraz. De la necesidad de mantener sigilo. Del ardid ideado para sacar a los soldados de la taberna y conducirlos al bosque. De repente, tomado por una furia ciega, todo lo que veía era el cuerpo destrozado de Tanya.

No esperaría. Después de tantos meses de luchas, de batallas, de privaciones físicas, de tortura emocional, tenía a su objetivo al alcance de la mano. Eso cambiaba todo. Felix. Tomó un trago más de cerveza, esperando que el hombre se diera la vuelta, para asegurarse que era él. No quería repetir el error de matar un soldado inocente en lugar del brutal Felix.

Un grupo de soldados estallaron en carcajadas. El de cabello amarillo se volvió. Y Edward pudo verle la cicatriz irregular yendo del mentón al párpado.

La sangre latió en sus sienes. Dos años. Dos años de dolor, miseria y sufrimiento indescriptible. Y todo había desembocado en esa villa, en esa taberna, en ese hombre que no merecía vivir ni un minuto más.

Isabella y Alec había dejado los caballos antes de llegar a la villa y, furtivamente, siguieron a pie guiados por las luces de la taberna.

Se escondieron detrás de un muro al oír las risotadas.

— Soldados ingleses — identificó el niño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— A esta hora, los aldeanos ya están durmiendo. Se despiertan temprano para cuidar de las plantaciones y de los rebaños. — Alec miró a su alrededor. — Es extraño.

— ¿Qué?

— No hay guardias por aquí.

— ¿Por qué eso es extraño?

— Estos soldados se encuentran en tierras desconocidas para ellos, inglesa. No tienen razón para confiar en la gente de la villa. A menos que...

— ¿A menos qué? — susurró Isabella, aprensivamente. El niño remplazó la expresión preocupada por una de furia.

— Quédate aquí — él ordenó.

Antes que Isabella pudiese preguntar cual era su intención, Alec se colgó en la rama bajo de un árbol y comenzó a escalarlo. Con la agilidad y velocidad de una ardilla, alcanzó la ventana superior de la taberna, cuya cortina flotaba con la brisa nocturna.

Isabella se quedó observando por algunos segundos. Entonces, maldiciendo las faldas y las enaguas que estorbaban sus movimientos, repitió el trayecto del niño.

Alec estaba por abrir la puerta del cuarto cuando se volvió y la vio entrar por la ventana.

— Debiste haberte quedado allá abajo, inglesa. Ya que subiste, espera aquí, sin dejarte ver.

— No. Dime qué es lo que sospechas, Alec. El niño respiró profundamente.

— Está bien. Creo que los bastardos ingleses esperan una visita de Corazón Negro Masen esta noche. ¿Por qué otro motivo no había guardias abajo?

— ¿Una trampa? ¡Oh, mi Dios! — Isabella se cubrió la boca con la mano — Vamos, entonces, Alec. Abre la puerta.

Con un suspiro, el niño acató la sugerencia. Los dos salieron al corredor y silenciosamente descendieron la escalera que llevaba al salón.

Para Edward, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Tenía al objeto de su venganza al alcance de la mano. Todo era dolor. Todo era sufrimiento. Todo era odio. Y el blanco de ese odio se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia.

Llevó la mano al arma guardada en su cintura. Cuando la desenvainó, todos los hombres en el salón lo miraron. Se Hizo un silencio tan absoluto que podía oír su propio corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Con un estremecimiento, Edward se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había caído en una trampa. Lo había presentido. Lo había supuesto, pero aún así, había caído. Había permitido que sus emociones lo cegasen.

Una voz a su espalda ordenó:

— Baje el arma, Edward Masen. O será la última vez que respires.

Edward giró la cabeza y vio una decena de espadas apuntadas a su corazón.

— ¡Puede ser la última vez que respiro, mas al menos tendré la satisfacción de llevarme a este bastardo conmigo!

Previendo la furia de Edward, Felix agarró a la joven tabernera y la sujetó delante de su cuerpo como un escudo, apretando la hoja del cuchillo en su cuello con tanta fuerza que la sangre comenzó a manar.

—Suelta el arma, Masen, o la muchacha muere.

La muchacha gritó y su padre, el dueño de la taberna, cayó de rodillas implorando por su vida.

Tan cerca de poder concretar su venganza, pensó Edward. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiese ver a Felix muerto, no podía permitir que su sed de venganza oscureciese su discernimiento entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. No podía ser la causa de la muerte de una joven inocente.

Dejó que espada se deslizara de su mano. Uno de los soldados la pateó, asegurándose que Edward no pudiese recobrarla.

— Ahora, maten a Masen Corazón Negro — ordenó alguien.

Y la hojas de una docena de espadas comenzaron a cortar su carne. Una le tocó el hombro derecho, marcándolo a fuego. Otra tres fueron al otro hombro, inutilizándolo.

Con sangre chorreando en decenas de cortes, Edward se tambaleó y cayó arrodillado. Antes del golpe fatal, Felix hizo detener a todos.

— ¡No! Quiero ese hombre vivo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó un subordinado.

— Sólo obedezcan. Atiéndanlo y póngalo en un caballo.

Felix ya arrastraba a la muchacha rumbo a los fondos del establecimiento

— Debo acabar una tarea con ella... — Ante los gritos y las risas obscenas de sus compañeros, él sonrió malignamente. — No voy a demorar. Cuando acabe con ella, nos iremos inmediatamente a Dublín. Pronto, parte un barco para Londres. Y planeo estar en él. Con Corazón Negro Masen bien amarrado. — Dejó el salón ya soñando con la vuelta a su tierra natal.

Cuando presentase a Corazón Negro Masen como un trofeo de guerra, la reina seguramente lo aclamaría como su héroe. Sería famoso en toda Inglaterra y sería generosamente recompensado por su servicio.

— Suéltame... Suéltame... — Isabella intentaba furiosamente librarse de las manos que la sujetaban y le tapaban la boca, sofocando sus palabras. — ¿No lo ves? Hay que salvarlo. Necesito...

Pero no conseguía sacarse al niño de encima. Aunque pequeño, Alec era increíblemente fuerte.

— ¡Basta, inglesa, escucha! — Agarrándola por el brazo, el muchacho la empujó contra la pared y la protegió con su propio cuerpo cuando una fila de soldados salió de la taberna, arrastrando a Edward.

— Revelar nuestra identidad ahora es condenarse a morir.

— No me importa. — Isabella enjuagó las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse descontroladamente. — Él está muy herido, ensangrentado. Alec, debo salvarlo...

— No conseguirás salvarlo revelando tu identidad a esos bastardos — argumentó su compañero. — Si te entregas a ellos, causarás algo peor que matar Edward Masen. Te van a torturar delante de él. Dime: ¿qué beneficio le traería a Edward tu sacrificio?

Alec hablaba como Edward. Isabella apenas creía en lo que oía.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Sé lo que hicieron con mi madre. Y con las otras. — el niño hablaba crudamente, manteniendo así el miedo bajo control.

— Necesitamos más gente que nosotros dos para salvar a Edward. Al menos, todavía está vivo.

Cuando el salón se vació, Alec tomó la mano de Isabella y la arrastró hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A Ballinarin. Nuestra única esperanza ahora es que los Masen reúnan un ejército.

Isabella se sintió agradecida por el razonamiento frío del muchacho. Aún sabiendo que él tenía razón, mientras tanto, su corazón se desgarraba ante la idea de abandonar Edward a las manos de sus captores crueles.

Aún concentrándose en llegar al caballo, montar, tomar las riendas y cabalgar detrás de Alec, la imagen de Edward todo lastimado y bañado en sangre no dejó su mente.


	18. Al rescate

_**Al rescate**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras galopaban por el camino de vuelta a Ballinarin, Isabella no sabría decir qué golpeaba mas fuerte: si los cascos de los caballos o su corazón. La imagen de Edward, todo herido y ensangrentado, se había imprimido indeleblemente en su memoria. Le dolía el corazón, como si clavasen el cuchillo allí dentro. Tenía que salvarlo. No podía ni pensar en los horrores que él tendría que soportar.

Observó las cabañas oscuras de los aldeanos por el camino. Habitadas por personas simples, granjeros, arrendatarios, maestros en diversos oficios. Hacia tanto tiempo, que vivían oprimidos por los caprichos de los tiranos imperiales de Inglaterra. Aunque se levantasen para defender a los suyos y sus tierras, ¿qué posibilidades tenían contra soldados de un imperio?

Oh, Edward. Aguanta. Por favor, sé fuerte. Vamos a descubrir un camino para salvarte.

Siempre siguiendo a Alec, se inclinó sobre la cabeza del caballo conforme aumentaba la velocidad del galope. Dejaron los caballos en el patio del castillo y entraron al salón.

— ¡Despierta a todos! — ordenó Isabella al ama de llaves atónita.

— Pero... mi lady, ellos todavía duermen.

— Despiértelos, es una orden, señora Sue. Que nos encuentren en la biblioteca inmediatamente.

Para desalentar nuevas protestas, Isabella se apresuró rumbo al cuarto indicado, siempre acompañado del valiente Alec.

Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros en llegar. Estaban vestidos, pero era evidente que lo habían hecho apresuradamente y que no les había agradado ser convocados como criados en su propia casa.

— Es mejor que tengas un buen justificativo para esto, inglesa — advirtió Carlisle, poniéndose una capa sobre los hombros, al mismo tiempo que llevaba a su esposa mas cerca de la chimenea.

Jasper, también vestido apresuradamente y con los cabellos desordenados, entró en la biblioteca detrás de Elisabeth.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? — indagó, escudriñando el cuarto. Isabella se detuvo de caminar en círculos.

— Es por que los desperté.

Mirando a la puerta, vio a Fray Malone llegar apresuradamente. Era el único que parecía ya estar despierto hacia horas. Rezando, sin duda.

— Edward fue capturado por soldados ingleses.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — rugió Carlisle.

— Fui Testigo de eso.

El viejo estrechó la mirada.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer? Explícate.

— Edward planeaba un ardid para llevarse a los soldados lejos de Ballinarin, para salvarlos a ustedes. Pero cayó en una trampa. Cuando entró en la taberna de la villa, los soldados lo aguardaban.

Elisabeth empalideció.

— ¿Él está muerto?

— No. — Isabella oyó a la familia entera suspirar aliviada. — Pero está herido. Fue llevado por los soldados.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó Carlisle.

— Felix dijo que lo llevaría a Inglaterra.

Jasper agarró el brazo de Isabella.

— ¿Felix? ¿El asesino está aquí?

— Si. Esa fue la trampa que usaron para capturar a Edward.

El muchacho lanzaba llamas por los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo pudiste ser testigo de todo eso? ¿Cómo supiste lo que Edward planeaba?

— Él me atrapó cuando yo me preparaba para partir.

— ¡¿Partir? — Carlisle dio un paso en dirección a ella.

— Yo... había decidido ir a la villa para entregarme a los soldados.

Carlisle estrechó los ojos, desconfiado.

— ¿Para después entregar a Edward?

— No. Para apartarlos de aquí. Al oír mi plan, Edward afirmó que el suyo era mejor. Y más seguro. Cuando intenté detenerlo, me ató las muñecas y los tobillos para que yo no lo pudiera seguir.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiste escapar? — Era evidente que Carlisle Masen no le creía.

— Es cierto — declaró Alec — Yo oí un ruido en su cuarto. Cuando la solté y ella me dijo que iría a la villa, insistí en acompañarla.

— Dos tontos. Dos tontos inconscientes. — Carlisle caminaba frenéticamente delante de la chimenea. — Voy a convocar a los líderes de todas las aldeas. En pocos días, tendremos un ejército formado. Vamos a detener a esos bastardos.

Isabella desaprobó el plan.

— Aún en uno o dos días será demasiado tarde. A esa altura, Edward ya estará camino a una prisión en Inglaterra.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos todos! — A pesar de estar ansioso por luchar, Carlisle reconocía la sabiduría de la muchacha. — Si, los malditos van a querer exhibir su trofeo a la reina. — Se volvió hacia Jasper. — Jasper, debes partir a Inglaterra inmediatamente. Deberás usar todas tus influencias y contactos para preparar una defensa de Edward en la corte de Elizabeth, mientras yo preparo un ejército.

— Si, señor.

Jasper se sintió aliviado por poder hacer algo. La acción aplacaba el miedo terrible a que su hermano ya estuviese condenado. Isabella sugirió acompañarlo.

— Estaré lista para viajar en una hora.

— ¿Y a dónde piensas que vas? — preguntó Carlisle, con voz estruendosa.

— A Inglaterra. Con Jasper.

— Nada de eso, muchacha. Vas a quedarte aquí, como fue la voluntad de Edward. Él te quería en Ballinarin, sana y salva. Y que un rayo me parta si no cumplo con un deseo de él.

— Puede ser lo que él quiere. Pero no es lo que él necesita.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo desdeñosamente Carlisle.

— Él necesita a alguien que sepa moverse en la corte inglesa. Alguien que conozca a las personas que rodean a la reina. Puedo presentarle a Jasper los hombres que aconsejan a la reina. En Caso que se haya olvidado, uno de ellos es mi padre. Voy a pedirle ayuda a él.

Carlisle golpeó su puño contra el marco de la chimenea.

— ¡Tu padre es un maldito inglés! ¿Crees que defendería la causa de un forajido irlandés?

Isabella no vaciló.

— Lo defenderá, si el pedido es mío. Independientemente de lo que piense de él, es un padre que ama a su hija única.

Carlisle abrió la boca para protestar, pero su esposa le tocó el brazo.

— Ella tiene razón, Carlisle. Edward precisa de toda la ayuda que podamos reunir. Si Isabella puede ayudar, debemos aceptar su ayuda.

El hombre miró furioso a su mujer, sintiéndose traicionado. Se emocionó al ver el dolor en sus ojos. Cerró la mano sobre la de ella.

— Está bien, muchacha. Irás con Jasper.

Abruptamente Alec se manifestó:

— Me gustaría ir, también.

— ¡¿A Inglaterra? — Elisabeth puso sus manos en sus caderas — ¿Tienes el valor de dejar Ballinarin?

— Edward me necesita. O mejor dicho, lady Isabella me necesita.

— ¿La inglesa? — Elisabeth abrió los ojos — ¿Y por qué precisaría de ti?

— Si yo no hubiese estado con ella, habría invadido la taberna y hubiera intervenido en la pelea.

Carlisle miró a la joven inglesa con un nuevo respeto.

— ¿Sabes pelear?

— ¡Claro que sabe! — confirmó el niño — Cuando vio a Edward todo lastimado, pensé que le iba a arrancar los ojos a todos los soldados presentes — Desvió el rostro bajo el escrutinio de Isabella — Debo acompañarla, o podrá tomar alguna actitud tonta o peligrosa.

Esme se emocionó con lágrimas.

— No, Carlisle. No permitas que él vaya. No soportaría perder a todos mis hijos el mismo día...

Carlisle relajó los hombros. También había pensado en eso. La reunión familiar había durado tan poco. Ahora, una vez más, se separarían. Si eso era inevitable, al menos él mantendría al más pequeño seguro en su hogar.

— Permanecerás en Ballinarin, Alec.

— ¡No es justo! Es mi lucha tanto cuanto la de ustedes. Perdí a mi familia. A Toda mi familia. No quiero perder a Edward... ni a la inglesa, tampoco.

Carlisle endureció su voz, disimulando la emoción.

— Ya me oíste, muchacho. Permanecerás aquí. Somos tu familia ahora. Y te mantendremos seguro en esta casa.

Con eso, Alec pasó al lado de Isabella y de Jasper y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Señora Sue? — Esme se volvió hacia el ama de llaves de pie en la puerta, secándose los ojos con su delantal. Durante toda la discusión, había estado haciendo la señal de la cruz sin cesar. — Llévale una bebida caliente a Alec en un rato, para reanimarlo. Ahora, es mejor preparar una cesta con comida antes que Isabella y Jasper partan.

El ama de llaves asintió y fue a cumplir la tarea.

Fray Malone veía y oía todo en silencio. ¿No se había imaginado la relación que se desarrollaría entre el niño y la inglesa? En cuestión de horas, tanta cosa había cambiado entre ellos...

Tal vez por el hecho que Isabella, una extraña, como Alec, había sido llevada a Ballinarin en busca de protección. Al mismo tiempo, podía ser algo mas profundo. Durante su vida, había conocido todas las facetas de la naturaleza humana. Podía apostar a que el niño se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber conseguido salvar a su madre de esa muerte tan horrible. Una muerte que había sido obligado a presenciar y a revivir en su mente innumerables veces. Tal vez, con Isabella, tenía una nueva posibilidad de proteger a una dama de todo tipo de atrocidades.

O quizás debido a las características físicas de la inglesa, el muchacho comenzase a verla como la madre que había perdido.

Fray Malone sacudió la cabeza. Esperaba que Alec jamás tuviese que probar su coraje. Pues, en ese caso, el niño era lo suficientemente obstinado como para entregar su propia vida antes que admitir la derrota una vez más.

— Buen viaje — susurró Esme, besando a Isabella en el rostro.

— Que Dios los acompañe — les deseó Fray Malone, levantando la mano para darles la bendición.

Isabella y Jasper montaron sus caballos, preparándose para el largo trayecto hasta Dublín. El carro con los baúles y la joven Vélia, que sería la criada de Isabella, había partido con unas horas de anterioridad.

Isabella contempló el patio por la última vez. La servidumbre estaba reunida y había algunos aldeanos.

— No veo a Alec...

Elisabeth soltó la mano de su hermano y se secó los ojos.

— Yo lo vi hace poco, metido en su cama.

— Me Gustaría decirle adiós. Y agradecerle su ayuda. Fue tan valiente. Él realmente impidió que cometiese un error muy grave.

— Se lo Diré — la consoló Elisabeth, en un susurro — Pero él no es el único valiente aquí. Creo que lo que estás haciendo por mi hermano exige más coraje del que imaginé que tenías. ¿Lo amas, verdad?

Isabella lo confirmó moviendo la cabeza. Sollozando, la muchacha le dio la espalda. Esme se aproximó y tocó el rostro de Isabella. Se miraron a los ojos.

— Te estoy agradecida por todo lo que estás haciendo.

— No tengo elección. Tengo que ir allá, hacer lo que sea posible.

— Lo sé. Sé que amas a Edward tanto como Carlisle y yo lo hacemos. — A pesar de los labios temblorosos, Esme consiguió afinar su voz. — ¿Traerás a mi hijo de vuelta?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, de repente demasiado emocionada para hablar.

Esme le soltó la mano y retrocedió un paso.

— ¿... Isabella? También Te Quiero a ti de vuelta aquí. — le dio un codazo a su marido. — Dile.

Masen parpadeó.

— Inglesa...Isabella Swan, nuestra casa es tuya. Cuando... logres liberar a nuestro hijo, esperamos que vuelvas con él a Ballinarin.

— Gracias — murmuró Isabella, a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

Jasper maniobró su caballo.

— Vamos, tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

— Adiós. Vayan con Dios — los despidió un coro de voces, mientras los caballos salían del patio.

Isabella todavía miraba por encima de su hombro, esperando ver al pequeño Alec saludándola desde una de las ventanas. Pero el niño no apareció.

Fue la última vez que vio Ballinarin. El sol comenzaba a disolver la niebla en torno de las torres de la fortaleza. Con un aprieto en el corazón, supo que esa tierra salvaje, al igual que Edward, se había adueñado de su corazón.

Apoyada en la baranda del barco, Isabella tenía la impresión de que la tierra se alejaba con una luz extraña formando un halo suave a su alrededor. La tierra tenía una suavidad y una delicadeza que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Prados ondulantes puntillados con ovejas. Piedras antiguas, silenciosas, montando guardia en colinas distantes. Las torres de los castillos y bellas mansiones levantándose junto a cabañas de techo de paja que parecían brotar de la misma tierra. Y, en la bahía, pescadores en botes rústicos, lanzando las redes, como tus padres y abuelos habían hecho en el pasado.

Jasper se unió a ella.

— ¿Arrepentida de la decisión de partir?

Isabella negó.

— No podría haberme quedado. No, sabiendo que Edward está a camino a la prisión. — Apretó la capa alrededor de sus hombros mientras el viento soplaba inflando las velas, y empujando el barco sobre las olas. — No soporto imaginarlo en ese lugar inmundo.

— Vamos a lograr liberarlo, Isabella. — Jasper veía en su rostro el dolor y el miedo que no conseguía disimular. Ella levantó el mentón.

— Si, vamos. O vamos a morir intentándolo.

Jasper le tocó el rostro frío.

— Ya sé que amas a mi hermano y que mi hermano te ama.

Isabella desvió el rostro para esconder el dolor en su corazón.

— No es amor, Jasper. Lo que él siente por mí es gratitud. Por acogerlo. Por ocultarlo en mí casa.

— Si piensas así, mi lady, estás completamente equivocada. Vi el modo en que Edward te mira. Lo que trasluce en los ojos de él no es gratitud. Es amor. — Jasper le levantó el mentón y sonrió. — Veo lo mismo en tus ojos y eso alegra mi corazón.

— ¿Si?

— Si. Sería horrible que Edward hubiese perdido su corazón por alguien que no corresponde a sus sentimientos. — El muchacho bajó la voz — Es un milagro que hayas curado tan bien su corazón destrozado. Pero, ahora que te conozco, puedo entenderlo. Eres buena para él, Isabella Swan. Tal vez la mejor cosa que le haya sucedido a mi hermano en mucho tiempo.

Con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas, Isabella pestañeó varias veces. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Se Levantó en puntas de pie y besó a su acompañante en el rostro.

— Gracias, Jasper. El viento está... irritando mi vista.

Apresuradamente, descendió de la borda para abrigarse del viento, justo cuando una tormenta se formaba en su corazón. Llegando a la cabina, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella pesadamente. A pesar del coraje que había demostrado delante de la familia Masen, en realidad ni se imaginaba como reaccionaría su padre ante su súbita aparición en la corte. Principalmente cuando supiese que ella se había aliado a un forajido irlandés. Se sentó en el borde del colchón.

— Ahora no puedes darte la vuelta, muchacha. Estás camino a Inglaterra.

— ¿Si?

Ante el sonido de una voz amortiguada, Isabella se levantó y escudriñó la cabina diminuta. Se aproximó al armario y abrió la puerta estrecha. En shock, miró incrédula a la figura encogida debajo de sus ropas.

— ¡Alec! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Me Escondí en tu baúl. Cuando estuve a bordo del barco, salí y me mezclé con los tripulantes. Cuando Vélia dejó la cabina, me metí aquí y esperé hasta que zarpásemos.

Isabella estaba indignada.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

— Si. Desobedecí a Carlisle Masen. Él va a estar furioso.

— De eso no tengo duda. Conociendo el genio de ese hombre, la verdad no me gustaría estar en tu piel. Pero, ¿no pensaste en Esme? Ella se va a desesperar cuando descubra que huiste, Alec...

— Le Deje una carta, escondida bajo mis mantas. En ella le explico a dónde fui y por qué. Cuando la encuentre, será demasiado tarde para detenerme. Así como ahora es demasiado tarde para que tú me mandes de vuelta.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?

— No puedes perder tiempo, inglesa. — El niño saltó fuera del armario y se secó las manos húmedas en su propia ropa. — Hacía calor allí dentro. Pero no tanto como dentro del baúl.

Isabella colocó su mano en la frente.

— Oh, Alec... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

— ¿Que tal si me alimentas? No comí nada en todo el día.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. Entonces, extendió los brazos y apretó al muchacho contra si.

— Podemos no salir vivos de todo esto, Alec. ¿Pensaste en eso?

Avergonzado, él se apartó de su abrazo.

— Si, inglesa. Pero si voy a morir, al menos lo haré noblemente, como mi padre y mi abuelo. Y estaré en buena compañía, con Edward y Jasper.

— Jasper. Oh, cielos. ¿Qué dirá él cuando sepa lo que hiciste?

—Lo mismo que tu, espero. — Alec subió a la cama y espió por la minúscula ventanilla. — Nunca estuve en Inglaterra. ¿Es muy diferente a Ballinarin?

Isabella contemplaba al niño tan determinado a mostrarse como un hombre.

— Pronto lo descubrirás — declaró ella, resignada. — Ahora, vamos a buscar a Jasper. Y prepárate para enfrentar su ira.

El niño acompañó a la dama fuera de la cabina, totalmente despreocupado respecto a las consecuencias de su actitud. Con la inocencia de los niños, no dedicaba ni un pensamiento a los que había dejado atrás, afligidos y preocupados. Ni a los peligros que lo aguardaban al final del viaje. Por ahora, todo lo que le importaba era estar allí, a bordo del barco con la muchacha que, a pesar de ser una inglesa, le recordaba a su hermosa madre. Juntos, estaban para lanzarse a la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

* * *

_**No les pareció mono Alec. hoy doble cap. para compensar... un besote nos leemos mañana.**_


	19. El destino en sus manos

_**El destino en sus manos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-OH, mi lady... — Detrás de Isabella y Jasper, Vélia se fascinaba con los sonidos y los colores del puerto de Londres. — ¡Estoy encantada con todo esto!

Al lado de la joven criada, el pequeño Alec giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados, para no perderse nada.

En el medio del caos del puerto, Isabella se sentía agradecida por la eficacia de Jasper. Como muchacho viajado, no tenía dificultad en lidiar con los baúles y buscaba un medio de transporte.

Mientras el cochero cargaba el equipaje en la parte trasera del carruaje, Jasper ayudó a sus acompañantes a acomodarse y después tomó su lugar.

— ¿Estás segura que su padre no pondrá objeciones a compartir su casa de Londres con miembros de la familia Masen?

— No puedo prever su reacción — admitió Isabella, pareciendo despreocupada. — Pero creo que los recibirá tan calurosamente como tu padre reaccionó al saber que tenía una inglesa sentada a su mesa. Jasper se estremeció.

—El temperamento de mi padre forma parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. Estamos tan acostumbrados a él tanto como a los vientos que soplan en Croagh Patrick. Pero debe haber sido un shock para una muchacha tan delicada como tu.

— Fue... una experiencia interesante. — Isabella miró a Alec, quien asistía embelesado al paisaje. — Parece que Londres le agrada a nuestro joven acompañante. ¿En qué estás pensando, Alec?

— Hay tantas cosa para ver. Tanta gente extraña. Y todos parecen muy apurados.

Isabella se recostó, exhausta por el viaje.

— De hecho. Después de tantos meses en Dublín, me había olvidado del ritmo frenético de Londres.

El cochero subió a su asiento, agitó el látigo y el caballo comenzó a andar a paso lento. Pronto dejaban atrás el puerto y ganaban las calles largas de la capital del reino.

— Aquí se concentran los artesanos — comentó Isabella, en la Bond Street, señalando las tiendas pequeñas. — Mas adelante, hay tienda de ropas.

Todos se deleitaron con el aroma del pan fresco que invadía la calle.

En un bello parque verde, niños jugaban bajo la mirada atenta de sus madres y niñeras sentadas en los bancos de piedra. El sol primaveral agregaba alegría a la escena.

El carruaje diminuyó la velocidad y tomó una senda sinuosa flanqueada por cercos verdes.

— Es aquí donde mi padre vive cuando está en Londres — anunció Isabella.

Era una elegante mansión de tres pisos, con una casa de caseros en el frente y un gran establo al costado.

Cuando el cochero frenó el caballo, la puerta del frente de la casa se abrió y una criada salió, sonriendo, al reconocer a Isabella.

— ¡Oh, Mi lady! No fuimos informados de que estaba por llegar...

— Lo sé, Wilona. No tuve tiempo para avisar a mi padre. ¿Él está en casa?

— No, mi lady. Está con la reina, en el palacio de Greenwich.

— ¿Quieres decir que la reina se encuentra en Londres?

— Si, mi lady. Su padre casi no está en la casa desde que la reina volvió. Pasa casi todo el tiempo en la corte.

Isabella suspiró resignada. Esperara poder conversar a solas con su padre, explicarle todo lo que había sucedido y pedirle su consejo en cuanto a la mejor estrategia para adoptar en el caso de Edward. Dadas las circunstancias, ella y Jasper tendrían que tomar las decisiones solos.

— Wilona, esta es Vélia. Llévala a mis aposentos, yo iré en seguida. Mis amigos y yo vamos descansar un poco en la sala.

La criada asintió.

— Si, mi lady. Pediré a la cocinera que prepare un te inmediatamente.

Isabella condujo a Alec y a Jasper por los ambientes de su casa hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Al contrario del salón de Ballinarin, se trataba de un cuarto iluminado, con paredes color beige y cortinas livianas en las ventanas, flotando con la brisa de la tarde. A pesar del día caliente, un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, haciendo el ambiente todavía más acogedor.

Alec recorrió la sala, parándose a examinar un retrato en miniatura sobre una mesa reluciente, antes de acomodarse en una silla confortable.

— ¿Es aquí donde vives?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

— A veces — Pasó los ojos por los objetos que conocía desde su infancia. — Tenemos una linda propiedad en Berkshire, también, y otra en Surrey.

Inquieto, Jasper fue hasta la ventana.

— ¿Con tantas opciones, por qué fuiste a Dublín?

— Porque era allá donde mi madre quería estar. — Isabella suavizó el tono, como solía hacer al hablar de su madre. — Ella sabía que estaba muriendo y quería estar en suelo irlandés. En esa época, no la entendí. Ahora, es diferente. Irlanda estaba en su corazón así como está en el mío, hoy en día.

Jasper y Alec la miraron sorprendidos y satisfechos con su confesión. Isabella levantó el rostro cuando la criada entró con una bandeja de plata.

— La cocinera pregunta si mi lady y sus invitados se quedarán a cenar.

Isabella miró a Jasper, quien negó con la cabeza.

— No, Wilona. — Se dio cuenta entonces que Alec apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos — Pero lleva al niño a mi cuarto. Después que descanse, él cenará con Vélia.

— Si, mi lady.

La criada sirvió el te y descubrió una bandeja con carne fría cortado en fetas muy finas, frutas y quesos. Entonces, llamó al niño, y lo llevó rumbo a la escalera.

Alec ya estaba en la puerta, cuando volvió y tomó la mano de Isabella.

— Cuando todo se acabe, volverás a Ballinarin con Edward.

Ella le apretó los dedos.

— Es mi mayor deseo, Alec.

— Y el mío — El niño escogió bien las palabras — Hace mucho tiempo que quiero a Edward como mi papá. Y me gustaría que vos fueses mi madre. ¿Te importaría, inglesa?

— ¿Importarme? — Isabella se arrodilló y abrazó al niño. — ¡Oh, Alec! Mas que nada, te quiero como a un hijo.

El niño se desprendió de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos. Entonces, con una expresión solemne, se volvió y salió con la criada.

Varios minutos después la puerta se cerraba, Isabella todavía sentía un nudo en la garganta. Por fin, miró a Jasper.

— ¿Tienes algún plan?

— Mas o menos — El muchacho también se había emocionado con la declaración de Alec y estaba más determinado que nunca a tener éxito. — Vamos a pedir una audiencia con la reina. Espero que tu padre la consiga para nosotros. Antes, sin embargo, tengo que hallar un modo de ver a Edward. Preciso ver con mis ojos cómo está...

No pudo concluir la frase. Se Atormentaba recordando las historias respecto al tratamiento terrible infligido a los prisioneros en la cárcel de Fleet.

Isabella no precisaba oír nada. Sólo la expresión de Jasper le destrozó el corazón. Posó la taza bruscamente y fue hacia él.

— Hallaremos un modo de verlo. ¿Que tal si sobornásemos a un carcelero?

Jasper la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

— Alto allí, mi lady. La prisión de Fleet no es lugar para ti. Quédate aquí con Alec.

— De ningún modo. Ya llegué hasta aquí, Jasper. Y llegaré hasta el final. Además, conozco Londres y la mejor manera de llegar a Fleet. Como ves, me necesitas para realizar tus planes en los próximos días.

El muchacho contempló el mentón erguido y lanzó una carcajada.

— Cielos, comienzo a ver lo que mi hermano tuvo que aguantar. Está bien. Vamos juntos. Pero, te advierto, mi lady, quedarás horrorizada con lo que vas a ver en ese lugar inmundo.

Isabella quedó mas que horrorizada. Perpleja, espantada, sentía el estomago revolverse con cada escalón que descendía por la escalera de piedra rumbo a las entrañas de la prisión cavernosa.

Era oscura como una tumba. Si no fuesen por las hendijas estrechas en las paredes de piedra, por donde pasaba algo de luz, no había cómo saber si era de día o de noche. El aire fétido denunciaba la presencia de residuos materiales y humanos. Algunas celdas tenían más de diez prisioneros, algunos dentados, otros durmiendo en el suelo, demasiado débiles como para estar de pie. Sollozos, lamentos, insultos, gemidos hacían eco incesantemente. Parecía una pesadilla.

Le había dado una bolsa de oro al carcelero para que los llevaran hasta el prisionero irlandés. El corrupto probablemente los habría abandonado en el laberinto de corredores, si Jasper no hubiese tenido la astucia de retener la mitad del pago hasta que estuviese en la celda de Edward.

— Aquí tiene — Jasper dejó caer el resto del oro en la mano extendida del carcelero — Asegúrese que no seamos incomodados. Si nos avisa de la aproximación de cualquier persona, habrá más monedas cuando nos vayamos.

— Entendido — El guardia guardó las monedas en la túnica y le pasó una antorcha a Jasper antes de alejarse.

Jasper levantó la antorcha, esforzándose para ver algo mas allá de las barras de hierro de la puerta enrejada. Se trataba de una celda individual, apartada de las demás. En el interior, un prisionero yacía en el suelo de piedra.

— ¡Dios del Cielo! — Por un segundo, Jasper temió que su hermano estuviese muerto. — ¿Edward? ¡Edward háblame!

La figura levantó la cabeza y gimió. Jasper e Isabella intercambiaron miradas aliviadas.

— Entonces, estás vivo — dijo Jasper, a través de las barras.

La figura pestañeó contra la luz de la antorcha, protegiéndose los ojos con el brazo.

— Creo que si. ¿Eres tú, Jasper?

— El mismo.

— También estoy aquí, Edward, mi amor.

Al oír la voz de Isabella, Edward levantó el cuerpo con esfuerzo y, arrodillado, dio la espalda a la luz.

— Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, llévatela de aquí...

— Oh, Edward. — Ella intentaba afirmar la voz embargada por emociones, pero era imposible. — Vinimos a implorar por tu vida. Hablaremos con la reina. Y...

— Están perdiendo el tiempo — la cortó Edward, nerviosamente — Mi vida se acabó. Felix dijo que me vería muerto antes de que me sacaran de esta cela. El es el héroe ahora. La reina lo recibirá con un ceremonial suntuoso. Después, anunciará que yo intenté huir y que los guardias no tuvieron otra opción más que matarme. — Siempre de espalda a los visitantes, concluyó: — Ahora, llévatela de aquí, Jasper. Y prométeme que nunca más la traerás nuevamente.

Isabella temblaba desesperada.

— Nunca pensé que fueses tan cobarde, Edward Masen — lo provocó, jugando su última carta.

— ¿Cobarde?

—Si. Cobarde es quien se entrega sin luchar.

Edward se levantó y miró a los visitantes. Sólo entonces Isabella y Jasper pudieron constatar la extensión de sus heridas. Edward tenía las ropas rasgadas y sucias. Los cabellos pegoteados con sangre seca. Hematomas le cubrían el rostro. Un ojo ya no se abría. El otro estaba hinchado debido a un corte en la ceja. Él mismo había improvisado una venda alrededor del muslo, para detener la hemorragia de un corte profundo. Su brazo izquierdo pendía inerte a un lado.

— Oh, mi amor... — Con lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro, Isabella dijo — Si quieres desistir, hazlo. Pero no me pidas que yo haga eso. Jamás desistiré. — Abrió la capa y se la pasó a través de las rejas, junto con un paquete envuelto en una sabana. — Aquí tienes algo para abrigarte, comida y una pomada para las heridas. Mañana, hablaremos con la reina. Vamos a implorar, a hacer lo que sea necesario. No descansaremos hasta que estés fuera de este lugar, y camino a Ballinarin. — Se secó la cara con la mano. — Te amo, Edward Masen. Y no desistiré de luchar por ti. Hasta mi último aliento de vida.

Ante las palabras apasionadas, Edward rengueó a través de la celda y tocó el rostro.

— Oh, mi querida Isabella. Mi ángel valiente. Claro que lucharé. Hasta que ya no me quede un soplo de vida, lucharé por mi libertad. Pero no soporto que me veas así, en este lugar...

Ella levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro lastimado y ensangrentado.

— Jasper intentó impedirme venir. Pero tenía que venir, Edward.

Se miraron llenos de emoción por largos segundos. Finalmente, Edward miró a Jasper y los hermanos se saludaron a través de las barras de hierro.

— Tenemos que irnos — los alertó el carcelero, susurrando. — Han venido soldados. Si nos encuentran aquí, todos perderemos la vida.

Jasper tomó Isabella por el codo, obligándola a apartarse de la celda.

— ¡Vamos, rápido!

Sin una palabra más, acompañaron al carcelero por el laberinto de corredores oscuros, hasta que se vieron nuevamente respirando el aire de la libertad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en trayecto de vuelta a la casa de la joven. Pero sus pensamientos eran tan lúgubres y desolados como la celda en la que Edward estaba.

— Su padre llegó de la corte, mi lady. La aguarda ansiosamente en la biblioteca.

— Gracias, Wilona.

Isabella se había bañado y se había cambiado de ropa al llegar de la visita a la prisión y ahora concluía una cena fría en compañía de Jasper.

— Es mejor que lo encuentre sola — comentó.

El muchacho concordó y siguió a la criada escaleras arriba, rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes.

En la biblioteca, Isabella vio a su padre de pie en la ventana, mirando la oscuridad.

— ¡Papá... Oh, te extrañé!

Al oír la voz, lord Charlie Swan se dio la vuelta.

— Oh, mi querida Isabella... ¿Es verdad? Me quedé tan preocupado...

Ella corrió a los brazos de él y fue estrechada con afecto.

El padre parecía incapaz de separarse de la hija, y la besaba en los cabellos, en el rostro, en la frente, siempre murmurando palabras de amor. Finalmente, la soltó un poco.

— Estás... diferente — constató, mirándola detenidamente. — Creo que adelgazaste. — Se puso mas serio — ¿Estuviste enferma? ¿Los Masen te trataron mal?

— Oh, no. — Isabella se animó — ¿Recibiste mi carta?

— La Recibí, Isabella. Y otra, enviada antes del hombre que llaman Corazón Negro Masen. En ella, él daba su palabra de honor que vos te encontrabas sana y salva. Pero, consciente de su reputación me temí lo peor. Ahora, vas a contarme todo, Isabella.

Lord Swan se sentó en una silla y tomó las manos de su hija.

— Wilona me informó que no viniste sola.

— Traje... unos amigos.

— ¿De Dublín?

— No. Ellos viven muy lejos de Dublín. Es que... — Isabella desprendió las manos y comenzó a caminar frente a la chimenea. — Oh, ¿cómo contarte todo lo que sucedió después que dejaste Dublín?

Su padre se cruzó de manos, pacientemente.

— Tal vez debas comenzar por el principio.

.

.

Isabella subió directamente a su cuarto. La casa estaba silenciosa esa hora. Fuera, el cielo de la medianoche estaba tapizado de estrellas. Pero no era en las estrellas que ella pensaba, ni en dormir, a pesar del día cansado.

Su padre había oído todo el relato, callado y pensativo. Tan diferente del viejo Masen. Ella había previsto esa reacción controlada. Finalmente, hacia mucho tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que su hija tuviera una voluntad propia. Pero era evidente que sus sentimientos habían quedado heridos. Pues ella había sido demasiado negligente.

— ¿No te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias de tu actitud?

— No, papá.

— Y continúas actuando impulsivamente. Trajiste a la familia Masen a mi casa. Y te atreves a pedirme una audiencia con la reina. — Lord Swan había mirado a su hija con ojos tristes y cansados.

Isabella se detuvo delante del cuarto de Jasper y todavía retorcía sus manos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

— Jasper, yo todavía no había golpeado...

— Lo sé, mi lady. Estaba caminando como un león enjaulado, aguardando... y con el oído atento. — el muchacho la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta.

En el fondo del cuarto, Alec dormía profundamente. No se movía.

— ¿Le Contaste a tu padre?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

— Todo.

— ¿Y como reaccionó él?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Como yo esperaba. Mi actitud le causó mucho disgusto. Debe creer que crió una hija insensata.

Jasper se retrajo, recordando la furia de su propio papá.

— Entiendo. Me mudaré a una hostería mañana. Luego, comenzaré a cobrarles favores a todos los conocidos de mi familia. En algún momento, alguien me dirá como requerir una audiencia con la reina.

— Alguien ya lo hizo. — Isabella le tomó la mano al muchacho, apretándola. A pesar del cansancio, sonreía exultante. — Mi padre quedó muy amargado y enojado, si, pero continua siendo mi padre. Fue una lucha convencerlo, Pero aceptó llevarnos a la corte mañana.

— ¿Nos llevará?

— A la corte, Jasper. — Ella lo besó en el rostro. — Hablaremos con la reina.

— Oh, mi lady. — Tan pronto Isabella entró en el cuarto, la criada corrió a asistirla. — Me temía que no iba a dormir nada esta noche.

— Dormir no tiene importancia, Vélia. Nada importa ahora, excepto sacar a Edward de esa prisión inmunda.

— ¿Quiere decir que lo vio?

— Lo Vi — Isabella se estremecía con sólo recordar. — Debo estar de pie al amanecer, Vélia.

— ¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué, mi lady?

— Jasper y yo vamos a revisar nuestros planes una vez más antes de partir hacia el castillo de Greenwich.

— ¿El castillo de Greenwich? — La criada se llevó la mano a la boca. — ¿Van a ver a la reina?

— Así es. — Isabella se acurrucó bajo los mantas. Vélia apagó la vela con un soplo y, en la oscuridad, susurró:

— ¿Qué preparativos hay que hacer para un evento de esos, mi lady?

El miedo que Isabella sentía no podía ser tapado con coraje.

— Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es rezar.

— Entonces, rezaré, mi lady. Por mi lady. Por la familia Masen. Y por la reina, para que ella analice su pedido con el corazón abierto. Buenas noches, mi lady.

Sola, Isabella dejó que las lágrimas calientes cayeran libremente. Después de todo lo que había pasado, creía que no iba a necesitar rezar. Pero el hecho era que estaba aterrorizada con la perspectiva del día siguiente. Elizabeth, la joven monarca dura y obstinada, se decía que era tan inflexible como su padre, Ella tenía en sus manos el destino de Edward, así como el de su familia y el de su amado país.

**bueno pues no es cap. doble... lo siento el curro... como de costumbre... mañana pillo unos dias de fiesta... me voy con mi marido de escalada... necesitamos un kit kat del negocio y es la mejor forma de desestresarse ;)... bueno casí la mejor...jejejeje... conmigo va el portatil... pero no prometo nada... aunque lo intentaré. un besote guapisimas.**


	20. La audiencia

_**La audiencia**_

_**.**_

.

- Allá está el castillo de Greenwich. — Isabella vio como reaccionaban Jasper y Alec a medida que el carruaje subía la larga senda.

La bandera de la reina se agitaba en la torre, anunciando que la monarca se encontraba allí.

— ¿Por qué la reina necesita tantos soldados? — preguntó Alec.

Isabella se dio cuenta que había un cierto temblor en la voz infantil. Pero él mismo había insistido en acompañarla, afirmando ser su protector.

— Son la guardia de la reina. Su función es defenderla siempre, contra todos los peligros.

Lord Swan analizaba al muchacho sentado al lado de su hija. Aunque no hubiese intercambiado mas que diez palabras, y ya había descubierto, para su sorpresa, que Jasper Masen era un joven educado y cortés.

— ¿Ya pensó en lo que le dirá a la reina?

— Si.

Como el muchacho no agregó mas nada, Charlie no insistió. Entonces, le susurró a su hija:

— ¿Crees que fue prudente traer al niño?

— Jasper y yo no tuvimos cómo negarnos. Si lo dejásemos en la casa, encontraría una manera de desobedecernos y aparecer en la corte, de cualquier forma. Por lo menos, así podemos controlarlo. Sería terrible verlo haciéndole compañía a Edward en la prisión.

— ¿Es así cómo los irlandeses crían a sus hijos?

— No es un defecto exclusivamente irlandés — Isabella miró a su papá — Anoche me acusaste de desafiarte. Y me llamaste tonta temeraria.

Charlie sonrió y tomó la mano de su hija.

— De hecho, me temo que heredaste tales características de tus padres tontos y temerarios.

Isabella se ruborizó.

— ¿Ya te dije que estoy orgulloso de ti, mi querida?

Antes que pudiese responder, el carruaje se detuvo y un lacayo corrió a asistirlos.

Dentro del espléndido castillo, lord Swan los condujo por entre los tropeles de nobles que obstaculizaban el camino, directo a la sala donde estaba el trono, donde Elizabeth concedía las audiencias.

En la entrada, lord Swan miró a Jasper y Alec.

—Les pido que entreguen todas las armas en su poder.

Jasper tocó el mango de su espada sujeto a la cintura.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque estará en la presencia de la reina. Los soldados que la protegen capturarán a cualquiera que lleve un arma escondida.

Rezongando, Jasper sacó la espada de la vaina y se la entregó. Como Alec no se movía, Isabella lo codeó.

— Sé que tienes un cuchillo. Entrégalo.

— Nunca, inglesa.

Ella miró a Jasper en busca de apoyo. Con una orden de él, el niño se inclinó y sacó la daga de su bota, entregándosela a lord Swan.

Tan pronto el hombre le dio la espalda, el niño le hizo una mueca a Isabella.

— Me Dejaste indefenso, inglesa.

— Mejor eso que preso.

Se Distrajeron observando el ambiente y la gente colorida que los rodeaban. La mayor parte de la nobleza asistía a los juicios, con los cuales se entretenían. Elizabeth, plena en su poder, juzgaba todo, desde crímenes menores a peleas entre empleados y patrones. Era perspicaz y de una sabiduría admirable. Sólo que no tenía mucha paciencia.

Lord Swan habló con un hombre vestido de dorado y rojo, el cual asintió y salió de la sala. Luego, instruyó a su hija:

— Esperen aquí hasta ser convocados por la reina.

Viendo que el caballero se apartaba, Jasper preguntó:

— ¿Tu padre no va a esperar con nosotros?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

— Mi padre es uno de los consejeros de la reina. Tiene que estar al lado de ella y aclararle todas las dudas sobre las leyes de la corona. Pero ya me avisó que no tiene mucho que decir o hacer en favor a nuestra causa.

Levantando el rostro, gimió disgustada. Se Aproximaba Lord James.

— Querida. Acabo de recibir las buenas nuevas de tu padre. — El noble le tomó la mano, la llevó a sus labios y entonces retrocedió un paso, apreciándola detenidamente. — No parece que hayas pasado por una odisea.

— Estoy bien, mi Lord. Verdad — aseguró, ante la mirada escéptica del hombre.

— Y te sentirás todavía mejor cuando te hayas sacado el gusto y el olor de esa tierra salvaje. — James posó la mano de ella en su brazo — Ven. Vamos a sentarnos con Lord Billy y lady Mayori.

Isabella miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Ellos están aquí? — Localizándolos, los saludó a través del salón.

— Viajaron en el mismo barco que yo, afligidos por consolar a tu padre en este momento tan difícil. Gracias a Dios, fuiste salvada de las garras de ese loco asesino. — Sólo entonces lord James reparó en el muchacho y el niño que la acompañaban — ¿Quiénes son?

— Yo soy el hermano del loco asesino — respondió Jasper, apenas controlando su ira.

— Jasper Masen, este es lord James. — Después que los dos se saludaron, Isabella presentó al niño. — Y este es Alec Denaly.

Pasmado, James la miró y miró de nuevo a sus acompañantes.

— Ahora que estás libre, ¿por qué te asocias a la familia de tu captor?

— Quién nos conoce nos ama — dijo Jasper, sonriente. Al lado de él, Alec rió desdeñosamente.

Antes que continuasen, el caballero vestido de dorado y rojo volvió para anunciar a la reina. La multitud se calló. Cuando Elizabeth entró, los hombres bajaron la cabeza y las mujeres hicieron una reverencia. Nadie se enderezó hasta que la soberana llegó al trono.

Elizabeth usaba un vestido púrpura con un cinto con incrustaciones de joyas. Era de una presencia imponente. Estaba acostumbrada a fascinar a sus súbditos.

La reina estaba rodeada por sus consejeros, acomodados a su derecha y a su izquierda. En el fondo, un grupo de soldados en semicírculo levantaban las espadas a modo de saludo. En posición de honor, en medio de los soldados, estaba Felix.

Isabella miró a Alec, que le apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que suprimir un gemido de dolor. Boquiabierto, el niño acompañaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Jasper también había empalidecido.

— Asesino — murmuró Jasper, rencoroso — Si tuviese mi espada, lo mataría ahora mismo.

Isabella le tocó el brazo.

— Dispones de un arma más eficiente, Jasper. La verdad liberará a Edward y le quitará a Felix cualquier honra.

A pesar del discurso valiente, Isabella estaba aliviada con el hecho de que Jasper y Alec hubiesen depuesto sus armas. Considerando todo por lo que había pasado su hermano mayor, Jasper sin duda mataría a Felix, eliminando sus posibilidades de conseguir clemencia para Edward. En Cuanto a Alec, era imposible saber como habría reaccionado.

Durante horas, fueron obligados a ver y a oír a la reina decidiendo todo tipo de cuestión. Había casos lamentables y trágicos, como el de la partera que le había dicho a una joven madre que su hijo había nacido muerto, sólo para entregar al niño a una amiga.

Elizabeth espantó a la audiencia al determinar que la partera debía entregar a su propio hijo como esclavo a la joven madre por un año.

El consejero anunció:

— En el caso de prisión del criminal irlandés Edward Masen, conocido como Corazón Negro Masen, su hermano, Jasper Masen requiere a Su majestad que su hermano sea traído a esta corte.

Un murmullo atravesó la audiencia como una ola, e Isabella distinguió manifestaciones de burla e indignación ante la osadía del hermano del infame forajido al presentarse ante la reina.

Cuando Edward fue arrastrado por la sala, encadenado, la multitud irrumpió en insultos. Muchas de las mujeres, viéndolo todo lastimado, se taparon la nariz con un pañuelo perfumado para no desmayarse.

Felix, de pie detrás de la reina, hizo una mueca al posar la mano en el cabo de su espada.

Isabella se esforzaba por no llorar. No se desgraciaría cediendo a las lágrimas. Pero su corazón se destrozaba ante la visión del hombre amado encadenado, como un criminal.

Edward escudriñó el salón hasta ver a Isabella. Esbozó una sonrisa. Percibiendo esto, James empujó a Isabella por el hombro y rozó sus labios en su sien. Ella intentó desprenderse, pero él la sujetaba firmemente, los ojos fijos en Edward, adorando verlo con los puños cerrados por la frustración.

— Parece que Corazón Negro Masen perdió todo el poder, mi lady. Nunca más pondrá sus manos sobre ti nuevamente.

Pálida y temblorosa, Isabella se apartó. Pero era demasiado tarde. Edward ya había desviado el rostro, rehusándose a mirarla. Elizabeth apenas conseguía mirar al prisionero.

— Es obvio que ese hombre fue torturado.

Felix dio un paso fuera del semicírculo de soldados.

— Con su permiso, majestad, puedo explicarlo.

La monarca hizo un gesto.

— Tiene mi permiso para explicarse.

— Este prisionero, Corazón Negro Masen, como muchos campesinos irlandeses, se mostró tan agresivo y peligroso que la única manera de someterlo fue azotándolo. — Felix hizo una pausa de efecto, saboreando la aprobación de la audiencia. — Mis hombres y yo detestamos infligir ese tipo de castigos, Pero no nos dio alternativa.

— Entiendo — Elizabeth gesticuló para que Felix se apartase — Es el precio a pagar para proteger a la reina y al país.

Miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién habla en nombre del prisionero?

Jasper se adelantó y se inclinó delante de la mujer en el trono.

— Su Majestad.

Elizabeth no miraba al prisionero herido, pues su estado deplorable hería su sensibilidad. Inmediatamente se interesó por Jasper, como todos los hombres y las mujeres en la sala. Su belleza, encanto y porte llamaban la atención.

— Soy Jasper Masen, hermano de Edward e hijo de Carlisle y Esme Masen. Vengo de Ballinarin, del Reino Oculto de Irlanda.

— ¿Por qué Reino Oculto? — preguntó la soberana, imperiosamente.

— Porque durante siglos nuestros enemigos no encontraban un modo de entrar o salir de Ballinarin. Se dice que está custodiada por espíritus. Y todos los que viven allí son bendecidos por esos mismos espíritus.

— ¿Espíritus? — Elizabeth sonrió — ¿Qué le pide a esta corte?

Jasper se aproximó más, de modo de mirarla a los ojos. Era un riesgo calculado. Sabía que Elizabeth se consideraba por encima de todos sus súbditos. Pero se trataba de una mujer. Y él sabía cómo mirar a una mujer a modo de hacerla sentirse especial.

— Sólo la oportunidad de ser oído. Espero merecer la atención de Su majestad, pues su sentido de justicia es famoso en mis tierras.

La monarca continuaba sonriendo. Se sentía lisonjeada. El hombre le había conquistado el corazón.

— Bien. Hable, entonces, Jasper Masen tendrá lo que pide. Justicia. Nada más.

— Estoy muy agradecido, su majestad.

Y Elizabeth se sorprendió una vez más. En vez de la esperada argumentación formal, Jasper lanzó su capa por sobre su hombro y comenzó a hablar de su casa y de su familia. Se Concentró en un día en particular, el día del casamiento de su hermano mayor.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. La multitud estaba en completo silencio, atenta a cada palabra del relato. Durante la descripción de la escena de la matanza y el dolor que Edward tuvo que enfrentar, algunas mujeres enjuagaron sus lágrimas. Hasta la reina pareció emocionarse.

Elizabeth levantó la mano.

—Lo que acaba de describir es una afrenta. ¿Está insinuando que tales atrocidades ocurrieron por orden mía?

—Los soldados que cometieron tales crímenes declararon estar al servicio de la reina — explicó Jasper — Pero yo y muchos de mis compatriotas no creemos que la reina de Inglaterra haya ordenado a sus soldados que masacrasen mujeres y niños camino a una capilla.

— Yo jamás daría una orden semejante, Jasper Masen. Si ese crimen terrible fue obra de los soldados de la Corona, estos no actuaban bajo mis órdenes, sino impulsados por sus propios instintos crueles.

— Si, su majestad. Creo que ese es el caso. Una monarca gentil y benevolente como usted no toleraría tanta crueldad.

— La reina agradece su confianza, Jasper Masen. Pero, lo que acaba de relatar no absuelve a su hermano de los crímenes que cometió — Elizabeth señaló al hombre encadenado y todos lo miraron. — Se Afirma que Edward Masen, Corazón Negro Masen, mató a muchos ingleses inocentes en nombre de su venganza. Si eso fuese verdad, él no es mejor que un perro salvaje y pagará con su vida por el bien de la humanidad.

— Si lo que dicen sobre mi hermano fuese verdad, estoy de acuerdo con su majestad.

La multitud agitó con murmullos. — Pero... ¿y si los únicos asesinados por mi hermano fuesen soldados ingleses? — Jasper bajó la voz, obligando a la audiencia a callarse para poder oír — Los mismos soldados ingleses que abusaron de mujeres y niños inocentes en toda Irlanda. Los mismos soldados ingleses que incendiaron cabañas de granjeros trabajadores, devotos de Dios. Los mismos soldados ingleses que masacraron sus rebaños y robaron sus granjas.

La reina se inclinó hacia adelante, nivelando la mirada con la de Jasper.

— Si eso fuese verdad, y pudiese ser probado satisfactoriamente en esta corte, tal hombre sería aclamado héroe y los soldados involucrados, enviados a prisión. Pero esta corte exigirá testigos, los cuales deben jurar haber presenciado de tales horrores.

— Majestad, si me da tiempo suficiente, le presentaré testigos.

Jasper vio a Felix relajar la mano en el cabo de su espada, su mueca substituida por una sonrisa.

— ¿Supongo que tendrá testigos que declararán en contra de mi hermano acerca de los actos brutales de los que se lo acusa?

La reina confirmó.

— El soldado que capturó a Corazón Negro Masen contó en detalles los crímenes de su hermano. Crímenes contra mujeres y niños indefensos, debo agregar. Por su coraje al librar al reino de este asesino, el soldado será homenajeado por la reina. — Elizabeth le hizo una señal a Felix, quien avanzó galantemente. — Este hombre se convertirá en oficial de la Guardia de la Reina, directamente responsable de la seguridad de mi persona.

La audiencia aplaudió y Felix se ruborizó orgulloso.

— Entonces, ¿Será este hombre quien dará testimonio en contra de mi hermano? — preguntó Jasper — ¿Este hombre que acaba de ser recompensado como héroe, su majestad?

La monarca confirmó.

— ¿Fue el único testimonio de este soldado el que condenó a mi hermano?

Elizabeth se cansaba de las cuestiones planteadas por Jasper. Recostándose, golpeó un dedo en el brazo del trono.

— Si, Jasper Masen. Es la palabra de este hombre contra Corazón Negro Masen.

— Si esta corte acepta la palabra de un hombre, un soldado inglés, como prueba de los crímenes de mi hermano, supongo que aceptaría también la palabra de un único testigo contra este mismo soldado inglés.

Elizabeth ya no disimulaba su enojo.

— De hecho. Pero usted dijo que no tenía tiempo para presentar tal testigo.

— Si, su majestad. Hay en mi país innumerables hombres, mujeres y niños que de buen grado darían testimonio de la crueldad de este soldado. Sólo que no hay tiempo para convocarlos. Afortunadamente, está presente aquí el único testigo que necesita la defensa de mi hermano. Y, ya que la corte sólo exige un testigo, bastará.

Una vez más, la sala irrumpió en murmullos y protestas indignados.

La reina levantó la mano pidiendo silencio. La audiencia se calló.

— Si dispone de tal testigo, que hable.

Jasper se volvió hacia Alec. Tembloroso, el niño se agarraba a la mano de Isabella con tanta fuerza que sus deditos estaban blancos.

Ella se arrodilló y lo miró a los ojos.

— Tienes que hacer esto, Alec.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Hablar con la reina? No puedo. Devuélveme mi faca y le arrancaré la cabeza al bastardo de Felix. Pero no podré hablar delante de toda esta gente.

— Es necesario. Tienes que hacer esto por Edward. Y por ti mismo y tu familia. ¿No lo entiendes, Alec? Es tu oportunidad de vengar su muerte. Es como poder luchar. No con espada o la faca, como lo hace Edward. Sino de otra manera. Como lo hace Jasper. Con palabras. Con la verdad.

Lo Empujó suavemente.

Jasper tomó la mano del niño y lo llevó hacia la reina.

— Su Majestad, este es Alec Denaly.

La reina hizo un gesto con un dedo, llamando al pequeño para que se acercara.

— Ven, Alec Denaly. Cuéntanos lo que sabes.

— Yo...

Alec tragó en seco varias veces, carraspeando. Notando un movimiento detrás de la soberana, levantó el rostro y vio a Felix posando la mano en el cabo de su espada. Necesitaba tanto su faca, para darle coraje. Pero no disponía de armas, excepto una.

Tragándose el miedo, cerró los puños y lo intentó nuevamente.

— Vi a los soldados que mataron a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi abuelo, a mis tías, mis tíos y primos. Hasta mataron a los bebés cuando se cayeron al suelo de los brazos de sus madres. Y, durante la matanza, se rieron y se burlaron todo el tiempo.

La reina estaba impresionada.

— ¿Fuiste testigo de eso?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y sólo vos sobreviviste?

Alec tragó en seco.

— Si, su majestad.

— ¿Y cómo fue que sobreviviste, mientras todos estaban muertos?

— Mi padre me protegió con su cuerpo. Me Salvó de morir.

Elizabeth reflexionó por un segundo, analizando al muchacho delante suyo.

— ¿Y sabes que hombres hicieron eso?

— Lo Sé. El líder tenía cabello amarillo y una cicatriz que va desde la ceja al mentón.

La multitud volvió a murmurar, señalando al soldado parado detrás del trono, pero la reina impuso silencio con un gesto imperioso.

— Prosigue, niño. ¿Conoces a ese soldado?

— Lo Conozco. Él Está detrás de Su majestad. Los soldados que lo acompañaban lo llamaban Felix.

La audiencia hasta entonces bajo control entró en caos. Los Hombres protestaban y maldecían. Las Mujeres se pusieron histéricas. Elizabeth levantó la mano, exigiendo silencio. A Alec, le dijo:

— Se trata de una acusación muy seria, niño. Planeo investigarla con cuidado.

Señaló con un dedo a Edward.

— El prisionero vuelve a la prisión de Fleet y allá permanecerá hasta el momento en que determine su destino.

— Pero..., su majestad... — Jasper se calló ante la mirada severa de la soberana.

— Mis soldados acompañarán al oficial Felix a su alojamiento, donde aguardará mi decisión, de la misma forma.

Al pasar al lado de Edward, Felix lo miró triunfante y llegó a susurrar:

—Masen, date por muerto.

Isabella oyó la amenaza, corrió hacia adelante del trono y se arrodilló delante de la reina.

— Por favor, su majestad — murmuró, con voz temblorosa — Le Imploro que no mande a Edward Masen de vuelta a la prisión.

Elizabeth miró a lord Swan.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No es esta su hija?

Él se levantó.

— Si, su majestad. Mi hija, Isabella.

— ¿La que fue secuestrada por ese forajido?

— Si, su majestad. La misma.

— Lleven a esta mujer impertinente a mis aposentos — ordenó la soberana, airada — Inmediatamente. Antes que ella obtenga una muestra de mi mal genio.


	21. Corazón tonto

_**Corazón tonto**_

.

.

-Isabella, querida, te lo imploro. — Rígido, lord Swan mantenía la sonrisa al acompañar a su hija a los aposentos privados de la reina. — Aprendí a evaluar los humores de Elizabeth. Su paciencia se agotó, hija. Muérdete la lengua, o pagarás un precio terrible. ¿Está entendiendo?

Isabella asintió.

— Si, papá. Pero necesito contarle lo que oí. Felix...

— Ni una palabra, ¿me oíste? — Lord Swan se calló cuando la reina entró en el cuarto, seguida por los consejeros.

Isabella sintió el corazón hundirse al ver que lord James estaba entre los que rodeaban a la soberana.

Elizabeth aceptó una jarra de cerveza de una criada servicial y se refrescó. A continuación, se acomodó en una silla y estudió a la muchacha noble en silencio. A medida que transcurrían los segundos, Isabella sentía la sangre latir con mas fuerza en sus sienes.

Por fin, la reina se manifestó.

— Lord James, me contó que fuiste secuestrada de tu casa, contra tu voluntad por ese criminal irlandés. ¿Cómo explicas estar ahora aliada al hermano de él en su súplica por su vida?

— Porque descubrí que se trata de un buen hombre, su majestad. Un hombre de familia noble y honrada, que sufrió la pérdida de la mujer que... — Isabella precisó un tiempo para recomponerse. —...de la mujer que amaba.

Elizabeth tenía la mirada fija en ella. Pasó algunos segundos mas analizándola con el ceño fruncido. Sin aviso previo, despachó a las demás personas con un gesto.

— Déjenos. Quiero hablar con esta muchacha a solas.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Entonces, uno por uno, se retiraron. Lord Swan y James fueron los últimos, y miraron una vez más a Isabella y la monarca antes de cerrar la puerta.

Elizabeth se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea. Se quedó algún tiempo de espaldas a Isabella, contemplando las llamas.

— Quieres decir que amas a ese campesino irlandés. — No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, dicha con tanta calma como quien habla del clima.

Atónita, Isabella tragó en seco antes de confirmar:

— Si, su majestad.

Elizabeth se volvió. Tenía en los ojos una luz extraña.

— No siempre es fácil ser mujer. A veces, el corazón tonto nos traiciona. Y nos debilitamos. Nos hacemos vulnerables. En esas ocasiones, necesitamos a alguien que sea fuerte por nosotros. Que nos impida cometer errores.

— Su Majestad...

— No tienes permiso para hablar — cortó la monarca. Isabella se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

— Perdí mi corazón una o dos veces. Pero fui lo bastante sabia como para darme cuenta que nada ganaría con eso. Bastó con enfriar la pasión y seguir adelante. Muchos quieren desposarme. — Elizabeth hablaba en tono sarcástico — Adorarían compartir el trono conmigo. Pero eso diluiría mi poder. Me haría someterme a los deseos de un marido. La verdad es que no me conocen. — Levantó el mentón — Soy Elizabeth, reina de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda. Y ningún hombre, ninguno, me hará doblegarme a su voluntad.

— Pero..., su majestad...

Los ojos reales brillaron, callando la protesta de Isabella.

— Tal vez sufras por algún tiempo, pero un día estarás muy agradecida por la fuerza de mi resolución. Pretendo salvarte de tu propio corazón tonto. Ni una palabra más sobre Corazón Negro Masen. Él es indigno de una noble inglesa. — La reina posó la jarra vacía y tiró de la cuerda de una campana. — Ahora, voy a discutir el problema del irlandés con mis consejeros. Luego, hablaré nuevamente con Jasper Masen, el muchacho seductor con su lengua de terciopelo. — Casi para sí misma, agregó — Creo que te mantendré aquí en la corte, mientras sea conveniente.

Mientras Isabella se levantaba, rígida por el shock, la puerta se abrió y lord James entró seguido por los demás consejeros.

Charlie Swan miró a su hija y supo que ella había recibido la más dolorosa de las noticias. Le tomó las manos frías.

— Mi querida, ¿estás bien?

Elizabeth hizo un gesto imperioso.

— Su hija Está bien, lord Swan. Muy bien. Volverá a su casa en su compañía. ¿No es así, Isabella?

— Si, su majestad.

— Ve, entonces. Estás dispensada.

Sofocando las lágrimas, Isabella se retiró apresuradamente. Todavía oyó a la reina ordenarle a una criada:

— Llama a Jasper Masen. Quiero encontrarlo en mis aposentos cuando termine con mis consejeros.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi lady? — Aguardado solo en el corredor, Alec sujetó la mano de Isabella mientras ella intentaba esconder las lágrimas.

Demasiado tensa, no reparó en el hecho que el niño había dejado de llamarla "inglesa". Su tono de desprecio también había desaparecido, reemplazado por una sincera preocupación.

— Oh, Alec... creo que estropeé todo.

— No, mi lady. Jasper es capaz de convencer a la reina de liberar a Edward. Me parece que ella gusta de él. Y las mujeres que gustan de Jasper siempre le dan lo que quiere.

— Pero será demasiado tarde. Oíste a Felix.

— Lo oí. Si hubiera tenido mi daga, se la habría dado a Edward, para que se defendiese.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— Edward ya fue llevado a la prisión Fleet. Está en manos de los guardias que no tendrán piedad de él.

— En ese caso, nos cabe a nosotros liberarlo.

Isabella miró al niño detenidamente. No era más que un niño. No tenía derecho a considerar la sugerencia que él había hecho tan ingenuamente. Pero, por otro lado, era la única idea que tenía algún sentido. Niño o no, tenía que concordar con él.

Secando su rostro, ella asintió.

— Si, Alec. Nos cabe a nosotros salvarlo. Y no vamos a fallar, no ahora, que llegamos tan lejos. — Tomó la mano del niño y corrió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Tienes algún plan, mi lady?

— No, Alec. — Isabella jadeaba, temerosa. Pero no vacilaría. — Pero estoy segura de que pensaré en algo mientras llegamos a la prisión Fleet.

— Por qué le compraste esos dulces al vendedor, ¿mi lady? Isabella envolvió los bollos en un pañuelo.

— Voy a distraer al carcelero. — Sonrió desconsolada — No sé si mis atributos femeninos bastarían.

— ¿Qué son atributos femeninos?

— Después te cuento. — Isabella apagó la sonrisa al vislumbrar la fortaleza de piedra.

¿Dónde estaba su cabeza? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en enfrentar ese lugar tenebroso nuevamente?

Tragando en seco, se obligó a avanzar.

Una vez allí dentro, rezó para recordar todas las vueltas y curvas que llevaban a la celda de Edward. Mientras descendían la escalera resbaladiza por la sangre y los excrementos, Alec le apretó el brazo.

— Tengo miedo...

— Yo también — lo consoló Isabella. — Pero, recuerda que, si fallamos, Edward pagará con su vida. ¿Recuerdas nuestro plan? ¿Crees que conseguirás hacer tu parte?

— Si, mi lady. Voy a intentarlo. — El muchacho, sofocó el miedo y continuó avanzando.

Una voz cavernosa los detuvo.

— ¡Eh! ¿A dónde creen que van?

Isabella y Alec se volvieron lentamente. El carcelero macizo sonrió, revelando sus dientes oscurecidos.

— ¡Ah, la muchacha que me pagó en oro!

— Exactamente. Y hay mas para ti hoy. Antes, sin embargo, queremos visitar a ese mismo prisionero.

El hombre miró al niño, y después a la mujer. Blancos fáciles, concluyó. Principalmente sin un hombre para protegerlos.

— Está bien. — Notó el paquete que ella llevaba. — ¿Qué lleva ahí? Isabella tragó en seco.

— Comida. Para el prisionero.

— Ah, voy a querer un poco. — Isabella negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, el carcelero se irritó. — Si quiere mi ayuda, es mejor que colabore.

— Está bien.

Isabella abrió el pañuelo y observó al carcelero devorar un dulce, tras otro. Alec le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Si continua a ese ritmo, no va a sobrar nada para nuestro amigo en la celda.

— Cuidado, muchacho. Retira tus manos de mí. — El carcelero se apartó — A tu amigo no le va a importar. Todavía tendrá a la muchacha para disfrutar. Debería bastarle. — Devoró un dulce más y entonces, satisfecho, liquidó el último. Con un eructo sonoro, ordenó — Síganme.

Se adentraron en la prisión, recorriendo corredores oscuros, cada vez más lejos de los otros guardias.

— No es el mismo camino que tomamos la otra vez — constató Isabella, resbalándose y apoyándose en la pared inmunda.

— Es sólo otro camino — le explicó el carcelero, riéndose. — Por aquí, por acá es más difícil que nos topemos con otros carceleros. Miren a donde pisan. Hay todo tipo de... cosas desagradables por aquí. Incluyendo ratas.

Esperando que la muchacha gritase, el hombre se decepcionó cuando ella no dijo una palabra. Prosiguió por los laberintos cada vez más profundos. Al alcanzar un punto que consideraba lo bastante desolado, se volvió y... vio que estaba solo. Maldiciendo obscenamente, se volvió agitado por el camino que acababa de recorrer.

— ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí, mi lady?

— Si. Reconozco la celda. — Isabella se estremeció ante la visión de los hombres encadenados. Sus gritos y gemidos le provocaban escalofríos en la espalda.

Ahora Casi corría por los corredores, afligida por encontrar a Edward antes que el carcelero descubriese su pequeña artimaña.

— Por aquí — Dobló en una esquina oscura, siempre seguida por Alec.

Isabella se paralizó de repente en la oscuridad, agudizó el oído y señaló el agujero de la cerradura en una puerta enrejada.

—Es aquí.

Alec introdujo la llave que le había robado al carcelero cuando le palmeaba la espalda. La hizo Girar, pero no consiguió abrir la puerta.

— ¿Edward? — llamó Isabella. Se Oyó una respuesta amortiguada.

Sin una antorcha, era imposible ver nada dentro de la celda. Isabella rezó para no estar cometiendo un error terrible.

— Edward, sacamos la tranca de la puerta, pero está atorada. Tienes que forzarla. Rápido. Por favor.

Se Inició un movimiento en el interior de la celda. Al mismo tiempo, surgía una luz de antorcha al final del corredor. Aunque la luz parpadease, era evidente que se aproximaba.

— El carcelero está viniendo, Edward — le avisó Isabella — Apúrate. ¡Oh, por favor, rápido!

Isabella y Alec había oído los insultos del carcelero al avistarlos, y oyeron el sonido de sus pisadas corriendo su encuentro.

La puerta de la celda chirrió y se abrió, en el instante en que el carcelero los alcanzaba.

— Ah, pensaron que podían engañar al viejo Colby, ¿verdad?

El carcelero envistió con la antorcha como si fuese una lanza. Edward lo eludió y entonces, con una única patada, tiró al hombre de espaldas en el suelo. La antorcha voló de sus manos, aterrizando a unos metros de distancia, y el fuego se apagó en un charco de sangre oscura.

— ¡Corre, Edward! — gritó Isabella, tomando a Alec por la mano. — Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que Felix nos encuentre.

— ¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre?

Los tres se volvieron y vieron a Felix, su espada ya desenvainada, caminando al encuentro de ellos.

— Querías estropear mi diversión. — El soldado miró a Isabella rabioso — Pues ahora tomarás parte en ella.

— Deje a la mujer y al niño en paz — ordenó Edward controlado.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — gruñó Felix.

— Porque, en este caso, no te enfrentaré. El soldado se rió estrepitosamente.

— ¿Y con qué me enfrentarías, Masen? ¿Te crees capaz de vencer mi espada con solo tus manos?

— Podría darte algunos golpes antes de que acabases con mi vida. Pero si dejas que la mujer y el niño se vayan no me defenderé.

— ¡Cuanta nobleza! Sólo que, esta vez, no pretendo dejar testigos sobrevivientes. Voy a comenzar por ti, Masen. Después, mataré al muchacho, la mujer vivirá lo suficiente para... satisfacerme. A continuación, tú la tendrás para toda la eternidad.

Felix pasó la mano por la hoja de la espada y sonrió con la perspectiva de lo que estaba por hacer. Repentinamente, envistió con el arma.

Edward lo eludió y la hoja afilada chocó contra la pared de piedra. El soldado murmuró un insulto, se dio la vuelta y atacó nuevamente. Edward se agachó y, ágilmente, levantó la rodilla con el mayor ímpetu posible. Felix se dobló al medio de dolor por la patada en la ingle. Edward le asestó un golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado, pero el soldado consiguió eludirla. Enderezándose rápidamente, Felix envistió con la espada y se rió satisfecho cuando sangre fresca manó del hombro ya herido de Edward.

— ¿Cuanto dolor puede soportar un campesino irlandés? — se burló.

— ¡Mas que un bastardo inglés!

Edward retrocedió, escapando a una nueva envestida, y consiguió acertar un puñetazo en la nariz del soldado. El frente de su túnica se manchó de rojo.

— ¡Vas a pagar por esto, Masen! — Con la mano tapándose la nariz, Felix avanzó de nuevo con toda la furia de un toro agraviado, Edward esquivó la primer envestida, pero en la siguiente el inglés le dio en el muslo. Perplejo, sintió que la pierna fallaba en sostenerlo. Cayó arrodillado, e impotente, vio a su oponente aproximarse con espada levantada.

— Yo no sabía que era tu novia la que maté ese día, Masen. — Los ojos de Felix fulguraban enardecidos. — Mis hombres y yo sólo habíamos salido a divertirnos un poco. Ella era muy bonita. Pero fue con la madre del niño que disfruté más. Ella gritaba, implorando por la vida de sus hijos. Eso le dio mas encanto a la escena.

Un grito estrangulado de dolor y odio hizo eco en el corredor.

— Edward tenía razón. ¡Eres un animal, Felix. No mereces vivir!

Ante voz agobiada del niño, el soldado levantó el rostro y lo vio sacando algo de la cintura del carcelero que yacía inerte. Entonces, un objeto brillante voló por el aire y se enterró en su pecho. Sintió dolor, calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Incrédulo, vio su propia sangre esparciéndose por la túnica.

Sin embargo Félix se volvió, dispuesto a atacar al niño. Antes que consumase el acto, sintió que alguien le arrancaba la espada de la mano. Gruñendo con rabia, miró a Edward y constató, demasiado tarde, que su arma estaba en sus manos.

— Finalmente. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento? — Edward enterró la hoja profundamente en el pecho del soldado y asistió a su caída al suelo de piedra, donde permaneció retorciéndose en agonía. — Que te quemes en el infierno por toda la eternidad, Felix.

Callados, en shock, los tres lo observaron morir.

Demasiado debilitado, Edward se apoyó en los hombros de Isabella para no caerse. Ella y Alec precisaron de todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo, a tropezones, fuera de la prisión, al encuentro de la luz del sol.

— Tenemos que llevarlo a casa de tu padre, mi lady. — Alec se arrodilló al lado de Edward, que se había desmayado en el camino.

— No, Alec. Es el primer lugar donde irán a buscarlo.

— Pero del modo en que está sangrando, va a morirse.

Isabella observó los carruajes pasando a pocos metros de donde estaban. Era tan injusto llegar a ese punto y tener la libertad arrancada de sus manos. Tenía que haber una manera.

— Quédate aquí — instruyó al niño.

Isabella se levantó las faldas y salió a la calle, esperando que nadie notase las manchas de sangre en su ropa. Una feria de granjeros estaba instalada ahí cerca, llena de puestos y vendedores. Sus carros se encontraban a poca distancia. Era la hora de mayor movimiento en la feria y los dueños de los vehículos parecían más interesados en ganar dinero.

Discretamente, se aproximó a un pequeño carro cargada de frutas y verduras. Tomó las riendas del pony y fue apartándose de la feria. Ya fuera de vista de los granjeros, se acomodó en el asiento y estalló el látigo. Al oír el alerta a su espalda, ya corría con la carro por el camino.

— ¡Mi lady! — Alec la miró espantado cuando ella detuvo el carro. — ¿Lo robaste?

— Lo Robé, Alec. — Isabella saltó y con la ayuda del niño, consiguió colocar a Edward en la parte trasera del carro. Lo Cubrieron con plantas de verduras. — Sé que esta mal, pero estoy desesperada por salvar Edward.

Subieron al asiento e Isabella tomó las riendas.

— ¿Si no podemos llevarlo a casa, dónde lo esconderemos, mi lady? — preguntó Alec.

El pony ya entraba las calles londinenses empujando el carro.

— Pensé en un lugar — respondió Isabella, finalmente. — Sé que es locura, pero se trata del único lugar donde nunca pensarán en buscar a Edward.

— ¿Que lugar, mi lady?

—En la residencia de la reina. Mi padre tiene aposentos en el castillo de Greenwich.

— Ah, Jasper Masen. — Elizabeth se volvió del espejo y dispensó a la criada.

Quedaron solos en el aposento. La soberana señaló una bandeja de plata con una botella y dos copas de plata.

— Voy a tomar una cerveza. ¿Me Acompaña?

— Gracias, su majestad. Es muy gentil. — Jasper llenó las copas y extendió una de ellas a la reina.

Ella atravesó el aposento y se sentó.

—Ven — invitó, indicando a silla al lado. — Siéntate. Háblame de ti y de tu familia. Quiero saber mas sobre ese reino oculto, Ballinarin. Un nombre tan bonito, musical...

Jasper se sentó y sonrió a modo de derretir el corazón de la reina.

— Adoraría conocerlo, su majestad. Existe algo salvaje y misterioso en mi hogar. El cielo es de un azul que rivalizaría con sus ojos, y la tierra más verde que las esmeraldas de su cuello.

Elizabeth tocó el collar.

— Quieres decir que aprecia las joyas.

— Si. Y las mujeres bonitas.

La reina se ruborizó. Ese irlandés sabía galantear.

— ¿Y viven como bárbaros?

Jasper sonrió.

— Nuestra fortaleza en Ballinarin no es tan refinada como Greenwich, pero tenemos una cocinera capaz de preparar un salmón de los Dioses. Sus carnes asadas y tartas son obras de arte. Y los dulces se derriten en la boca. — Extendiendo las piernas, disfrutó el calor del fuego, la cerveza y la anfitriona real. — Tenemos siervos leales, arrendatarios muy trabajadores, gente buena, hombres y mujeres devotos de Dios que sólo quieren vivir, amar y servir a Dios y a su reina.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, riéndose como una colegiala.

— Las palabras salen de su lengua como miel, Jasper Masen.

Recostándose, lo miró por varios segundos, reparando en la mirada firme, y en los labios casi divertidos. ¡Oh, era bello como el pecado!

La soberana sacudió la cabeza, como si no creyese en lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Qué pasa, su majestad? ¿Por qué esa expresión tan perpleja?

Ella vació la copa y la puso a un lado.

— No sé por qué, Jasper Masen. Tal vez sea tu encanto. O mi propio corazón tonto. Pero he decidido traer a su hermano delante de mí una vez más. Si él conseguir convencerme de su sinceridad... — Ella se encogió de hombros — Veremos.

Elizabeth tocó la campana y Jasper tomó el resto de la cerveza de un largo trago. Todavía era demasiado pronto para tener esperanzas. Mientras tanto, sólo pensaba en la confianza que la familia había depositado en él. Estaba desesperado por sacar a su hermano de ese infierno.

Se trataba de su última oportunidad, tal vez la mejor de todas, la de conquistar la libertad de Edward.

* * *

_**con ese encanto Jasper las trae de calle...jejejeje... pero que pasará cuando la reina descubra que Edward no esta¿? jejejejeje.******__.._sigo en medio de la montaña... ayer no pude subir... y tengo 15 min. para conectarme... por lo tanto no he podido leer los rw aún... pero mil gràcias igualmente... un besote ... hasta el domingo no vuelvo pero esperero poder conectarme mañana a partir de las 19.00h... muakis a todas.


	22. Tendrás que casarte

_**Tendrás que casarte**_

.

.

-¿Cómo que el prisionero escapó?

El soldado elegido para darle la noticia a la reina empalideció ante la explosión de furia.

— Sólo sé que la celda de él fue inspeccionada y estaba vacía. — Mirando la punta de sus botas, deseaba poder huir. O, al menos, ser tragado por el suelo y desaparecer. — Hay más, su Majestad.

— ¡¿Mas? ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso se han escapado todos los prisioneros de Fleet? ¿O un ejército de campesinos irlandeses invadió la prisión exigiendo la libertad de su héroe?

— No, su majestad. Es que... parece que el prisionero huyó con la ayuda de una bella muchacha y un niño.

— ¿Una muchacha y un niño? ¿Quiere decir que los guardias idiotas no consiguieron detener a una tonta enamorada y a un niño? ¡Ah, varias cabezas rodarán por esto!

Elizabeth descargó su ira sobre la criada, que acababa de servir un caro vino francés en dos copas de cristal. Con un manotazo, la reina hizo volar las copas por el aire, desparramando la bebida y los cristales sobre el mantel de lino.

— ¡Que lord Charlie Swan se presente inmediatamente! La criada salió corriendo y la reina miró furiosa a su guapo acompañante.

— ¿Qué sabe de todo esto, Jasper Masen?

— Absolutamente nada, su majestad.

Jasper comenzaba a sentirse mal. La buena comida y el vino, tan deliciosos hasta un minuto antes, ahora le pesaban como piedra en el estomago.

Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

— Debería haber previsto algo así, Debería haber mantenido a esos dos bajo vigilancia. — Miró a la soberana, que continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada. — Perdón, su majestad. Isabella y Alec adoran a mi hermano Edward y están desesperados por salvarlo. Pero nunca imaginé que intentarían una maniobra tan tonta y arriesgada como esta.

— No sólo la han intentado, sino que han tenido éxito. Nos Resta descubrir a dónde lo llevaron. — La reina miró a Jasper de un modo que lo hizo empalidecer — No estoy aquí para hacer el papel de idiota. ¿Entendió?

— Si, su majestad.

Jasper se secaba la frente cuando golpearon la puerta de la recámara real. Segundos después, lord Swan entró, pálido y tembloroso.

— Fui informado del... problema de Su majestad.

— No, Charlie. No es mi problema. Es su problema. Masen huyó de Fleet. — Elizabeth estrechó la mirada. — Con la ayuda de una muchacha y un niño. ¿Dónde está su hija?

El consejero miró a Jasper y nuevamente a la monarca.

— Según mi ama de llaves, ella no volvió a casa.

— ¿Dónde podría estar?

Lord Swan razonaba frenéticamente.

— No logro imaginarlo, su majestad. No en nuestras propiedades rurales, que quedan muy lejos de Londres. Considerando el estado de Edward Masen, deben haber buscado refugio aquí mismo en Londres.

— Rece para encontrarla antes que yo, Charlie. Porque, si yo pusiera mis manos en su hija rebelde, ella se va a arrepentir del día en que desafió a la reina.

— Si, su majestad.

Lord Swan estaba por retirarse cuando la criada volvió. Amable, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

— Espero que haya disfrutado el pan con sopa, mi Lord. El consejero levantó las cejas.

— ¿Pan con sopa?

— Si. Fueron tres fuentes de sopa, un pan entero y queso. Llevé todo personalmente a sus aposentos hace menos de una hora. Su hija me agradeció, comentando que usted descansaba...

La reina se sobresaltó.

— ¿Llamé a su hija rebelde, Charlie? ¡Me equivoqué es una descarada! ¡Simplemente trajo al criminal a Greenwich y se burla de mí en mis narices! — Se volvió hacia la criada. —

- ¡Convoque mis consejeros! ¡Que me encuentren en los aposentos de lord Swan, inmediatamente!

Con eso, Elizabeth salió furiosa al corredor, seguida por Charlie y Jasper.

.

.

— Casi me siento humano otra vez...

Edward venía del cuarto, donde se había bañado y puesto ropas limpias. Isabella había aplicado un bálsamo en sus heridas y las había vendado. La calza prestada de lord Charlie le quedaba perfectamente bien, pero la túnica le quedaba un tanto apretada sobre sus hombros musculosos.

Alec dormía en el sofá.

— Él fue muy valiente — comentó Edward, y llevó la mano de Isabella a sus labios. — Y tu también. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, mi amor? Me devolviste la esperanza. La vida. Los sueños para el futuro. — La Condujo cerca del fuego. — ¿Cómo consiguieron pasar por todos los guardias y llegar a estos aposentos?

— Robamos un carro con un pony.

— ¿Robaron?

Ella llevó un dedo a sus labios.

— Sé que es algo malo. Compensaré al dueño. Es que en un momento de desesperación, tomamos actitudes desesperadas, mi amor.

Edward sonrió. Apenas creía en lo que oía. ¿En qué momento esa dama tan recatada se había convertido en una mujer audaz y perspicaz?

— En los portones de Greenwich, le dije a los guardias que debíamos entregar frutas y verduras frescas para la cena de la reina. Junto a la cocina, Alec encontró un carro de mano, donde te pasamos, cubriéndolo con los plantas de verduras. Nadie desconfió de una muchacha y un niño haciendo una entrega. Una vez dentro, sólo tuvimos que esperar que los criados se distrajeran para traer el carro hasta los aposentos de mi padre.

— ¡Criminales! — gritó la reina, furiosa, invadiendo el cuarto, seguida por Charlie y Jasper.

Alec despertó asustado, frotándose los ojos.

Al ver a la soberana encolerizada, Edward colocó a Isabella detrás de si.

La reina atravesó el cuarto, fue directo al encuentro de los dos.

— ¡Muévete, irlandés! ¡Quiero hablar con esa joven descarada!

Edward quiso hablar, pero Jasper lo hizo desistir. No era momento para heroísmo. Edward se hizo a un lado, pero continuó sujetando la mano de Isabella.

— Entonces, decidiste liberar por tu cuenta a un prisionero de la corona — gritó Elizabeth.

— Si, su majestad. Por favor, perdóname. Es que oí que Felix amenazó con matar a Edward. Y realmente quería matarlo, para que yo no pudiese escapar nunca más.

— ¿Y cómo haría eso Félix, si yo le ordené que permaneciese detenido en la corte?

Alec corrió junto a Isabella, determinado a protegerla de la ira de la reina.

— Debe haber sobornado a los guardias para salir, o se escapó por la fuerza — consideró Isabella. Sea como fuere, Felix consiguió entrar en la prisión de Fleet, dispuesto a matar no sólo a Edward, sino también a nosotros dos, para que no quedaran testigos.

Simplemente no creo una palabra de lo que dices, jovencita. — Elizabeth miró al niño. — ¿Es verdad, muchacho?

— Si, su majestad.

— ¿te atreverías a mentirle a tu reina?

Alec negó con vehemencia.

— ¿Y dónde está Felix ahora? — preguntó la soberana. Fue Edward quien le aclaró:

— Él está muerto sobre las piedras frías de la prisión de Fleet. Murió por mis manos, exclusivamente.

Isabella miró a su padre, constatando el shock y la tristeza en sus ojos. Jasper expresó alivio al saber que el grande enemigo de los Masen estaba muerto, finalmente. Sólo Parecía temer lo que estaba por venir.

Los consejeros de la reina se mantenían a su lado. Entre ellos, lord James, que veía y oía todo horrorizado.

Elizabeth hablaba mas bajo ahora. Menos frenética. Más resignada.

— ¿Está diciendo que no tuvo alternativa mas que matar a uno de los soldados de la reina?

— Si, su majestad. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

— No le pregunté como se siente, irlandés. Le pregunté apenas si era necesario hacerlo.

— Era la vida de él o la nuestra.

La soberana analizaba al forajido arrogante que había causado tanta discordia. Hacia demasiado tiempo que Corazón Negro Masen protagonizaba todas las conversaciones en las salas de estar de toda a Inglaterra. Ahora que él estaba limpio y bien vestido, entendía por qué. Se trataba de un hombre de presencia imponente, a pesar de que la túnica inadecuada a su tamaño.

Se volvió.

— Tal vez, lord James, se haya equivocado en su suposición de que el pueblo irlandés podía ser fácilmente sometido. Tal vez, en vez de provocar sus corazones rebeldes, la reina debería intentar otro tipo de acercamiento al pueblo.

Cruzando los brazos, Elizabeth recorrió todo el cuarto y volvió. Delante de Edward, lo señaló con un dedo.

— Decidí concederle la libertad, irlandés.

Durante algunos segundos, Edward quedó mudo. Cuando finalmente recuperó la voz, se inclinó.

— Gracias. Estoy en deuda con su majestad.

— En efecto — La soberana miró a Jasper, satisfecha al verlo atónito — En cuanto a vos, Jasper Masen, me interesas. Deseo su presencia junto a mí.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Con su majestad? ¿En Inglaterra?

Elizabeth sonrió por primera vez.

— Si. Junto a mí. Me enseñará todo sobre su país y su pueblo. Será mi consejero sobre Irlanda. Y trabajará en conjunto con lord James.

De reojo, la soberana vio a James levantar el rostro. El joven noble no estaba disfrutando ese giro en los acontecimientos, pero acabaría aceptándolo.

— Pero, antes, Jasper Masen, volverás a tu casa con tu hermano, y harás los preparativos necesarios para instalarte en la corte.

Jasper hizo una reverencia.

— Como quiera, su majestad.

Ya imaginaba la reacción de su padre al recibir la noticia. Carlisle Masen había soñado toda su vida con un representante del pueblo irlandés en la corte. En cuanto a él, dejaría atrás todo lo que le era familiar a cambio de una vida entre personas como James, capaz de cualquier cosa para perjudicar su relación con la reina.

Al rozar los labios en la mano de la soberana, tuvo otro pensamiento.

Elizabeth lo usaría mientras él fuese capaz de entretenerla. Cuando perdiese el interés, ella lo descartaría en un segundo. La reina le sonrió a Jasper y miró a Isabella.

— Resta juzgar la actitud de esta muchacha cabeza dura.

Isabella se ruborizó.

— ¿Qué hago con vos? — Elizabeth golpeaba un dedo en sus labios mientras consideraba. — ¿Actuaste ciega por tu tonta creencia en el amor? — La reina estrechó la mirada. — ¿Es verdad?

— Si, su majestad.

Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Sería posible? ¿Estaría la reina por concederle su mayor deseo? Una expresión soñadora y distante se apoderó de sus ojos al imaginarse volviendo a Ballinarin en compañía de Edward. Acabarían de criar al pequeño Alec, ayudándolo a convertirse en un buen hombre. Y, tal vez, también tendrían sus propios hijos. Oh, cómo ansiaba oír a la reina bendiciendo su sueño...

— Ya te dije lo que pienso sobre el matrimonio. Pero, supongo que, en algunos casos, es la mejor alternativa. Creo que necesitas de una mano fuerte para conducirte. Es la única cosa que te salvará de ti misma. — Elizabeth hizo una pausa enfática.

— Te Concedo el permiso para casarte.

— ¡Oh, su majestad! — Isabella hizo una profunda reverencia y tomó las manos reales, besándolas. — Desde lo profundo de mi corazón, le agradezco.

La monarca dispensó las expresiones de agradecimiento.

— Está resuelto, entonces. — Se volvió hacia el padre de Isabella. — Charlie, establezca los términos de la dote de su hija. Su propiedad en Irlanda... ¿Clay Court forma parte de la dote?

Charlie Swan confirmó.

— De hecho, Clay Court integra la dote de Isabella. Se la cederé en ocasión de su compromiso formal.

— Siendo así, como tu reina, anuncio formalmente el casamiento de lady Isabella Swan... — La reina hizo nueva pausa de efecto — Con lord James.

— ¡¿Lord James? — Paralizado, Edward adoptó una mirada de terror. — Si yo tuviese mi espada...

Imitando a su héroe, Alec murmuró:

— Si yo tuviese mi daga...

Pálido como un pergamino, Jasper completó:

— Si yo tuviese palabras para expresar...

Isabella se esforzaba por mantener el control, pues se sentía peligrosamente cerca de un ataque histérico.

Ante la expresión perpleja de Isabella, Elizabeth explicó secamente:

— Pensé que lo sabías. Lord James pidió tu mano. Y, como tu reina, se la concedí.

— Pero yo... — Isabella apenas conseguía articular las palabras. Intentó de nuevo. — Pensé que...

— Sé lo que pensaste — interrumpió la reina, severamente. —Debes conformarte con haber salvado a Edward Masen de morir en la horca. A cambio de ese favor, aceptarás la decisión de tu reina. ¿Está claro?

Isabella sintió los ojos húmedos y pestañeó con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio hasta sacarse sangre. Esa vez, ningún arma, ninguna palabra la salvaría. Pero, si ese era el precio a pagar por la vida de Edward, lo pagaría.

— Si, su majestad — susurró, por fin.

— Perfecto. Vos y James, vienen conmigo. Tenemos preparativos que hacer. — La soberana miró a Jasper. — Vos y tu hermano partan con la primera luz del día.

Jasper no miraba a Edward, imaginando su expresión asesina.

— Como quiera, su majestad.

Los hombres se inclinaron cuando la reina dejó el aposento, acompañada de Isabella y James.

Desde la puerta, Isabella miró una última vez a Edward y a Alec. Entonces, James la tomó de la muñeca sacándola fuera y cerró la puerta.

Durante largos segundos, nadie habló. Nadie se movió.

De repente, Edward maldijo. Bien alto. Con furia. Y golpeó su puño cerrado en la pared con tanta fuerza que las velas apoyadas en el marco de la chimenea cayeron.

El dolor era bienvenido. Le Daba algo en que concentrarse mas allá de su corazón destrozado.

Después de los largos años de privaciones y sufrimiento, Había triunfado sobre su enemigo. Había conquistado su libertad. Y había creído que todos sus sueños se realizarían. Pero no sentía el sabor de la victoria. Sentía la amargura de la derrota.

En un segundo, había perdido lo que mas le era precioso. Y el dolor era casi más lacerante de lo que podía soportar.

* * *

**hola mis niñas!, perdon por no poder comunicarme antes... el fin de semana que fui de escalada tuve un accidente... que acabó en el hospital con 3 costillas rotas y una noticia estupenda... estoy embarazada :). ahora mismo estoy en casa me han dado el alta esta mañana... hubo un pequeño susto y me quede ingresada... pero ahora todo esta bien... bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar con un dolor horrible... pero mi pequeño/a esta bien... eso es lo importante... mi marido me ha dejado comunicarme... ya que el medico me ha mandado reposo absoluto y el esta de los nervios... no sabe donde ponerme y además se siente un pelin culpable porque el accidente fue por un descuido suyo... así que intentare subir... algun cap. de estrangis... pero no prometo nada y cuando acabe estas historias lo dejaré por un tiempo... un besote enorme a todas... siento haberlas preocupado... muakis.**


	23. Eres real?

_**Eres real¿?**_

.

.

- ¿Elisabeth, dónde está Edward?

Esme ya se acomodaba en el espléndido carruaje, al lado de su marido. La promesa de primavera había dado lugar al brillo del verano. El día era caluroso y soplaba una brisa suave.

— En su cuarto. — La muchacha se sentó en el banco del carro al lado de sus padres — Malhumorado, como siempre.

Esme miró a su marido. Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

— Él ha estado así desde que volvió de Londres.- Esme suspiró.

— ¿Le dijiste que vamos a la ciudad?

— Él dice que no va.

— Pero es el día del casamiento de Vélia. — Esme miró a su hijo del medio, de pie junto al carruaje. — Jasper, háblale a tu hermano. Sabes como convencer a la gente. Explícale a Edward que Vélia estará triste si no va toda la familia...

— Madre, para de presionarlo. — Jasper montó un magnífico garañón. — Una fiesta de casamiento es el último lugar en el que a Edward le gustaría estar. Vamos pronto, o llegaremos tarde a la capilla.

— No podemos partir todavía. Alec tampoco apareció.

— Alec es otro que no va. — Elisabeth llevaba con cuidado una cesta con pétalos de rosas para tirar a los novios después de la ceremonia — Fue al campo otra vez. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allá ahora. Se queda sentado, mirando el lugar donde todos murieron, masticando tristeza. Dice que quería tener a la inglesa como madre. Es como si hubiese perdido a su madre nuevamente...

Esme dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro cuando el carruaje partió por la senda. Todo lo que quería era a su familia reunida. En cierto modo sus plegarias habían sido atendidas, pero se sentía muy confundida al ver cuan separados estaban.

Edward se mantenía en sus aposentos, caminando como un animal enjaulado. Alec había llegado de Londres más irascible e introvertido que nunca. Ambos estaban heridos, y no sabía cómo ayudarlos a curarse.

Estudió a su hijo Jasper, muy guapo, envuelto en una capa con el blasón de los Masen. En breve, él partiría a Inglaterra. Tal vez pasase años lejos de su hogar.

Y estaba Elisabeth, perdida y confundida con el distanciamiento impuesto por sus hermanos. Había madurado rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente. Ya coqueteaba con los muchachos mas osados de la villa. Hasta caminaba de un modo diferente, consciente de su cuerpo, como nunca se había mostrado antes.

Esme se estremeció. Era como si estuviesen quitando el sol de Ballinarin, dejando una tierra fría y estéril. Como si los sueños que había tenido para su familia se hubiese perdido en un viento gélido.

Apoyado en el marco de la ventana, Edward observaba a su familia partiendo rumbo a la ciudad. Pensar en el casamiento de Vélia, en cualquier casamiento, le causaba un dolor insoportable.

¿Cómo pasaría los días, las semanas, los años interminables, sin Isabella? Sabía que era posible vivir con el corazón roto, había vivido un buen tiempo así, pero con un objetivo en que concentrarse. Una necesidad ardiente de venganza se había convertido en su guía, en su razón para vivir. Ahora, no había nada. Ningún motivo para levantarse. Ningún motivo para vestirse. Se pasó la mano por la barba crecida. Ningún motivo para afeitarse.

Vivía una vida vacía y sin sentido.

Y pasaba lo mismo con Alec. El niño se comportaba como un extraño, pasando largas horas en el lugar en que su familia había sido asesinada. Llegaba hasta dormirse allá, bajo las estrellas, retornando sólo cuando el hambre lo apretaba. Pero siempre con esa mirada atormentada, desesperada.

Edward sabía que sería bueno si él y Alec dejaran Ballinarin. Era una idea tentadora. Pero también un sueño imposible.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo apartado de su hogar. Ahora que Jasper partiría para Inglaterra, era su deber amparar a sus padres.

Con un suspiro, el guerrero se apartó de la ventana. Tenía que permanecer allí. Y la vería todos los días. En los jardines, en cada cuarto del castillo. Y la extrañarías. Cada DIA de su vida miserable.

Recorrió el corredor hasta el cuarto que ella había ocupado. No había tenido coraje de volver allá desde que había vuelto a Ballinarin. Era demasiado doloroso. Junto a la cama, se acordó de ellos dos acostados juntos, riéndose, amándose.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, agarró las sabanas e inspiró profundamente, inhalando la fragancia de ella, todavía impregnada.

Debía estar loco. Se volvió, perturbado por su propia debilidad. ¿Por qué se torturaba de esa manera? Casi podía sentir el perfume de ella. Oír sus pasos. Verla.

Oyó un ruido. Se volvió y frotó sus ojos ante la visión en la puerta. La visión no desaparecía. No desaparecía. Entonces, la visión sonrió, antes de hablar.

— Ya recorrí toda a fortaleza. ¿Dónde están todos?

Él permaneció donde estaba, temeroso de moverse y espantar la visión. Ella llevaba una capa de terciopelo rojo con capucha. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, como si hubiese tomado sol.

— ¿No estoy soñando?

— Si, Edward. No estás soñando.

— Sólo puedes ser una visión. La reina te ordenó desposar a James.

—Es así. Y fue un desafío persuadirla a... cambiar de idea.

Edward dio un paso en dirección a ella, pero se paralizó. Estaba enloqueciendo. Pero era una locura tan dulce... Tanto mejor que la sanidad dura y fría.

— ¿Volviste a robar, mi lady?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y bajó la capucha, revelando la familiar cascada de rulos oscuros.

— Hasta hoy me avergüenzo de ese hurto. Quiero que sepas que compensé al vendedor. Le Devolví el carro con unas monedas de oro. Él me dijo, que yo podría robarle el carro siempre que quisiese.

Edward casi sonrió.

— ¿Bien, si no robaste, cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

— Hice algo mucho peor, creo. Imploré, supliqué, lloré copiosamente. Entonces, incapaz de conmover el corazón de la reina, recurrí a una mentira.

— ¿Una mentira? — Edward dio un paso más, y otro, hasta estar delante de ella. Ansiaba tocarla, sin embargo se contenía, todavía temeroso. — ¿Una mentira muy grande?

Ella confirmó.

— Muy grande. Le dije que esperaba un hijo tuyo.

Edward tragó en seco.

— ¿Un... hijo mío? — Retrocedió un paso — ¿Pero es verdad?

Ella sonrió.

— No.

Él no sabía si reír o llorar. Se trataba de una sugerencia tan tentadora...

— Ambos sabemos que la reina no confía en mí. Ella podría haber ordenado que los médicos me examinasen. Pero creo que ya estaba cansada de luchar conmigo. Acordó liberarme del compromiso, si James también cedía.

— ¿Y cómo hiciste para que James aceptara?

— Fue mucho más fácil persuadirlo. Él no me ama. Sólo quería usarme para lastimarte a ti. — Ella vio a Edward cerrar los puños, con rabia. — Lo que mas deseaba en esta historia era Clay Court. Por eso, se lo di

Edward pestañeó.

— ¿Le diste a James la casa de su madre?

— Si.

— Pero pertenecía a tu familia hace varias generaciones. Y la adorabas...

— Es así. Pero no tanto como adoro tu hogar, Ballinarin. Y a tu familia. Y a Alec. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que seamos los padres que él tanto quiere.

— ¿Quieres decir que amas mi casa? ¿A mi familia? ¿Y a Alec?

Ella confirmó.

— Si, amo a todos. Desesperadamente. Pero ese amor no le llega a los talones de lo que siento por ti, Edward.

Edward finalmente la tocó. Muy suavemente, en los cabellos. Ella emitía calor. Era real. Y tan suave.

— Dilo de nuevo.

— Dije que ese amor no...

— No esa parte. La última.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa radiante que rivalizaba con el sol. A continuación, le tocó el rostro a él, en un gesto tan cariñoso que él volvió a sentir el calor y la luz que se había ausentado de Ballinarin por tanto tiempo.

— Yo te amo, Edward Masen.

Él tomó el rostro de ella en las manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

— una vez más, por favor.

Ella posó la mano en el pecho masculino, sintiendo el ritmo salvaje, y errático de su corazón.

— Yo te amo, Edward Masen. Sólo a ti. Pero, si me quieres, tendrás que aceptarme sin dote. Aunque mi padre me haya dado su permiso, reticentemente, debo aclararte, no habrá propiedades. Ni joyas. Ni oro. Todo lo que tengo son estas ropas.

— ¿Sólo eso? No sé si es suficiente... — Él rozó los labios en sus párpados. — ¿Tendrás ojos sólo para mí?

— Si — le prometió ella, con un suspiro.

Él ahora distribuía besos por su rostro, no canto de su boca.

— ¿Tus labios me besarán sólo a mí?

Ella apenas conseguía hablar, tal era la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón.

— Si.

— Es todo lo que quiero y lo que preciso, mi amor.

— Oh, Edward... — Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo y devolvió sus besos. — Tuve tanto miedo de perderte. Tanto miedo de no encontrarte al llegar aquí. Demoré tanto tiempo. Tanto. Y lamento, de verdad, la mentira que usé.

— Ah, la mentira. — Él profundizó el beso, sintiendo el calor derretirle el corazón e inyectando sangre a sus venas. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer en cuanto a la mentira?

— No sé. Mi padre planea visitarnos en la primavera, para conocer a su primer nieto. Me Dejó sin una moneda de oro, pero va a legarle toda su fortuna a nuestros hijos. Me siento culpable por venir con las manos vacías...

— ¿Las manos vacías? — Él posó mil besos en el rostro de ella, y en su cuello. — Isabella, Eres real. Estás aquí conmigo. Viniste para quedarte. Ahora, tengo un motivo para vivir.

Él la despojó de la capa y comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido.

Ella intentó detenerlo.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar? ¿Contarle a tu familia? ¿Y a Alec?

— Si, en una o dos horas. Tal vez tres. Por ahora, déjame amarte, Isabella. Hace tanto tiempo. Tanto...

Con besos ardientes en el cuello, él le arrancaba suspiros. Se tumbaron en la cama.

— Además, si nos empeñarnos, podemos transformar tu mentira en verdad.

— Quieres decir... — Ella se rió roncamente al darse cuenta de su intención. — Oh, Edward. Edward Masen. Eres un salvaje de corazón negro. Y te amo tanto...

— Y yo te amo a ti, noble dama inglesa. De todo corazón. Con todas mis fuerzas. Para siempre.

Entonces, ya no hubo necesidad de palabras. Bastaba con el amor que tenían guardados en sus corazones.

* * *

_**En primer lugar, agradecerles a todas sus felicitaciones y palabras de cariño... son las mejores... perdonarme si no contesto uno a uno los rw... estoy en la cama y me cuesta un poquito escribir y cada vez que entra mi marido en la habitación me quita el ordenador y se pone en plan sobreprotector... hombres..jejeje... sobre la historia... estoy haciendo un epilogo... así que el prox. cap. será el ultimo. espero que les haya gustado este final. un besote hermosas es un placer subir cap. de nuevo. muakis.**_


	24. Epílogo

**La historia original és** **a rogue in a kilt, de Ruth Langan**

.

.

_**9 años después**_

.

.

-Anthony Carlisle Charlie Masen, deja a tu hermana tranquila- Le dijo Bella a su hijo, que era el vivo reflejo de su padre con sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo.

-Pero mama, no me deja tranquilo. Si me giro, allí esta Nessi. Si camino, allí esta Nessi, si me paro, allí esta Nessi. No me deja entrenar con mi Espada- dijo, el niño de 8 años, a su madre.

-Cariño, tu hermana es igual que tu tía Elisabeth, te adora, igual que tu tía adoraba a tu padre, tenle paciencia, hijo, solo tiene 4 años.

El niño bufo, mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse. La niña, que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, cambio de expresión de golpe, por una de adoración y felicidad.

-Perdona Nessi, no pretendía empujarte, ha sido un accidente- dijo Anthony arrepentido.

-No paza nada hermaito, yo te tero igal- sacudió su cabeza, desplazando sus rizos oscuros de un lado a otro y le dio un beso baboso a su hermano que no tardó en limpiarse con la manga.

Bella sintió como dos brazos le rodeaban por detrás la cintura y unos labios dejaban un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-¿Dónde está la dama más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo entero?

-Alec, eres igual de adulador que tú padre- Rió divertida Bella.

-No mamá, soy más realista que mi padre, estas hermosa esta mañana.- Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Alec amaba a sus "padres" más que cualquier hijo podría amar a sus progenitores.

-¿Donde esta tú padre, cariño?

-Con Carlisle, Jasper y Esme en la biblioteca. Parece que Jasper ha regresado con una muchacha inglesa y el abuelo está que se lo llevan los demonios.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Bella, sorprendida.

Jasper había estado 8 años en la corte de Elizabeth y por una misiva que había llegado días atrás se habían enterado que regresaba a casa con una sorpresa.

Bella cogió las manos de Alec y girándose hacia sus hijos dijo.

-Anthony, cuida de tu hermana, voy dentro a ver a tu padre y al terco de tu abuelo- dirigiéndose a Alec, dijo- Vamos a rescatar a la pobre muchacha de la ira de tu abuelo, antes que sea demasiado tarde y la pobre salga corriendo.

Alec con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro pasó uno de los brazos por encima del hombro de su madre y la atrajo hacía él, susurrándole a su vez:

-No te preocupas "Inglesa", el tío Jasper es más hábil con la lengua que con la espada… la sangre no llegará al rió.

Juntos se apresuraron a ir hacía la biblioteca.

Desde la entrada se escuchaban los gritos de Carlisle.

-¡No permitiré que ninguna Inglesa, duerma una sola noche bajo mi techo!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

Bella y Alec ingresaron en el salón. Alec se acercó a su padre y observo la escena divertido.

-Papá creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sip- contestó Edward. Igual de divertido- pero creo que hay otra pieza de ajedrez a tener en cuenta esta vez.

Bella se apresuró a situarse al lado de la recién llegada, que estaba medio escondida detrás de Jasper, y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, soy Bella Masen.

La muchacha abrió mucho sus ojos azules. Tenía el pelo corto oscuro y despuntaba de una forma desordenada pero elegante hacía varias direcciones.

-Gra…Gracias… Bella, yo soy Alice Brandon,- dijo la tímida muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Encanta…

-Bella no te metas en esto- Gritó furico, Carlisle.

-Papá, por favor, escucha…-Intentó decir Jasper.

-No Jasper, ninguna Inglesa dormirá bajo mi techo y…

-¡Carlisle!- Interrumpió Bella, con una mirada determinada- Creo recordar que yo duermo todas las noches bajo tu techo y…

-Tú eres escocesa, Bella – Interrumpió Carlisle.

Esme solo pasaba su mirada entre Bella y Carlisle, atónita y preocupada.

-Soy tan escocesa como inglesa y si esta muchacha se va, yo me voy con ella- amenazo ella, mientras sujetaba la mano de Alice para darle su apoyo.

Alice, estaba atonita. No dejaba de mirar a Bella y Jasper con expresión preocupada. Expresión que se convirtió en una tranquila al ver la sonrisa divertida de su amado Jasper.

-¡Maldición, Bella! Eres más cabezota que yo- con un suspiro de resignación, dijo- Esta bien, inglesa. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Eres bienvenida.- dijo entre dientes.

Edward, Jasper y Alec, no se aguantaron las ganas de reír. Soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo, para indignación de Carlisle, que malhumorado se dirigió a su hijo menor.

-Y bien Jasper- dijo entre dientes- ¿Por qué nos traes a esta "adorable inglesa" a nuestra humilde morada?

-Padre- dijo Jasper convirtiendo su diversión en un reflejo solemne de sus palabras- Te presento a la futura Alice Masen. Mi futura esposa.

Si Jasper hubiera dicho que había sido secuestrado por seres verdes de otro planeta, la reacción hubiera sido igual de sorprendente.

Bella fue la primera en reaccionar. Se abrazó a Alice, dándole la bienvenida a los masen. Edward y Alec, se acercaron a Jasper y palmearon felices las espaldas de este.

Esme tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Elisabeth que entraba por la puerta justo cuando Jasper soltaba la bomba, echo la cabeza para tras con una carcajada de felicidad y fue corriendo hacia su querido hermano para abrazarlo.

Carlisle se quedo de piedra y mirando primero a su hijo menor y después a la muchacha inglesa, susurro resignado.

-Supongo que mis hijos están condenados a enamorarse de Inglesas- se acercó a Alice, mientras el resto observa la escena expectantes y en silencio- Bienvenida a la familia Masen, Alice- y con un abrazo dejo a todo el mundo sorprendido.

Gra…Gracias, señor.

Nada de Señor, muchacha, llámame Carlisle- sonrió esta vez.

Bella se acerco a Carlisle y le abrazó dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Carlisle se ruborizó de inmediato y la apretó.

La verdad es que no se que sería de los Masen si las inglesas- carraspeo, apartándose del abrazo de Bella, medio avergonzado, medio enternecido.

Y las Inglesas no sabrían que serían de ellas si estos Masen cabezotas- dirigiendose con una amplia sonrisa a Alice, dijo- Espero de corazón que sepas jugar al ajedez, en esta casa la estrategia es básica para sobrevivir.

Edward se acerco a su adorable mujer, besando el tope de su cabeza y atrayéndola hacia su pecho le susurro

Mi amor, con una inglesa experta en estrategia hay más que suficiente, no queremos que a mi padre le de un ataque, ¿cierto?

Mamá, -dijo Alec, mientras los dos pequeños entraban por la puerta- creo que deberías compartir una noticia más con la familia.

Alec era el unico al que le había confiado, "su noticia", al igual que las otras veces fue el primero en saberlo. Existia una relación entre Alec y Bella, más allá de que ella no fuera su verdadera madre, más allá de la confianza… era un amor puro que había conseguido que el niño que había tenído ese sentimiento de venganza y odio quedará enterrado para siempre y se convirtiera en el hombre, que a pesar de no ser el padre biologico, era igual de honesto y amoroso que Edward.

-Si, creo que es un momento estupendo- y sin dejar de mirar a Edward a los ojos, que esperaba ansiosamente la noticia que su dulce esposa tenía para él, dijo- No habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia, sino dos.

Bella pudo ver el momento exacto en que su marido entendió sus palabras. Edward la alzó dando vueltas sobre si mismo y haciendo reír a su mujer y al resto de la familia.

-Te amo, inglesa- dijo besando profundamente a su esposa- y yo a ti mi escocés.

.

.

Bella y Edward estaban en su habitación, acababan de hacer el amor con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, y desnudos conversaban mientras se abrazaban.

-¿Sabes, Edward?

-Dime, amor.

-Creo que Alec, se esta entusiasmando con Jane la hija del herrero. Siempre que la ve sus ojos reflejan un brillo especial.

- Creo que tienes razón, amor- dijo besando la coronilla a su mujer, mientras acariciaba su vientre desnudo- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Ya sabes que eres la única a la que le cuenta sus cosas. Te adora.

- También te adora a ti, mi amor, y lo sabes.

-Si, aunque a veces tengo mis celos, le das más cariño que a mi- dijo con un falso puchero que lo hacia ver adorable como un niño.

-No es cierto- golpeó juguetonamente a su esposo en el pecho con una sonrisa juguetona- Es un amor distinto, aunque he de reconocer que nuestros hijos cada día son más adorables. Alec se ha convertido en un hombre muy guapo. Casi tanto como su padre.

Edward, beso sus labios mirando a su esposa con todo el amor y deseo que había mantenido entre ambos tantos años.

-Te amo, mi doncella entre dos tierras.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi guerrero escocés.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado realmente así es como me había gustado que acabará la historia… después de tanto sufrimiento que menos que una familia unida y amor por todas partes… el Epilogo a salido de mi imaginación y espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendolo. Nos seguimos leyendo en la otra historia y como siempre gracias por compartir esta "obsesión" conmigo…jejejeje. Besos y abrazos de corazon… las adoro.**


End file.
